Cut to the Chase: Part 1
by nedfan
Summary: Jack and Sue face Russian diamond smugglers, triggerhappy Dutchmen, RUF Rebels and, most of all, each other in a race against time that leads them throughout DC, Maryland and Virginia. Question is: can they cope with it, and with their new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Better late than never, the usual **disclaime**r: the characters of Sue Thomas F. B. Eye are not mine but property of Pebblehut and PAX. I'm not making any money with it, merely lending then for a bit of fun. All other characters that appear in this story are mine and fictional, any resemblance with real persons is a coincidence. Geographical places, as streets, buildings and venues are existing and facts presented are genuine and checked thoroughly to the best of my abilities.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Cut To The Chase**

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, Friday 11.30 AM

* * *

It was one of those typical early Autumn days: the golden beams of the sun illuminated the dazzling complexity of Autumn's colors, and although the end of October could be quite chilly from time to time, today wasn't. It took away the dull prospect of gray Midwinter days and, most of all, the cold. 

It also made Jack realize he was trapped in the office on this particular fine day, filled with hardly any excitement. Their last case was solved a week ago, and so far, nothing new had emerged.

Not that he minded, though. There was enough to think about, Jack mused mesmerized, about something in particular. _No, not something, someone._ And his eyes drifted across the room until he met the object of his affection.

Most of the gang were either busy somewhere else, or grabbing some lunch, leaving only Jack, Sue and Levi in the Bullpen. Sue was sitting behind her desk, focused on her computer screen, typing every now and then, and roaming through a stack of files. Levi was, as usual comfortably asleep near her desk. Pretending to read a file of his own, Jack made sure he could peek around the paper to see her. _How many time do I spend looking at her during an average working day_, he wondered, _hours, probably._ He turned his attention to the paper he was pretending to read, but only briefly.

Because Sue's desk was near the window, the sun cast its light on her golden hair, illuminating it, revealing her beauty, and made Jack's heart skip a few beats. Sue suddenly looked up and glanced in his direction, their eyes met and she gave him her radiant smile. Jack blushed when their gazes locked, but he managed to smile back. _Does she know how I feel for her? _Often enough he thought he could read her mind in her hazel eyes, catching a glimpse of what he hoped to see, but still wasn't sure.

A burst of laughter brought Jack back to reality. He looked up and saw Bobby, Tara, Miles and Lucy entering the office. Bobby was cracking one of his famous Aussie jokes and Jack couldn't help but grin at the tall, broad-shouldered Agent. Apparently, Sue couldn't follow the stream of words and looked puzzled in his direction. 'He tell funny story, have lunch I tell you later', he signed. Sue smiled and signed 'O.K.' Jack smiled back

'Why, Sparky, you really live up to your name', said Bobby turning his attention to Jack.

'There is so much electricity in the air, the two of you could easily light up a Christmas tree.' Bobby ignored Jack's menacing look and Sue's reddening cheeks and sat down on the edge of Jack's desk. 'No point in hiding it, mate', he poked Jack on his arm. 'Hey, we even have an office pool', he leaned in closer, grinning mischievously 'and it so happens to be that I have my Smacker's bet on you, mate. So when are you gonna make your move?'

'Knock it off, Bobby', Jack said growing uneasy. _Is it just me or is everybody staring?_

'Ah, you're no sport, mate.' Bobby stood up and walked towards his desk still smirking.

Jack sighed, hoping Sue didn't catch all the things Bobby said, but he wasn't sure.

Sue, on the other hand, felt like her cheeks were burning, she could see Jack was blushing too, they were caught red-handed like two flirting teenagers and they knew it. She looked at Lucy and Tara, who were laughing. Sue looked at Jack. It was time to get out, her eyes signaled. He immediately took the hint and got up.

'Crash, even though you're ninety percent of the time great company, sometimes one can only have so much', said Jack as he picked up his coat. Bobby watched him amused.

'Think you can handle things all by yourself without running errands? Or worse, into walls... Crash?' He emphasized the last words. Bobby said nothing, but the broad smile and the twinkle in his eyes were enough.

'Glad we got out of there', Sue finally said, when they reached the elevator.

'Yep, but it was a close call', Jack replied smiling, 'When Bobby's on a roll, you better duck and cover, or, when you've grown old and wise, get out entirely.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They had lunch in The Caucus Room, just opposite their office on the corner of 9th Street and D. A renowned restaurant within the DC Area, and probably the only place within a stone's throw of Capitol Hill where Republicans and Democrats would meet over dinner and not indulge into partisanship. 

Sue enjoyed the environment, a mixture of politicians, businessmen and people with good taste. Although her hometown in Ohio had had some good restaurants, they were no match to the marble and cherry wood interiors, the thick carpets, candles burning and the overall sense of European style. She also liked the exquisite food, but most of all, she liked the company of Jack.

'You like it?', Sue asked him.

'I DO', he signed back, due to the fact he had his mouth full of food.

Sue laughed. 'It's always useful to know ASL when you're not able to talk or devouring food, that way you can still have a conversation.'

Jack chuckled and reached for his glass, but instead tapped on her hand. Sue looked at him.

'How's your veal?'

'Very good, I didn't know meat could taste that good', she said and she laughed 'Better than Sushi, anyway.'

Jack grinned as he thought of their night out in New York when Sue was on her first assignment to help catch the diamond smuggling Russian mobsters Vladimir Solanovich and Alexander Renko. Jack had bought her Japanese and Sue wasn't very impressed by it, calling it overpriced and overrated and blamed her Midwestern childhood for it.

'Raw Fish wasn't exactly big in my neighborhood.'

'So you told me', Jack laughed 'But I'm Midwestern too, yet I happen to like fish', and he looked at his salmon steak.

'Very rare', Sue exclaimed, biting her lip and looking puzzled.

'Actually this steak is done', Jack replied.

Sue furrowed her eyebrows and looked quizzed. Then her face lit up and she laughed.

'Not the fish', she looked at him amused 'I mean you. I haven't met much Midwestern men who would voluntarily eat raw fish.'

Jack gave her his famous boyish smile that always made her heart skip a few beats.

_Does he know how much he affects me with that? _Sue wondered. From the moment she walked into his office to demand a transfer, only to find out he wasn't with Personnel, and after their later, more 'normal' conversation during lunch, Sue had enjoyed his company. It gradually shifted towards strong feelings for him, during the time of their fake marriage. It was there and then she suddenly was aware that she not only could live together with Jack 24 hours a day, but that she actually wanted it.

It had shocked her, for she knew the regulations at work that wouldn't permit these feelings. But she also had to find a way to cope with these feelings because... well quite frankly, the fact that she loved Jack didn't mean he shared her feelings.

And although she caught him numerous times staring at her in a way that her Training Officers in Quantico would deem highly unprofessional, she wasn't sure where that left him. Until their kiss...

A tap on her hand interrupted her thoughts. 'Sue'.

She looked at him, his face concerned. 'YOU O.K.?', he signed.

'FINE,JUST THINKING', she signed back.

'I hate to break this up', Jack motioned at their table 'but we have to get back, before they are going to ask questions about us.' _Not that I mind_, he continued inwardly.

'Yeah, maybe you're right, I'll have this one'. Jack looked like he wasn't going to let her. Sue laid her hand over his. Jack felt how an electrical pulse traveled trough his arm by the touch of her hand. Their eyes locked. For what felt like eternity they kept staring at each other, until Sue finally pulled herself together to say something. 'My mind is set, and I don't want to hear any arguments from you'. She wasn't sure if she was still talking about lunch or something else. She could tell Jack wasn't either.

'You're buying?' he verified finally.

Sue nodded, smiling. Most of the time he wouldn't hear of letting her pay the bill, but she was glad he let her this time.

Back in the Bullpen, Bobby continued his teasing from were they had left. But this time neither Jack nor Sue did seem to mind. It left the tall Aussie puzzling what had happened during their lunch. He decided to gather some information, in his usual sort-of-by-the-way interviewing method, and approached Jack who was busy on his cell phone.

As he saw Bobby casually coming in his direction, Jack lifted one eyebrow and looked rather suspiciously at him. _What is he up to now? I know this isn't a mere social call between co-workers, he's up to something._

He ended his call and snapped his cell phone shut.

'So lunch was good I presume?', Bobby asked.

'Yep, unlike some of us, I like my food to be freshly prepared, and to be served on a plate. Rather than digging into something, which resembles something you can probably eat, out of a paper bag while trying to work your way trough traffic. Or just roast a Dingo along the way.'

'Why, Jack, I think I'm insulted', Bobby chimed, 'Maybe news hasn't reached this far out corner of the world yet, but even Down Under we do eat normal food every once in a while.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know I stepped on your toes', Jack raised his hands in self-defense, looking at Sue who had turned to see their conversation and was laughing now.

'What goes around, comes around, Bobby', she said and winked at him.

'Still', Bobby walked back to his desk and turned to face them, 'the two of you have a lot to answer for. Making out during office hours, I don't know what the Bureau will think of that.' He paused to see their reactions, and was pleased with the results. Sue flushed and Jack turned red and suddenly found the tip of his pen worthy of his attention.

At this point Miles, who had been awkwardly silent during the whole event, decided to join in.

'Jack seems to have lost his tongue', he said. 'And FYI, for those of you who with less keen observing abilities, Jack is deprived of his usual _Flux de Bouche_ whenever Miss Thomas is in the same room.'

He stood up to put a file in a drawer. The rest of the team looking amused, except for Sue and Jack, as the Boston bred, Harvard educated Agent continued. 'Ever since they were married, I might add. Of course one cannot rule out the grieving memory of divorce.' He stopped and looked at Jack and then at Sue. 'You were such a lovely couple.'

Jack tried to say something. He glanced at Sue who was becoming a bit uneasy. She bit her lip, trying very hard to fight the urge of getting up and run away. Although she couldn't keep up with the stream of words, she had a pretty fair idea of what was being said.

Jack noticed it. 'Look Miles, the truth...' he couldn't complete his sentence.

'The truth is rarely pure and never simple. Modern life would be very tedious if it were either, and modern literature an impossibility.'

The others looked baffled by his punch line. Miles smiled. 'I took the liberty to quote the late Oscar Wilde. And before I will return to work, Jack, a little word of advise.' He returned to his desk an leaned back in his chair. 'I want to remind you the vital importance of being earnest. And with that I will say no more.'

Because both Sue and Jack looked very flushed, the rest of the team decided to give them a break, and stopped teasing. Sue was pleased they did, she couldn't handle much more. Mostly because Miles' words pinpointed exactly what had happened between her and Jack. She had noticed too that Jack sometimes would ramble along without making much sense, and she understood the feeling. Basically, she couldn't always think straight whenever he was around. But Sue was struck most by Miles' last words: being earnest. That would imply that he knew something about the way Jack felt for her. Something Jack hadn't shared with her, yet. And it had to be something important...

She was interrupted in her daydream by Levi's paw on her leg. Her TTY indicated she had someone on the line. She picked up the phone.

Jack was equally affected by Miles' words, because they were true. There were times he couldn't think straight, let alone speak. Sometimes his heart stopped whenever he saw her walking in, her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders, her radiant smile. No matter what she decided to wear, Sue had an excellent choice in wardrobe. Revealing her gracious features, and making her the most stunning and beautiful woman Jack had ever known or seen.

Sue was someone who, whenever she walked into a room, would light it up with her style and grace and her kind nature. She touched people's hearts.

She had touched his heart too. Well, actually, she knocked him off his feet.

From the moment she walked into his office, he was hooked. Growing more fond of her through time, but only realized he was in love with her when they were undercover as a newlywed couple. _Yes_, he repeated to himself _I'm in love with her. There, I've said it, no way back now._ He looked at Sue who was busy calling someone. _If only I had the guts to tell you how I feel...if it weren't for these stupid, old-fashioned rules..._ Suddenly he had an idea, and he started to roam through the contents of his drawers, until he finally found what he was looking for. He smiled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

At the end of the day most of the team had left early, given the fact they had very little to do, except filling in all of the excruciatingly detailed, mind-numbing questionnaires about unimportant events the Bureau could throw at them. The best thing anyone could do under those circumstances was either going home a little early, after all it was Friday, or hope something big and interesting would land on their desk. 

Which it did, when Ted Garrett walked in and approached Jack and waved for Sue's attention.

'Something has come up. And it seems the two of you are the only ones around for the job, and you've dealt before with something similar. So consider yourselves lucky.'

'That depends on what it is, Sir', Sue said smiling. 'And on what your opinion of luck is.'

Ted smiled back, he liked Sue, and was always amused with her tongue-in-cheek.

'I have a very broad perspective of luck, Miss Thomas. One of my favorites is the old-fashioned fieldwork, chasing bad guys. This job is all about that.'

He handed out two files.

'Read them carefully, and if you have any questions, my door is always open.'

Garret walked towards the door, but just before he went out he turned round to face them.

'It seems like anything you might have planned for this weekend might have to be postponed. I would suggest you go home and work your way trough this case together.'

Jack looked at his file, paging trough it and frowned slightly. He looked up when Sue came up to his desk, holding her file.

The moment Garrett left, Sue was suddenly prepared to take 'together' literally, so she gathered all her courage and walked over to Jack to invite him to her apartment.

He looked up, a smile on the verge of breaking through.

She inhaled deep, _come on, girl, you're just asking him over for dinner to fill each other in on our new case. _'Would you like to come to my place? Around eight?', she asked.

'I'd love to', Jack said a little bit too quickly, sounding somewhat eager. He realized it but he only managed to stammer 'I mean, that's okay, we...eh... should read our files carefully. Your place will be...just fine, I think.' _God, why do I sound like such a fool sometimes._

Sue smiled. 'I'm glad, around eight then? And don't eat anything.'

'Sure', he said.

'Good, I'll see you tonight then', she said an walked to her desk. She put on her coat, draped her scarf around her neck and bent over to put Levi on the leash. A strand of hair fell over her face, she stroked it back behind her ear when she got up again, and looked at him and smiled.

Jack couldn't help but to stare at her, even by these simple everyday things she possessed his mind, leaving him bewildered, feeling the attraction she had on him.

* * *

Sue and Lucy's apartment,

670 G Street, North-East, 06.55 PM

* * *

Back in her own apartment Sue was preparing dinner whilst she had to deal with Lucy whose enthusiasm about their 'Dinner Date' couldn't be tempered by Sue's assurance it was just to prepare for the case. And last but not least she had to decide what to wear. 

'You need to put something on that makes you very attractive, so he won't be bothered to discuss work with you', Lucy said grinning, knowing very well what Sue really wanted.

'Luce!', Sue chastised. 'We need to prepare for this case, and why not during dinner. I know I'm starving, and so is Jack.' She looked at the clock. Nearly seven.

'Yeah, right.'

Lucy tapped Sue on her arm, suddenly serious. 'TRUE FRIEND,COMPLETE HONESTY?', she signed.

Sue finally gave up. 'Maybe I want tonight to be more than that.' She stirred in the pan with the _Coque au Vin_ and added a little bit more red wine to it. She turned to face Lucy who was standing in the door, her arms folded across her chest.

'To tell you the truth, Luce, I'm scared', she said.

'What for?', Lucy asked.

'Maybe he doesn't feel the same for me, as I feel for him...', she began, but was interrupted by Lucy who took her friend by her shoulders.

'Sue, trust me. I have known Jack for a long time, and I've seen the women he dated. Sometimes it was more serious, sometimes not', she rolled her eyes and laughed. 'His choice wasn't always good, when it came to that.'

She looked Sue right into the eyes. 'With you it is different. From day one, I've seen the chemistry between the two of you. The sneaky glances during office hours, the more than usual concern he has for you whenever things happen. The lawyers office snug, of course...'

'Lucy!'

'Okay, okay. Serious, the way he looks at you, it gives even me goose-bumps...'

'I'm sorry, I didn't get that', Sue said her brows furrowed as she tried to interpret what Lucy said. 'G-O-O-S-E-B-U-M-P-S', Lucy spelled. 'The times he just rambles along... just because you throw him off balance. I've never seen that before. You affect him, like he said to you that night in hospital when Levi got hurt. Jack isn't always very talkative about his personal feelings, but his eyes can't hide what he is feeling for you.'

Sue eyes were soft, 'You think so?', it was barely more than a whisper.

Lucy nodded smiling. They hugged each other.

The odor of something on the verge of getting roasted faintly began to sting Sue's nostrils. She quickly jumped towards the oven and jerked the door open, and hauled out the lightly colored cornbread. 'That was a close call', she said grinning.

'Like my father would say, that's at least well done.'

'That leaves us to do the last thing before I will go', Lucy said. 'Picking your clothes.'

'I don't have anything suitable', Sue said in a complaining voice.

'Nonsense, we'll pick something that'll knock him right off his feet.'

'Like what? I'm from Ohio, we dress conservative there.'

'You remember that top I gave you? It'll be perfect.'

'You cannot be serious!' Sue remembered how shocked she was when Lucy gave it to her.

'You need to loosen up.' The low cut V-neck soft woolen purple top Lucy showed was definitely living up to it's name. Sue never got the guts to wear it. But maybe tonight.

'It is so...', Sue tried.

'Perfect', Lucy filled in.

Finally when they were done, Sue was pleased with the result. The top was breathtaking, it revealed just enough, accentuating her figure beautifully. With that she had decided to wear a dark blue nearly black skirt, and Lucy managed to talk her into wearing black leather knee boots, which completed the looks. Sue had her hair loose and wore a slim necklace with a crucifix her mother gave her.

'You're dressed to kill, girl!', Lucy exclaimed. 'Do you have any idea how great you look?'

Sue looked into the mirror, and was very pleased, but again slightly nervous. 'I never thought I would actually wear this top, isn't it too much, I mean...'

'NOW-NIGHT YOUR NIGHT, ENJOY' Lucy looked at her watch. 'I GO NOW, DETAILS TELL-ME TOMORROW, O.K.?'

'Okay...Lucy?'

'Yes?'

'THANK YOU', she signed. 'YOU WELCOME', Lucy signed back and got out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was a little after eight when Jack climbed the steps to Sue's apartment. Holding a bottle of 2003 Cabernet Sauvignon in the one hand, the case file in the other. He pressed the buzzer and waited. 

Sue saw Levi leaping towards the door and followed him, presuming Jack had rang the doorbell. She opened the door.

'Hi', she said smiling, and she stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Hi', Jack managed to stammer. He was glad he took his medication earlier because his heart stopped when he saw her. She looked breathtaking. He had seen attractive women before, but Sue beat them all. She was stunning, and he couldn't tear away his eyes from her.

_Tonight is going to be a very difficult night to stay focused._

Sue noticed his reaction, how he kept staring at her. She smiled inwardly.

'Would you like to come in?'

Jack still hadn't regained his composure to respond. He just stepped into the hall.

Sue took his coat and gestured towards the living room.

He mustered her outfit, the top, skirt, boots, her hair.

'Wow', he finally said. Sue saw in his eyes the raw attraction and she suddenly felt beautiful, attractive and loved. Men had looked at her before but she never felt the way Jack did make her feel.

'You look...beautiful', he said, at the same time signing the last word.

'THANK YOU', Sue signed radiating with his compliment. Lucy had been right, she knocked him off his feet. He couldn't part his eyes away from her.

'I, eh...I brought you this', he held up the bottle of wine. 'And this', he smiled sheepishly while showing the case file.

'Oh, right, the case', Sue said.

Tonight definitely wasn't going to be about work.

He sat down on the couch with Levi right next to him, while Sue took two glasses from the cabinet. He watched every move of her, and she noticed it. She went to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine Jack had brought with him. When she looked back into the living room, she saw Jack playing around with Levi, and suddenly Sue was overcome with warm emotions. It felt so natural, familiar, so good to have him around.

She walked back into the living and poured them two glasses. He took his one while he was still petting Levi. She sat down next to him on the couch.

'Levi, down', Sue ordered him.

'Oh, it's okay I don't mind having him around', Jack said smiling. 'You don't mind either do you, knucklehead?'. Levi barked and waved his tail enthusiastically.

'Well, I can already see his happy tail wreaking havoc on your suit, with that glass of wine', Sue said.

Jack looked down to Levi. 'Yeah, that would involve a lot of dry-cleaning.'

He suddenly grinned, a twinkle in his eyes, which gave Sue goose-bumps. 'Not to mention it would be difficult to discuss serious things partly undressed.'

Sue gave him a nudge, semi-shocked, while Jack was still laughing. 'Jack Hudson', she chastised, 'behave yourself, you're not at home.'

'Well, it does feel that way.' It came out before he knew it and he started to blush slightly.

Sue looked at Jack, her eyes soft. She gave him her radiant smile, while she stroked back a loose strand of hair. She didn't immediately know what to say, so instead she took a sip of wine. She carefully placed it back on the table and laid her hand on his leg. 'I'm glad you think so. That's why I invited you.' Reluctantly she tore herself away from him. 'I've made dinner, it's not good to discuss work on an empty stomach.'

'Yeah, I could do with some food. It certainly smells good', Jack got up too, taking his glass with him. Sue went to the kitchen to get things ready. Meanwhile, Jack slowly walked through Sue's apartment, looking around, sometimes studying things. He picked up a photo from the windowsill. It showed Sue with Levi. They were both looking right into the lens, Sue smiling while she had wrapped her arms around Levi, caressing him.

'Jack?'

'He turned, still holding the photo. 'I, eh... was looking at this photo.'

'That's a picture my dad took when he was in DC with mom.'

'I like it, it's a beautiful picture', he said and placed it back.

'Thanks. Would you come to the kitchen? Dinner has been served.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He looked like he was going to lift the lids of the dishes to see what she had prepared.

'Don't even think about it. You'll have to wait and see.'

'If it's tasting as good as it smells, it'll be a meal worthy of kings', Jack said.

'The king part I'm not sure about, but it's definitely better than some of the things you managed to, well... cook. Although the term 'cook' wouldn't be appropriate', she smirked.

'I'm insulted! I may be a bachelor but I do know more than just how to boil an egg.'

They enjoyed the food, each others company, the teasing. People were always amazed about the way Sue and Jack completed each other. They behaved like a couple who was together for years. Sue kept Jack on his toes, and Jack returned her with style and wit.

It was hard to believe they weren't a couple.

When they were done, they went back to the living room. Jack picked up his file and sat down on the couch. 'Duty calls, I'm afraid.'

'Spoil sport', Sue said. 'Well, best get over with it.' She picked her copy and began to read.

It turned out that Vladimir Solanovich' diamond smuggling business was up and running again. He was busted out of a prison van during transportation to the State Penitentiary, in which one of the guards was killed. He disappeared to Russia, but kept running his operations through henchmen in the U.S.

It was up to Jack, Sue and the gang to bring them down again. The Russians had jewelers as a facade in DC. Allegedly, the spin doctor was a Dutchman, Karel Aalbers, who, amongst others, ran a couple of jewelry shops in Amsterdam, Arnhem and Rotterdam. He was linked to various frauds in the former Soviet Union republics of Kazakhstan, Georgia and Armenia.

The Dutch police had been on his tail for years. They believed his shops in Amsterdam, the diamond Capitol of the world, weren't as clean as they appeared. His shop in Arnhem, in the east of the Netherlands close to the German border, was the main eastern European smuggling route, while Rotterdams large Ports enabled Aalbers to distribute his merchandise unchecked.

Solanovich, Aalbers and the other were smuggling 'blood diamonds' from the RUF rebels in Sierra Leone. The notoriously vicious and cruel rebels controlled the diamond fields in the country. Although the distribution, trade and purchase of the diamonds from Sierra Leone was prohibited due to the RUF's gruesome war tactics, which included using drugged child soldiers, and murdering frenzies among civilians, it appeared neither Solanovich nor Aalbers did care how the stones were obtained.

Informants told the FBI, Aalbers would probably be in the U.S. for the next couple of days or weeks. Most likely to discuss business in DC. It was a perfect opportunity to catch them all, perhaps even Solanovich.

Sue laid her file aside and took a sip of wine. 'Not really enjoyable company, these guys.'

'No. They are very dangerous. We have to be very careful', Jack replied.

He looked serious. Sue noticed it and was worried the warm atmosphere of tonight would evaporate.

'I don't want this case to spoil tonight, Jack. Could we discuss this tomorrow', she smiled cautiously, 'please?'

Jack was more than pleased to lay aside the case. Sue was right, tonight was perfect. No need to let it be spoiled by anyone or anything.

'Sure. Let's shut out the world, no matter if it is only for tonight.' He smiled. 'I'm not planning to go away just yet.' He held up his glass, 'At least not until I have had some more refills.'

Sue laughed, and picked up the bottle of wine she took from the kitchen. 'I have some things to accompany the wine. Could you get them for me, they're on the kitchen table.'

'More food, I like that', Jack laughed too.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When he was away, Sue couldn't help but to smile. This night was going to be just perfect. _If only I had the guts to tell him that I love him._ Absently she picked up the television guide. Maybe there was something interesting on TV with captions. She didn't see him entering the room again. 

Jack was carrying a tray with crackers, cheese and cashew nuts. He could see Sue hadn't noticed him. He looked down at the tray, and again at the scene in front of him. Sue was paging trough a magazine. Levi was comfortably asleep on the rug next to the table, where there were two glasses, his and Sue's. Jack was overcome by the peacefulness of it, it was like it had always been like this. It felt so natural. And at the same time it held a thrilling promise.

He stood there for a while, capturing the moment. He went over to Sue and placed the tray on the table and sat down next to her.

She held up the magazine. 'How does this sound: Sleepless in Seattle. Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks are starring in this romantic movie about a career woman who finds a young boy's letter in which he wants a woman to marry his father. He is a widower and the boys misses his mother and hopes someone can replace his loss, and cheer up his father.'

She looked at Jack who had lifted his eyebrows somewhat cynically.

'Are you trying to tell me you've never seen that one', she said amazed.

'I can't recall it, no. But it sounds like a heck of fun.'

'I like this movie', she gave him a nudge. 'It just feels good.'

'The suspense is already killing me', Jack grinned.

'There's no suspense, silly. Only romance.'

'Even better.'

'Jack?'

'What?'

'Shut up and just watch it, okay', she said laughing and picked up the remote control.

In turned out not to be so bad after all. Actually, he grew to like it. During the movie Sue had moved closer to him, or did he move closer to her? He wasn't sure, but he liked it. At the final scenes Sue had rested her head against his shoulder and Jack had his arm around her. Absently he stroked her hair. She reacted by taking his other hand in hers resting on his leg. He looked down at her, her eyes were glistening. She looked up and managed to smile. 'It always gets me. I'm sorry.'

He realized suddenly how close she was to him. And now his fingers traveled trough her hair, a thing he had always dreamed about. He loved it when she had her hair down, the way it fell over her shoulders, the way it lit up in the sun. He inhaled her scent, felt the warmth of her body against his. He felt he could drown in her hair, spell-bound by her ravishing beauty, lured in by her perfume, her scent.

They kept sitting like this for another moment.

'You really like that stuff, don't you?', Jack said nodding towards the TV.

'Every girl does. Everyone needs romance, you can't live without it. Life would be less fun. But you liked it too.'

'It wasn't as bad as I feared it would be, yeah', he said grinning.

'I always like stories with happy endings. If two people love each other, they can overcome everything. Like you and me', Sue said. Suddenly she realized what she had said.

Jack said nothing, but stared at their hands tangled together.

Sue felt flushed. It seemed like she had made a mistake judging Jack's lack of response. She grew anxious that she had ruined tonight's perfect atmosphere.

'I, eh...', she began and looked at the clock. Almost eleven forty-five, and she still had to walk Levi. Jack looked at her, lost in his thoughts.

'Levi... I have to take Levi out.' She felt tears stinging behind her eyes. _Why were you so stupid! He looks embarrassed. _

'I'll walk with you', Jack said smiling again, signing partially. 'If you don't mind of course. But I know Levi doesn't. So that'll leave you outnumbered.' He petted the dog who rose to its feet his tail sweeping happily through the air. He got up to get his coat.

Sue smiled back, feeling relieved. She put on her coat, scarf and gloves and put Levi on the leash. Together they went out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was a crisp, bright, cold night. Temperatures just hovering around freezing. Levi seemed even livelier than usual due to the cold. He kept leaping around them, bringing Jack a ragged-down tennis ball, he found on the baseball pitch across the street from Sue's place. His eager eyes begging Jack to throw it away, than he would chase it down the pavement. Only to start the game again. 

'What in the world are you feeding this dog. His stamina seems to last forever with this game', Jack said. 'S-T-A-M-I-N-A', he spelled as she looked confused for just a second.

Sue just smiled. She enjoyed their walk, Levi obviously very happy Jack decided to join. The dog liked him, maybe the smart Golden Retriever was aware of the fact this man made his lady very happy.

Even though it was round midnight, DC still buzzed with activity. People everywhere, traffic nearly as bad as in the midst of rush hour, Coffeehouses still open, restaurants filled. Maybe New York was 'the City that never sleeps', Washington DC came close to that too. To Jack it was quintessential city life.

He decided to have a cup of coffee at the Chew Cafe, on Massachusetts Ave, so he bought a Latté for himself and a Cappuccino for Sue. He looked down at Levi. And rubbed his fist in a circle against his chest.

'Sorry boy.'

They sat down on a bench. The steam of their hot drinks swirling up into the dark night.

He noticed Sue was staring at his lips, her face turned towards him, waiting for him to say something.

'Sue?'

'Yes?'

'I'm really enjoying tonight.'

'Me too. You're great company.'

'I know. I'm irresistible, it's a gift', he grinned.

Sue rolled her eyes.

'After all, you married me, remember?', he continued.

_How could she forget?_ Sue hadn't foreseen those weeks as Mrs. Hudson would change her as much as they did. She had to fight off all the emotions of loving him, wanting him, because she wasn't allowed to. It had cost her a lot of sleep. When they ended their cover, Sue felt empty. Having Jack around had grown very comfortable, going back to their previous lives was a hard thing to do. She had fallen for him, maybe before she wasn't sure how much he affected her, those weeks finally tipped her over. When she was Sue Thomas again it became very clear he had gotten to her in a way that was quite unnerving. During daytime, in her dreams, he was there. Lucy finally made her admit it. She loved Jack.

Unwillingly she had tears in her eyes. One teardrop traveled over her cheek. Jack saw it.

'Sue?'

She looked up to him, her eyes wet and filled with longing, in an intoxicating gracious and fierce way that made him melt and made his heart palpitate.

He gently rubbed the tear away with his thumb, and caressed her face. They kept staring into each others eyes. Sue read the same longing she felt for him. He slowly and cautiously moved in closer. Inhaling her scent once more, enchanted by it, he leaned in. He stopped just inches away from her face, making sure she could read his lips.

'This is the thing I always wanted to do.' He whispered the words.

Finally their lips met. Sue closed her eyes as her heart went wild. Their kiss started softly with their lips meeting, gradually evolving into a passionate kiss. She allowed his tongue to explore hers. She tasted the desire for her in his kiss, the passion and the love she had hoped would be there. Now she knew it was there. And she was tasting it, it was nectar, she needed it and he gave it to her.

Jack had his eyes closed too. He had wanted her so bad, it hurt. He would dream about kissing her, in fact sometimes it was the only thing he was capable to do. This beautiful, warm, intelligent and funny woman was all that he wanted. And now he knew she wanted him too. It had hit him the same moment Sue said 'love would overcome everything.'

Finally they had to break up their kiss. Sue had her eyes still closed and was almost breathless, she felt dizzy, Jack too was breathing heavily. Their heads leaned against each other, noses touching. Sue opened her eyes and looking right into his, filled with love.

'Wow', she said finally, still breathing deeply. 'I must be dreaming, this...'

'Kiss me again, Sue', Jack said his eyes half closed.

Sue leaned forward and her lips met his. This time their kiss was more sedate, more tender, yet very intense. Sue took time to explore him, tasting what she wanted. He was giving her full control.

When their lips finally parted again they were both smiling.

'It may not be Christmas for a while, but I already have one of my wishes fulfilled', Jack said smiling tenderly. He stroked her hair while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Levi, who had been watching them silently, decided he had seen enough and pawed both Sue and Jack. They looked at him laughing.

'He probably thinks we're mad', Sue said.

'I think he wants to go back. Can't blame him though, attention has shifted.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They sat for a while, no need to say anything. Just being together was enough. Finally they walked back to Sue's apartment, holding hands. When they climbed the stairs and reached the door Sue turned round. She grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him closer. 

At that time the door was opened by Lucy.

'I thought I heard something. I was worried because you hadn't returned yet.'

She paused an looked at them. 'I'm interrupting something, right?'

Jack smiled, so did Sue. 'Not yet.'

'I want to thank you for tonight, Jack, for everything...', Sue began.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 'I would like to thank you, Sue, for inviting me over.' He paused, and added, 'Will this be enough?'

And he kissed her, long, warm and tenderly. Sue felt her knees wobble and she lost her mind, her heart racing.

Lucy's eyes went wide open, her jaw nearly landing on the threshold. Then she smiled broadly, stepped back inside to give them some privacy. 'Yes!', she said inwardly.

When Sue closed the door behind her she leaned against it. Her eyes closed, smiling. Then Lucy almost flattened her when she hugged Sue.

'I'm so happy for you! Now that was even better than making out in the office.'

Sue laughed, radiating.

Lucy mustered her friend. Sue had red cheeks of the cold, but was glowing with joy, happiness and love. She looked better than ever before and Lucy knew why.

Sue couldn't sleep that night, but then again, neither could Jack


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Author's note:If you have any remarks about anything, like errors in scenes or places,or grammar (especially the ASL parts -though I am actually learning ASL-): don't hesitate to add a review. As one of you already guessed I'm Dutch, so English obviously isn't my native language.

* * *

Saturday, 09.59 AM

* * *

Around ten in the morning the phone rang. Lucy, who was standing near immediately picked it up, without giving Levi a chance to alert Sue who was making breakfast. She already knew who was on the other side of the line. 

'Good morning Jack.'

'What...how did you know it was me?', he sounded stunned.

'Let's just say it's a hunch. And of course after last night it wasn't difficult doing the mathematics.'

'Right...'

'But I want to thank you. For last night', Lucy said.

'Eh...correct me if I'm wrong, but I was with Sue... I think... my brain still doesn't seem to function properly...'

'Of course you were with Sue, stupid. The point is, Mr. Hudson, you finally coughed up the courage to do what you should have done much more earlier. But I'm glad you finally did. You had to see Sue, she was beaming, and up most of the night. You made her very happy, so I'm very happy too. It seems my matchmaking skills are still up to date.'

Meanwhile Sue had come into the living room and signed 'PHONE CALL ME?'

Lucy nodded. 'WHO?', Sue signed. 'J-A-C-K', Lucy replied. Sue's face lit up when she saw who was calling.

'I have a very attractive blonde FBI Agent here who is very desperate to speak to you', Lucy said to Jack, 'so without further ado...'

Sue took over the phone, switched it to TTY and looked at the screen.

'Hi, Jack'

'Good morning, Sue', the screen read, 'sleep well?'

'Actually I couldn't sleep', she said.

'That's okay, neither could I. But that's a good thing, isn't it?'

'Yeah... Jack?'

'Yes?'

'I want to thank you again for last night.'

'That makes three of us', the screen read.

'I don't understand', Sue sounded quizzed, 'Why three?'

'Well, Lucy already thanked me for it, said you were radiating, looking very happy.'

'I was... I am...I mean...', Sue flustered. The TTY operator indicated laughing .

Sue began to laugh too, 'I sometimes seem to lose my ability to speak properly when I'm with you.'

'The sensation is mutual, I can assure you', Jack replied. 'Hey, I hate to talk business, but we could go out and question some jewelers today, looking for a lead where Solanovich runs his scams. Are you up for it?'

'Diamonds are a girl's best friend, count me in', she said cheerfully.

'Okay, what time shall I pick you up?'

'Around noon? I have to finish breakfast, share the latest gossip with Luce and get dressed. So that may take a while.'

'Understood, see you 'round noon.'

'Bye, Jack', Sue said.

'Bye, Sue', he replied. Than the TTY indicated the call had ended.

'I love you', Sue whispered when he had hung up. _Why was she still scared to tell him, especially after last night?_ The operator indicated: standby for new call? 'No', she said reluctantly and hung up too.

'So, made any plans for today?', Lucy asked when Sue had returned to the kitchen, pouring herself a large cup of tea.

'We're going to a number of jewelry stores. Looking for diamonds.'

'Whoah there, don't you think it's a little bit too early for another set of wedding rings?', Lucy teased. Sue gave her a nudge, grinning cheerfully. 'It's for a case. We're after diamond smugglers with very dirty hands. You remember Vladimir Solanovich?'

'How could I forget, your first case, diamonds rolling and Levi and Jack getting shot. Quite a rocky start.'

'Yeah', Sue replied biting her lip. Then shrugged her shoulders holding a mug of tea in front of her mouth, not yet sipping it. 'Anyway, Solanovich has escaped to Russia and is currently running his operations again through Holland with his Dutch aide.

'So you want to catch him again?'

'Well, Solanovich would be very stupid if he showed up in DC, he would be apprehended the moment he walks through Customs.' She took a sip. 'However his Dutch aide is believed to be in DC the next couple of days. If we can find him, maybe he can lead us to Solanovich.'

'So that's what you're going to shop around for', Lucy said. 'Sounds like fun.'

'We won't leave any stone unturned, so to speak', she laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue decided to wear her purple top again, only now combined with a blazer and instead of a skirt she picked a pair of slacks. She decided to leave her hair down. Lucy said Jack liked it that way. She picked up the boots and pulled them on. 

Lucy entered the bedroom. 'Are you ready? You know Jack's punctuality.'

Sue chuckled, _Yes she knew. Unlike him, she always needed a bit more time._

'When we were undercover together he would always tap on his wristwatch whenever I was just one minute late', she said rolling her eyes. 'He was very annoying like that.'

Lucy nodded, she looked at Sue. Again she seemed very lively, happy and more beautiful than ever. Very shortly after Lucy heard the doorbell, Levi came thundering in, directly heading for Sue. 'No, Levi!', she sounded anxious, already seeing her fresh pair of slacks covered in his golden fur. 'Could you answer the door, Lucy?', she asked.

'Sure', Lucy said. She was amazed how much their relationship had changed since last night. It had deepened immensely, bonded them and made them more at ease with each other.

'Hi, Lucy', Jack said stepping in.

'Good morning, Hudson. Dead on time again.'

'Don't want to leave her waiting.'

'So that's why you're almost half an hour early?', she teased.

Jack just smiled and gave her a wink.

He sat down on the couch, Lucy took seat in front of him. She mustered him. He looked exhilarated, happy like never before and full of love and care.

'So, you finally made your move.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.'

'I did, but I would put it differently. Things just gradually evolved last night, it was time.' He smiled warmly. 'Of course I could type a report of yesterday's events, starting from nine a.m.'

'Don't you dare, Hudson. Anyway, Sue told me everything, you see. I just wanted to hear you say it. So admit it.'

'Admit what?'

'Three words. Subject Verb Object. I love Sue. When you're face to face again with Sue, it should be: I Love You.'

'Is this an interview? I'm not obliged to answer, I think. But you're right. I love Sue.'

'Good.'

'Can I go now?', he smirked.

'No. You are taking Sue out. Just wait here, she'll be down any second', Lucy quipped.

Sue came in, radiating. Jack was stunned again by her looks. And he could see Lucy was right earlier: she was very happy. It also made him think, like he had been doing last night, about the problems they might encounter at work.

Sue walked over to him. He got up.

'Hi', she said.

'GOOD MORNING. HOWYOU?', he asked.

They were both standing a bit clumsily opposite each other, not really knowing what to do.

Lucy rolled her eyes, than shook her head. 'Come on you two, don't just stand there.' She pushed Jack towards Sue. 'What's the matter Hudson, lost your nerves? Not even a good-morning kiss?'

He smiled sheepishly, while Sue chuckled, looking cheerful.

'May I...', he began.

'You better', Sue replied. He kissed her long and tenderly, which made her melt. Sue closed her eyes, her heart racing, as well as his, she could feel it when she pulled him closer.

'Now that's a good morning', she finally said, a little out of breath.

Lucy looked at them, a beaming smile. 'That's more like it. Now off you go, go catch some criminals.'

Jack picked up Sue's coat and helped her into it. He helped her hair to fall over the collar, an act of intimacy which made them both very aware of the new phase in their relationship.

They went out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue stopped when they were near Jack's car. 

'Where are we going exactly, today?'

'First, I have to pick something up at work, then we'll probably see every nook and cranny of the District of Columbia', Jack said, unlocking his car. 'You're up to it?'

'I figured we'd do the Sightseeing Tour, so I've slipped into something comfortable.'

'Still, you look breathtaking', he said. Sue flushed with the compliment.

'Thank you', she signed still speechless. He just smiled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He was in and out of the office in no-time. Sue remained in the car with Levi, she opened the glove compartment. Something slid out. Sue picked it up to see what is was. It was a picture. It showed the gang together at Pier 7, the Seafood restaurant at 650 Water Street SE overlooking the Washington Channel with Potomac Park on the other side. It was a night out just a few months after Sue joined Surveillance. She studied the picture. It showed Lucy, Tara, Bobby and Miles laughing into the lens. Demitrius was not on the picture, he was the one who took it. She saw herself too, looking towards the photographer, then she looked at Jack. He was the only one who wasn't looking into the lens: he was looking at her.

She jolted when the door was opened, she didn't see Jack was already back.

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you', he said grinning slightly. 'It's only me.'

'I didn't see you coming', she said. She held up the photo. 'It slid out when I opened the glove compartment.'

'Yeah I remember that night. That's a while ago.'

_A while ago, but already you were attracted to me_ Sue realized with a shock.

'You know, you're the only one not looking into the camera', she said.

'So is D.', he replied absently as he drove his car out of the parking lot.

'That would have been quite a difficult attempt', she chuckled. 'He was standing behind the camera to take the shot.'

'Right...', he quickly glanced at her before focusing on the road again, 'I must have been distracted.' He tried to shrug casually.

He stopped to give way for a bus and turned right on Pennsylvania Ave heading to Freedom Plaza. 'How 'bout a first stop at The Old Post Office Pavilion?', he asked, pointing at one of the street signs which lead the way to DC's various entertainment venues.

'Maybe we should try Hecht's at the Metro Center', Sue said.

'That's next on our list, this one is just closer.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They had little success in finding someone who could give them any information about the Jewelry market in DC. So they tried Hecht's Department Store on G Street NW. Sue was obviously in good spirit, walking through the isles of clothing, accessories, and jewelry. 

'You really like this don't you?', Jack said amused.

'Shopping is fun, even when you're not buying anything', she replied mustering a brown Cashmere sweater. 'What do you think?' She held it up.

'What's the price tag saying?'

'Who cares?'

'I would', he said.

She rolled her eyes laughing. 'Of course you would, you're a man.'

At the Jewelry department they walked over to one of the employees.

'Hi, I would like to ask some questions about jewelry', Jack said.

The employee smiled. 'Is this going to be for your wife?' She looked at Sue.

Jack grinned slightly. 'Not yet.' He showed her his FBI badge.

'Oh, right...', she looked serious suddenly. 'I'll contact the Management.'

Their conversation proved a little more helpful, although the man in charge couldn't give them any more details about the whereabouts of jewels and the market, he knew someone who could. 'Try the Tiny Jewel Box on Connecticut Ave between M Street and Desales. The goldsmith there knows DC on the back of his hand. Maybe you'll have more luck there.'

Back on the road Jack maneuvered his car through the thick traffic with ease, experienced from all the years battling with DC's congested streets. He drove down 12th and turned left on K Street heading towards Connecticut Ave. Near Farragut Square traffic got so dense, he decided to turn right to 17th and continued through Desales Street. He had no luck finding free parking space, so he eventually managed to squeeze his car in a tiny spot on M Street.

'Looks like half of Maryland is en route Downtown', he said when they walked to the Tiny Jewel Box. Sue gestured towards Brooks Brothers, 'Could we drop by there, after this one?', she asked him, excited. 'I've seen a great sweater in their catalogue.'

'You're sure?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Well, I don't know about you, but my paycheck covers the insurance bills, mortgage and minor expenses. But definitely not a Brooks Brothers bill', he said semi-sarcastic.

Sue stuck out her tongue, mocking his remark.

At the Tiny Jewel Box, the goldsmith, William, proved to be a walking encyclopedia about jewelry, their origins and, more important, the ins and outs of DC's market in gems.

'Yeah, Aalbers, I've heard of him. He's nasty, is up to his neck into scams. As long as it's glittering he doesn't care.'

'We know the Russians do use jewelers as a façade, but we don't know where to look for', Jack said. 'Solanovich must have his tracks covered pretty good.'

'I don't deal with those people', William said. He looked like he was thinking hard.

'You know Cushing, near Half Street and 1st? In the Southeast?', he asked them.

'Yeah, I do', Jack said.

'There's an old Warehouse. It's no longer in use, but I know they fence hot stuff down there. Anything you can look for, it's there. Gems, appliances, antiques, the lot. Go check it out. And look out for a Mulatto named Prince Obanyon, he runs the show there.'

'Thanks', Sue said smiling.

'Don't mention it. You didn't get it from me, should anybody be askin' it', he smiled back at her. 'Can I help you with something else? After all this is still a jewelry shop.'

'We best get on our way again', Jack replied. They said good-bye to William and left, but just when they had left the shop Jack stopped. He looked at Sue, who frowned.

'FORGET ASK QUESTION ME', he signed to her. 'I GO INSIDE,YOU WAIT HERE. O.K.?'

'O.K.NO PROBLEM, shereplied puzzled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

After about fifteen minutes he was back. Sue bit her lip with curiosity. 'What exactly did you ask?' Jack shrugged his shoulders. 'Some minor technical details, not very important.' 

'But important enough for you to go back inside for at least fifteen minutes', Sue said.

'You don't ever seem to miss details do you?', he laughed. 'You're right, it was something more personal.' He gave her an exaggerated mysterious look.

'Now you've tickled my curiosity', she said. 'What exactly did you ask?'

He just grinned mischievously. 'It's a killer, isn't it?'

At Brooks Brothers Sue took time to look for everything she wanted to see. Pants, shirts, blouses, shoes. She showed various things to Jack who most of the time just looked amused with her shopping frenzy. Finally she held up a black satin evening gown with thin straps over the shoulders. 'This will be perfect for Christmas', she exclaimed exited. 'What do you think?'

Jack frowned slightly. 'Difficult to say.'

'You don't like it?'

'No, no, it looks nice, I can't just see how it will fit if you're just holding it in front of you.'

'Right', she looked for a cabin. 'I'll try it. For $299 it's a bargain.'

'Some bargain.'

Sue went into a cabin, in the meanwhile Jack took out his cell phone and called Garret and asked to put SOG on the Warehouse at Cushing.

It was for the better he had ended his call before Sue came out of the cabin, the sight of her in the dress was enough to incapacitate Jack. He couldn't speak, think, he barely remembered to keep breathing.

Before his eyes stood the most beautiful woman in the world. The dress gown accentuated her stunning figure and her golden hair highlighted against the black satin, her bare skin only interrupted by the thin straps of the dress. He felt dizzy just by looking at her. _My God, you just can't give me a break, can you. One minute I'm talking business, the next you wipe me away with a smile, a look..._

Sue began to blush. Jack wasn't just looking at her, he was staring incapable of doing anything else. She could see the raw attraction in his eyes, the awe over her beauty, passion burning. 'Jack?...', she asked cautiously. She could see other men in the area were looking at her too. 'Jack?...', a little more anxious for he hadn't moved nor said anything.

'Sue...', it came out a little hoarse. Sue couldn't hear this but she figured as much.

He swallowed. 'Wow', was the only thing he could say.

She gave him her radiating smile. He had said enough, his eyes revealed the things he couldn't say, at least not just now. But Sue knew enough. She felt high with joy and love.

Finally Jack had himself pulled together. 'Could you swing round, Sue?', he asked excited.

She did. He began to laugh, shaking his head in amazement and awe. 'Do you have any idea how stunningly beautiful you look?'

Sue just smiled and paraded towards the mirror and back, studying herself from every possible angle. _Yes, this is how I want to spent Christmas, with you, Jack._

'I'll change before your eyes pop out', she said.

When she came out again, Jack was talking to the cashier. She couldn't help overlooking their conversation. 'You can use my credit card. I want it to be a gift for her.'

'Is she your girlfriend, Sir?', the cashier smiled.

Jack looked at her and smiled back. 'Yes...she is.'

'She does look good in that dress, Sir.'

'She always looks beautiful to me', he smiled warmly. 'Sue's a very special woman.'

Sue felt how tears were rolling down her cheeks. His words touched her heart.

He came over, smiling. 'No need to cry, you looked great', he said taking her hands, pulling her closer. Sue began laughing through her tears.

'I know, it was just the things you said', she leaned over and her mouth found his. She kissed him tenderly, yet passionate, wanting to taste his love, to taste him. 'Thank you Jack', she whispered, 'for making me feel special. You have no idea how much that means to me.'

'I do', he began signing. 'FINISH MY OFFICE YOU, SPECIAL YOU-ME KNOW. MY TEAM YOU JION THEN REALIZE YOU. ME SEE FUNNY,INTELLIGENT, GOOD AGENT NAME S-U-E T-H-O-M-A-S,' He paused and smiled. 'ALSODAMN ATTRACTIVE', he added signing with a broad smile.

Sue watched him signing, when he was finished she hugged him. 'You managed to sign it correctly. I'm impressed.'

'I do practice a lot when you're not around', he said. 'With help of Elaine Costello and her American Sign Language Dictionary at hand.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He dropped her of at her apartment around 8 p.m. 'Lucy's probably waiting for an update, so I will leave you two to catch up. I'll call you tomorrow, as soon as I have heard word from SOG about Obanyon, or anyone else, we move.' 

Lucy was excited about Sue's new dress and got even more excited when she found out Jack had bought it as a gift for Sue. She, too, was as curious about Jack's business at the jewelers as Sue. Lucy was equally touched when Sue told her about Jack's reaction on her dress and his conversation with the cashier and finally when he signed to her.

'You know what this means don't you? You know now that he loves you.'

'Yeah, only he did not say it to me.'

'Neither did you. But don't worry, he will.'

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building.

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, Monday 08.38 AM

* * *

Back in the Bullpen things were developing fast. When Sue and Lucy entered the office, Miles, Bobby and Jack were already there, planning with some agents from SOG. 

Jack looked at Sue. 'Ah, there you are. Looks like William was right, there's word that our Prince is going to have stuff moved today. We don't know if there is going to be any sight of Solanovich' men. Bobby and Miles will take the first shift, than you're next.'

'Okay, but what if they spot us?'

'We can't have that, so we have to be careful. So no solo missions, people, please.'

It was Jack Hudson, FBI agent again, he didn't show that anything had happened between them. Sue understood that, the Bureau had it's policies, they could be in trouble if they openly displayed their affection for each other. But it still hurt.

Jack felt the same way, but he had no choice. During work she was a coworker and he had to find a way to cope with his feelings for her. But it was very, very difficult.

Meanwhile he had to deal with the constant stream of data, people asking things. Jack walked over to the whiteboard and called for everyone's attention.

'Time to put together what we have so far. What do we know about our Royal Highness?'

'I ran him trough the computer and guess what?', Tara replied.

'We have had the privilege of an audience before?', Bobby said.

'Yep, we did the Royal Tour quite a number of times.'

Jack nodded in agreement. 'But Obanyon is not to the Manor born.'

'Gee, is nothing sacred anymore', Miles quipped.

Sue tried to follow the discussion, but soon she found herself lost in the stream of words. It seemed the rest of the team wasn't aware of the fact they spoke too fast, and sometimes positioned themselves out of Sue's sight.

She bit her lip with frustration. This was the hardest part of the job, too many people talking at the same time. Even Jack, who usually tried his best to keep her involved wasn't aware of her discomfort. Sue sighed and gave up the last attempts to follow anyone. She wearily rested her head on her hands and stared at her computer.

Finally Jack noticed she wasn't paying attention anymore. He felt a sting in his heart. She must have tried very hard to cope, but she stood no chance. She was shut out, and she had retreated into her own world. _Even I, who should know better, shut her out. Am I never going to learn_, he chastised himself.

He waved to get her attention, she looked up absently.

Jack rubbed his fist around his chest. Sue smiled a thin smile but didn't say anything.

Bobby grimaced, he too felt bad for their behavior. He looked at Jack.

'I dunno how she manages to keep up with guys like us', he said. 'I sometimes have to knock myself on the Gulliver to remember to ease down on the lingo.'

'I know, I feel the same. Even though I should know better.'

'What makes you the expert, then?', Bobby smiled.

'I was married to her, remember, as a husband you're obliged to.'

'Good on ya, mate', he laughed. 'Best make up with your Sheila then.'

He looked round for her, but found her desk empty. A little startled he approached Tara.

'Where's Sue?'

Tara looked up from her beloved computer, a little aback by his unusual concern. 'She's having something from the vending machine down the hall, why?'

'Eh...I was just wondering...we can't have people skipping duty.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He walked out to find Sue sitting in the hall staring out of the window, holding a soda bottle. 

He tapped her on the arm. She didn't immediately look up, so he tapped her shoulder. Now she looked up a little annoyed. 'I felt you the first time, no need to keep poking', it came out a little sharp. Sue immediately regretted she had snapped at him.

'I understand you're mad at us', he simply said.

'I couldn't keep up with you. And I got frustrated, I'm sorry', she tried to smile.

He squeezed her hand. 'What for, you have every reason to be mad. We should be sorry, not you. Better, I should be sorry, to shut you out and not noticing it.'

He looked at her regretfully. 'I sometimes forget you cannot hear, I hate that I do...'

'It's okay, Jack', she smiled, 'I know you don't do it on purpose. Actually it's a sort of compliment.'

'How could that be anything close to a compliment?' He looked puzzled.

'Because you see me as, well...me. Not someone deaf, like you said Saturday. Someone to feel sorry for, or whatever. And I like that.'

'Still, it's very rude to shut you out like that. I really should learn more ASL, then I'll be able to do simultaneous conversation.' He signed the last words. His right hand a fist, his left forming a C handshape, with both hands moving forward and back in front of him, sweeping past each other. Sue stroked his hand with her thumb and looked at him.

'Don't be too hard on yourself. You're more understanding than most people I've met. You actually want to learn from the Deaf. Not many do. And you're still improving your signing skills, finally I can understand what you mean', she added mischievously.

'Thanks', he grinned doubtfully, 'I think.'

When they had returned Bobby and Miles were already gone. D. was about to leave but he walked back to Sue. He sat down on the edge of her desk.

'It looks like you and your ex-husband need to go on your own, I've got to go, a minor crisis at home, nothing serious but I have to be there to take care of business.'

'So, you're not joining the stakeout?'

'No, I'm really sorry to leave you with this brute', he pointed at Jack. 'Being locked-up in a small compartment with the same man who broke your marriage. I can't image the horror.'

Tara and Lucy were laughing both, glancing over to Jack who was unaware of it.

'Actually he's not as bad as you think', Sue defended him. 'He may be a poor cook, he's not that hopeless as a husband.'

'So that's why you're not longer wearing a wedding ring?', D. informed casually.

Jack intervened, when hearing D.'s remark. 'Actually, I have them, somewhere in my desk drawer.'

'You kept them?', Sue asked surprised.

'Well, they might come in handy later', he said and gave her his price winning smile

'Jack Hudson, the penny wise. I'm shocked', Lucy teased.

'Right, don't be, miss Dotson. The first thing you learn when you're married is to keep your hands on your pocket. Life is expensive like that. Ask D. he knows. Am I right or what?', Jack said to Demitrius who rolled his eyes and got up.

'So young, so naive. I gotta go.'

'Sure, send Donna my regards.'

D. turned to Sue. 'Be careful with him, last time the two of you were into diamonds, things didn't turn out bright and beautiful. I like Jack, to me he may not be a precious gem, but having him shot again, that would be too drastic.'

* * *

Cushing PI, SE, near 2nd Street, 03.45 PM

* * *

Things didn't turn out to be that forthcoming at the Warehouse. As Sue and Jack joined Miles and Bobby nothing had happened so far. Both Agents looked wearily and a little frustrated. 

'No sight of the old Yobbo, or his cronies', Bobby said, as he took a sip of what turned out to be very stale coffee. The others watched amused as his face went through various stages of disgust, ending in sheer horror.

'Right-O, mate', Miles said full of fake compassion while mimicking Bobby's accent. Bobby shot him a look and threw away the cup. 'Hey, Jack, what about this exciting fieldwork you're always jabbering about?' Jack raised his hands in self-defense. 'It has it's downsides.'

'One of them being locked-up with Mister Yale here...'

'Actually it's Harvard', Miles intervened politely.

'That's what I mean, always intervening. Jabbering about some minor detail. After all...Harvard, Yale, Wagga Wagga, who cares?'

'Look, Mister Down Under, I'm going to put it as mildly as my genes allow me. I seriously doubt your not always very civilized little Island has any Ivy League Universities at all, and should there be one, it probably won't be located in a town with such an outrageous name...'

'Jack? Permission to commit a crime? If you're not going to shoot him, I will. And where are the bad guys anyway? Taking their beauty sleeps?', Bobby squabbled.

'Just a word of advice, shooting the only well-educated team member would be unwise, as it will leave only the muscled men behind, without proper intelligence.' Miles grabbed Jack's arm looking pleading. 'Jack please, tell Mick here, that in this part of the world, the intelligentsia are a protected species. I have documents to verify my claim. I'd be happy to show them.'

'Guys, I hate to interrupt your warm relationship but someone is approaching the Warehouse', Sue said as she looked through her binoculars.

All of the sudden, the others were serious again. Jacks grabbed his pair of binoculars. He saw a dark-blue '98 Chevy Caprice turning into a small alley next to the Warehouse. The car stopped, but for a while nobody made any attempt to get out.

'Bobby can you see how much people there are in the car', Jack asked.

'Difficult to say, it's windows are tinted', he replied.

Finally someone got out.

It wasn't Obanyon.

'Hello, who do we have here', Bobby said while focusing his camera.

The short, gorilla-like shaped man walked down the alley, and lifted the lid of a container standing nearby. He looked around him, apparently to be sure no-one would see him and then pulled out a bag. He closed the lid again and walked back to his car, but instead of getting into his car he opened a steel door of the building next door to the Warehouse and stepped in.

The team watched him getting inside.

'Shouldn't we follow him?', Sue said a bit alarmed.

'Not yet, we wait. Maybe there's still someone around', Jack said.

His hunch proved to be accurate: a tall man crossed the street and walked into the alley too. Again they had no idea who he was. The man knocked on the steel door and waited, looking around suspiciously. The door was opened by the other man. They spoke to each other. Sue immediately tried to see what they were saying, but their lips revealed nothing she could recognize. The others watched her, eagerly waiting for her translation.

'What are they saying?', Jack asked expectantly.

'I can't make out anything they are saying...' She bit her lips in frustration. She knew the others were expecting to hear anything from her, but nothing made sense. She felt like she let them down. 'Sorry, guys, I...I don't recognize a single word. It's not English.'

'Wait, maybe it's Russian, you remember in New York?', Jack said trying to help. It only added to her frustration. 'That's not going to help, I don't speak Russian.'

'They are speaking Dutch', Bobby said while raising his eyebrows.

'Very funny, Bobby, this is serious', Miles quipped.

'Ey?...no, I mean they are speaking Dutch, as in the Netherlands, stupid.'

'You speak Dutch?', Miles said with amazement.

'Not really, but some folks in my town did, they were immigrants from Holland. I got the idea because this Aalbers guy is Dutch, so I figured maybe they were too. And then I saw them using the word 'Amsterdam'.'

'Somebody kiss this guy', Miles said cheerfully. 'Sue?'

'Maybe later.'

'Time to head in and find out what they are doing', Jack said looking serious. 'I don't want to lose them, they might have the dirt on Aalbers, Obanyon or the others.'

'Sue, you stay here and wait.'

'But I can help...'

'No!', Jack said a little angrily, 'these guys are not to fool around with. Things can get pretty dangerous pretty quick.' Sue looked at him, hurt by his outburst. Jack changed to looking concerned. 'Sue, please, I don't want you to get hurt, no solo missions.' He squeezed her hand before heading towards the building, his gun drawn. Bobby and Miles followed him, guns in their hands too. Cautiously they entered the building trough a fire door in the back.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The two men were standing with their backs towards them, one floor down from where the team was standing. The hall was empty apart from a large table with the bag on it, the short man had been carrying. They were speaking to each other in another language. 

Bobby listened carefully, he couldn't make out much, but is was unmistakably Dutch.

'Wanneer komt die lading binnen, de Russen beginnen zenuwachtig te worden', the taller man said against the short one.

'Eind deze week, donderdag, dacht ik.'

'Dan pas? Shit, dat moet veel sneller, man', the tall one said angrily

'Rustig Nico, die gasten moeten maar geduld hebben, ze lopen altijd te zeiken dat het te lang duurt. We hadden gelazer met de douane in Freetown, die werden ineens nieuwsgierig.'

The team decided to move in, but the two suddenly looked up.

'Godverdomme, wat...!', the short one said, and tucked his hand into his jacket.

* * *

translation

'_When does the shipment arrive? The Russians are getting nervous.'_

'_End of this week, Thursday, I think.'_

'_That late, Shit, we've got to get it faster, man.'_

'_Easy Nico, these guys are always bitching we're late. Things got messed up with Customs in Freetown, they were getting nosy all of the sudden.'_

'_What the fuck!..._'

end

* * *

'FBI, don't move!', Jack yelled. 

The two apparently weren't impressed and pulled out guns too. The one called Nico aimed for Jack who quickly ducked away. A gunshot thundered through the hall, a bullet took out a piece of plaster where Jack stood seconds before. Then all hell broke loose, gunshots everywhere as the two men made a hastily escape while trying to pin their opponents down by a hail of bullets.

From the surveillance-van she couldn't hear the gunshots, but Levy did. He pawed Sue anxiously. Sue saw how the door was thrown open, and one of the men came running out, with a gun. He ran across the street, narrowly escaping being run over by another car. He tripped when he tried to run into another alley. He lost his gun, and was about to look for it, when he saw Sue jumping out of the van with Levi. The man decided he'd better clear off and got to his feet again.

'Stop, FBI!', Sue yelled when she ran into the alley, Levi came thundering by chasing the man too. 'Levi!...' The man looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the dog speeding towards him and tried to increase his speed. He pulled a garbage bin over to block the way, but the dog leapt over it without losing pace. Sue ran as fast as she could determined not to let the felon escape. Levi bridged the last feet between him and the running man and jumped into his back henceforth tumbling the man over. The man smashed into a wall and rolled over, the breath knocked out of him. Levi stood in front of him, teeth exposed, looking very dangerous. Sue stopped short of him within feet. She pointed the gun the man had lost earlier at him.

'FBI, you're under arrest. Put your hands in your neck and don't move', she said a little out of breath. The man looked at the gun then at Sue and finally at Levi.

'Please miss, no fuzz, you got me, just keep this dog under control.'

'I will if you don't make any false moves', Sue said. She gestured with the gun back to where they came from. 'Now get up and walk back, nice and easy.'

Jack, Bobby and Miles finally managed to get Nico to give up, after they had returned fire, pinning him down, while he ran out of ammo. They handcuffed him and they quickly made their way back to the Van where two DCPD squad cars pulled up. Officers jumped out to assist. 'There's another one who made a run for it', Jack yelled. 'He's about five foot six, dark hair, wearing a brown jacket.' One of the DCPD officers pointed at the alley across the street.

'Like him?'

Jack saw the man walking out of the alley his hands folded behind his head, followed by a menacing looking Levi and Sue who was holding a gun. Quickly the officers handcuffed him and Sue lowered the gun. Jack ran over to her.

'Sue, what the...', he nearly yelled.

'I'm okay', she said handing him the gun.

'What... where did you get this?'

'He dropped it when he fell so I picked it up and ran after him', she said looking cheerfully.

'Are you mad? I said no solo missions, what if he had another gun?', Jack yelled, yet at the same time worried, he took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, his full of concern for her. _I care for you, Sue, more than any other thing in the world, I want you to be safe._

'You know, you scare the living daylight out of me when you pull stunts like this?'

'I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him escape', she defended.

'I know, and I want you to know I appreciate it', he smiled, tenderly for a second. 'I just can't bear to think what could have happened.'

'Not much really, Levi did most of the arrest.' The team looked down at the golden furred creature who was waving his tail happily around, obviously very pleased with himself.

Bobby gave the dog a pat on his head. 'Good job, boy.'

'What about me?', Sue acted hurt.

'Yeah, you were not bad either, Sheila.'

'Well, since Levi is the arresting officer, he gets to do all the fun paperwork', she said and winked to Bobby and Miles.

'Oh, no', Jack laughed, 'You're not going to bail out of this one. Since you are his mentor, the privilege is all yours.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They meticulously searched the premises, finding not much of their interest. Except for the bag they came out empty-handed. 'Let the CSU sweep the place for prints, maybe that gives us something', Jack ordered. 

The bag proved to contain some passports, a baklava, a .40 caliber S&W, Sig Sauer 226 and a 9mm Glock 26, both Austrian made. Various documents and some expensive jewelry which turned out to be hot. It was stolen a week earlier from a villa in Hampton Bays, Suffolk County NY. Amongst others was a platinum-gold Cartiér necklace with blue diamonds embedded in between the rings, it was roughly estimated at $70,000. The various documents proved to be old Civil War Bonds, with a black market value of at least $50.000.

Bobby whistled when he heard the FBI experts estimating the goods.

'Man, we definitely are in the wrong line of profession.'

The passports however were even more interesting. It were Dutch, German and Czech documents with various names, but still the same faces of the two men kept appearing. They were forgeries, but of excellent quality, it took the Lab several hours to find the first flaw.

'These passports are amongst the best forgeries I've ever seen', the Lab Supervisor said. 'If it wasn't for all the effort we put in it to find something wrong, I could have sworn they were genuine.'

The tall man, named Nico by the other, had multiple aliases. He was known as Robert Venema, Kurt Fennmann and also as Nico Steenman. The latter name proved to be his genuine name after they had contacted Interpol and the Koninklijke Marechaussee, the Dutch Royal Military Police Force. It turned out Nico Steenman was an ex-Paratrooper. The Koninklijke Marechaussee had kept his files and the photographs matched. He had no record but was believed to be in the arms smuggling business, a claim the Marechaussee couldn't put into rock-solid evidence yet.

The short man was known as Cor Hout, a notorious Arnhem-bred gangster, the Municipal Police in Arnhem faxed his record to the Bureau. It was a long list of armed bankrobbery, kidnappings, racketeering, drugs- and diamond trafficking, even 2nd degree murder.

'Great company this lad', Bobby said while reading Hout's fact-sheet.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Over the next days, it proved that one thing the two Dutchmen had learned during their criminal life was to keep their mouths shut, no matter what. The team grew frustrated with the men as they refused to speak, and even when they did it was only in Dutch. 

During one break in the endless interrogations, Miles kicked the water-cooler in the hall, frustrated with the lack of progress.

'Christ, these guys won't give in. It's like talking into the wind.'

The normally sedate well-mannered Agent had lost some of his usual coolness.

'We still have SOG on the Warehouse, in case anybody shows up', Jack said.

'No-one will show, maybe news of their bust filtered through and the place is now out of bounds for any new scams. Ever considered that?', Miles replied irritated.

'I don't think so.'

'But you're not sure, either.'


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N: I've made some slight changes, the Italic lines in between the double quotation marks are to indicate it is actually signed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

On Thursday, both Nico and Cor still wouldn't budge. Even in the face of multiple charges for robbery, burglary, smuggling and attempted murder they remained stiff. No names, no whereabouts, no data.

Then, Tara had worked her magic on the computer, with Nico's creditcard. It revealed a trail of hotels, shop purchases, flight tickets and lots more. She waved Sue to come over.

'We have a trail, of their whereabouts. Now we can find out which places they frequently visited, stores, you name it.'

'Most of them are not in the US', Sue noticed.

Tara turned her attention back to the screen. 'Shoot, you're right. Looks like we have to dig deeper.' She was about to enter another stream of commands into the computer when Sue pointed at the screen. 'Wait, go back...'

Meanwhile Jack walked up to Tara's desk. 'You found something?'

'Maybe Sue has', Tara replied as she followed Sue's instructions.

'There!', she said and pointed to the screen. 'There's another card.'

She turned a bit to Jack and in her enthusiasm she reached for his hands. Jack laid his right hand around her waist and pulled her close, whilst his left hand was entangled with Sue's. 'What do you mean?', he asked her.

'He has used another card in the US not registered to any of his aliases. Look', she pointed at a stream of numbers. 'On two occasions this card number showed up simultaneously with the card we already knew he had. Maybe if we follow this trail we get more than we have now.'

Jack smiled broadly and squeezed her hands and briefly rubbed his chin over her shoulder while he hugged her. 'You never seize to amaze me Miss Thomas.'

She smiled back and looked him in the eyes. 'I am a woman of many talents.'

'Of that, I'm very aware.'

The others had watched during their open display of deep affection with amusement and an occasional raised eyebrow, because both Jack and Sue had, unknowingly, showed how things were developing between them.

'I'll get right on with it', Tara said.

* * *

Dulles International Airport, VA

Thursday 01.25 PM

* * *

The twin-engine Boeing 737-800 commercial jet of Northwest Airlines flight 320 landed with a delay of only ten minutes. It taxied towards gate 7 and within minutes it's 170 passengers dispersed through the gateways of the airport.

One man, dark hair, slightly bald, 5'10" in height, sharp nose, with a cashmere Brioni suit, wearing horn-rimmed glasses, walked towards the exit. He had two suitcases on a trolley. Passing Customs had proved to be no problem, and he smiled a cold smile.

At the exit he was approached by another man who lead him to a waiting, metallic black Mercedes S-class sedan. His luggage was put in the trunk, and he got in.

Then the car sped away, drove over the fly-over bridging highway 28 and emerged in the traffic of highway 267 towards Falls Church and Arlington VA. Karel Aalbers was on his way to Washington DC.

'How was your flight, Mister Aalbers', the man who had picked him up in the hall asked after a while, looking over his shoulder.

'As usual, no problems, Borat', Aalbers answered. He picked up today's Washington Post and paged through it. 'Any news from here?'

'No, no problems. Everything is working the way we have planned.'

'Good, I expect nothing less', his cold green eyes were fixed on the newspaper.

The Mercedes sped past the railroad shunting-yards of Idylwood, while the driver severely exceeded the 65 mph speed limit on the intersection heading towards Interstate 66. Aalbers looked up annoyed. 'Do you want to alert the cops? Slow down, you moron', he bawled out at the driver, who immediately slowed down.

His cellphone buzzed, and Aalbers picked it up. During the conversation, when they were near the junction of I66 and highway 110 towards the Pentagon, he summoned the driver to head for the Ritz Carlton hotel at 22nd Street NW.

* * *

oOo

* * *

At the hotel, Aalbers went immediately to his room, and left the details at the reception to Borat. Naturally he didn't check in under his own name, that would be unwise since various law enforcing agencies were on the look-out for him.

He tipped the waiting bellboy and went over to the table were a chilled bottle of 1987 Piper Heidsieck Monopole champagne stood with two glasses. He poured himself a glass and walked over to the window.

After a while, Borat entered the room, after knocking on the door. He gave Aalbers a receipt.

'You are officially registered as Mr. Vandenbosse from Antwerp, Belgium, entrepreneur.'

'Good, you can leave, but before you do, contact Solanovich for me. Tell him this, 'the stone bears no scuffmarks, all is going well'. You got that? Just that, nothing more, nothing less.'

Borat nodded, picked up his cell phone and went out.

Aalbers sat down on a chair and finished his glass of champagne, and reached for his cell phone and pressed a series of numbers, connecting him with someone in the Netherlands. With the phone pressed to his ear he got up and walked over to the table to pour himself another glass of champagne, while he waited for someone to pick up.

'Hallo, ja ik ben het, ik ben aangekomen', he said while he began pacing through the room.

'Hoe gaat het daar? Vanavond is belangrijk, A.S. Roma, ja een moeilijke tegenstander.'

He stopped to look out the window, and continued. 'Nog problemen gehad? Je hebt de jongens eropaf gestuurd? Mooi, dat zal ze wel tot nadenken stemmen.

Wat?... Nee, ik kan de wedstrijd hier niet zien, misschien via CNN in een samenvatting. Of via ESPN, ik bel anders wel voor de score. Hoewel, wacht even...' He picked up the remote control of the TV and quickly skipped through all the channels.

'De score zal geen probleem worden denk ik, hooguit de live wedstrijd.' He took a sip of champagne.

'Ik zal een paar dingen moeten regelen hier, maar ik ben snel terug. Als er problemen zijn, bel je, anders niet. Ja, ajuus.' Aalbers snapped his cell phone shut.

* * *

translation

'_Hello, it's me, I've arrived.'_

'_What's up? Tonight is important, A.S. Roma, yeah a difficult opponent.'_

'_Did you have any problems? You sent in the guys? Good, that'll give 'em something to chew on. _

_What?... No I can't watch the game here, maybe on CNN in some summary. Or on ESPN, I'll call you for the score. Although, wait a second...'_

'_The score won't be a problem, I think, but maybe watching the live game will.'_

'_I have to take care of a few things, but I'm back ASAP. Only when there is trouble, you call me. Yeah, bye.'_

end

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, Thursday 06.35 PM

* * *

Since interviewing both Dutchmen didn't work, the team decided to take an early break. At least most of them, except for Bobby and Sue, who stayed behind. Jack had left around 4 'o clock after receiving a phone call. He assured them he'd be back in no-time. When Jack came back Sue was busy reading files, looking up things on her computer, with Bobby dropping by every now and then to assist. Jack sat down at his desk and read a file of his own.

Sue was almost buried in paperwork, she was trying to pin down both felons, by sorting out the trail of Nico's secondary credit card. Jack was glad she did, it saved him the bore.

Sue rubbed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't exactly very exiting work, but she pursued with it anyway. _Maybe if someone would help, this mess could be sorted out much sooner. All I have to do is ask, but that's what they want me to do._ She looked up and met Jack's look.

He smiled, a little mischievously. 'It's painstaking isn't it?'

'Yes, but I'll manage', she replied.

'You're sure?'

'Yes I am. Someone has to do the dirty work others refuse to do', she quipped.

'Ah, the blame-game. You started this. But you know what's really bothering you, Miss Thomas?' He got up and walked over to her.

'I didn't know I was bothered.'

'Well, you are, I can see it, even Bobby. Right mate?', he asked him.

'Oh, yeah, Sheila's bothered, no question', Bobby said laughing.

Sue bit on her lip, one of those habits Jack found very attractive.

'It's not so much the paperwork, but the fact nobody is helping you. Am I right?'

'Maybe...', she said reluctantly sensing he wasn't finished yet.

'But most of all it's because your pride prevents you from asking for help.'

'Where did you get that from...'Sue shot him a look.

'I know you, Sue. Asking for help feels like a little defeat. You can't stand the idea of not being able to pull something off on your own.' He chuckled when she shot him another look.

'Oh, come on, admit it.'

'I won't', she said sounding determined.

'I know that tone, Hudson', Bobby said laughing broadly. 'She's a hard-headed one when it comes to that. Try your best, mate, she won't budge. She would rather bite her tongue off.'

'And what a shame that would be', Jack said remembering their kisses. Sue reddened a little bit by his remark but hoped he wouldn't notice it. He did, of course, and winked at Bobby.

'I'll help you, being the gentleman that I am, but it's going to cost you', he said while sitting down on the edge of Sue's desk. He gently squeezed her shoulder and smiled a victorious smile. Sue lifted her eyebrows. 'I am not sure if that's a good thing.'

'It is, trust me. But right now we need something else: coffee.'

'You need to go home, mate. You're working overtime', Bobby remarked looking at the clock: 07.00 PM.

'I like hanging out here', Jack said cheerfully. He signed something to Sue, and glanced in Bobby's direction. He frowned slightly. 'Right, I really need to learn ASL, to stop you from gossip about me and others.'

'He was just asking if I wanted coffee', Sue said smiling, 'But he wanted you to get it for him.' Jack shrugged casually looking innocent.

'You lazy sod. I'll get some coffee all right, but only for Sue. You get it yourself.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

At the coffee-machine Bobby cornered Jack. 'What are you up to?'

'Come again?'

'Right, go fool somebody else, Sparky. You know what I mean.'

'I'm going to help out Sue, because otherwise she'd be here until who knows when.'

'And...', Bobby questioned him.

'And...what?', Jack replied looking puzzled. The tall Aussie grinned and gave him a nudge.

'I know you, Spark, you got something cookin', am I right. You want some privacy?'

'No it's not that, well...actually...', Jack began, looking for the right words.

Bobby, his best friend for years, knew exactly what Jack wanted to say.

'You and Sue got something great together. I envy you, she's a good one, don't loose her.'

'I know, I know...'

'And if I were you, I wouldn't give a toss about rules. This is something you can't control. When was the last time you kissed her?'

'Eh... Saturday', Jack said. 'Boy, you certainly cut to the chase don't you?'

'Yeah that's me. But if you're still thinking the thing the two of you have isn't common knowledge: dream again. This afternoons show was enough to convince even the least brightest of minds.'

'This afternoons show?...', Jack mouthed.

'Yeah, you and Sue gave a clear example how a relationship should be.' Bobby continued when seeing Jack's bewildered face. 'Squeezing hands, pulling each other close, hugging, it looked like you were about to make out. But the best part is, neither you nor Sue realized it when you were doing it.' He patted him on the shoulder. 'Go on, make her happy. I'm off.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He placed her cup of coffee on her desk. She looked up. 'Thanks, I needed it.'

'I've been thinking, Sue', he said.

'That's what you're paid for', she joked. He laughed but turned serious again

'Okay... what were you thinking about?', she asked while she bit her lip out of habit.

'About us', he simply said.

He took hold of her hand and caressed it while looking at it.

'That is serious', she laughed a bit nervous.

He looked round, and smiled a little. 'Maybe here is not a good place.'

'For what?', she asked.

'For this', he said and leaned over and his lips found hers. He kissed her intense, tender and yet hungry for her. Sue was surprised at first but she willingly let him explore her. She tasted his desire for her and she closed her eyes. Her heart palpitated, and she lost her mind.

They were both unaware of the fact Bobby slipped past the office door. He smiled broadly at the sight of Jack and Sue kissing each other. _Where was a camera when you needed one!_ Then he realized his cell phone could take pictures too, and he quickly took two snapshots. He had an evil grin on his face. The evidence for future teasing and maybe even blackmail was secured. _This is going to be good, Hudson, this is going to be really good._ He left the two of them unaware of his presence and slipped away.

* * *

Finally they parted again, she looked at him, he had his eyes still closed, relinquishing the moment. When he opened them again he saw her beautiful eyes filled with emotions, tears glistening. Then her radiant smile came through and lit up her face.

'Wow, you sure have your way with words', she said her voice still a bit trembling.

'There's more I want to tell you, Sue', he said.

'Is it going to be as good as this?' And she stood up and took hold of his hands and pulled him close, she tilted her head a little and she leaned over and kissed him. He could taste her desire for his love in her kiss, all she wanted was him. He was carried away by the emotions of it, the thought of him and her together, the future ahead, there were no doubts, no worries. Just him and Sue. The enthrallment of their kiss seemed to last forever. She brought him back to reality when she ended their kiss. She rested her head against his, her heart racing, wanting nothing but to hold him. Finally she tried to say what she wanted to say since they had been together last weekend.

'This is so difficult, Jack', she whispered. 'This, and work, sometimes I... why can something so pure be so hard...' Her hands trailed over his arms, caressing them.

'I know', he said. 'That's what I wanted to talk about. But not here, not where we're not allowed to, to...' He paused and looked into her eyes.

'This week has been hard for me, Sue. To be around you...'

'It's been hard for me too', she replied.

'I'm sorry if I seemed so cold, absent. But I want you to know that I'm not. It's just...', he tried to find the right words. 'We both know the rules, I hate the rules, but...'

'But you don't want to break them...', she smiled weakly fearing the things he might say.

'We could be in trouble if we did, but...', he said.

Sue felt how her heart broke, her eyes filled with tears. Abruptly she turned and grabbed her coat. 'There can't be us then...', her voice broke and she put a hand over her mouth, emotions running high. She felt how tears started to travel down her cheeks. She avoided his look, didn't want to face him. She nearly ran out of the office to the elevator, once inside she couldn't control herself anymore and she started to cry.

Jack was left devastated. This was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to achieve. He tried to say something to her but realized she avoided looking at him. He couldn't make contact with her this way. Absently, he sat down in his chair. He tried to call her on her Blackberry but she didn't respond. He rubbed his hand over his face, suddenly anger took over. _Why me, why can't we just be together. I want her so bad, I don't know what I would do if, if..._ Jack slammed his fist onto his desk. 'Goddamn!', he yelled

* * *

Sue and Lucy's apartment

670 G Street, NE, 07.55 PM

* * *

Lucy was shocked and alarmed when she saw Sue coming in, her eyes red and wet.

'My god, Sue! What happened?', she asked anxiously.

Sue didn't say anything and began to cry again.

Lucy felt emotional too, suddenly. _Oh no, please don't let it be..._

She lifted Sue's face with her fingers. "J-A-C-K?", she signed. Sue nodded still sobbing.

Lucy switched to ASL knowing Sue was the most comfortable when communicating in her native language. "WHAT HAPPEN? _He tell you bad news? You must tell me..._", she signed and touched her friend's shoulder.

"_He think it is too difficult that we are together._" She closed her eyes when she signed because the words came out from her heart. "_There is not going to be'us' now, or in the future...what should I do now?_"

Lucy bit her lips when reading her friend's grief. "_You relax now, Imake you something to drink. Tomorrow you go to Jack, tell him of the feelings you have. If you're not going, I will._"

She got up to make Sue a large bowl of hot tea. She added a bit of brandy to it, to soothe her emotions, and to relax her. She went back in the living-room and handed Sue her mug.

"THANKS", she signed and took a sip. She frowned a little when tasting it.

"_What did you put in?_", she asked.

"B-R-A-N-D-Y", Lucy smiled comfortingly. "_I'll relax you. Make you feel better._"

Sue smiled trough her tears. "TRUE FRIEND", she signed and the two women hugged, bonding in grief and made their friendship even stronger.

They had a girl's night, sitting on the couch, pillows nearby, blankets to keep warm. Drinking tea, eating chocolates and watching the most awful soap-opera's Sue could find.

* * *

oOo

* * *

At around ten the doorbell suddenly rang. Alarming both Levi and Lucy.

'Who could that be at this hour?', Lucy wondered as she got up.

She switched on the outdoor lamp and looked through the little window: it was Jack.

Lucy opened the door.

'Good evening, Lucy', he said.

'What do you want?', she said rather hostile.

'I want to talk to Sue.'

'I think you've said enough today', she replied while she folded her arms across her chest leaning against the door. 'Sue's really upset.'

'I know, that's why I...', he wanted to continue but then he saw her coming round.

Sue got curious to see who Lucy was talking to because she didn't return immediately. She walked into the hall and stopped: it was Jack.

'Hi...', he said cautiously.

Sue said nothing, but he could clearly see she was upset, looking forlorn and hurt. Lucy stepped back."I LIVING-ROOM I, _in case you need me_", she signed and she shot Jack a dark look.

'Sue, I, eh...', he started. She looked him in his eyes and read the same pain.

'It's more comfortable to talk inside', she said. Jack just nodded, his face full of relief she had actually invited him to come in.

"THANKS", he signed. She smiled a thin smile. 'Today things didn't turn out the way they should have', he said.

'You said what you said, nothing more nothing less.' Sue said it, almost emotionless. Almost.

"NO", he signed shaking his head vigorously. "_You're wrong. I wanted to tell you much, much more. Please..._"He cautiously stroked her hair. Sue sighed, and closed her eyes somewhat when he did, cherishing the feeling. She opened the door to the living-room.

'I'm afraid we cannot offer you much more than tea and chocolates', she said and nodded to Lucy when they walked in.

She curled up onto the couch where she sat before and took her mug of fresh tea. She bit her lip, anxious about what he was going to say. Lucy handed him his cup and sat down too.

He looked at the two women, suddenly he felt very nervous. _Was it a good idea to drop by, maybe she doesn't want me anymore..._

He sat down on a chair opposite Sue and took a sip of his tea, but due to his nervousness he forgot to blow before sipping. The tea burned in his mouth and he spitted it back into his cup, coughing while flapping his hand in an attempt to relieve his burned tongue.

It broke the ice, for both Sue and Lucy couldn't help but laugh, although Sue had a little pity for him. 'You okay?', she asked.

"FINE", he responded, signing. Lucy smirked, 'maybe you could stick to ASL, that way your mouth can cool down again.' Jack grinned and turned to Sue again.

'Sue, I owe you an apology, for this afternoon. I didn't mean to hurt you...'

She seemed to fight back tears. 'But you did...'

'I know, and I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. What I meant to say earlier was something different. But you gave me no chance to tell you', he said.

Sue frowned, a bit confused. 'What do you mean, you said we couldn't break the rules, we'd be in trouble. That's what you said, now you say you didn't...'

'No, it's true, I said that, but that was just the beginning of what should have been a much more elaborate story.' Sue squeezed her eyes a little.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that', she said. Both Lucy and Jack started to sign, and stopped both at the same time. Sue glanced from the one to the other. Lucy gestured to Jack, 'You go ahead it's your story.'

Jack sighed, as an attempt to shake off the nervousness he felt, and also to prepare himself for the things he was about to say. Both Lucy and Sue noticed his uneasiness and shared a quick look. _Come on Jack, it's time to spit it out._

* * *

oOo

* * *

He looked straight into her eyes. 'Sue...'

'Yes?', she responded eager.

'You remember that night in hospital when Levi and I got shot? You remember the things I said then?', he said. Sue nodded squeezing her lips tight, emotion started to kick in. She remembered, both the events and emotions, and -yes-, even the things he said.

'I meant it when I said that when you touched peoples lives, you made them better. Back then you had already touched me. Hell, I was hooked from the moment you walked into my office, demanding a transfer.' Sue began to smile.

'I don't know how it was back in Ohio, but I guess guys were queuing up to date you...'

'They weren't...'

'They weren't?', he informed confused.

'No, many people don't know how to behave amongst 'one of us', they're afraid, I don't know... but I had only a handful of dates', she smiled a little smile.

'I feel blessed to know you, anyway', Jack said. 'But what I want to say is that I got intrigued by you... the way you stand in life, dealing with whatever problems may arise.'

Lucy watched silently as the two people who were the most dear to her, cautiously, started to admit what they had on their hearts and minds to each other.

'I grew fond of you, Sue. More than fond, actually. Over time I...I, eh...' _Oh, hell, just say it!_

He smiled warmly and brushed his hand through his hair. 'I fell in love with you, Sue.'

Her eyes glistened with tears, she opened her mouth to say something but Jack gestured he wasn't finished yet.

'The time when we were 'married' was both heaven and hell for me. To be around the woman I adored was the best part. The difficult part was I couldn't give in to my feelings...'

He laughed a nervous laugh. 'From then on I was lost, lost when you were around, even more when you were not. Sometimes I, eh... am incapacitated by you. It can be something very simple like your clothes, a smile, the sun on your hair, but I'm swept off my feet anyway.'

Lucy responded, for Sue was deeply affected by his words and didn't know what to say. 'That's true, Sue. The Jack I know, sturdy, down-to-business was gone sometimes.'

'You keep me on my toes, nobody has ever done that before. During work, I had to fight off the attraction you have on me. You're a warm, kind, funny, smart, intelligent and beautiful woman, Sue Thomas. Maybe you don't realize it yourself, but you are.'

He reached for her hands. She took hold of his, tears running down her cheeks. "_I don't know what tosay..._", she began signing in the language comfortable and familiar to her.

"YOU SIGN", he responded. "_I can understand more than you think._" He paused, then his right hand changed, palm facing left, pinkie and indexfinger pointing up, thumb pointing towards him. The other fingers bend down. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, 'I love you'.

She couldn't help it, the tears were traveling down her cheeks. 'I love you too, Jack. I have always loved you', it was barely a whisper, clouded by emotions. She took hold of his face, pulled him close and kissed him, her eyes closed. It was a kiss of such an emotional intensity Jack had to fight back tears of his own.

They broke up because one has to keep breathing to stay alive, one of nature's laws you can't ignore, even if you want to. Sue was now laughing through her tears, stroking his face, wanting to touch him, to have him near. 'And there was me thinking you broke up with me tonight...' He pressed another kiss on her lips. 'Never.'

Lucy was exhilarated with joy. Smiling broadly she first hugged Sue and looked at Jack. 'Hudson...', and she hugged him too. 'I smell office romance here, maybe even a wedding', she teased them, signing the last words. Jack grinned at Sue who rolled her eyes. 'After all, Hudson, you said you kept the rings', Lucy said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue was beaming, high with joy, love and emotions. She felt it was her turn now. She rubbed away a few tears in her eyes. 'Jack, I owe you an apology too, for jumping to conclusions.'

He tried to shrug it off.

'No, it's important for me, please accept it. For I should have known better. All the time I've worked with you, you were always so understanding. You gave me a chance, because you saw what I would be capable of. No-one has done that before.'

She stroked his hand. 'I cannot thank you enough for that, you have no idea what it meant and means to me. You believe in me...', her voice broke. Jack just smiled and waited for her to continue. She swallowed back her tears, in this intoxicating graceful and pride way Jack found breathtaking.

'All my life I had to deal with people who didn't know how to behave around me. They don't know what to think of me, they think I'm not up to it because I can't always understand immediately what they are saying. Or they shut me out because I am different, scary maybe. But not you, you're different.' She paused and smiled at Lucy who had been watching, her eyes wet too.

'My mother always says that God rewards you for who you are, eventually. He gave me you, for you believed in me, you still do. You encourage me to give the best of me, I never dreamt I would be doing this work. If it weren't for you.'

'You did it all by yourself, Sue. Looks like you still can't believe it, but it's the truth.'

'Maybe, but you helped me with it. Again I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me. If something like true dedication and love exists, this will be it.'

Jack blushed by her compliment.

'I don't know what the future will hold for us, but it's bound to be good, I think', he said.

'What about the policy at work, like you said this afternoon, we could be in trouble if...', she started but he interrupted her.

'I don't care for the policy. I will not care for it.' He reached for his pocket and took out a small box-like present. He stared for a moment at it. 'Whatever the future will be, I want to give you this. It's a promise, a commitment. It reflects my feelings for you, Sue. Whenever you need to be sure about 'us' this will give you the answer.'

He gave her the present. It was wrapped in gift-paper of the Tiny Jewel Box on Connecticut Ave. Sue just stared at it. 'That's why you went back...' Lucy waved for her attention. "COME-ON, _open it_.", she signed. Sue carefully removed the gift-paper and looked at the black box containing...

Her heart raced.

She opened it. In it was a fine golden necklace, she took it out and held it up. She began to cry. Their two wedding-rings were intertwined with each other, holding a blue diamond in their midst. It was simple, pure, but the most beautiful gift anyone had ever given her.

'Wear it, Sue', he smiled tenderly. 'It's my commitment to you. I'll wait for you, I'll watch out for you and protect you. You mean the world to me.'

"THANK YOU", she signed, still crying and they hugged. He kissed away her tears.

'I want to face the world together with you, let everybody know how much I love you. Take your time, whenever you're ready to fight the challenge.'

'I am ready, Jack. More than ever. I love you, I always will.'

He put the necklace around her neck, carefully lifting her hair. Then he kissed the left side of her neck. Sue gasped, her body jolted. 'Wow', he said 'I'll remember that.' And he smiled mischievously.

'Jack Hudson!', she chastised him, sounding a little hoarse with excitement, 'behave yourself. At least for now.'

He smiled. 'Maybe it's a funny thing to say, but has anyone ever told you, you have a very sexy voice?'

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, Friday 09.30 AM

* * *

They walked into the office holding hands, not caring if anyone saw them like this together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he let go, and mouthed -invisible to the others- 'I love you' to her.

The rest of the gang was already there, they had been for a while, wondering about Jack's unusual breach of his own punctuality.

Miles was the first to respond. 'Nice manners, Hudson. What affray could have been more important then the well-being of your team, let alone the safety of this great nation?'

'Yeah, what about punctuality, mate?', Bobby joined in. 'I don't know what deal you struck with the Yobbo's upstairs, but the ordinary among us start working at eight.'

'Well, Crash, that's the privilege of being the team's leader.'

'But what about Miss Thomas here, she's not, yet she's late too. Hmmm... arriving at the same time, now _that's_ suspicious', Tara rubbed her hand on her chin, one eyebrow frowned.

'You're absolutely right, Tara, but that's for me to know and for you to find out', Jack replied.

'If it's incriminating evidence you're after... seek no further. Bobby grinned a vicious smile while playing around with his cell phone. It set off alarm-bells with Jack. 'What are you up to', his eyes signaled, Bobby said nothing. But the twinkle in his eyes held a terrifying promise, whatever he was cooking would be bad.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Demitrius walked into the office holding a DVD. He gave it to Tara. 'Put this on the big screen.' Then he bid for everyone's attention.

'Our friends at Interpol and Dutch Criminal Intelligence at the other side of the Big Pond were so kind to send us some video-footage of mister Aalbers and the people he works with.'

He gestured towards the screen. 'Sit back and enjoy the show.'

First Aalbers' photo was shown plus a summary of his activities and businesses. 'He is a big player on the Dutch and Belgian diamond-market, which is the biggest in the world. But he doesn't play by the book, together with our already familiar Vladimir Solanovich he trades the blood-diamonds from the battlefields of Sierra Leone', D. explained while the video rolled.

'So far nothing new, but then there's this...' The picture changed and showed a stadium.

'Hey, football... now that's what I like', Bobby said clapping his hands enthusiastically, recognizing the white chalk-lines on the green pitch.

'Funny looking football-field', Sue remarked.

'That's because it's not American Football but football as in soccer, like you Yankees call it.'

Demitrius nodded. 'He's right. It turns out mister Aalbers owns a football club, Vitesse, from his home-town Arnhem.' Jack spelled 'V-I-T-E-S-S-E', for Sue who didn't catch it.

'It's a mayor premier league club, also playing in the various European Cups, like the Champions League and the UEFA Cup.'

The screen showed large crowds, some wearing yellow-black shirts, on the terraces, with fireworks, flares, banners and -not audible to Sue- vicious sounding chanting. 'Wow, these guys really look mean', Lucy remarked while looking at the crowds largely made out of men. The others nodded in agreement.

'They not only look mean, they are. Unfamiliar to us but a typical European phenomenon is Hooliganism. Large groups of men fighting other fans from other clubs. Unlike here, stadiums over there are sometimes a battlefield.'

Images rolled by of various full-scale riots in city streets where Vitesse-fans fought the police and other fans. It showed cars burning, panic under innocent bystanders, demolished pubs, trains, busses and stadiums.

Sue and the others watched with horror the scenes where large groups of people climbed spike-rimmed fences, armed with bottles, bricks of concrete, knives and baseball-bats. Chasing down other fans across the terraces, hitting people, stabbing them, kicking already unconscious fans.

It showed how bombs and flares where thrown into stands densely packed with people. The explosions where so huge, people must have been killed in the blasts.

'Oh my god...', Lucy said, sick with what she saw.

The film stopped.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'There's a lot more, but I think we've already seen enough', D. finally said.

'I knew violence around football in Europe was bad, but not this bad', Bobby said rubbing his hand through his hair. 'Some English mates of me told me they were scared of going to games in Holland and Germany because of these violent fans. But this...'

'According to Interpol, the UEFA and the FIFA the Hooligans from Germany and Holland and England are the worst in the world. These groups of Hooligans are known as 'firms'. They act as an army, they have their own hierarchy with people in command and foot-soldiers, who carry out the attacks', D. continued.

The screen showed a picture of a group of Vitesse-fans with hooded sweatshirts, baseball-caps, some had draped a shawl over their face to disguise themselves. They were carrying various weapons, even firearms. He pointed towards the picture.

'Holland is feared for it's Hooligans, but even within Holland these guys are among the worst. They are known as, and I'm not making this up, the RFA Casuals. Where RFA means as much as Rhine Front Arnhem, named after the river Rhine which runs through the city. And Casuals because of their choice of wardrobe.'

Jack, who had been silent during the whole video, pulled his lip. 'And where does all this violence leaves Aalbers?'

'I'm glad you ask. It seems that Aalbers uses these Hooligans to intimidate business associates. He is suspected of hiring them to beat up rivals in the jewelry market, they have torched jewelers across the country. And they protect him and his stores and his businesses as a sort of private army. In return he gives them carte blanche in the stadiums, free tickets to away-games.'

'These guys are his own private militia?', Miles said, looking appalled.

'Yes. Even the Dutch, German and English police are afraid of them, and they all have huge experience with fighting Hooligans over several decades.'

'Jesus', Tara said. 'Remind me when I'm in Europe to stay away from any sports event.'

'Coming near anything demanding physical effort has always been dangerous to you, so don't worry', Bobby smirked. Tara shot him a look.

'Hey', Demitrius said smiling victoriously 'you haven't heard the best part yet.' He looked at the others, waiting for them to say something. It was Miles who responded. 'Should there be a good side to all this?'

'Yes, sir, mister Leland the Third. Guess who is a member of the Casuals?'

'I'm not good at guessing, I like to be sure', Miles responded rolling his eyes.

'Come on, D. spit it out. The suspense is already killing me', Jack said.

'No one less than our Dutch culprit Cor Hout, who is currently enjoying food and shelter provided by Uncle Sam.'

'Whoo-hee', Bobby yelled, clapping his hands. 'That's a good one, mate.'

'Now we can put the heat on him', Sue said likewise enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N: Just a reminder: Italic lines in between double QM's are signed. I owe Ducky, my mentor on the ASL parts and Deaf Culture, for her guidance and insight. She helped me along with writing these parts. Thanks!

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Ritz-Carlton Hotel

1150, 22nd street NW, Washington DC, 10 AM

* * *

Aalbers was in good spirit. Last night Vitesse beat A.S. Roma with 2-0, they were now almost sure of another round of Champions League matches. He had managed to find the Dutch 2nd Public Network through satellite which aired the live-game. 

He was humming a song while he prepared to leave for a game of golf. He always played a tour when he was in the US. A knock on the door, and Borat stepped in the room. He was casually dressed. Aalbers had put on a light colored pair of slacks, a blue, sleeveless Spencer and a white polo-shirt. 'You ready Mr. Aalbers?', Borat asked.

'Yes, is the car ready, I hate waiting', he walked towards the door. Borat opened it for him.

'Micha is waiting for us downstairs.'

Aalbers walked to the elevator and pressed the button. 'Are you packed?'

'Eh...you mean if I carry anything?'

'Yes, stupid, you understand English don't you? Of course that's what I mean', he replied irritated. The elevator-doors slid open and they stepped in, Borat first checking for safety.

'Yes', he finally said. 'That's not going to be a problem?'

'No, the club's members only, they don't check their clients. But it's good you have one around, never trust your opponent, especially when it's a Mulatto from New Orleans.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

The waiting Mercedes S-class sedan drove off the minute Aalbers got in. Micha turned left at 22nd and Massachusetts Ave. He continued his way down Massachusetts Ave over Sheridan Circus heading northwest towards Bethesda, at Massachusetts and Wisconsin Ave he turned right, went left at Brandywine Street and immediately turned right at River Road.

* * *

Kenwood Golf & Country Club

5601 River Road, Bethesda MD, 10.30 AM

* * *

The weather was good, the was sun shining, warming up the greens and thrusting temperature to around eighteen degrees Celsius (64o F). 

Prince Obanyon and his accomplices were actually not very bad at playing golf, Aalbers noticed. Not as good as he was, of course, but not bad either.

He swung his club and swept the ball away. He stared it down, it bounced a couple of times on the green. He looked pleased, maybe he could make a Birdie. Obanyon looked plain-faced, not showing any emotion. Smoking a fat Cuban, with a white cap on, wearing spotless white slacks, a light-pink polo, sunglasses and a fat golden necklace, he looked a little out of place in the more up-society, high-brow Country Club. He couldn't care less, to him this trip was purely business, and if it called for messing around with irons, so be it.

'So, how's business?', Aalbers asked as they walked to the put.

'A little low now, it may pick up during the holiday season', Obanyon said. He stepped into the bunker where he, due to an unfortunate swing, had placed his ball. He checked the distance between him and the put, took a long haul of his Cuban cigar, puffed out a cloud of smoke and took his shot, it overshot it's goal by a mere ten feet.

'Alas', Aalbers said.

'Goddamn, that's a crap shot, man.' He handed his club to his helper. 'What about you?', he asked Aalbers, who was carefully waging the opportunities for his next shot.

'Oh, I'm not complaining. Business as usual, you know.'

'Yeah, right. Business as usual with you means stacking huge amounts of fat dough.'

'The luxury of trading up-market appliances', Aalbers responded and he putted his ball.

'I'm a little curious though', he continued. 'Normally I would have had a call from Cor Hout by now, he should be in the vicinity.' He narrowed his eyes a little and faced Obanyon. 'You wouldn't happen to know where he or Nico might be, would you?'

Obanyon stared back at him. 'No.'

'No call, no note?'

'Nothing. He had some things to do up north. Something about a job somewhere in the New York area, but that was two weeks ago. Ever since: zip.'

'Hm, I don't like it.'

'I'll give him a call, or Nico', Obanyon offered.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The two men walked down the green to the next hole, followed by their bodyguards in golf-carts. Other players who saw the group approaching quickly made their way. They knew trouble when it came down their way. 

Obanyon opened a bottle of 1993 Krug Vintage champagne. He poured two glasses. He handed one to Aalbers. 'To suckers, and to those who rule over them.'

'To business', Aalbers replied and took a sip.

'You still have this place down in Southeast and Waterfront?'

'Amongst others.'

'Good, I have a shipment coming in on Monday in Baltimore. Details will come later.'

'Big?'

'No, twenty units. But I want you to be ready to handle 'em. Then you call Nico to arrange transport for next shipments.'

'When do I call him?'

'I don't care, but Monday morning would be a bit late, see?'

'Right. Anything else?'

'Only use the encrypted cell phones. Just in case someone has tuned in.' He finished his glass of champagne. 'Let's play ball again.'

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, 01.10 PM

* * *

Sue sat at her desk, looking through the trail Tara had worked out on the computer, showing where Nico had been over the last weeks. Absently she touched the necklace Jack gave her last night. She let it slip through her fingers, caressing it. She smiled, remembering the emotional high it brought with it, the promise it held. 

She suddenly felt at ease with her environment, she and Jack had reached solid ground with their relationship.

A tap on her shoulder made her look up. Tara and Lucy where standing at her desk.

'What about lunch?', Tara asked.

'What about it?', Sue replied.

'You're coming with us, girl', Lucy said almost pulling Sue out of her chair.

'Okay, okay...I'm coming, no need to kidnap me', she said laughing, signing 'KIDNAP'. Tara watched her doing it.

'Did you know I started to take up ASL-lessons?', she said when they were walking to the elevator. Sue looked surprised and pleased. 'You did?'

'Yeah, I see you, Lucy and Jack signing to each other every day. It tickled my curiosity.'

'That's great! I'd be happy to learn you more.' She waved for Tara's attention.

"TEACH WHAT?", she signed. Tara nodded to indicate she understood what Sue 'said'.

"NAME ME T-A-R-A", she spelled it very slow, trying her best to squeeze out every last drop of ASL she knew. "I work with the FBI , I like my work it's good." She furrowed her eyebrows. "_How are you?_"

"FINE", Sue responded, signing slow so Tara could understand more easily. "I work with the FBI too, which City do you live?' Tara looked puzzled. 'I haven't seen that sign yet.'

Sue rubbed her fist over her chest. 'I'm sorry, I meant in which city do you live?'

'Oh, Washington DC of course', she said. "YOU SIGN HOW?"

Sue showed it to her. Her thumb on her bend pinkie, other three fingers in a 'W' shape, her hand near her right shoulder, palm facing down. Than she brought her hand straight forward, fingers now pointing away. Then she added the 'D' and 'C' handshape.  
Tara mimicked her, getting it right the second time. Her face lit up. 'That's fun!', she said.

"THANK YOU", Sue signed back, smiling broadly. 'It seems everybody wants to learn ASL these days. We're definitely becoming popular.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

The three women had lunch in Café Atlantico on 8th street between D and E. They had climbed the stairs to the 3rd level sitting on the balcony overseeing the central staircase. There they had a little more privacy than sitting near the bar. 

'So what's the catch', Sue said when they were enjoying the Latin-American influenced food, drinking a rather superb 2002 Hungarian Tokaj white wine.

'What?', Lucy replied looking innocent.

Sue rolled her eyes. 'There's bound to be a catch, the two of you showing up at my desk, practically removing me of the premises by force to 'have lunch'.' She showed two quotation-marks when she said the last words.

'Right', Lucy admitted. 'I should have known better, with you being always so quick to see through things. The truth is, Tara was very curious about the necklace you've been fiddling around with for practically the whole day.'

Tara nodded, she had just taken a bite of her Feijao Tropeiro, grilled chicked-breast with black beans and pork and, amongst others, white rice and oranges.

So instead she signed,"_Iwant to know_".

Sue just smiled. _Oh what the heck, let the whole world know it_.

* * *

Then Lucy's phone rang, she picked it up. 'It's Miles, we have to get back', she said when she finished the call. 

'Okay', Sue said, finishing her lunch. Tara too munched away the last few bites. 'You tell me later right? I just love that necklace.' Sue nodded, pressing her lips lightly. _Maybe it's for the better, I'll tell everybody when time's right, and I can cough up the courage. No need to rush things, I like the pace in which it is developing now. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

Back in the Bullpen the atmosphere seemed livelier than usual. Leaving the three women wondering why, until Demitrius filled them in on the latest developments. 

'Good you're back. It seems lightning does strike twice.'

'What?', both Sue and Tara said puzzled.

'Our Dutch friend. Nico, his cell phone was still on our desk, almost empty because it was still on standby. And in a mood of providence, Bobby decided to juice it up, just in case.'

'So?'

'Whoah there, no need to go sky-high with excitement', D. laughed. Sue and Tara began to laugh too. 'Someone called, about half an hour ago.'

'That's why it's a phone', Sue smirked.

'Smart, Miss Thomas. But then we are not discussing a normal cell phone. This one is encrypted.' Sue frowned slightly, 'you said encrypted?', she verified.

'Yep, the same as our Government issued ones. Unless you have another one of the same type it's impossible to crack. His phone is SCIP, whilst most of our phones still use STU-III technology', he paused because both Lucy and Sue looked lost.

'And in plain English?'

'SCIP', Tara spelled it out, 'stands for Secure Communications Interoperability Protocol and was developed by the NSA and the Defense Department. It has replaced the STU-III phones we're still using. Your phone on you desk, and your Blackberry, they're both STU-III. You can make 'normal' calls, but when someone wants a secure call you hit the button. Then you'll have to wait for about fifteen seconds.'

'Oh right, now I'm somewhat beginning to understand', Lucy said.

'Good', Tara said, 'you still with us Sue?'

'Yeah, although science wasn't my _forte_', she said.

'I won't bother you with the technological details, although they're very interesting', Tara's science and technology pre-occupied mind seemed to wander off a little, for she paused.

'You were saying...', Lucy helped her along again.

'What? Oh right, sorry. I couldn't help thinking about all this interesting stuff.' She shook off her daydream and focused on her team-members once again.

'Anyway, as D. pointed out, Nico has a SCIP phone, they were launched in 2004, and the NSA and NATO uses them. They're _the_ ultimate gadgets. Impossible to crack or to eavesdrop on. Digital encrypting, every time a new unique code, multiple channels to transmit data and voice. 64 bit cipher block's, with 42 bit counter for the codes, with other bits for transmitting ID...', she saw the bewildered looks from the others.

'Right, I obviously fail to share my enthusiasm with you guys.'

'Not only the guys', Sue added. 'I couldn't understand one word.'

Jack squeezed her shoulder lightly. 'That's okay, neither could we.'

'I haven't mentioned that it takes three-thousand years for the same encryption is used again for a call.' She raised her eyebrows, then shook her head, hurt by the lack of compassion with her team-members.

'_Ergo_, impossible to crack unless you have one of the same', D. compromised.

'If only security agencies and the US Military and NATO uses these phones, how in the world did a two-bit crook like Nico get one of those top-notch phones?', Miles asked to no-one in particular. D. shrugged his shoulders.

'He did, that's what's important.'

Bobby, who remained silent during Tara's elaborate technological explanation, raised his hand. 'One question, to bring back the subject to more normal standards, did anyone by any chance answer this call?'

'No', Jack said and he rose to his feet. 'That's why we're going to confront Nico. He knows who made the call. Maybe he wants to share the information with us. Cut a deal, who knows.'

* * *

Maryland State Penitentiary

East Madison Street, Baltimore, 03.15 PM

* * *

Sue, Jack and Bobby sat in the Visitors' department when Nico was brought in by one of the guards. With handcuffs still on, clad in an orange prison overall, he sat down on the chair on the other side of the two inch thick glass. He just stared at them. Jack pressed the intercom button. 'We need to talk.' 

Reluctantly Nico switched on his intercom. 'About what, I ain't tellin' shit.'

Jack just smiled. 'Still the tough guy.'

Nico showed him the finger, 'Fuck you.'

'No thanks.'

'Someone called you on your phone', Sue jumped in. 'We want to know who it was.'

Nico began to laugh, shaking his head. He looked towards the ceiling. 'Sweet dreams, honey.'

'What?', Sue said puzzled because she couldn't see his lips.

'You heard me, the intercom's still open', Nico replied irritated.

'That's no good, mate. She's deaf, so she has to see your lips to understand what you say. So I strongly suggest you to do so', Bobby said angrily.

'The girl's deaf? Whahaha, so much for the Nation's faith in the FBI...'

Jack exploded, he jumped to his feet, hitting his fist against the glass. 'You son-of-a-bitch, I make sure you will repent this!'

'Yeah? Well, make me', he made an inviting gesture.

'Oh no, not like that. We'll throw whatever we can find at you, no matter how minute. If only one bullet from your smuggling merchandise has killed someone, we charge you with first degree.'

'And believe me we _will_ find one.' Jack spat out the words, furious with rage, and to Sue he looked more menacing than she had ever seen anyone before.

Bobby leaned forward to the glass. 'And in Maryland that means Death Row.'

Nico suddenly looked less blatant then before.

'Not the tough guy anymore, hey?', Jack said.

The Dutchman rubbed his hands over his chin. Shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward.

'I didn't know the girl's special to you, I'm sorry.' He might be a felon, but he was also a good judge of character, and Jack's outburst was genuine, he had insulted the woman, something he would undoubtedly pay for heavily if he wouldn't decide to cooperate.

Being a former Paratrooper he recognized the hard military style and look of Jack instantly. He had met his match, someone equally dangerous with the privileges of wearing a FBI badge.

'That's none of your goddamn business', Jack replied still trembling with fury.

'It's okay, Jack', Sue said, tapping his hand lightly.

'No it's not, this scumbag is going to pay.' Sue looked at him, the normal kind eyes, who could glow warmly with compassion and love, were now intense cold, hard, with no expression of mercy, no hint of the warm-hearted person he could be. What Sue saw was the military look, the battle-hardened former Marine.

Sue was hurt by Nico's very rude remark, but as most Deaf she had been insulted way too often before. Like most others she had learned the hard way and tried to shield off things like this, to put up an emotional wall.

That didn't mean it left her untouched, far from it. His words cut through her already scarred soul. The total lack of understanding, the mocking of her abilities, being portrayed as inapt just because she was different.

It were things like this that made her feel down, wanting to retreat. As a child it would have affected her self esteem, made her uncertain of herself.

Now, as a woman, she sometimes decided to let it go, just because she couldn't always bring up the spirit anymore.

But Jack, the man who cared for her and for who she cared, wouldn't let it stand. If it were up to him, Nico was going to be sorry he was ever born. Bobby too couldn't wait to lay his hands on the felon. Inwardly she felt herself glow, people actually stood up for her, a feeling she hadn't experienced in years.

_I won't let them get to me, not this time. I know what I'm capable of. I'm strong..._

She took a deep breath.

Sue looked at Nico again. 'We were talking about the phone call. We want you to identify who made the call, and call him back.'

Nico shifted in his seat. 'So, you want to cut a deal or something?'

'The deal of your life, mate', Bobby responded.

The felon nodded slightly.

Sue held the phone against the glass, showing the row of numbers on the screen.

'That's Obanyon', Nico said finally.

'Call him back', Jack ordered. 'Find out what he wants, set up a deal.'

'Don't worry, I will.'

'Oh, I'm not worried, but you should. Deliver Obanyon to us and I might let you off the hook', Jack admonished him. 'But if anything goes out of the pear-shape, you'll blame your mother for putting you on this world. You read me?'

'Like a book.'

'Good, now we all know where we stand', he summoned the guards to escort Nico to another meeting-room. 'Now you're going to make that call, and no tricks or funny moves.'

* * *

Obanyon's House

Bennington Lane, Silver Springs MD 03.37 PM

* * *

After finishing his golf-meeting with Aalbers, Obanyon returned to his luxurious house. There he had tried to contact Cor and Nico but neither of them answered. That annoyed him, and made him slightly suspicious. He just wanted to dig into a plate of Chicken Gumbo that Marquita, the housekeeper, had made, when his phone rang. 

He picked up the phone and stared at the number: Nico. He answered it.

'Switch over to safe', he said and pressed the button.

There was an almost undetectable click in the line and then he continued.

'What took you so long?'

'_I forgot to pack my phone with me, stupid I know_', Nico answered.

'Yeah right, you've been bitchin' around with some ass, probably.'

'_No comment. So what do you want?_'

'Me? Nothing, but your great Dutch magician is around and is expecting stuff on Monday.'

'_What's that got to do with me?_'

'He wants you to take care of transport.'

On the other end of the line Nico sighed, making Obanyon frown.

'_Shit, man, you caught me at the wrong time there. Monday's out for me. I got some business up North._'

Obanyon rolled his eyes, annoyed. He picked up a Hushpuppy from the plate and chewed on it. 'Are you gonna tell the boss, or am I going to do it? This stuff gotta be moved, man!'

'_No sweat, I'll take care of some wheels, but I'm laying low myself._'

'How many times do I have to tell you: stop that niggatalk, man! You no brother.'

'_Fuck you, I can say what I want, whether you black boys like it or not_', Nico replied.

Obanyon let out a hissing sound. He sometimes wanted to kill this guy, because he always aggravated the hell out of him when talking like that.

'_Same place as usual, then_', Nico finally said.

'Yeah, 1.30 AM. And don't fuck this up.'

'_I'll leave that up to you._'

* * *

The Bullpen J. Edgar Hoover FBI building

935 Pennsylvania Ave, Washington DC, 05.00 PM

* * *

'We got 'm', Jack said enthusiastically when they entered the office again. 

'Who did you get?', Tara asked.

'Obanyon. He was the one made the phone call earlier. With a little persuasion Nico decided to help us.

'Persuasion, is that what you call it, Sparky?', Bobby said grinning. 'I was more thinking of blackmail, threatening with grievous bodily harm...'

Jack smiled a little. 'It did work.'

His eyes wandered off to Sue, who sat down at her desk. When Nico scolded her so severely, Jack was perhaps even more hurt than Sue. He saw the pain reflected in her eyes, how she shied her eyes away, and his heart broke. He had lost his temper when hearing the woman he loved being insulted. _Hell, I went out of my headpan, if it wasn't for the glass in between... _

Bobby looked both at Jack and Sue, he knew enough. He too was enraged when Nico sat there laughing, bawling out at her. He walked over to Jack and gave him a gentle squeeze in his shoulder. Jack gave him a small push back.

'Good one, mate. The bastard was taken aback by it.'

Jack smiled and gestured for more confidentiality, so Bobby leaned in closer to his friend.

'I lost it there Bobby. I'm sorry...'

'No worries, if you hadn't, I would've', Bobby nodded.

'I know, but just seeing his blatant face behind the glass insulting Sue. Something snapped inside me. I actually could have killed him. I was that upset and mad.'

'Something Nico did pick up quite rapid.'

Jack grinned. 'Yeah, he did cave in after that, especially with your last remark.'

Bobby laughed. 'The look on his face, priceless!'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Miles cleared his throat in such a demanding manner everybody looked at him. Tara waved for Sue's attention. She too looked up and Tara pointed at Miles. 

'I don't want to be the one who breaks up this _tète á tète_. But did our culprit perhaps reveal the whereabouts of Obanyon?', he asked. One eyebrow lifted, arms wrapped in front of his chest, he tapped with his extended index-finger against his lips, while he leaned back in his chair. 'Well?'

'If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're questioning our capabilities', Jack said.

'Maybe I am, but that's irrelevant now. Are we going to pick him up?'

'No. But we're in for some action Monday night. So hold your horses.'

'What about Monday night', Demitrius asked, 'come one Hudson don't keep all the fun stuff to yourself.'

Jack chuckled. 'What Nico told us is that Monday a shipment is coming in, he thinks it might be diamonds, but he wasn't sure. It's in Baltimore, in de docks near Point Breeze and Lazarette Point. It seems it's standard procedure that only a few hours before zero hour the exact docking point is revealed.'

'So how do we know what to look out for?', Miles asked.

'Well, we're talking Baltimore and docks here, so I think a ship would be appropriate, don't you think?', Jack said grinning. The others smiled too.

'Oh, very witty, Hudson', Miles chimed. 'Brain-bashing.' But he was smiling too.

'So get things organized for a good old-fashioned stakeout. Tara, you take care of all surveillance equipment you need. D. get us some backup', Jack continued and sat down at his desk. 'Miles, find out who runs the show down there.'

Bobby frowned, 'Hey, Hudson, do I get a fun job too?'

'Oh, right, Crash. Let me think', Jack acted like he was thinking hard. His face lit up. 'Show up in time, without running into something.' Sue and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's insulted look. 'Oh cheer up, mate. We're going to visit Beautiful Baltimore', Jack laughed.

Bobby looked at Sue. 'Go ahead and mock me Miss Thomas, repent later. Both you and Mr. Hudson the Almighty over there. I'll have my laugh later.' And he grinned mischievously to them. Sue exchanged a look with Jack: '_what is he up to_?', his slightly worried look answered her unspoken question: '_something bad_'.

* * *

Lucy and Sue's apartment

670 G Street NE, 06.48 PM

* * *

Lucy was already home when Sue came in. She hung up her coat and scarf, and walked into the living-room. Lucy came round the corner of the kitchen, wearing an apron. 

"_You're right on time_", she signed.

"_For what?_", she responded.

Lucy gestured back to the kitchen: '_Dinner. We're going out tonight._'

"WHERE...", Sue began but then she remembered. 'Oh my god, I completely forgot! The pre-Halloween party on Gallaudet. Amanda called me last week', she said.

'That's right', Lucy said. She squeezed her eyes, tilting her head and leaning forward somewhat"_You forgot?_"

"_No, no, I thought it was tomorrow! How could I forget._" She looked around frantically. Lucy watched her amused. Then laughing she signed: "_What are you doing?_", emphasizing on"what" and "do", with her eyebrows lifted.

Sue smiled back, realizing how chaotic she must appear. "CLOTHES, _none of tem are good. What should I weartonight?_" Lucy shrugged. "_You mean what costume? Don't worry, party's just plain clothes. Amanda told me yesterday._" Sue looked relieved, and checked the time on her watch.

RELAX_, we have time, we're due to be there at eight-thirty, and it's not that far._"

* * *

Gallaudet University, Model Secondary School for the Deaf  
800 Florida Ave NE, 08.45 PM

* * *

Somebody had spend a small fortune on pumpkins, because they were all over the Aula, carved out Jack o' Lantern's or other happy looking semi-scary figures. Lucy couldn't help but smile at this exposition. 

She tapped Sue on her shoulder. She looked at her. "Look", she spoke and signed "they have _and then taking her hands, she framed each side of her face, dawning a evil grin she swung her head from side to side_ hanging in the sky. Watch out, if they come down, you get hurt", and she pointed up.

Sue looked up and began to laugh too. "_An abundance of wasted fruit, Miles would say if he were here_", she responded.

They were met by Amanda who was obviously in very good spirit.

"HI L-U-C-Y! YOU HOW", she signed.

"FINE", Lucy answered. "_You're not wearing a costume, tonight?_"

Amanda expressed horror, and looked round, "ME LOOK STUPID." She gestured to the other people. "_They're not wearing funny things either._"

Lucy pointed at Sue. "_She almost forgot and thought the party was tomorrow._" Sue rolled her eyes and held up her hands in self-defense.

"_Come on, drinks are over there, let's meet friends_", Amanda signed, almost dragging them across the Aula.

There they took something to drink and mingled with the crowd.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue felt at home, not because she knew a lot of people, she only recognized a handful, but because here she was part of something very familiar, something good. 

She was home.

Sue enjoyed having very vivid discussions with other people, enjoying good food and a friendly environment, where everybody understood each other.

Every now and then Lucy dropped by, sharing a joke or wanting her to meet someone she just talked to.

Lucy was enjoying the party too, to her surprise there was even music, something she had to share with Sue.

She pointed to the back of the Aula where some chairs were put down. "_Dad's over there, flirting with that woman, probably_", she signed rolling her eyes when she caught glimpse of him.

He saw them too, and both he and the woman he was talking to looked at them. He waved and then they continued their conversation.

"_She looks nice,_" Lucy signed to her, teasing, "_Maybe your dad will marry her._" Both Lucy and Sue laughed at her shocked expression.

* * *

oOo

* * *

After a while when Sue and Lucy were talking to some of Amanda's teachers and some other people, Amanda joined them and waved for Sue's attention. 

"_Come on Sue, someone you must meet._" She winked to Lucy who grinned knowingly. Sue hesitated, she enjoyed this conversation.

"COME-ON", Amanda signed impatiently, so Sue excused herself and followed her through the crowd. Then she saw a very familiar figure with his back turned to her, who was just pouring himself a drink.

Her heart skipped a few beats, and he turned around.

"HI," signed Jack.

A rush of excitement flowed through her; he was the last person she had expected to show up. Somewhat speechless, perhaps even a bit perplexed she signed to him.

"_What... how..._"

Jack began to laugh. "Y_ou even fluster ASL. Funny._"

Amanda began to laugh too, watching their conversation with amusement.

"HI J-C-K," signed Amanda.

"_Hi Amanda, still on the look out for gangsters during school?_" he signed teasingly.

"_No only after school. I'll leave you alone, join us later Okay?_"

Amanda left them to join Lucy and the others again.

Sue could have never have guessed something as ordinary as Jack attending a party would mean this much to her. Jack looked around and smiled, poured a drink and handed it to her.

"_Nice party, I never would have guessed that Deaf parties had music and could be this loud,_" he continued signing to Sue.

"_Well why not? We can feel the vibration of music. When it's played loud enough some can hear the music,_" Sue grinned, "T_hough it's doubtful anyone could make out what is being sung._"

"_Okay, that's why it's so loud. I like it, the music's not bad, as well as the company,_" he stroked his hand through her hair.

Sue closed her eyes briefly relinquishing the feeling and smiled.

"YOU HERE WHY?" signed Sue.

"L-C-Y AND A-M-A-N-D-A INVITE ME," he answered in sign.

"_Invited you when?_" Sue frowned, for she couldn't recall Lucy mentioning inviting Jack.

"_Yesterday, I was out and Lucy called me._"

"_They're matchmaking again, they never stop,_" she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Jack shrugged his shoulders in an I-can't-help-it-either kind of way. "_Nice try, I think, but unnecessary. Any good party I'll be there, free drinks, food, what more do you want?_"

Sue chuckled and then said, "_That's one way to look at it._"

He gestured to the others 'JOIN THEM YOU WANT?' Sue nodded. Jack was about to move when she touched his arm.

'You don't have to sign if you don't want to, or when you don't know the signs. I will understand...' she said but he interrupted her.

"NO ME SIGN. ME LEARN. TIME WORK YOU SPEAK ALL. HERE YOU SIGN. SIGN PLEASE, ME WANT. HEARING WORLD LIVE TOGETHER. DEAF WORLD ME WANT TOGETHER ALSO."

She took his arm and pulled him close and kissed him on his cheek. 'Thank you,' she softly said, 'that means a lot to me.'

He held her in his arms, one eyebrow raised, looking amused, and a twinkle in his eyes that said he was up to something.

"_One more little kiss?_" When her face lit up with her radiant smile he leaned in and kissed her.

Although their kiss wasn't very long it was one filled with love, compassion and gratefulness.

When they finally walked over to the others they held hands.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Finally you're here, I almost thought you were lost_", Lucy teased them when they joined the others.

Sue introduced Jack to the others, who greeted him cheerfully.

"NAME ME J-A-C-K H-U-D-S-O-N", he replied when Sarah, one of Sue's friends and Amanda's teacher at Gallaudet asked him.

"YOU DEAF?", she looked at him with interest.

"NO, HEARING I", Jack signed

"_Hearing?_", her eyes expressed amazement. "_Where did you two meet then?_"

"F-B-I", he said and smiled.

"_Okay...how come you know Sign Language?_"

Jack pointed at Sue. "_Because of her. She teaches me, and I also have lessons in ASL._"

"NOT BAD, _who's your teacher?_"

"W-I-L-L-I-A-M P-A-R-K-E-R, _maybe you know him?_"

Sarah shook her head slowly, while thinking. "TEACHER GOOD?"

"_I think so, I do seem to get my message across._"

They laughed

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue waved for attention. Jack looked at her. 

"_It might seem as an inquiry of your activities, FBI-style, but this is how we want to find out more about you. Why you're here, why you're learning ASL. It's very normal in the Deaf Community._"

Jack smiled. "I KNOW, _Amanda and Lucy already mentioned it before._"

After their first encounter, Jack was introduced to several other Deaf. All of them were greatly interested in him, and Jack found himself feeling accepted.

Sarah had a lively argument with Sue. They signed rapidly and Jack had trouble trying to follow along.

Sue noticed it, 'We said that...' she began to speak but Jack shook his head.

"_I said you should sign, so you should sign_", he signed looking semi-admonishing, and winked to the others.

"_Maybe I don't know everything, but sometimes it's for the better. You..._" he paused not knowing the sign for gossip, so instead he spelled it, "_...about me, I don't want to know_", he grinned.

"SIGN G-O-S-S-I-P HOW?" he asked.

Sarah smiled at him and showed him the sign for gossip.

She took her thumb and index-finger of both hands, closing and opening facing each other while both hands moved in a horizontal circle in front of the chest.

Jack mimicked her getting it right the first time. "WOW, YOU LEARN FAST," she signed.

He excused himself to get another drink together with Amanda, who was very fond of Jack, a feeling he shared, he liked the smart, cheeky kid too.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"HIM CUTE", Sarah signed when he walked away. She stared at him when he was over at the table with the drinks. 

"_Good pick, good looking, smart, sexy, nice arse too,_" she continued.

Sue almost flushed and gave her a nudge on her arm. "S-R-H STOP! MAYBE HE SEE," she reddened a little, much to the amusement of the others.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. '_So what? He's in our world now, with our rules, he'll understand. Better learn the hard way._"

Sue looked round and saw Jack already approaching.

"_I miss something?_" he asked casually seeing Sue lightly colored cheeks.

She shook her head. "_Only something I will not repeat..._" and she shot Sarah a look.

"_I think I know why_", he winked to Sue and his eyes read that he understood what Sarah just signed.

"_I told you, I practice often, reading books, taking lessons._" He laid his arm around Sue's waist,

"_And this beautiful woman helps me learn ASL also._"

Sarah looked slightly embarrassed, but smiled. "_I'd better be careful in the future, from now on._" And she winked at him.

"_He's good, sometimes I forget too_", Amanda added trying to comfort her teacher.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue felt exhilarated, being close to the man she loved and to be able to actually show everybody they were in love. It felt so good to break the code of silence they still had to maintain at work. 

The reactions of her friends with Jack were something she cherished; they liked him and saw what he meant to her and, equally important, what she meant to him.

Besides, watching them tease each other, cracking jokes about their habits and personal 'ticks' was just great fun.

Sarah mustered Jack again and, because the overall atmosphere was quite joyful, she decided to give it another go, making sure Jack could read what they said.

"HUSBAND WHAT KIND HIM?" she asked Sue, knowing they had been undercover like that.

"NOT BAD BUT HE LOUSY COOK," Sue responded, grinning, and they quickly glanced his way.

"_Hey!_" Jack waved from across the room, "_No gossip!_"

Sue just winked. And turned her attention back to Sarah.

"HIM CUTE."

"_How about putting on a new record. You're repeating yourself_", Sue chuckled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I KNOW, _but it's the truth._"

They looked at him again, sitting at the other side of the room, with Lucy.

Sarah, pursed her lips. "_How come you're not dating one of us?_"

"_Why not?_", Sue replied.

"_Well, for a start: he's hearing._"

"_So is Lucy. And she's part of us, Jack can be part of us too, he's eager to learn from us. And the bottom line is: I love him._"

"_Point taken, but you know others may get down on you because he's hearing? Some can get pretty difficult when it comes to that._"

"_I know, but I've been facing difficulties since I was a kid. I can handle some more._"

Sarah nodded and then raised her finger. "_That still leaves one thing unanswered for._"

"_What thing?_"

"_He's your boss._"

Sue shook her head in disbelief, giving Sarah a nudge, while she began to smile. "_He's not my boss, we're coworkers, that's something different._"

"_Right,_" Sarah signed puzzled, "_You mean, it is o.k. then?_"

"_I didn't say that._"

"_Then it's not o.k.?_"

Sue bit her lip, trying to come up with a good answer. "_Let's just say there are some stupid rules about it at work._"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack rose to his feet to see what they were discussing, but Lucy, who was sitting at the same table, summoned him to sit back down. 

'Down Hudson!'

'I have to stop them, who knows what they're discussing...'

'You probably don't want to know.'

'Well, you got me wrong there, I do want to know.'

'Trust me, you don't. Besides it is considered rude to eavesdrop on their conversation. You wouldn't make out much they're saying anyway.'

'Oh gee, thanks for the confidence in my signing skills. I needed that', he smirked.

Lucy smiled and signed, "WELCOME."

She raised her Tequila Moonrise. 'Here's to ignorance.'

'And to oblivion', he added, still sulking.

* * *

Jack's apartment

1351 Corcoran Street NW, Saturday 10.15 AM

* * *

Not being an early riser in the weekend, Jack didn't get out of his bed until 9.30. And although he was already awake for some time, just lazing about in bed, remote control at hand was very comfortable. It reminded him of his childhood, when his mother sometimes lost it with his idleness. 'You're either born lethargic, or something in this room works somnolent', she sometimes sighed when she found her son still dozing well after noon. 

Jack smiled to himself. Being a bachelor wasn't that bad, it had it benefits. Mucking about without actually doing something useful was one them. He made himself breakfast and thought of the night before. He had to smile again, thinking of Sue and Sarah annoying him with their secret chatting and Lucy's unholy glee wasn't helping to ease it down. _She certainly knows how to tickle me, I wonder how, who would've..._

'Lucy', he said, 'Of course, those two together...' It was time for some little revenge. Tonight was Halloween, time for pranks and other merry stuff. In his head a plan grew.

'You have had your fun Miss Thomas and Miss Dotson but now it's my turn', he said to himself. And he smiled.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. 'Hey Scott, it's me Hudson, listen I need a favor...'

Sue had answered the call when it came in, she was pleased it was Jack, she was even more pleased when he invited them both over for dinner, he had invited the rest of the gang too.

He had tables reserved at Galileo's on 21st street NW, a most renowned Italian restaurant, and they were expected around eight PM.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

A/N: As usual: Italic in between QM's are signed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lucy lifted an eyebrow when she heard of his restaurant of choice, 'Wow, either he must have a different employer than I have, or he gets a higher paycheck. Or, and I tend to favor this one, he has lost his mind.'

'You mean it's that expensive?', Sue asked. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, 'that depends on your annual income, but I'd say yes.'

Sue grinned, she fancied expensive, classy restaurants, as long as someone else took care of the bill afterwards. As a young girl she liked the occasional family dinners, when all the Thomas' uncles, aunts, nieces and nephews were gathered and they had some outrageous dinner in some chique restaurant.

The waiters clad in crisp black-and-white, beautifully laid tables with all sorts of cutlery, even things she had never seen before and had not the faintest idea what they were meant for. It was a sort of fairy-tale world to her, full of warmth and joy.

Ever since she liked being in restaurants, especially the more up-market ones.

And this one, Lucy made clear, was one of those.

'Glad I'm not having the bill tonight', she said. Lucy nodded then frowned a little, 'You know, something deep down tells me he probably manages to book it under the Bureau's expenses.'

Sue began to laugh, 'You think so? Some sort of teambuilding effort? He wouldn't...' she paused and looked at Lucy who gave her a skeptical I-know-him-look.

'...He would', she concluded.

* * *

Galileo Italian Cuisine

1110, 21st street NW, 08.00 PM

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was quite uneventful, they arrived around seven forty-five. They laid off their coats and handed them to the porter, then they walked in. Both Lucy and Sue paused to take in the atmosphere and the entourage.

"WOW", Lucy signed.

"I AGREE", Sue replied, then she saw familiar faces at a table across the main dining-room. They walked over to them. Jack stood up to greet them, Bobby and Miles and Tara were already there.

'Glad you made it', Jack said to them. He offered their seats, 'Sit down, Demitrius and Donna will be here anytime soon.' They sat down, when D. and Donna walked in and joined them.

A waiter approached their table with a couple of wine cards, and handed them out. When they were all settled and enjoying a glass of drink the restaurant-keeper showed up, with the chef.

They looked up.

'Welcome to Galileo, I'm Roberto DiDonna, I am the proud owner of this establishment. This is Scott Genardi, the head-chef. It's always a pleasure to have a good friend visiting', he gestured towards Jack 'and his friends and colleagues. Now, we're here because we have been informed that amongst you, there are some fabulous cooks.'

DiDonna looked at each of them, Scott winked to Jack, something Sue noticed, setting off alarm-bells inside her _Oh no, please don't let it be..._

DiDonna looked at Sue and Lucy. 'You must be the famous Sue Thomas, they're talking about.' Sue nodded, and felt the blood already heading towards her cheeks.

'And you must be Lucy Dotson, I presume?', DiDonna continued. 'May I ask you to escort us?'

'Whereto?', Lucy asked bewildered and she exchanged alarmed looks with Sue.

'The kitchen', Scott answered her question. 'According to what I've been told you're excellent cooks. So without further delay...'

'We have to go to the kitchen and cook!', Sue asked baffled.

'Well, that's what people normally do in a kitchen', Scott replied, he winked to Jack. 'We hardly could let Sparky loose in there, don't you think, judging the horror-stories I've heard.'

'What?', Lucy began to laugh nervously, 'this is a hoax, right?'

'I'm afraid not', Jack laughed broadly, 'It's time to put your skills to the test, as they say 'Practice makes Perfect'.'

'We actually have to make you guys dinner!', Sue's voice expressed disbelief.

'Well, I'm a lousy one when it comes to that, I've been told numerous times by numerous people, it's only fair we get the chance to test yours.'

Sue stared down at Jack, Miles and Bobby who were barely holding themselves together. If looks could kill Jack would've been stone-dead. Tara didn't know whether she should laugh or feel sorry and decided to grin somewhat sneakily.

D. was grinning too, despite Donna's warning look not to.

'Jack Hudson, this...you...', Sue flustered _I can't believe he did this to us, just look at him. Oh, if I get my chance to get back on you Jack..._

'Ladies?', Scott interfered and he lead them towards the kitchen. Other people in the room looked amused, this only added to Lucy and Sue's discomfort.

Sue looked back at Jack and shot him a dark look.

He just smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "YOU ENJOY", he signed.

'Priceless, mate, priceless', Bobby cheered.

'Certainly something they'll be boiling mad about', Miles added dryly.

'I wonder what it is they'll be cooking, the original menu for tonight?', D. informed chuckling. Donna gave him a gentle nudge.

'Well, a change of food whets the appetite', Bobby added.

Tara and Donna exchanged looks. 'Shouldn't we help them?', Tara asked.

'What for?', Jack said smiling mischievously 'they'll only have to cook for _us_ not the entire restaurant. Nah, they'll be fine, let them stew in there for a little while.'

'Still I think we should help them, right Tara?', Donna said. Tara agreed.

Jack raised his hands in self-defense 'I'm not stopping you, but it will spoil the fun.'

'I'll drink to that, mate', Bobby said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sue and Lucy still couldn't believe what they were set up to. 'When this is done I'm going to seriously hurt this Hudson kid', Lucy said to Sue.

She shook her head in disbelief as she put on an apron. 'If only I could wipe that smile of his face, you saw how he was enjoying himself over it', Sue responded. 'I can't believe he set us up this way.'

"_I think it's payback for all we did to him_", Lucy signed. Sue sighed a knowing sigh. They had been hard on him lately, it was only time before he would return their efforts in discomforting him. _Well, he succeeded, the way the whole place was staring at us, laughing..._

Sue had to smile despite her best efforts to be angry about it. "_Iknew he would do something back, only when I didn't know, and what_", she signed to Lucy who nodded.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Scott turned out to be very nice and he helped them in any possible way he could, preparing the food, giving them advise and a professional hand. And both Sue and Lucy were actually enjoying themselves.

Sue loved to feel and handle all those exciting ingredients and they made up a menu together with Scott and DiDonna.

As an appetizer they decided for the _La Testa di Portobello _as DiDonna named it, roasted Portobello Mushrooms, topped with Scrambled Eggs served with Balsamic reduction, fresh Chives and Extra Virgin Olive Oil.

Then they would serve Scott's favorite: Sardinian Semolina pasta with Maine Cod in a lightly spiced Tomato Broth. 'Excellent choice, _La Fregola_', DiDonna cheered.

As the Main Course it would be slowly braised Beef Short Ribs in Red Wine with Onions, Carrots and Turnips, with grilled potatoes as side dish.

Dessert would be the all-time classic Tiramisú.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When they were busy, Jack walked into the kitchen with a camera. Scott semi-tried to push him out again.

'Out, Sparky, you're a hazard in these premises.' Jack laughed and showed the camera. 'Just a photo of them in the kitchen.'

He walked over to Sue and Lucy and gave Sue a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She raised her finger admonishing 'No peeking, Hudson!'

Scott took a photo of Sue, Jack and Lucy with DiDonna all smiling while both women were preparing food. Jack laid his arm around Sue's waist and pulled her close. She turned a little to face him, her beautiful face a mixture of joy, love and a promise of revenge for what he did.

'I'm glad you took it as a sport', he said.

Sue smiled 'Did I have a choice?'

He grinned, 'No, but that's irrelevant.'

He tried to pick a chunk of Beef, but Sue got hold of his hand. He looked at their entangled hands and back into Sue's eyes. Sue suddenly felt how her blood rushed through her body when he looked at her, passion flaming up.

Then he brought both their hands towards his mouth and he slowly took a bite of it then he offered her. She took a bite too, never leaving each others eyes. Their gazes locked, both of them filled with intense passion, desire.

'They always say, cooking food is sensual, even sexual, I think I understand why', Jack finally managed to say.

He stroked back a strand of hair on her head and stroked with his thumb slowly over the side of her neck.

Sue gasped for pleasure when he did, her eyes closed 'Jack, please', she whispered sounding hoarse 'everybody is watching us'.

He didn't stop immediately and continued to caress her neck sensual, 'so let them watch', his lips formed the words. She had started to breath more rapidly through the excitement.

Scott exchanged a look with Lucy and DiDonna and decided to cool things down again.

'Okay that's enough, Sparky, the two of you will put this kitchen on fire if you go on like this. We still have to finish the courses. But maybe you're hungry for something else...'

Jack grinned at Scott's remark but didn't look away from Sue, 'Yeah... I'm gone, don't worry.' And he gave a squeeze in her hand.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Now that's what we call _Amore_', DiDonna said looking satisfied. Sue bit her lip out of habit, not quite understanding the last word, but she got the meaning of it.

She glowed and felt high, when he stroked her that passionately she feared she couldn't control herself any longer.

Not that she minded, though.

It was exciting, exhilarating, thrilling, intense, it made her lose her mind, forgetting for an instant where they were. It was just as if the world was compromised to just her and Jack. No one else, no one who could forbid what they had together.

She longed for him, Sue realized it again. His touch, his arms around her, his scent, the tender strokes, his lips, the warm kind eyes filled with passion for her.

The same eyes that could turn stone-cold whenever danger lurked or when someone hurt her. But not to her, never. When he was with her she felt like she could swim in his eyes, dive in, explore the depths of his mind and heart, it was then when she read the passion, the concern for her and his admiration for her position in life and how she dealt with it.

Going to work was something she cherished, for he would be there, his eyes fixed on her every move.

His support in her endeavors, his encouragement to bring out the best of herself, making her fully exploit the abilities she had, the unique gifts she possessed.

Always in the background, he was there, defending her whenever it was necessary in his eyes. He had changed her, made her more self-aware, made her proud to be who she was, how God had made her.

He made her feel beautiful, invaluable and inspiring, loved and desirable, something she didn't know how she could ever thank him for that.

Lucy's tap on her shoulder made her come back again. "Wow", she signed with her eyebrows lifeted in admiration. And she looked at her and in the direction were Jack left, nothing more, but Sue knew what she was referring to.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When Jack left the kitchen to join the others again, he was astounded over his own boldness, the way he practically made out with her right there _I don't know what happened to me, but I like it. She just brings it up in me..._

Seeing her there in the kitchen, set up like that by him, it was priceless, the shocked expression when Scott told her and Lucy what they were going to do, the dark look she shot him.

Revenge was finally his, but as he saw her there something happened.

She was the star there, not only to him. The other kitchen-staff noticed it too.

There was something about Sue's kind nature that touched people. The way she took it, dignified, yet with humor, was special but how she was standing there...

They say love can be expressed through preparing food, just watching her cook, her gentle hands graciously arranging the plates, how she moved through the kitchen, he knew again why.

It was herself that she put into it, her love and passion. When he pulled her close he longed to see her beautiful face light up with her enchanting smile, to inhale her dazzling scent, when their hands locked he was electrified by her touch, and he lost his mind.

He wanted her, all he ever wanted was this warm, fascinating woman, the woman that had him mesmerized, trapped in her smile, her eyes, ever since he first saw her.

And still, there was this part of him that was afraid. Afraid to openly show his affection for her, to kiss her in public, for he was afraid the same thing that brought them together would be the same thing that broke them up.

He couldn't afford to let it break up, because it would be the end of him, he knew he couldn't handle it if it would happen.

Cautiously he had to show her his love, something that made him feel ashamed for himself, not having the guts to give up this code of silence. He knew Sue was cautious too, wrestling with the same feelings as he.

Someday soon, they would come out, she already told him she wanted to, it was what he wanted too, but the time had to be right.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Author's note: A new post, a bit short this time. But I'll be really busy at least the next two weeks, exams to pass :-( I'll try to post whenever I can (whenever I've written things compelling enough to share with you guys!), keep sending in your reviews you really make my day with that! For those of you who've already written: Dankjewel! (thank you in Dutch). There's a nice cliffhanger to keep you in suspense, enjoy!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Back at the table he sat down, took a sip of wine and smiled to the expecting looks on his team-mates' faces. 'They'll be here any minute, and by the look of it, it's going to be awesome.' Bobby grinned, and sat more upright. 'In that case, bring on the tucker then!'

Then Lucy, Sue, Scott and DiDonna approached with the first course, which made everyone applaud, even other guests in the room joined in. Scott leaned over to Jack, who looked up.

'I think they've done a great job, but it's much more fun to have them around when you're enjoying it. So my suggestion is, let's leave it up to us from here.'

Jack nodded and smiled to Sue and Lucy. 'They got the point, to continue will spoil the momentum.'

Sue wanted to take her original place at the table, but somehow Jack and the others had rearranged their positions. He stood up and offered her the seat next to him.

She was glad she could sit next to him, that's what she wanted the most right now.

As he sat down he casually let his fingers slide over her hair, shoulder and upper-arm, making sure it felt deliberate to her. His touch send shivers down her spine, and she let out a trembling sigh _My god, you're driving me wild with this..._

He looked at her and smiled, she managed to smile back. Under the table her hand sought his and when she found him she caressed it with hers. Her warm hand tenderly holding his, rubbing it ever so gently. He slowly blinked his eyes under her touch, it was enough to give him butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Finally he waved for everyone's attention. They all looked at him, and he cleared his throat.

'I'm glad we're all here together tonight, it's good to spend time like this together, I wish we could do it more often, but in our line of work it's not always that easy.'

'As youall know, tonight is Halloween, the feast of the old Celts in which they warded off evil spirits on All Hallows Eve, when in their calendar the new year began. This has gradually transformed into Halloween as we now know it. It's the time for pranks, jokes and with this in mind I planned tonight's little revenge on you, Lucy and Sue.'

Jack smiled at them and continued, 'Time after time I was, not always that subtle, reminded of some unfortunate events during our undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. It was only fair I returned it tonight.'

'The way both you, Lucy and you, Sue took it, was something I will cherish tonight, the effort you put into something you were basically pushed into doing... I found it marvelous.'

'True friendship can be weighed on occasions like this, something both of you demonstrated tonight.'

He raised his glass. 'To Lucy and Sue, to friendship and more.'

'Hear, Hear', Bobby cheered, and the rest joined him.

Jack looked at the woman next to him, glowing with happiness, joy and pride. He smiled warmly at Sue"THANK YOU", he signed.

'Come on Hudson, just a speech isn't enough, this calls for something more', Miles remarked gesturing towards both women.

'Sparky! Sparky!', they began to chant, embarrassing Jack somewhat.

But he got up and kissed Lucy twice on her cheeks, who was smiling broadly, and he hugged her. When he did she whispered in his ear,

'Go on Hudson, kiss her, let it show, what are you afraid of. She longs for you...' He smiled at her, then he looked at Sue, who stood up too, expectantly, her eyes soft yet with a twinkle of joy. He took hold of her hands and pulled her slowly towards him.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Suddenly he was determined and he leaned over to her and his lips found hers, he closed his eyes. Tenderly he kissed her, her sweet taste filling his mind, his heart racing. His soul blended with hers in this single kiss.

She closed her eyes too when he kissed her, and lost her mind. She wanted to feel his desire for her, and she tasted it, she longed for it and when she found him again, she was lost.

Neither of them was aware that at the moment they closed their eyes, both swept away by their feelings and desires, the lights went out.

By some bizarre act of coincidence one of the fuses in the main fuse-box blew, surrounding everyone in darkness, the only light came from the few candles burning.

It left everyone momentarily flustered, and no one noticed Jack and Sue being wrapped up in a breathtaking kiss.

When Jack heard the noise of people wondering what happened he briefly opened his eyes, saw total darkness and decided not to break up their kiss, yet. He knew that total darkness deprived Sue of all her ways of communication, something he imagined, that had to be a terrifying experience.

Sue was unaware of it, lost in their kiss. When the lights kicked in again they were still lost in their own world. Jack's hands were supporting her back, Sue's hands had taken hold of the front of his shirt as if she had pulled him even closer.

Then they broke the enthrallment, when they parted again. Somewhat flushed at their own boldness they turned to face the others.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The rest of the team, and also some other guests, were staring at them, eyebrows lifted, except for Lucy who knew all along.

'Call me crazy, if you like, but that looked like making out', Bobby was the first to say something.

Jack managed to smile, and exchanged a quick look with Sue, who bit her lip, somewhat flushed.

'Yeah, what happened to the neat two on the cheek, you put Lucy off with?', Miles added.

Jack was the first to regain his composure. 'The lights went out, I had to find a way to comfort her when it did, you know with the darkness, no communication...'

'And therefore you decided to have the Full Monty, then?', Bobby remarked.

'I, eh...well...it was the first thing that popped into my mind.'

'Not exactly the first thing that would pop up in mine, but... not bad, Sparky, not bad at all', Miles said and he began to smile.

'Of course, now I come to think of it... the most easy and comfortable way of relaxing someone is a kiss. Brilliant! Depending of course on subject and momentum, there are known to have been rather awkward results in the past in occasions like this, with serious ramifications I should add. But it seems to have been the right decision this time.'

The others were laughing now and even Jack and Sue were at least smiling.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Fortunately for them it seemed the rest decided to give them the benefit of the doubt for they changed the subject back to the dinner they were about to enjoy.

Jack and Sue sat down and he looked at her, she read a hint of regret in his eyes but she patted his thigh softly.

"_You did good, we will tell themlater, but not yet_", she signed to him.

"YOU AGREE, _is that what you want?_", he replied.

Sue nodded, and gently squeezed his hand in a way to comfort him and letting him now this was what she really wanted, at least now. He respected it, deciding it was probably for the better.

Lucy bit her lip, a little frustrated, they had cold feet, again. Again they backed off at the last moment, and they were so close tonight. So close.

But she realized what it would imply if they did, the strain it would give in relation to their work. It could have serious consequences.

Besides, it was their choice not to bring it out, what gave her the right to be frustrated?

She shrugged it off and waved for Sue's attention. She squeezed her thumb and index-finger almost together "YOU THIS CLOSE".

Sue nodded and smiled, "I KNOW_, but we decided we will wait before announcing it to everyone. Please respect that, it's difficult for us too._"

Lucy smiled and she signed "I AGREE."

* * *

oOo

* * *

The night was perfect, the mood joyful, while they brought up memories of things that had been, and expressed expectations for the things to come.

At the end, when all had left, Lucy decided to use Miles' offer to bring her home, only Sue and Jack remained. Most of the other guests had left too, tables were cleaned, they decided to leave.

They said good-bye to Scott and DiDonna and left.

Near her car she took her keys out of her purse, stopped suddenly and turned around.

Jack was caught somewhat off guard and nearly ran into her.

'Whoops, I almost flattened you', he rubbed his fist in a circle against his chest. 'I'm sorry.'

She just looked at him. He scowled."YOU OKAY?", he signed looking worried.

She bit her lip as if she was regretting something and started to fumble with his jacket near his chest. She didn't look him in the eyes, but stared at her hands playing with the revers.

'Jack... should we've said something?', she asked it cautiously. 'Aren't we just running away for it? You know...'

She looked up at him. He stroked his hand through her hair and let out his breath, he began to shake his head.

'No...I don't think we run away for it.' He looked her in the eyes. 'We're pushing it forward to a more suitable moment. Besides...', he began to smile, 'I backed off there, remember?'

"_Maybe it's coward, maybe I got scared, I don't know_", he signed. "_Can you forgive me, Sue, I didn't told them thetruth yet? I don't want you think I don't want to tell, I do, more than you know..._"

She silenced him by taking hold of both his hands, then she pointed to the necklace with their wedding-rings he gave her.

"PROMISE YOU, ME NOT FORGET. _I have your necklace, I remember thecommitment you made. I won't forget you love me. I love you too, always._"

"_I want a future with you together, if we tell them now or later is not important. I know where we stand._" She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Then she opened her car and they both got in.

'We will tell them, don't worry', she said when they were seated.

'I don't know what will happen but things will never be same again', Jack replied and he gave her a comforting pat on her arm.

'We can do this, Sue.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Little did they know, that just one block away the man resided they were looking for, the man who would be responsible for more changes then they would've bargained for. Jack had no idea of how true his words were going to be. 


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

A/N: Slowly but steadily we're getting there! And there's a lot more to come. I'm still busy with exams, and this weekI suffered a great loss when my (last remaining) uncle died at 64. He will besincerely missed. But, we will move on, and so will this story, whichI find very entertaining to write. I hope youhave as much fun reading it. Please R/Rwhenever you feel like it. 'Stay Tuned'

Italics in between QM's are signed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Monday 09.15 AM

* * *

When Jack entered the office after a meeting with Garrett he saw Bobby standing at Tara's desk, while she demonstrated something on her computer to him. Jack didn't think much of it, he was busy, he had to go over the details for tonight's stakeout once more.

Besides, he kept on thinking of the events of the weekend, the party at Gallaudet, the dinner at Galileo's, _especially_ the dinner at Galileo's. _There was definitely more fire in that kitchen than just on the stoves._ He smiled to himself. Then he reluctantly put himself back to what he was supposed to do, and what he got paid a million bucks for.

'All right, I can see everybody is busy, that's good, it means you actually work for a living.'

'Yeah, we do all the work and you get the credits, you mean', Bobby chimed.

Jack smiled, 'I have to lead this team, and believe me I'm heavily underpaid to do so. Just having this office run at all is a monumental job.' He winked at Lucy who began to smile and he looked at Bobby who put up a sulking face.

'I know, Crash, you do your best in your hapless Down Under style. No just kidding', he said chuckling when the tall Aussie shot him a dark look. 'You're doing all right, as long as your not behind the wheel of a newly issued government car.'

The others laughed, even Bobby grinned. 'I crashed it, but you took a swim, and reported to everybody in DC when doing so. So at least I managed to keep my suit dry, and didn't sound like a public fool', he replied and gestured towards Jack.

'Your turn again, mate.' Jack raised his hands in self-defense, smiling.

'Very touching this display of mutual affection, and correction. But perhaps can we skip through America's Funniest and fast forward to business?', Miles interrupted. He looked round at the others, 'or am I the only one in this office thinking this way?'

Jack looked like he was going to say something but D. beat him to a pace.

'I think no-one will ever think like you, and that's probably for the best.' Miles opened his mouth to say something and closed it again without having said anything.

Sue lifted her eyebrows in amazement and looked at the New Englander, who -at least to her knowledge- was never that easily deprived of his cutting wit. 'Wow, I never expected to see the day Miles was rendered speechless. It's almost frightening, shouldn't we do something?', Sue said, the others began to laugh.

'Ah, no worries, Sheila, it won't take long', Bobby replied.

'May I remind you, all here present mocking my personality, that I've received my education at the utmost privileged boarding-schools. To top it off with Harvard, cum laude graduated thank-you-very-much, it is no wonder no-one thinks like me. Except when they were raised under the exact same conditions I was, and perhaps even then...'

'Miles', Jack said laughing, 'it's okay.' He walked over to the projection-screen. 'Okay, about tonight, what do we know about it?'

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Well, as our Dutch friend indicated it could be anywhere between Point Breeze and Lazarette Point', Bobby said.

'Baltimore, blue collar, docks, exactly the setting most of you would fit in perfectly', Miles quipped.

'Ouch, somebody's toes have been stepped upon', Tara replied.

'It's only Miles' but they're equally long', D. said.

'Miles contacted the Port Authority and they, reluctantly, gave us a list with all the ships they had docked, were about to dock or they were expecting to arrive anytime between noon today and noon tomorrow', Sue said, bringing the subject back to business.

'And there are some ships that might be interesting.' She gestured to Tara, 'could we have some images, Tara?'

The screen showed four different ships. Sue pointed at the first. 'This is the Northern Star, owned by Bahama Shipping Ltd. It's a bulk-carrier that usually ships Iron Ore, or Bauxite from Surinam, but it's been in Liberia, near Sierra Leone recently.'

She pointed at another ship. 'The Morissa, owned by the same company, also believed to have been in the vicinity of Sierra Leone recently. Then there's the Allisson, a Liberian ship, it has been in Freetown last week.' Sue pointed at the last picture and she let Tara enlarge it.

'This one, however, is interesting, the _La Cité de Sulima_, a container-ship owned by _Atlantique Nautille S.A._ in Marseille, France. The interesting part is that this company has a Freetown based branch, and has been known to ignore UN-amendments about non-trade on a regular basis.'

'It carries various loads in it's four-hundred containers. It has been in Freetown for about a week, and is now heading for Baltimore after a short stop in Willemstad on Curaçao in the Netherlands Antilles. Port Authority said they had an incomplete list of it's cargo, especially what was loaded in Freetown.'

Sue looked round at the others, 'Well, what do you think?'

It was Jack who responded. 'I think I'm impressed by your research.'

Sue smiled, 'I knew you would.' And she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'I think Sue has given us four very likely suspect ships, and like her I favor the last one, but we cannot rule out the other three. That means we have to keep our ears and eyes open.'

He looked at Miles, 'At what time are they expected to dock?' Miles picked a sheet of paper. 'The Northern Star around eleven tonight, the Morissa half an hour later. The Allisson says here, is expected to dock around midnight. But _La Cité de Sulima_ is listed to be docked around one-thirty a.m. at the Container Terminal at Point Breeze.'

He gave the piece of paper to Jack, and he tapped his chin with his index-finger. 'Every fiber in my body tells me this is the one to look out for, once loaded off, there's an easy escape through Highway 695 and the Francis Scott Key Bridge.'

'I'm with you on that, mate', Bobby said, 'once they're on the road they can go anywhere.' Jack nodded, 'that's why we go in heavy. Tara has arranged surveillance equipment, and D. got us backup.'

D. walked towards the screen. It showed a map of the area of Lazarette Point and Point Breeze, the Fort McHenry Channel and Dundalk. He pointed at the Terminal's Main Entrance at Broening Highway, 'We have SOG watching this entrance and exit, and we have chokepoints at Keith Avenue near Ponca Street and Vail Street. These are points they have to pass, so no-one will go in or out unnoticed. Whether they dock at Lazarette or Breeze.'

He pointed at the cranes, 'There are seven of them, and at this point we don't know which one is going to be used. But Bobby and I will go undercover as dockers...'

Miles' face lit up with an unholy glee 'How suiting...'

But D. ignored him and continued '...and monitor the activities from nearby. The main surveillance unit is located near those two buildings. That's where Tara, Sue, Jack and you Miles are going to stay. We also have various agents driving around the area to give back-up whenever we need it.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack looked around to the others. 'Any questions?'

Sue raised her hand. 'Yes, Sue?', Jack said. 'What exactly are we going to do when we find them, you still want to follow them? Maybe there are too many suspects to follow.'

'Good question, we will follow only the vehicles that actually leave the premises, and I suspect they'll be using van's or small trucks to ship out whatever they got. Once those vehicles have left, we close in on the others still near the ship or the containers.'

'But how do you know which one is the one with the cargo?', Sue asked.

'That's where you come in, Miss Thomas. Somehow they have to move the stuff from one to another, and my guess is they'll be discussing it. Any hand-over is suspected, and I want you to take a close look at what they're saying.' Sue nodded, but then frowned again.

Bobby saw it, and he chuckled. 'You not done yet, Sheila?'

'What? No...I mean we're discussing _four_ ships here, because we still cannot rule out the others.'

Jack smiled, 'Don't you just love her?' Bobby began to grin mischievously, 'I know _you_ do, mate', he replied. Jack suddenly turned slightly red, a bit baffled by his remark. 'I...eh...'

'Ah, dunnowhattosay, Sparky?', Bobby said in a childish tone while laughing broadly. 'But, as usual Miss Thomas, you're asking the right questions.' He smiled at her, her cheeks slightly colored too.

'We have been told that Obanyon's right-hand man, James 'Fingers' Beyroux will be there tonight.' The screen showed his picture. 'He's Obanyon's trustee, that is if ever Obanyon trusted someone it'll be him. They did time together when they were just two-bit con-men.'

'Apart from this sentence they were never convicted of anything else. They're called the Teflon Boys because nothing seems to stick. But he's dangerous, armed and apparently not afraid to use his tool.' He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other. 'Wherever he shows up, you can bet you buck it's where the transmission will take place.'

Jack nodded, relieved Bobby hadn't continued when he began to stammer, but he was so wrong in assuming the Aussie let him get away.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Righto', Bobby clapped his hands enthusiastically. 'Now we've discussed this matter, there's still another case, or mystery if you like, to solve.' And he looked at Sue and Jack. 'Tara, if you would be so kind...'

The picture went blank and then it showed a picture Jack and Sue had been afraid of. It was the picture Bobby took with his cell phone a week before. It showed Jack and Sue wrapped in a passionate kiss at Sue's desk. 'Oh, god...', Jack managed to stammer, while Sue just sat down, feeling flushed.

'I present you exhibit A', Bobby said looking rather pleased. 'And you know what strikes me? It looks just like their 'encounter' of last Saturday. However there are some mayor absurdities between those two events. Remember what his excuse was the other day?'

Miles raised his hand.

'Miles?', Bobby said.

'He had to comfort her during the darkness, when the lights went out', Miles answered.

'Spot on, mate. Now what's preposterous?'

'The lights are on', D. said.

'Righto, the lights are still on. However that still could be a coincidence, maybe the lights had been off...some fuse blew. Hmmmm... possible, yes. Likely? I think not.'

He waved for Tara to change the picture. Once again it showed Jack and Sue in the same (or another) breathtaking kiss.

'I present you exhibit B. Whoa, same kiss, lights still burning... Wait I hear you thinking...' He pointed at a row of numbers at the bottom of the screen.

'What do we have here? Miles?' The New Englander cleared his throat and took a close look. 'It seems this event occurred two minutes prior to the previous picture, exhibit A.'

Bobby patted him on the shoulder. 'That's right, and what does this tell us?'

Tara raised her hand. 'Whatever they were doing in the first picture, started either now or even earlier. In which case this kiss would've lasted for at least two minutes.'

'And then there's the light, it's still on. Strange...'

'If you take in account the reason he provided us last Saturday it will most definitely struck as preposterous. Hey! What's going on here, Sparky?', Miles teased.

'And no more lame excuses, this time we want the truth', D. added

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack felt sick with nervousness for the first time in years.

When Bobby showed the picture it felt like solid ground suddenly went liquid. He always kind of knew Bobby would be capable of a stunt like this. In the back of his mind he had expected it, but was still surprised he had actually managed to do so.

During Bobby's exhibition his eyes looked for Sue, and when he did see her he could see she was flushed, but at the same time it looked like she was proud of it as well. Now they couldn't deny anymore what was going on between them. He decided to make it public.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue was equally shocked when Bobby started. All eyes on the picture and then on her. But strangely enough she didn't want to deny it anymore.

Like she showed Saturday in the kitchen, and later on at the table.

Somehow they both got cold feet and decided not to tell, what had been simple and pure in the kitchen still was difficult to admit to their team members.

It's a big difference whether you'll have to work with them every day, taking into account the rules, or just once. Now, she felt ready, actually feeling proud about it. She looked at Jack and into his eyes. _I want to tell them, Jack, you're important to me. I want them to know, please..._

He read her mind in her eyes and smiled tenderly. It was time.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's another post, things are starting to heat up. Enjoy. As usual: well you know the drill...

* * *

oOo

* * *

He cleared his throat and walked over to Sue. She got up, expectantly.

The others watched them.

Jack stood next to her and they shared a quick glance before he started. 'It's been, what, three years ago since you walked into my office demanding a transfer?' Sue nodded, smiling, she remembered it vividly 'I was yelling pretty hard to make my point. It was very embarrassing when I heard he wasn't the one I had to see...'

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair. 'You made a lasting impression that morning, I can tell you. But even more so when we met again during lunch.'

'Then I found out she was Deaf, and what amazing abilities she possessed. I knew I had to get her on my team, no matter what. Eldridge wasn't too excited about it but you proved yourself beyond any doubt.'

Bobby nodded in agreement. So did the others.

'The night you and I were in hospital, I felt that we had chemistry between us. Something Lucy had noticed already, I'll have to give her credit for that.'

Lucy smiled a See-I-told-you kind of smile.

'With my heart...problems -_he still couldn't say heart attack, it sounded too scary_- you and I grew closer, it was interrupted when Ally showed up again, I didn't know what I had to do.'

'I had grown fond of Sue, but Ally and I already shared so much history. So we backed off there a little. Then we were undercover as a married couple...' He looked at the others and he straitened his back a little. 'That's when I fell for her, big time.'

He smiled cautiously at the team. Sue reached for his hand and took hold of him.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'I knew from day one, I had feelings for him. Because he took me for who I was, saw what I was capable of, something not many do, and encouraged me to give the best of me. '

'He makes me feel special, maybe for you guys it is something you take for granted, but not when you're me.'

'Being Deaf in a hearing orientated world is very difficult, but Jack...I don't know...let me be part of it like everyone else. Without giving up what is an essential part of who I am.' She pressed her lips together and swallowed away the oncoming tears.

'He is willing to learn, not only Sihn Language, but also how we Deaf view the world. Don't get me wrong, he makes mistakes, he's not perfect', she grinned when she looked at him.

"_THANK YOU!_", he signed sarcastically.

"WELCOME", she signed back

'But the thing that makes him special to me is his willingness to learn from that. Not only now, but from the moment I stepped into his office yelling at him.'

'From then on I more than liked him, and gradually I fell for him, but I never showed it. I didn't know how he felt about me, and I had been hurt too many times to expose myself that easy again.'

Jack squeezed her hand and smiled to her when she continued. 'I know there are rules about these things, that's why Jack and I decided to try and keep it to ourselves. As much as possible, anyway. But you guys already suspected something, at least the last few weeks.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bobby was the first to reply, smiling. 'Yeah, I know Spark for some time now. And whenever he was around you he didn't even resemble to the Spark I knew. No doubt thanks to you.'

The others nodded in agreement, grinning. 'The last weeks the two of were dancing around each other like you wouldn't believe', he continued.

Jack laughed and he looked at Sue, who was laughing too. She stroked her hair back behind her ear.

He turned somewhat more serious, and looked at his team. 'Guys, I hope you will keep this between us, at least until Sue and I have figured out a way to handle this. There are some old fashioned, stupid rules that could ruin our careers or make work difficult when we go public beyond this room. So what I, and Sue are going to say now will not leave this room. Okay?'

The others agreed, 'quite natural, Hudson', Miles said warmly, 'we don't want to loose you both.' Jack smiled relieved. 'Thanks, that means a lot to us.'

Miles smiled, 'I said loose you both. That didn't mean I would be very upset if you...'

'Thank you, Miles', Jack interrupted, giving him a pat on the arm

He laid his arm around Sue, and she leaned a bit against him.

'Actually I want the whole world to know it, but that's not possible yet.'

He took a deep breath. 'I love Sue.'

Sue looked at him and her face lit up with her radiant smile. 'And I love Jack.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Demitrius rubbed his hand over his chin, thinking. 'Actually, I don't think this changes much how we work. As a matter of fact I think this will keep us even more focused on doing our work right. Jack, you have always been protective for her, that won't change.'

Jack pursed his lips, nodding somewhat. 'Yeah... I care for her and I don't want to loose her.' He looked at Sue. 'I never want to loose anyone under my guard, or see someone of my team getting hurt. But with you...you might say I'm over-protective but so be it.'

Sue rolled her eyes, laughing. 'It crossed my mind sometimes. Sometimes I could be really mad at you for it, I felt you were hindering me. But deep down I didn't mind.'

Tara came over to Sue and hugged her. 'I'm so happy for you, and speaking about policies: I wouldn't be bothered.' Bobby gave Jack a firm handshake and hugged Sue too.

Then he looked at his friend again. 'We will guard her with our lives, Sparky, it'll cost you something extra. Don't worry, we'll think of something nice, right guys. And girls, they too.'

Miles kissed Sue twice on her cheek. 'Well done, Miss Thomas. You're the first one who actually could make this here Hudson guy, an ex-bachelor. I'm impressed, he usually is a hard-headed one when it comes to admitting whatever he has on his mind.´

´But this time the Dairy State took the cheese.'

The others laughed and D. gave Jack a friendly pat on his head.

'He's catching on. He's not there yet, but at least he's moving.'

Lucy was the last one to congratulate both. She got Sue's attention. ´´_Show the necklace he gave you´´_, she signed smiling broadly.

'Tara?', Sue said, 'you remember you wanted to know about this necklace?' Tara nodded eagerly. Sue unclipped it and showed it to the others.

'Wow, so that's where you leave government property', Tara said, ´´BEAUTIFUL´´, she signed. ´´_When did you get it?_´´

Sue formed her hand into a fist, palm facing in, with the thumb in between the index and middle finger, than she thrust both index and middle finger upwards keeping them close. 'Ah, Thursday', Tara said when she recognized the sign.

'That's right', Sue said.

Sue's right hand moved as if she pushed something aside, then she repositioned herself slightly. She looked at the other. 'Pay attention', she said.

Then she bend both her hands fingers pointing up, thumbs pointing out, moved them down with a short movement.

Then she tapped with her index finger first on the right side of her chest near her shoulder and then on her left side, swept her index finger outwards as if she was pointing to somewhere.

Finally she moved her right hand, flat, palm facing left, thumb bend in, downwards twice with a deliberate movement.

She smiled. ´´ME SIGN WHAT?´´, she signed.

'Something about cutting something', Bobby offered. Lucy, Jack and Sue began to laugh, and Tara began too, though she did not recognize it all, she basically understood what was being said.

'No, silly. I said "Now we go-to Baltimore". Because the bad guys are still out there.'

* * *

Baltimore Docks, Baltimore MD,

Point Breeze, near Broening Highway, 12.30 AM

* * *

Inside the surveillance room, hidden in a container truck, Sue, Jack, Tara and Miles waited for things to come.

When the first ship, the _Northern Star_, entered the Port tension mounted high, although their gut feeling said this wasn't the one, they couldn't rule out the possibility it might be.

'Do we have a visual?', Jack asked the spotters on the quays. 'No sign of suspects, docking seems normal. No abnormalities so far.' Then the _Morissa_ came in, nothing. The same with the _Allisson_. Miles shifted somewhat uneasily in his seat. 'Okay, then it's the _La Cité_, guys', he said. Sue took a deep breath. She was tensed, anxious for the things to come.

'You think it will be done tonight?', she asked Jack. He tore his eyes away from the monitor and looked at her, 'according to our sources, unless Nico wasn't telling the truth.' She could see he was tense too, there was much at stake tonight.

Comfortingly she laid her hand on his leg and squeezed gently. His lips formed into a smile, when he was looking at another CCTV camera monitor.

Then a message came through his headset, when SOG on Vail Street and Keith Avenue radioed in.

'There's a gray '99 BMW 5 Series with Virginia license plate YUZ 2318 approaching, no visual on passengers.' Jack looked at the monitor.

'Standby, team 3, he's heading your way.' The screen showed the car driving down Vail Street and onto the Container Terminal Platform.

'Team 6, we have visual.' The car stopped near the second crane.

Nobody got out.

'D. you see who's inside?', Jack asked. 'Negative, it's windows are tinted and he parked in a dark spot.

They saw the _Cité du Sulima_ approaching the quay, and how it docked. The cranes immediately sprung into action and began hoisting containers off it's deck.

* * *

oOo

* * *

After a half an hour, with movement all around, finally two men stepped out of the BMW.

'D., Bobby get us a visual', Jack said anxiously. 'No worries, mate, I'm on him.' It was silent for a moment. 'It's Beyroux, the other I don't know', Bobby's voice came through.

The screen showed a clear image of both men walking towards an approaching truck, and they began talking to it's driver. Sue immediately focused on their lips. Jack was about to ask her to do so, but out of the corner of his eye he could see she already was.

'Beyroux just told the driver to wait for the next red twenty foot container', she said without looking away. 'Bobby could you enhance the picture, they're moving into dark.'

'Right on it, Sheila', he said. Jack raised his thumb to Sue.

'The container's coming down, Jack', she said. 'Team 7 track that container', Jack replied.

The truck drove away with it's load towards the exit. The two men said something to each other and stepped into the car, which drove off seconds later. 'The other one said something about stuff moving now, a name and a couple of numbers... wait... Andin, or something...350.'

She looked puzzled at Jack, Miles and Tara. 'I don't understand.'

Miles clapped his hands, 'It's Hanjin.' Sue squinted her eyes. 'H-A-N-J-I-N', Jack spelled, 'It's a shipping company, Hanjin 350 is the container.'

He searched the screens. 'Tara, do we have this one under surveillance?'.

She frantically began to search for it, then she looked at Jack. 'It's already loaded off, it was one of the first containers.'

Jack jumped up. 'Ask SOG where it headed to.' And he stormed out. 'Jack. Wait!', Sue yelled and she got up too, together with Miles and Levi.

They ran out and got into Jack's car. Miles had not even closed the door when Jack stepped on it and the car sped away, turning left on Vail and Keith and headed for Interstate 95 and the tunnel under Fort McHenry Angle. The chase was on.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

A/N: More action coming up, and we're just getting started! ;-) Thanks for the reviews, and Puccini: did you perhaps mean Levi's Library ( there wasn't any URL mentioned, maybe it somehow failed to show) where you read STFBE stuff too? If so, I'll think about it. Right now, let's pick up from where we left. Enjoy!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack raced through the tunnel, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. Sue wasn't sure which vehicle they were going to track. She looked at Miles who sat in the back, leaning over through the passenger and driver seat. Seeing the unspoken question on Sue's face he shook his head. 'Jack', said Sue. 'Which one are we following?'

'Beyroux', he said without taking his eyes off the road. 'There they are', he said. Sue squinted her eyes and tried to see where they were. Jack slowed down his car, keeping a safe distance between his car and Beyroux' BMW. 'Now let's see where they are heading to.'

The gray car in front of them changed lanes near Ridgleys Cove. 'He's leaving Interstate 95, to take the 295', Jack predicted. Miles pursed his lips. 'Maybe, what makes you so sure?' Jack grinned. 'Experience, the 295 is more direct to drive to DC than the I95. You want to bet?'

Miles shook his head. 'I never bet', he said, 'I...'

'...like to be sure', both Sue and Jack filled in. They laughed despite the rush they felt.

During the drive, they didn't speak much. The occasional radio message to and from the other teams, tracking the other container trucks.

* * *

oOo

* * *

After about 40 miles they reached the junction of the 295 and Benning Road NE. The BMW changed lanes again and turned right on Benning Road. 'Where the hell is he going?', Jack wondered out loud. They saw how Beyroux turned hard right on Mayfair Parkside. Cautiously Jack turned right too, and he turned the lights of his car off, just in case.

They nearly missed Beyroux turned left on Anacostia Avenue and stopped near one of the warehouses. From a safe distance they observed what happened.

Beyroux and the other man stepped out and walked towards the building making sure no one saw them. Sue and Jack focused their binoculars. He tapped her on her shoulder, she looked at him. 'Are they saying anything?', he asked. She pulled a face, 'How am I supposed to know if you keep me distracted?' Miles smiled, 'you mean just now, or in general?', he added. Sue shot him a look and focused again on the two men.

'They're going in. Now what?', she asked Jack. He nodded towards the building, 'we go in too.' Miles opened the door and stepped out, so did Jack. Sue wouldn't be the one to be left behind and got out too. Jack stopped her. 'You stay here, it might not be safe. Miles and I can handle things.' She shook her head, her hair dancing in the motion. When he tried to turn away she took hold of his arm and forced him to look at her. 'Don't shut me out like this, I can handle myself. And if you're not waiting for backup I go in with you.'

Miles watched them, he didn't like it as much as Jack but he saw she had a point. 'Jack, she's capable, and she got a dog. That makes four.' Jack pressed his lips together, this was exactly the kind of thing he always wanted to avoid. Sue looked him in his eyes and she saw how he was torn, she read his concern for her safety. She smiled. 'Please?'

He slowly nodded. 'You stay behind me, all the time. Keep your head down and no matter what happens do not, I repeat, do not try to force anything. That means no chasing, no nothing.' Sue nodded. 'Okay, I'll watch your, not at all bad looking, back', she said.

'Sue! This is very serious.'

'Sorry, I know, I just tried to relax you a little bit.'

'Right, now...let's go.' Both he and Miles took out their guns. Cautiously they sneaked towards the building. Jack signaled to Miles he had to take the other door. He looked behind at Sue, who was crouched against the walls. 'You ready?', he signed. She nodded. 'On three, we go in. Miles you guard the door then you come in', he signed to both Miles and Sue. 'Ready? One... two...', he took a deep breath, 'three...' And he turned the doorknob and let it swing open. He waited a second and then he jumped in, closely followed by Sue and Levi.

No one.

They were in a long, scarcely lit hallway with several doors. 'So far so good', Sue whispered. At the end of the hall they saw light coming through a small opening between the door and the threshold. Jack pointed towards it. 'That door now, other door later', he signed.

Meanwhile Miles cautiously sneaked into the building using the other door. He found himself in the back of a large hall, obviously some sort of storage room. Scaffolds everywhere, boxes. Then he heard voices. He carefully moved through the aisles in direction of the voices. He clasped his gun a bit tighter, he felt the gut in his stomach, no sign of Jack and Sue yet. Near the end of a row of scaffolding he crouched down. He listened carefully, whoever were inside they were just around this corner, still unaware of his presence. Miles stretched out a little, he could just peek through two big cardboard boxes. Through this tiny opening he could see Beyroux standing with his back towards him, he couldn't see the other guy, so he changed his point of view somewhat. Then he got a glimpse of the other one. He decided to move.

Jack got to the door. There he stopped to listen, he faintly heard voices coming trough. He put his hand on the knob and he turned it. Then he stormed in.

Simultaneously Miles decided to move in too.

'FBI! Don't move!', Jack yelled when he stormed in, his gun raised, finger clenched around the trigger. Beyroux and the other man ducked down, when Miles came round the corner too. 'Keep down!' The two men were caught off guard by Miles' appearance, but not for long. Beyroux made a jump for it, and the other man threw a box in Miles' direction.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The moment Jack rushed in, Sue took a deep breath and ran in too, keeping a low profile, while Levi almost dragged her along. Once inside she saw how Miles struggled to keep upright when a box hit him on the arm. She quickly scanned the room for Jack and Beyroux, she saw him dashing off through an aisle. 'Jack!', she yelled. 'He went that way!', and she pointed in the direction where Beyroux ran away.

Jack ran down the aisle, Sue followed him, releasing Levi. The dog sped past Jack, but stopped short at the end of the aisle. He barked vigorously, alarming Sue. She looked to her right and she caught a glimpse of a figure moving in on Jack. 'Jack!', Sue screamed.

A rack was pushed over the second she screamed for his attention, knocking Jack to the floor. Sue swayed to the left, to avoid the boxes tumbling down. She nearly tripped but managed to move on. Levi sped towards the rear door, Sue ran after him. Then suddenly she felt how hands dragged her down. She screamed. She fought to release herself but the hands were too strong, she tried to look who was holding her. Then a sharp pain shot through her temple, she dropped to the floor her head swaying by the blow she got to her head. Dizzy she tried to get to her feet again. Then her body rocked when she got kicked. A deep, intense pain shot through her stomach, she fought for breath. Then she cried out in pain, crumpling on the floor. And everything went black.

Miles regained his balance and went after the man who threw the box, he ran towards the door Jack had burst through and saw how down the hallway the man ran out the door. Without hesitation he ran after him. Outside the man ran for Mayfair Parkway, Miles raised his gun but he knew he couldn't use it. Neither the pace in he was running, nor the distance were good enough to be able to use his firearm without the risk of killing the man. Then, out the corner of his eye he saw a golden blur.

Levi had managed to get out through the rear door and came thundering by. Miles actually had to laugh inwardly, there he was: running a the top of his lungs, chasing someone in a midnight industrial district, with the aide of a golden furred dog named Levi. It was something out of a slapstick movie if it wasn't for real.

Jack heard Sue scream when the boxes came tumbling down. He crashed to floor a second later. When he managed to get on his feet again, he heard her scream and then he heard the sound he feared most: Sue crying out in pain. He felt how a sting went through his heart, sickening him, he felt how cold sweat formed on his forehead. 'Sue!...', he shouted shocked, when he found her. Crumpled together on the floor, her hands pressed against her stomach, crying in pain and agony. Jack fell on his knees and took her in his arms. 'Oh my god, Sue...' She opened her eyes, still dizzy by the blows and she saw Jack's face. She began to cry softly, with pain and the way his face was full of horror and fear for her.

_Please let her be okay, please..._

He tried to get her up against a crate. He started to caress her hair, face. He wiped away her tears and comforted her. He felt how her body cringed a couple of times when the pain shot through her body. He kissed her on her temple, once, twice. Until she stopped crying and the pain ebbed away. She had her eyes closed, and leaned against him. Her breath far from steady.

Jack felt how the sickness in his stomach slowly eased down, he knew now she would be okay. But at the same time he felt another feeling taking over: rage, blind rage.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When Jack and Sue finally walked out the building they were met by Miles and Levi. 'What took you so long?', Miles asked peevishly. Then he saw how Sue was supported by Jack, how she obviously was in pain and he grew concerned. 'What...Sue? Is she okay?' Jack nodded, 'She will be, I think we'll have her checked as soon as possible.' Together they helped her into the car and waited for the ambulance to arrive. Jack looked round.

'Did they both get away?', he asked to Miles. He shook his head, triumphantly. 'No, one of the culprits is now enjoying the scenery, while being tied to a fence overlooking beautiful Mayfair. You'll find him over there.'

Two DCPD squad cars pulled up, and simultaneously Bobby and Demitrius turned up. Looking concerned as Sue was examined by the medics. Bobby looked at Jack. 'What happened? Is she okay?' Jack nodded. Bobby scowled a little. 'Why didn't you wait for backup. You see what happened, things could have turned out more serious...'

Jack turned, his face filled with rage. 'I know!', he bawled out. Then he regretted his outburst. 'I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to take it out on you.' Bobby pursed his lips and nodded understandingly. 'I know, Spark, it's because of her.' Jack closed his eyes for a little while and let out a breath. 'I felt sick with fear when I heard her cry out, Bobby. Like someone stabbed me with a knife.' He took hold of the Aussies arm and looked him in his eyes. 'We are going to get them, Crash. And this time it is going to be personal.'


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's some more, hope you like it!

* * *

oOo

* * *

George Washington University Hospital

900, 23rd Street, Washington DC, Tuesday 05.10 AM

* * *

Because the medics were a little anxious about Sue's condition, she was still in pain, they decided to have her admitted to GWU Hospital to have a thorough check of her head and internal organs. CAT-scans revealed no internal injuries to her stomach, belly, womb, or her head. But it was evident she had received mayor blows. The doctor pursed her lips, when she saw the large bruises on Sue's stomach. She looked at Jack and then at Sue. 'It will be painful for another day or two, so I suggest you take some time off.'

'I can't', Sue said, trying to stand up again, her face twisted with pain when she did.

Jack gently pushed her back on the bed. 'Sue, you need to rest.'

'But what about the case? I can't just bail out. You might need me.'

Jack smiled a little. 'We need you, I need you. Right now, first things first. I want you to stay home today, let the pain and the bruises ease down. We will need you, absolutely. But not until your fit again. Please...'

The doctor nodded. 'You were attacked pretty brutally, whoever kicked you, was aiming for maximum damage. A blanket, maybe even hot water bag against your stomach will take care of the pain for now. And I'll prescribe you some painkillers. But most important: do not make any sudden moves, avoid stretching.'

'But I can go home, right?', Sue asked, for she didn't want to stay in the hospital. She wasn't very fond of hospitals. They always made her feel somewhat uneasy.

'Yes, of course.' The doctor looked at Jack. 'Make sure someone is around to watch her condition. If the pain gets worse don't hesitate to contact the hospital.'

Jack nodded. 'We'll watch her, and make sure she doesn't try to get to work or whatever. She can be pretty persistent when it comes to that.'

She smiled at him. 'I had figured as much.'

Outside the hospital, Bobby, Demitrius, and Miles were waiting for Jack and Sue to come out again. Finally they walked out. 'Say, Jack, why don't you take her home, make sure she stays there. I think I'll make it an early one today', D. said. 'You're going home too?', Jack replied. 'No', D. said, 'I'll be in the office. I'll try to find out what happened to the trucks SOG was tracking. Last time I checked this Hanjin container was still lost.'

'Good, we have no time to waste, Beyroux will have the whole gang alarmed we're on their tail.' Bobby shrugged his shoulder, 'More than likely. But someone will screw up, now we've stirred up the hen house. Anyway, I think I'll share a ride with D. and Miles. We'll see ya later, mate.' They left. Jack turned to Sue.

'Okay, let's get you somewhere warm and safe. Your place or mine?'

She smiled, 'yours is closer, but mine is more inhabitable.' He laughed. 'Ouch, point taken. You haven't lost your wits, Miss Thomas. That's good.' He lead her to his car and helped her get in. Although she was quite capable of getting in by herself, she enjoyed his care, she knew it made him feel better. He felt guilty she was hurt, she had noticed already. _No need to be, Jack. I was the one who had to be the heroine once again._

'You're sure you don't want to see my bachelors den?', Jack tried when he got behind the wheel. Sue shook her head, a bit too vividly, for she grimaced a little and massaged her temple. 'Ouch, I have to remember not to do that for a while.'

* * *

Sue and Lucy's apartment,

670 G Street NE, 06.20 AM

* * *

Jack had phoned ahead he was bringing Sue back, allowing Lucy to make tea, move stuff and look for a hot water bag. The moment she had heard the first news about the bust gone bad, she was very worried for Sue. Hearing she was sent to hospital only added to her anxieties. She knew there was always a risk of someone getting hurt, but it wasn't something she could get used to. Especially when her best friend and room mate was involved.

When she heard noises outside she peeked through the curtains and saw Jack and Sue approaching. She rushed to the door and opened it. 'My god, Sue, you okay?', she signed and spoke simultaneously. 'Fine', Sue replied, 'little bruised, that's all.'

'Girl, you got me worried sick there, you know that?', she said when Sue sat down on the couch. She nodded, 'I know, I'm sorry', she signed. Jack came over with a mug filled with fresh tea and gave it to Sue. 'I already put in the sugar and stirred.' Sue had to smile. 'Thank you', she signed. Lucy looked at Jack.

'Hudson, you forgot your vow? You promised me to take care of her, protect her.'

'I didn't forget it, and believe me I tried to take care. But you'll have to take into account that Miss Thomas here, is a very persistent, independent and sometimes stubborn woman to work with.' Sue chuckled _He's right_. 'Not that I mind, though. That's why I wanted her in my team in the first place', he said grinning.

He got up to get Sue another cup of tea and something to eat. Giving Sue and Lucy some privacy to talk, or rather sign. 'You really okay?', Lucy asked. 'Stomach hurt little, doctor medicine give me.' Lucy nodded. 'What happen, someone kick you hit you?' Sue grimaced a little when she thought of it. 'Yeah, head hit me, stomach kick me. Then I not know, everything black. Much pain.'

'You have pain now?', Lucy asked looking worried. Sue shook her head. 'No, pain go away now, have medicine I, hot water, blanket keep warm. I survive.' Lucy smiled and she pointed at the kitchen where Jack was making breakfast. 'He take good care of you, I think he sweet. He much worry when he call. Think you hurt bad, he feel very upset.'

'I know, but now everything okay.' Jack came in again. 'Ladies, breakfast has been served, Sue you think you can get up? Here let me help you.'

'I'm fine, Jack', she protested when he helped her. 'No way, Sue. This time you'll have to let someone take care of you, and I consider myself the right person to provide such service.'

Finally Sue gave in and willingly she let him take care of her, she enjoyed this, she had to admit. It reminded her of her childhood when her mother was nursing her whenever she had a cold. "Couch Days", they always called them. Today was one of those days.

Only difference being the absence of her mother.

The good side to it: having Jack around.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He was really sweet, caring. When Lucy left at eight, he stayed. 'Hey, shouldn't you be working too?', Sue asked, already knowing what he would say. 'Not yet, you need to be looked after, it's the only way we can be sure you stay where you are advised to. Besides, I don't mind being a little late for work if it means I can spend some time with you', he smiled warmly. Sue felt how she glowed, not only from the hot water bag, and the tea. His words affected her, like they always had. 'Thank you for taking care of me', she said, and she patted on the empty seat next to her. 'Why don't you sit down? No need to keep running around.' He shrugged his shoulders, 'it's no big deal. Should I make you something, like soup or whatever?', he tried to change subject. She smiled at attempt, 'Yes it is, Jack. I can see it in your eyes. You're feeling guilty for what happened.' He sat down and looked at her, she read in his eyes she was right. 'I'm the one who should feel guilty, you instructed me not to interfere, and I did. Unfortunately I was on the receiving end.'

Jack stared at his hands resting in his lap. 'That's what I am always afraid of.'

'What was it you said, I couldn't see your lips', she said. He looked up. 'I'm sorry', he signed. 'I always afraid something like this happen to you', he continued. 'It's what keeps me awake at night.' His eyes drifted away to nowhere in particular before he looked at her again, obviously lost in thoughts . 'You okay Jack?', she asked sounding a bit worried. Slowly he shook his head. 'No, not really. Tonight was the first time since my days in the military I was scared. Scared shit, if you pardon my French. In our line of work I know we face a risk of getting hurt, and usually I take it quite well. But not tonight, not with you. It was like someone stabbed me with a knife, Sue. Like I couldn't breathe anymore, gripped with paralyzing fear. The moment I heard you cry out.' He ran a hand through his hair, and smiled an uneasy smile.

Then, abruptly, he got up and walked to the window, and looked out. _Get a grip on yourself Hudson, she's all right._ Sue decided to get up too, she wanted to touch him, comfort him, let him know she was all right. With a muffled moan, she got up and walked to him. She touched his back and he turned to face her. 'I'm so sorry I scared you, Jack. I never intended to...' He wanted to say something but she silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

She laid her hands around his waist and pulled him close, looking in his eyes. 'I wouldn't know what I'd do without you, Jack Hudson. Although I'm proud of my independence, having you around to look after me is the best thing I could wish for. You complete me.' She leaned forward and her lips met his. He could feel she was hungry for his love, for him. He gave her what she longed for. And she answered all his unspoken questions with her kiss. Emotionally they became one. She held him close, feeling his breath in her hair, she smiled. He kissed her forehead and stroked away the hair from her shoulder. Then he leaned over and kissed her on her weak spot in her neck. Sue gasped for pleasure, she tilted her head a little to give him more space, her eyes closed. She felt excited, passion warmed her body when he continued his way down her neck. 'Oh god', she moaned. Suddenly he stopped, and every fiber in her body was screaming for him to continue. _Please don't stop this, you're killing me..._

* * *

oOo

* * *

She opened her eyes. 'You know you drive me wild with this', she said hoarse with excitement. He grinned, 'I do, but I'll have to go.' She held on to him. 'You can't just kiss me like this and then walk away. It isn't fair. It's cruel, torture.' He kissed her cheek. 'That's why. They say love hurts, don't they?'

He looked at the clock. Nine thirty. 'I asked Charley if he could spare Troy to take care of you while I'm gone. He was happy to help, Charley said. Dropped his tools and left. He'll be here any minute.' He carefully placed his hand on her stomach. 'You sure you okay', he signed with his other hand. Sue nodded. 'Luckily nothing got injured', Jack said and he pressed a tender kiss on her temple. 'We'll need this in the future, you and me...'

Then the doorbell rang, and Jack walked to the hall to answer it. Sue suddenly was overcome with strong emotions when she read what he just said. With tears in her eyes she saw Troy and Jack come in again. _Did he really say what I think he said..._ Jack saw how her eyes were wet with tears, and he knew why. Seeing the unspoken question in her eyes he smiled warm and tender, and he nodded. Sue gasped a little. _You did..._

Jack got his coat, gave her kiss and walked to the door Troy opened for him. He turned round. 'See you tonight, Sue. Call me', he signed and he gave Troy a knowing look. 'Make sure she not go anywhere, do anything. You know her', he signed. Troy grinned and nodded. 'No worries, man, I have her under my thumb', he signed back and winked. Jack looked at Sue. 'I love you', he signed and said simultaneously. Then he left.

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, 10.15 AM

* * *

'Hey, Spark, you actually bothered to show up', Bobby teased when Jack came in. 'We all thought you couldn't be dragged away from this Sheila.' Jack grinned. 'Troy will take care of her this afternoon, I felt my presence was needed here.'

'Whoever gave you that impression', Miles cut in, 'Surely it can't be me.' Jack rolled his eyes. 'Maybe I missed you guys.' Bobby frowned. 'If you're serious, maybe she wasn't the only one who got knocked on the Gulliver.'

'What do we know so far?', Jack continued. 'Do we have a name of the guy we busted?' Tara handed him a record sheet. 'His name is Koné, Owanyu Koné. He's originally from Ivory Coast, but does also have a Sierra Leone passport. His age is somewhat uncertain, in some parts of the world they don't bother to write things like that down. Be he's believed to be in his thirties. Always difficult to tell, really. At least I'm not good at guessing age...'

'Um, Tara, about this Koné', Jack interrupted her.

'What? Oh right, sorry. I haven't been able to make his connection to Aalbers and Obanyon yet. But there should be one.' Jack gave her the file back. 'Good, keep trying.'

Lucy walked in, smiling. 'Guys, we have a visitor.' They all looked in her direction, all of them somehow expecting to see Sue show up.

'Hey, guys, howya doin', nice to see you', Howie Fines came in, his usual self, clad in a white two piece suit, combined with a pink, red and blue Hawaii Shirt, with a straw hat on. 'Howie', Jack said amused when he mustered his outfit, 'what a surprise! What brings you here?' Howie shrugged his shoulders. 'I heard through the grapevine you guys might need some extra muscles.' Bobby began to laugh, Jack looked at him. 'Sorry, I was just picturing...muscles...never mind.' Howie frowned. 'Oh, okay I get it. Skinny guy, no muscles. Well, I might not be in the top league but I pack a pretty powerful punch I'm tellin' ya.' D. shook his head, amused. 'You were telling...', he helped him along.

'Yeah. It's about Obanyon am I right or am I right?', he didn't wait for an answer. 'Hey where's Sue? Is she okay? I heard what happened.' Jack raised his eyebrows. 'How did you find out?' Howie grinned triumphantly. 'Hey, it's me you're talkin' to, Howie Fines. You know, need anything, Howie finds it.' He looked round at the other to see their reactions. They were all looking amused at him. 'Fine, whatever. If you need someone to look after her, let me know. I did study medicine.' Miles laughed. 'Only the ones that made people high, and sold in the streets.'

'You know, that's a pretty negative thing to say. If it wasn't for me I'd be insulted', Howie said in a complaining tone. Jack patted him on his shoulder. 'Don't worry, Sue will be fine. Now, about Obanyon, what do you know?'

'He's into diamond smuggling. Together with some Dutchie named Eelbers or something.'

Demitrius rolled his eyes. 'We already established that, and it's Aalbers, with double A.'

Not discouraged Howie continued. 'You'll love this, guys. I'm telling ya, it's gold.' Bobby closed his eyes for a split second and shook his head. The tiny guy always was so, so... all over the place. 'Don't keep us in the dark, spit it out.' Howie tapped the side of his nose. 'There was a shipment made last night from Baltimore, two containers. One them was hot, you know, illegal stuff.' The team was perplexed, not in the least was Jack _How did he find out?_ 'This Obanyon guy will distribute it. You with me?' Jack nodded, go-on he gestured. 'I heard this container went missing. But you know what, I know where you can find it.'

'What?...how...', Miles said baffled. The tiny man was looking very pleased with himself. 'I told you, once you know me you go places.' Jack was suddenly in rush to get out. 'Show us where it is Howie, and the Bureau will thank you. The nation will thank you.'

'Okay, okay, steady there, hold your horses', he said. Then his face lit up. 'Hey, do I get to wear a badge?'

'No', they all said at the same time. Howie pulled a face. 'Sorry, I was just asking. Gee, aren't we all high strung today.' They all left in a hurry, racing to get there before anyone else would.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

A/N: It's been quite a while since my last update. Things are a little busy down here, but here's some more.

* * *

oOo

* * *

In the garage they had a toss who would share a ride with Howie.

'Ah, Jack it's been a long night, I like to have a few minutes of rest', Bobby said.

'We'll let fate decide. Head or tails?'

'We're flipping coins now?'

'Looks like we do. Now what'll it be?'

'Flip first then I'll decide', Bobby offered.

Miles cleared his throat. 'Ehm, we might best be on our way. So if you gentlemen could hurry up a little?'

'Yeah, like I mean, they won't wait for us, ya know', Howie added.

'I know, we just haven't figured out who gets the honor of your presence', Jack said.

Howie furrowed his eyebrows. 'For a second there it sounded like you guys don't want me on your back.'

'Whoever gave you that impression', Miles said softly.

'What if I made a choice?', Howie offered. 'I like Bobby, but he's too much to handle sometimes.'

Bobby's eyes went wide. 'I'm too much? Mate, get a grip on reality. You're like a Highball cocktail they decided to shake up, rather than stir gently.'

The tiny man pulled a face. 'Ya see, that's what I mean. All this Austrian comments I can do without. Skip the flipping, I'll go with Jack.'

'Can anyone tell this Drongo, it's Australia?'

'Austria, Australia, what's the difference', Howie shrugged his shoulders.

'Apart from one vowel and one consonant, I'd say a few thousand miles.'

Jack looked at Howie then at Bobby. 'So no flipping?'

'Nope.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

In the car, Jack frowned a couple of times with Howie's unrelenting chatter. _Does this guy ever know when to shut up..._

Howie got hold of the radio, when Bobby radioed in. 'Yeah, this Special Agent Howie Fines, we read you loud and clear', he quacked, and held the 'talk' button pressed. 'This is the part where you should say, Over or something right?', he said to Jack, who rubbed his hand over his face. 'Eh, Howie...'

'Hey, is this thing dead or something, I'm not getting contact.' He started to touch some buttons on the panel.

'How 'bout not touching anything? ', Jack said reaching for the radio. 'And you got to release the button to receive.'

'Turn right here', Howie said when they were driving down E street near Union Station.

'I thought you said we had to be near the US Postal Service Main Office.'

'Yeah, Rhode Island and 5th NE.'

'I suggest we turn left, then', Jack said turning left on North Capitol Street.

'Good thinking, I like that', Howie said not discouraged at all.

Jack started to grin, luckily Sue handled him normally. She had at least some calming effect on this guy, who always seemed to run in hypermode.

* * *

oOo

* * *

They found the container standing on a parking lot. Waiting for someone to come and collect it. Jack, Howie and the others got out of the cars.

'You think it's still inside, whatever 'it' will be?', Miles said.

'Possible, yes. Likely, no', Jack replied.

The container seemed untouched, but the seal had been broken, and fixed rather clumsily.

'It has been opened. The seal is fixed, and by the look of it, rather hastily', Bobby said.

'We'll break it too.'

'Allow me', Howie said, stepping forward.

'Oh not you, Mate. You're no Fed.'

'I'm helping ya, don't I?'

'That doesn't mean you have the same privileges.'

Howie stepped back, sulking.

Miles broke the seal, pulled the handles to unlock the doors, and opened them.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Inside it was rather dark, apart from the first few feet who were lit by the daylight. They pulled out some flashlights. There were boxes, crates stashed inside. By the look of it, how the boxes were standing it was clear something was moved.

'Looks like we're too late', Miles said.

'Something is hauled out', Jack agreed. 'If only we could find out what.' They began searching for any clues of what had been inside. Looking for anything left behind that might give them a lead. But they found very little.

Miles and Bobby came out of the container.

'Other than all sorts of appliances, some plastic stuff I can't recognize and some boxes containing rubber rings there's nothing', he said. Jack pursed his lips, searching around the container did not reveal anything either.

'Hey! You!' They looked around. A man, somewhat corpulent, approached.

'I suggest you guys beat it, unless you like to have lunch with five-o', he yelled looking angrily.

'We might just do that, I like their choice of donuts', Bobby responded.

'You think you're funny?'

'Yeah, we're really funny within the Bureau.'

'Listen, asshole...'

'Special Agent Asshole, to you', Bobby said and showed his ID, the others did too.

'Oh...I, eh...', the man began to stammer.

'I think we haven't introduced each other properly, don't you agree?', Jack said.

'Sorry, I thought you were stealing stuff. I'm Robert Marlowe.'

'Well, mister Marlowe, mind telling us what you're doing here?'

'I work here, I'm the facility manager of DC's Public School Transport Branch over there.'

He pointed at a building down the street, a bus just drove away from the parking lot.

'I saw you guys busy here.'

Jack looked at him and then at the building. 'You don't happen to have any surveillance camera's pointing in this direction, do you?

'You bet we do, that's how I spotted you.'

'Then we would like to have the tapes of the last 48 hours.'

'I don't know if that's possible...'

Bobby frowned. 'It's always possible, mate. You just have to try.'

Marlowe seemed to hesitate.

'Let's rephrase that', Jack said. 'We want the tapes. Otherwise I'm forced to book you for obstruction.'

Bobby lifted one eyebrow. 'What'll it be? Going home at five, or enjoying the Bureau's nick?' Marlowe looked from one to another.

'Don't you need some sort of subpoena then?'

'No, just handcuffs', Bobby replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Marlowe decided to play along and went to CCTV room and got the tapes.

'I'm afraid we used these pretty much. They're practically worn out', Marlowe said handing them the tapes.

'How's the image?', Jack asked. Marlowe shrugged his shoulder. 'Like there's snowfall in DC 24/7.' Jack sighed. 'They have these tapes on bargain sale at RadioShack', he said. 'Never bothered to get some new ones?'

'Hey, listen that's not my turf. We have a limited budget', Marlowe protested.

'But your mother gives you pocket-money doesn't she?', Miles quipped.

They left.

Outside the building Jack dialed Tara's number.

'Williams...'

'Hey, Tara, we have some CCTV tapes, but they've treated them pretty rough.'

'Let me guess, you want me to polish them again.'

'Don't bother about guessing, we'll be back within record time.'

'Dump Howie on your way back, will you?'

Jack began to laugh. 'I'll try.'

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, 01.15 PM

* * *

They came in the office, Tara looked up from her beloved computer.

'Hey, guys. Did you manage to get rid of...', she couldn't complete her sentence for Howie's voice came echoing through the hallway.

'...I'm telling you, unsaturated fat is better for your health...'

Jack shrugged his shoulders apologizing. 'Guess we didn't.'

Howie walked in, in his hand a box of donuts. 'Okay this time it's on my tab, but you owe me for this. And the tip I gave ya.'

'Don't worry, Mate', Bobby said and took out a donut. Miles too couldn't resist, Jack standing in line. 'Save the cream-filled', Tara said getting up quickly.

'Best beat Sparky then', Bobby said munching away his strawberry-jelly one, trying to dig out another. D. slapped him on his hand. 'Easy, easy, I was heading for that one.'

'Hey guys, really. This is repugnant', Howie said watching them eating.

'What?'

'That's a three syllable word', Miles said.

'I know, but my brain just can't put together the face and the phrase used into one frame', Bobby said.

'Okay, so I do know some fancy words. I wasn't always a hustler', Howie said.

'Why am I not convinced?', Bobby replied.

'Because you're prejudiced. That's why.'

Bobby rubbed his hand through his hair. 'Give me one reason.'

'You can't handle the truth.'

'That's a line from a movie, mate. Nothing high-brow about that.'

'I know, A Few Good Men', Howie said. 'Which happens to be a great movie, by the way.'

'Well, I'm still not convinced.'

'I wanted to quote Oscar Wilde, or maybe John Steinbeck, but the words failed me.'

'That's why you all should leave these matters to the ones who have a Harvard degree', Miles interrupted.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The tapes were of awful quality and Tara was trying her best to get the image more clear, get rid of the 'snow' and the shaky recording.

'They're pretty roughed up. The poor little things', she said emphatically.

'Are they useful?', Jack asked when he walked over.

'As long as you're not demanding DVD quality it'll do.'

'What if I do?'

'Then I suggest you find someone else', she replied while she ran her fingers over the keyboard entering streams of commands. Jack just watched her, not even trying to understand what she was doing. 'I'm sure you'll manage without me.'

'Give me another half hour.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy waved for Jack's attention. 'Sue just radioed in.'

'What?...'

'MSN, you know, chit 'n chat', Lucy offered.

'What, something wrong?', Jack asked worried.

'No, just to tell Troy is driving her nuts. She's not allowed to do anything.'

'I know, my orders', Jack said smiling.

'Well best explain then', she said and gestured to her computer.

'Don't you have to work on it?', he asked. Lucy shook her head.

'I'm going to get some refreshments from the vending machine, you can use the time while I'm away. Just don't get carried away.'

Jack sat down at Lucy's desk and clicked on the MSN icon. He clicked on 'Sue' in the address list. _Hey, Sue. How are you? It's Jack_, he typed and waited for her to respond.

_Hi Jack, what are you doing at Lucy's computer?_

_Checking if you're okay._

_I'm okay but Troy is driving me nuts. I'm practically held hostage in my own house._

_Lucy told me J_

_You know something more? No need to add smilies, I really hate this._

_Sorry, love, he's just following orders._

_Your orders..._

_Yup._

_You're not my mother, you know that?_

_Nope, but I want you to take some rest. Speaking of which: how's your stomach and head?_

_Much better, although I feel a headache coming down my way because of you-know-who._

_That bad?_

_Worse._

_LOL _

_Nowhere near LOL, I can assure you._

* * *

Tara waved for his attention. 'Tape's ready.'_

* * *

I gotta go, Tara has surveillance tapes digitally re-mastered. See what's on it._

_What case?_

_Ours We found the Hanjin 350 container on 5th street NE, and seized some footage with, hopefully, the men who unloaded it, last night._

_Good luck, are you coming over tonight?_

_You bet._

_I can't cook anything._

_I'll order something. You into Chinese?_

_Sure, see you tonight._

_Bye, Sue_

_Jack?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

_I love you too, see you tonight._


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the long time in between posts, but I'm really busy. Trying to get my degree in Journalism... well, hopefully more than trying ;-) Here's some more, a bit short, the next post is even shorter.Enjoy anyway! _Edited: 04-18, 05.50 PM_

Sorry for the long time in between posts, but I'm really busy. Trying to get my degree in Journalism... well, hopefully more than trying ;-) Here's some more, a bit short, the next post is even shorter.Enjoy anyway!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tara had managed to upgrade the tape to reasonable quality, not very clear but not bad either.

'Now this part isn't interesting, so I'll fast forward it', Tara said from behind her computer.

The screen showed how two cars, an '86 Chevy Cutlass and an even older Riviera, stopped just after 2.45 AM, nobody got out.

'I bet they're not there to enjoy the scenery', Bobby said. 'And the cars are some old bangers too, quite shabby if you're into diamonds.'

'Not everybody gets the same decent paycheck we have', Tara said.

'Sheila, you can't be serious.'

'Nope, but there's the truck', she said. It was a little after 3 AM.

When the truck stopped, four men got out of the cars and walked towards it. They opened the container doors and two of them went in. The trucker never go out of the cabin and as soon as the container was parked he drove of.

'Tara, can you focus on their faces, see who they are', Jack asked.

'Better zoom in on the stuff they're carrying', D. said.

The screen showed how they carried a couple of rectangular boxes in various sizes out of the container. Jack squinted his eyes a little to. 'Those boxes, zoom in on them.'

'What is it?'

'Hold this frame', Jack said. He looked closer. 'Any chance of a better image?'

'I'm afraid you'll have to stick with this, it gets blurry when you zoom in.'

Jack studied the boxes.

'Pretty hefty diamonds if you ask me', Bobby said chewing on a pencil.

'That's because these large things don't carry diamonds', Jack said.

'They're loading SAM's'

'Surface to Air Missiles?', Miles asked.

'Yep, Russian made SA-18's, laser-guided. NATO calls them 'Grouse', but the Russian name is 9K38 'Igla' or 'Needle'. Entered service in 1983', Jack said.

'I love it when you talk military', Bobby responded.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Pretty high-end stuff, am I right?', D. interrupted. 

'These ones pack a powerful warhead of 4.4 lbs (2 kg), of which nearly 14 ounces of TNT (390 gram), have an effective range of 17,000 feet (5200 mtr) and travel at 1350 mph (2160 kmh). They're as deadly as they come, especially because the Russians have made it insensitive to jamming and flares.'

Howie whistled. 'What are they using them for?'

'What do you think?', Miles responded.

'You could hardly go hunting ducks.'

'Depending on which breed, maybe, but I don't think so either', Jack added.

'Are they expensive?', Howie asked, 'I mean they don't look cheap.'

'Depends on what size your paycheck is. But anywhere between sixty to eighty thousand dollars.'

Tara ran the tape again. And framed the individual men.

'Now we have four pictures, only thing we need is names, whereabouts and those missiles, run the license plates through DMV', Jack said. Bobby chewed once again on a pencil.

'There's some chatter too.'

'Come again?'

'These Yobbo's, they're rather talkative. It would be very convenient if someone could make out what they're saying.' Jack began to smile. 'You mean Sue?'

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but your girlfriend was hired for these purposes.'

'One of the many things she's good at. Only she not in today, she needs to rest.'

'You're seeing her tonight right?'

'Yep.'

'Ask her to take a look, you know, somewhere between main course and dessert.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tara waved for their attention. 'Remember this Owanyu Koné? The guy Miles busted?' 

'Yeah, did you find out more?'

'Well, you might find this interesting: he was a member of the body guard of Foday Sankoh, the RUF's leader in Sierra Leone.'

'Now _that's_ interesting', Jack said. 'Where is he anyway?'

'In custody, refusing to answer when spoken to in English, he only speak French. That's what DC Metro says anyway.'

'Looks like Miles' treat then', Bobby said. 'You do speak a little French I hope?'

'Au contraire, je parle Français très bien.'

'How come?', Lucy asked.

'The odd Christmas shopping in Paris, idle summer hours on a Maison in Aix-en-Provençe.'

'La Vitá é Bella', D. remarked.

Miles pursed his lips. 'On the other side of the Alps, but I prefer La vie est belle.'

* * *

Interrogation Room 4, FBI Building, 03.27 PM

* * *

Owanyu Koné sat at the table in the room. Handcuffs still on, just staring at his hands playing with a cup that once had held some coffee. He looked up when Miles and Jack came in. 

'Qu'est-que c'est?'

'Owanyu Koné?', Miles asked.

'Oui', he responded.

'Je suis Miles Leland, l'autre policier la, c'est Jack Hudson.'

'Je ne parle pas avec des salles flics.'

* * *

'Let me guess, he doesn't want to talk', Jack said. 

'Basically, with some name calling too', Miles responded.

* * *

Miles looked at Koné again. 

'Pourquoi sont vous dans les États-Unis ?'

'Je travaille ici.'

'D'ou?'

Koné looked at him, his mouth twisted in contempt.

'Je vous ai posé une question, où travaillez-vous ?', Miles repeated.

Koné said nothing. 'Allez, parlez!'

'Nique ta mère, salle flic', he responded.

'Non, merci. Peut-être un autre fois.'

'Jeveux un avocat.'

'Pas de problème, mais pourquoi? C'est une question très simple.'

'Parce que la parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or. Voilà pourquoi.'

* * *

translation

'_What is this?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I'm Miles Leland, the other agent over there is Jack Hudson.'_

'_I'm not talking with pigs.'_

* * *

-----

* * *

'_Why are you in the United States?'_

'_I work here.'_

'_Where?'_

'_I asked you a question, where do you work?'_

'_Come on, speak!'_

'_...Not fit for translation, really, if you speak French you know why...' _

'_I rather not, maybe another time.'_

'_I want a lawyer.'_

'_No problem, but why? It's a very simple question.'_

'_Because speech is silvern, but silence is golden, that's why.' _

end

* * *

Miles sighed and looked at Jack. 'This won't work, I'm afraid.' 

'I figured as much.'

'He certainly hasn't practiced the more decent French I have learned.'

'Where's the world going to.'

'Nowhere near where I'd like to see it.'

'And he didn't even pardon his French', Jack joked. Miles looked at him, his face mixed with horror and amusement. 'I've heard a lot of bad jokes, but this one is one of the worst.'


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Obanyon's House

Bennington Lane, Silver Springs MD, 03.30 PM

* * *

Things weren't right this time, he could feel it. His years in the business had given him a sixth sense whenever problems came up. And they were coming up big time.

'Goddamn you, Aalbers. Crazy freakin' Dutch...', Obanyon tried to come up with the right words to describe what he had on his mind. He had received a very disturbing call from Beyroux just an hour ago.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Fingers, what's up, you on safe?'

'_Damn right, but that's about it, man._'

'What are you talking about?'

'_I nearly got knocked by the Man. This morning in Northeast._'

'...the fuck!...'

'_Word, nigga, some Feds. I don't know...this ain't good, brother._'

'You're goddamn right this it ain't good!'

'_Things went smooth in Baltimore, my ride back too. Than, bang, out of the blue I got Feds on my tail like bees on honey._'

'In Northeast?'

'_Yeah, they nearly had me, man._'

'Somebody has been careless...'

'_Not me, I ain't done shit._'

Obanyon began pacing through the room. 'I know, I'm just saying somebody did.'

'_You want me to cut the grass?_', Beyroux offered.

'If we find out who, clip him, fuck 'm up bad, make sure his ass is six feet under.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was silent for a moment.

'You got away, but this guy you were with?', Obanyon asked.

'_Koné? I don't know, I just got the hell out, man._'

'They have him?', Obanyon grew very upset.

'_I don't know, I hardly could go back and check, you dig?_'

'He could jeopardize the whole thing.'

'_You want him iced?_'

'Like yesterday.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

'_Your friend from Holland really got us into some heavy shit_', Beyroux said after a while.

'Did he send stones?'

'_No man, fuckin' SAM's._'

'No way, I ain't touching that shit!', Obanyon responded suddenly worried.

'_Me neither but the crazy goon has got some African rebels on his buddies list._'

'He's trading SAM's?'

'_Yeah, Russian ones. And the Feds are on it. This ain't good, brother, this means a long stretch inside. We gotta do something._'

'We dodged the bullet before, Fingers.'

'_Not this one we don't, trading terrorist hardware, this is Patriot Act stuff we're dealing with._'

'Trading with Africans? Who else?', Obanyon questioned.

_'How am I supposed to know? I don't want to know, the less I'm in, the better._'

'But these Africans...'

'_RUF rebels, Sierra Leone or whatever._'

'This Koné is one of 'em?'

'_Word._'

'Take him out.'

'_Aiight, Chill..._'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Obanyon went out his mind, he kicked a chair across the room, smashed his glass of drink against the door. The liquid slowly dripped down the door on the floor, glass everywhere.

He could handle appliances. He could even handle diamonds, he could _not_ handle SAM's.


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's some more, I'll start writing again shortly, when I have time to spare. For now, enjoy to read (and review:-)...your thoughts are much appreciated.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mr./Mrs. Thomas residence

1840 Rosemont Avenue, Columbus OH, 03.45 PM

* * *

When they came home after a visit to some friend, Mrs. Thomas saw on the answering-machine someone had made a call. She ran the tape and heard her daughters voice. 

'_Hi mom, dad it's me. I'm home today. I had hoped you were in now, but you're not. I have to tell you I have been in the hospital this morning, but it's nothing serious. We had some trouble last night, we were attacked when pursuing some suspects. Unfortunately I was on the receiving end. Now I don't want you to worry, mom, I'm fine now, Troy is with me and Jack is coming over too. Call me, I'm home all day. By mom, dad. I love you.' _

Of course, she was worried.

She always was whenever things happened, whether it was when she as a kid fell during skating, or now in her job with the FBI. Being her mother, she should be worried. She cherished her children, her sons, and her daughter.

Especially her daughter.

Raising her was, despite the difficulties and hardship sometimes, a blessing. Helping her along, guiding her, encouraging her to take the steps in life she wanted to take had been rewarding. Even though it was hard sometimes, more hard than anyone could ever understand, the bond between her and her daughter was something that could never be broken. She was proud of who Sue had become.

It had been difficult for her when Sue moved to Washington DC to start her new life, leaving behind the safety of home and heading into a new phase in her life. It was as if an important part of her left too. Parting is such sweet sorrow, how true it was, she thought. It was a new phase where she as a mother was more of a spectator then a participator. But she understood.

Sue had never hidden the fact that her job could be dangerous, but she knew the friends Sue had made, her coworkers, had partially taken over what for such an extended period of time in her life was something she had done: to protect her.

Hearing her daughter got hurt, she was anxious to speak to her.

* * *

Sue and Lucy's apartment

670 G Street NE, Washington DC, 03.48 PM

* * *

Levi got up the moment the phone rang, trotted over to Sue, who was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of tea, and pawed her leg. 

'What is it, Levi?', she said.

'Levi trotted towards the phone and looked at her, already half-way on his way back to urge her to pick it up.

'Phone call, good boy', Sue said and rubbed his fur. She picked up the TTY held the receiver close to her face and looked at the screen, she instantly recognized the row of numbers.

'Hi mom.'

'Sweetheart...' the screen read. Sue waited before saying anything back, she knew her mother. 'Are you all right dear?'

'I'm fine, mom. Really.'

'No you're not, I heard you were in hospital. What happened?'

'We ran into some suspects, one of whom attacked me', Sue said.

'Oh dear... did he hurt you? Do they know who it was? Is he arrested?

Sue looked amused at the screen, the stream of questions her mother, as usual fired in rapid speed after one another. _I have to admire the RO to keep up with this stream of words,_ she smiled at herself.

'Nothing more than some bruises and a headache, although I'm not sure whether it's because of that or Troy's behavior', she replied when her mother paused.

'We have someone in custody, but I'm not sure if he's the one who kicked me', she added.

'You were kicked!...', the RO put some exclamation and question marks at the end to indicate her mothers disbelief.

'Yes', she stated simply.

'Oh sweetheart you really okay?', her mother replied.

'I had a checkup in the hospital, everything's fine. I'm going to be sore for a few days I think.'

'They will take care of you, won't they?' Sue smiled.

'They already have. Jack's coming tonight and I have Troy around.'

'Oh, good. Now don't you be stubborn and let them take care of you, dear.'

'Yes, mom', Sue chuckled when reading her mothers last remark.

'Speaking of it, how are things going between you and this lovely young man from work?'

'His name is Jack, mom', Sue said laughing, 'and things are going great.'

'Being your mother I'll have to know certain things, dear. Make sure he's treating you good, or else I'll have to send in your father and brothers.' The RO indicated ...laughing...

Sue began to laugh too. 'He's good, don't worry.'

'Is he a good kisser?', the screen read.

'Mom!', Sue replied, she felt how she began to blush. Quickly she scanned the room for Troy, he wasn't looking, but reading a book, while taking a sip of his beer.

'Oh come on Sue...between girls...I bet you share gossip with Lucy, Tara, Sarah and others...why not with your old mother?'

'Because...', Sue tried but she couldn't think of anything. She laughed, remembering how his tongue would ran over hers, over the roof of her mouth. Electrified when their lips met, her blood rushing. Oh, he could kiss with greed for her, or longing, deep longing and love. She lost her mind whenever he kissed her, and she was pretty sure he lost his too when she kissed him. _Was there even a word to describe how it felt?..._

'Like heaven...', Sue said.

* * *

The Bullpen, 04.00 PM

* * *

'And?...', D. informed when Jack and Miles walked back into the office. 

Jack made an apologizing gesture. 'He tried to have a conversation.'

'I don't like the 'tried' part', Bobby said from behind his desk.

'Listen, Mick, as a representative of Australia you sometimes seem to have trouble to fit into the US society, I understand. We're not always that kind to immigrants, and life in this great nation can get tough. But for the matter of world peace, leave the French alone for now, they aren't especially fond of us anyway', Miles stated.

'No need to get cranky, mate...'

'You would be if you had to talk to him', Jack defended Miles.

'That bad, eh?', Bobby chuckled.

Jack sat down in his chair when Tara came his way. She handed him a DVD disc.

'The latest Hollywood blockbuster?', he said looking at it.

'Yes, Miracle on 5th Street. Only with some bad guys and loads of guns in it', Tara replied.

'I'll give this copy to Sue, maybe she can figure out what they're saying.'

'How's she anyway? Still sore?', Tara informed. Jack shook his head.

'She's fine, Troy is watching her and in the process of driving her nuts.'

'Then she's not fine. When you go, tell her I said Hi.'

'Will do.'

At his desk, Jack ran the tape one more time. 'Smuggling SAM's, you're way out of your league, Aalbers. 'Cause this time we're joining the play too.'


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

A/N: A bit of a short one, but never mind. I've just picked up writing again on this one (and there's another Fic coming soon...) _Edited: 04-18, 05.45 PM_

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Hey, Tara, do we have anything more on these cars on the tape and the guys?', Jack asked when he went for a cup of coffee.

'Still working on it, we're running the plates through DMV, at least the parts we could see. I'm afraid on some crucial parts the tape was too bad to get the whole plates', Tara replied. She looked at him as he grabbed the coffee-jar to pour himself some. 'You want some too?', he held up the jar.

Tara's eyes went wide with horror. 'That, whatever is in it, is something I wouldn't even consider touching.'

'It can't be that bad.' He added some sugar. 'You sure you'll skip?'

'More than ever, but if you want to pollute your intestines, go ahead. But make sure you stay well clear of me.' She grinned at Jack's confused look.

He took a small sip. She had waited for him to do so, when she continued.

'I think it's still the same load Bobby made at 5 this morning.'

Jack spat it back in his mug, looking disgusted. Lucy began to laugh. 'It's becoming a habit isn't it?' He smiled sarcastically. 'You want me to call Haz-Mat?'

'They should've already been here, especially considering Bobby tried his hands on this coffee', Jack said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Miles walked in, 'Jack?' 

'Hmmm?'

'Should we try one last time with this Koné before DC Metro takes him back?'

'Well, last time wasn't a rousing success, but maybe if we tell him we know what they were doing he might crack.'

* * *

Interrogation Room 4, 04.25 PM

* * *

Koné sat at the table, without handcuffs, with an attorney. Miles and Jack entered the room. They sat down too. Miles looked at the attorney. 'Still not willing to speak English?' 

The man exchanged a look with Koné. 'He'll try.'

'He could do more than just try. I think he understands perfectly what is being said.'

'Now, mister Koné. You have any idea why the FBI would want you?', Miles began.

Koné shrugged. 'Je ne sais pas.'

'English please...', Miles said. Koné's lawyer intervened. 'I said he would try...'

Miles looked at him resentful for a split second before focusing on Koné again.

'_Monsieur_ Koné?', he said mockingly. The African looked at him, his eyes dark. The New Englander felt he had tickled the man. He pressed on.

'We'll answer it for him,because he obviously cannot figure out any intelligent answer', he continued. He looked at Jack and nodded.

'You're arrested for smuggling Surface to Air Missiles. In this country we take this _very_ serious. We're going to hold you for conspiring against the American People with the intention to use deadly force. Planning assaults with the intention to kill and wound US residents, military servicemen. We will also charge you with threatening to disrupt air-traffic. Furthermore you've violated several import-restrictions as stated by US Customs.'

Jack looked at Koné's lawyer. 'You want me to continue? There's a lot more to come.'

Koné shared a quick glance with his lawyer. 'He's got nothing to say.'

Miles smiled a triumphant smile. 'Fine, serves us well, it means we can go back to more pleasant company now.' He and Jack got up, and just before he would leave he looked at Koné once again.

'You understand we won't let you go. Whether we address you in English or French. Because you're looking at a nice long stretch inside.'

Koné stared back at him. 'How do you say he's in a lot of trouble?', Jack asked Miles.

'I believe the appropriate term, to keep it on the level he understands best, would be _Tu te fais baiser._' His mouth curled into a sarcastic smile. 'C'est con, n'est-ce pas? Donc, merci pour m'aider Monsieur Koné, et à bientôt.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Just before they stepped out, Miles and Jack heard the two men whispering. They turned round. 'Something wrong?', Jack questioned. 

'C'est Aalbérs que vous cherchez n'est-ce pas?', Koné said rubbing his hands somewhat nervously when he looked at both agents.

'Peut-être, sait-on jamais?'

'Que me donnerez-vous en échange quand je parlerai?'

'Cela dépend de si vous nous donnerez plus de pénétration dans ce cas-là ..', Miles responded slightly shrugging his shoulders.

'Les missiles laserguided,...', Koné began.

'Hmmm.' Miles responded waiting for him to continue.

'Ils ne sont pas signifiés pour être utilisés dans les États-Unis, mais dans les guerres en Afrique.'

'Dans Sierra Leone...'

'Par entre autres choses.'

'Allez, Arrêtez la Baliverne!'

'C'est la vérité. Les missiles sont destinés à Leone Sierra, mais aussi aux guerres au Congo et au Soudan du Sud.'

'Et Aalbers...?', Miles asked

'Il est l'intermédiareentre la Russie et L'Afrique.'

'Mais pourqoui?'

'Parce qu'il connaît les gens en Russie.'

Vladimir Solanovich par example?'

'Oui.'

'Comment allez-vous payer pour les missiles?'

'Avec de diamants par entre autre choses.'

* * *

Miles looked at Jack and nodded. 'I think we got something useful now.' 

Jack pursed his lips. 'If he's willing to testify in court.'

* * *

Miles looked at Koné again. 'Oh, il y a quelques photos avec un certain nombre de personnes sur eux. Peut-être vous pourriez les regarder et y identifier les hommes.' 

Koné looked at his lawyer. He nodded. 'Oké, mais demain.'

'D'accord.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Back in the Bullpen they were both smiling broadly. 'I think Koné decided that to cooperate was better than to remain silent', Miles said to D.

'And he knows a lot', Jack added. 'He's even willing to rat on his friends, but unfortunately that won't be until tomorrow.'

'You mean the guys on the picture, who were unloading this truck?', Tara asked.

'Yep, and he's willing to testify in court too.'

'Anything to save his privates', Miles said smiling.

'Christ, what did you do to the poor guy?', D. informed semi-worried.

'We threw in a couple of amendments, terrorism allegations, the lot.'

'Sometimes you have to forget about the book', Miles added.

'What book?', Jack asked.

'See...'


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Bummer: not a new chapter but just a message for you, my dear readers.

Sorry for the long time since I've posted a new chapter. It has been busy last weeks. There are new chapters coming very soon (before the weekend, I hope). It's just that at _least_ the first chapter involves a lot of ASL (and probably a lot more), and I haven't been able to contact my ASL/Deaf Community Beta's for the last few days to get things checked in order to make sure I wrote it right. ASL isn't the sign language in my country: that's DSL (Dutch Sign Language).

Although I'm capable to'gloss' DSL(and have conversations at intermediate level: still learning more during courses I'm following right now) that won't help ;-)with this story being based in America...

So, in order to avoid painful mistakes in grammar/cultural codes concerning ASL/Deaf Community I'll wait for feedback from them.Frankly, ASL is a foreign language within a foreign language to me: though extremely fascinating, very interesting and something I'm really willing (and trying) to 'understand' using various resources (online/books/CD-Rom etc.).

But nevertheless still another foreign language with it's hurdles and 'ups-and-downs' when I'm muddling along the way. Especially because I don't get the cance to 'live practice', and we all know you can't really learn a language from written resources alone. So I won't have any illusions I 'understand' ASL. I can't because of the limited resources I'm able to access from here. Therefore I'll step back every once in a while when ASL is concerned, respectfully, knowing my limitations. Better to be safe than sorry.

I'm biding for your understanding...

(but I promise you won't have to wait long...no really)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Meanwhile: check out my newest story (under construction) Nightwatch by Rembrandt. That story will _certainly_ see a few more updates in the days to come.

Thanks for reading,

Cordially,

Nedfan


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, a new post (sorry it took so long). A little fuzz on the end, more to come (other than fuzz I mean...) because this had to be done right to be able to proceed. As usual: Italic in QM is signed. Please review...

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue and Lucy's apartment

670 G Street NE, 07.33 PM

* * *

Jack walked up the few steps towards the door, in his hands a box which contained the Chinese take-away food he had ordered. When he stood in front of the door he tried to ring the door-bell, but he wasn't sure he had hit it good enough, because he tried to balance the box at the same time he tried to ring. To make sure they knew he had arrived he decided to ring another time. He leaned with the box against the door and pushed with his nose against the door-bell. He had barely touched the bell when Lucy opened the door.

He nearly crashed into the hall, only just managing to keep his balance. Lucy looked at him, her eyebrows lifted. The corners of her mouth curled into a mocking laugh.

'You have very interesting ways of introducing yourself, I have to admit', she smirked.

He held up the box. 'Hands full.' He looked into the living-room to catch a glimpse of Sue. 'She's in the kitchen', Lucy said when she followed his eyes wandering off.

He walked into the living-room, his coat still on. Troy got up form the couch and gestured to the box he was holding. "YOU NEED HELP?". Jack nodded and handed him the box. "THANKS", he signed, "_Troy wait a second_', he continued and he looked at Lucy. "BOX PUT WHERE?" She pointed at the kitchen. "KITCHEN".

Troy walked together with Lucy to the kitchen. Jack took off his coat and went to the hall to hang it on the hall-stand. He found the three of them scavenging through the contents of the various little boxes. He smiled at the scene, and flashed the lights. They all looked around.

"HI", he signed. "_Leave something for me too._" Sue began to smile back. Quickly she got over to him. "HI", she signed "HOW YOU?"

He rolled his eyes put his hand on his stomach and patted it. "ME HUNGRY", he signed with an intense expression, exaggerating the movement, he tilted his head back somewhat and made a single nod while signing. He smiled.

"_Poor man is starving_", Troy remarked grinning.

Sue smiled and swatted his arm gently. "_It won't take long_". Troy frowned and looked at Lucy. "_What won't take long?_", he asked her. Lucy rolled her eyes. "_Whatever they need to do, you know..._", she signed giving him a knowing look. Troy pursed his mouth in a kissing motion and fluttered with his eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Both Jack and Sue stepped back into the living-room.He got hold of her and pulled her close, she laid her arms around his waist. She leaned a little backwards and looked him in his eyes. He looked into her hazel ones and saw the soft glittering in it that always had him spell-bound. He stroked back a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed the side of her neck. Sue closed her eyes a little, gasping, relinquishing the feeling of it. _You're doing it again, just like this morning..._

She pulled him close and her lips found his. Once again she felt the electricity when they became one. _God I missed this today...I missed you..._

They parted again. Jack smiled. Sue pointed at herself, than she held her right hand with the palm facing her, the index-finger extended and brought it towards her chin. Then she pointed at him. Brought both bend 'B' hands, fingers pointing up thumbs out, downwards in a single movement, held her left hand horizontally palm down, while she moved her right arm, flat hand, across her chest in an arc while the left hand 'supported' her elbow. "ME MISS YOU NOW-DAY".

Jack nodded, biting his lower lip. "_I missed you too. You also missed a lot of fun with the tapes_", he added. Sue shrugged, "_too bad_". Jack had a twinkle in his eyes, that made her stomach flutter. He kissed her on her cheek and nodded towards the table. "_Now it's time to eat. I'll tell you what we found out._" She nodded, and then she held her breath when he brought his hand down her side.

"_How's your stomach and head?_", he informed, gently touching her belly. She gasped when he did it, remembering the thing he said earlier. She felt her cheeks were beginning to tint feeling a little hot, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "ME FINE, NO HURT NOW". Her eyes expressed passion for him when he looked relieved, she felt how his hands traveled over her back. _What did I do to deserve this amazing woman_, he wondered taking in her features with his eyes as he held her close.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lucy and Troy came in with the plates. They broke up to join them to have dinner. Jack motioned for Sue's attention. "_I have a surprise for you. Not yet, I'll tell you later._" She squinted her eyes somewhat, suspicious this 'surprise' might be something work-related.

Sue sat down next to Troy, Jack and Lucy on the other side of the table. Sue motioned for them to dig in.

"_What did you find out on the tapes?_", she asked after a while. Jack took a bite of his Ku Lu Yuk and chewed on it. "_Our Dutch friend is into more than just diamonds_", he answered.

"_Like what?_" Jack started to sign but stopped and looked at Troy. He raised his eyebrows but then nodded. "ME UNDERSTAND, _something classified. I'll look away._"

Jack rubbed his fist against his chest. And motioned for his attention. "T-R-O-Y, ME TRUST YOU, _it's just...whatever we discuss here may not leave this table. Nation's safety you know._" He grinned apologizing. Troy returned his grin. "_I don't mind looking away. I mean, you can hardly accuse me of eavesdropping_", he joked. They all laughed.

Sue looked at both of them amused while she quickly took the last king-prawn out of the cup. "_Hey, that's not fair, I was going for that one_", Lucy signed and drew a sad puppy face. Sue rolled her eyes, smiling she took the bite anyway.

"_What did he smuggle other than diamonds?_", Sue asked. Jack wanted to sign his response but frowned and tilted his head somewhat to a side, his face showed he was thinking hard. He raised his hands a little, "S-A-M", he tried but didn't know the sign he needed to continue, his face unsure looking from Sue to Troy and back to Sue.

"SORRY-ME NOT UNDERSTAND", Sue looked confused, so did Troy. "_Sam? Who's that?_", she continued still puzzled.

Jack rubbed his brow, trying to think. "YOU SIGN HOW?", he asked.

"SIGN WHAT?", Sue replied. "_I'll spell it_", he signed.

"S-U-R-F-A-C-E T-O A-I-R M-I-S-S-I-L-E", he spelled. Sue nodded understanding. Her right hand formed into a '1' handshape palm facing forwards. Her wrist resting on the back of the left hand held horizontally, then she let her right hand 'shoot' upwards. "_That's how you sign missile as in a weapon._"

Jack nodded, still thinking. "_How do you sign all of it as a phrase_?", he asked. Sue and Troy looked at each other, he shrugged shaking his head. "_Beats me. Hardly something we discuss very often in conversations_", he signed grinning.

Sue smiled, so did Jack and Lucy. "_Stick with missile and we get the point_", Sue added. "MISSILE", Jack repeated to make sure.

Sue bit her lip, amused. "J-C-K, _what else did he do?_"

"A-A-L-B-E-R-S?" Sue nodded.

"_I don't know what he's doing, but one of his friends decided to talk. The one we arrested just after you..._ ", he stopped, bit his lip and dropped his eyes. Sue felt a sting in her heart _he really lost it there when he saw me like that._

She leaned over and laid her hand over his, caressing him. He looked up and their eyes met. He smiled a small, soft smile.

Lucy looked at them before turning her attention to Troy. He seemed to think the same thing as her. With the slightest of nods they got up, together with Lucy he began to clear the table.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_It really hurts you..._", she signed her eyes soft her face full of compassion. He nodded slowly. "_More than you think_". She squeezed his hand, got up and sat down next to him. She took hold of both his hands. She stared at them before looking up. 'I think I do know how much, Jack', she softly said.

'Then you will also understand what I'm going to do', he said. She scowled. "_Tomorrow I'm going to see Ted and get a transfer._" She jolted a little backwards, shocked. 'No, no, don't say that', she said sounding a little startled and anxious. 'You love your job, Jack. No please, don't quit because of me...' He hushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "_Don't you understand? It's because of you, sweetheart..._", he signed smiling tenderly. He kissed her, hungry for her. Sue closed her eyes and let him explore her. _Who am I to deserve all this..._

He seemed to have read her mind when he looked in her eyes. 'You're worth it, Sue, that's why', he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

A/N: Things are going to get sinister for the team...

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Ritz-Carlton Hotel

1150 22nd Street, Washington DC, 10.44 PM

* * *

His cell-phone rang. Normally he would've ignored it but now it sounded inauspicious. He walked over to the table where his phone lay and picked it up. He stared at the digits and pressed the receiver. 'Aalbers.'

'_We need to talk_', the voice on the other side simply said.

'Switch over to safe.' He pressed the button. 'What's up?'

'_What's up?_', Obanyon's voice expressed disbelief. '_You know goddamn well what's up..._'

'Calm down. I don't know what you're talking about unless you give me a clue', Aalbers said.

'_O.K. wiseguy, here's clue number one: that shit you shipped_', Obanyon replied agitated.

'A necessity to keep them happy.'

'_Yeah? You ain't counting me. Shit man, you outta your head?_' Aalbers sat down on the couch an poured himself a glass of Vintage 1989 Dom Pérignon Cuvée Millésimé. He sighed. 'You're not getting cold feet are you?'

'_I know who's talking to me so I won't take this as an insult_', Obanyon hissed. Aalbers' face wrinkled, annoyed. 'Then what's your problem?'

'_Terrorist hardware, that's my problem, you dig?...That's stuff which will get you incarcerated faster than you can get a clap in a Mexican whorehouse._' He could tell Obanyon was extremely upset about the situation, but as a man working in the ranks of organized crime his sixth sense told him there was more. 'Something went wrong?...', he informed somewhat alarmed.

'_No, those coons got it all right._' Aalbers frowned, though amused. 'I thought coon was a degrading term...'

'_I'm a nigga, I can call 'em whatever the fuck I want. Whereas you'd use it I'd clip you_', Obanyon stated. '_It's what happened afterwards._'

Aalbers sat up straight. He knew there was something wrong. 'What?...'

'_Beyroux got Feds bursting through the doors on Mayfair._'

'FBI? How did they find out?', he put his glass on the table and loosened up his tie.

'_I don't know. I even don't know what they were after, or who. All I know is they showed up._'

'They caught him?'

'_No, he got out. But this guy he was with, Koné or something, was caught. If he talks he can jeopardize the whole thing._'

'Then kill him', Aalbers said. 'I've already taken care of that', Obanyon replied. It was silent for a moment. Then Aalbers spoke again. 'Do we know where he is?'

'_In custody on 500 E Street. 1st district substation._'

Aalbers nodded and reached for his glass. 'We don't know whether he talked, but I want him dead. You arranged something?' Obanyon grunted something he interpreted as 'yes'. 'I don't want no L.A. style drive by. I want to make sure he's dead. Call off the dogs, I'll take care of the treatment.'

'_I gotta tell you, Aalbers you crazy Dutch... you're walking the thin red line on this one._'

'And you are my balancing weight, so don't start complaining. You're either in, or you're out. I would prefer you to stay in.'

'_Don't start with the threats._' Aalbers smiled. 'It's not even a threat.'

'Let's see what you could do...', Aalbers said. 'Find out who were where, at what time etc. Furthermore I want you to find out who exactly knew about this warehouse. Then I want you to make sure everybody keeps his mouth shut, and that those who squeaked are properly dealt with. And I want to hear some results tomorrow.' He was silent for a while.

'Obanyon?'

'_Yeah?_'

'Don't disappoint me.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aalbers paced through the room. Things were not all going the way he planned. FBI on his tail was something he definitely could _not_ use. If he let things up to others, it would undoubtedly worsen. He had to take matters in his own hands. Cut the loose ends. He reached for his phone and pressed a number on speed-dial.

'Micha, it's me. I want you to do a few things for me. Find the right persons. There's a Sierra Leonine guy named Owanyu Koné. He's currently held in custody at the 1st district DCPD substation on E Street. He needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. Furthermore I want you to contact Nico and Cor for me, I haven't heard from them, and it's worrying me.'

He stopped near the table where he had put his glass earlier. 'Micha? Find out who were on that FBI team who busted him, I want names, whereabouts, details, everything. I'll be in touch.'

He snapped his cell-phone shut. It was time he took control, and now they were going to play it by _his_ rules...

He smiled an unholy, cold smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's some more. I was really busy with school, papers to write etc. But it paid off: I got my Degree in Journalism last Monday:) So, I was in a very good mood and decided to write some more. It's divided into two chapters. Enjoy.

As usual: Italic in QM's is signed. Please review if you like it, dito when you don't.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue and Lucy's apartment

670 G Street NE, 11 PM

* * *

Both Sue and Jack sat for a while, neither one of them said anything. Each lost in thoughts after he had brought up his plan to transfer. Sue held his hand when she sat down next to him and for a while she just stared at their entangled hands. At first she didn't know what to say, but the uneasy feeling had shifted into a feeling of comfort. 

A squeeze in her hand made her look up to him. "YOU THINK WHAT?", he signed. She bit her lip and frowned a little. "_Hard to say, I am thinking a lot, there's a lot to think about now, don't you think so?_", she replied and raised her brows somewhat questioning. Jack held his 'Y' hand, palm facing left in front of his chest and moved it straight forward and backwards in a double motion. "I AGREE WITH YOU", meanwhile he nodded.

"_There's a lot we should talk about_" he continued.

"_About work?_" He nodded and pulled a little on his lip. His eyes squinted a little while he tapped his finger on his chin and lower lip, thinking. Then his eyes, who had wandered off to a point next to her, shot up again and met her gaze. She lifted her brows a little.

"_Especially about work, I think._" He clarified. "_Telling them was step one, the easy part..._"

Sue frowned a little, but then her mouth curled into a smile. "_Oh? that was the easy part? It took you a long time, _S-P-A-R-K-Y", she signed teasingly with a broad grin. "_If that's what you call easy, I'm curious how long it'll take for everything else..._" He stuck out his tongue, and she playfully swatted his arm. "ME GET DRINK, _you want something too?_" He smiled. "_A cold beer would be fine._" She patted his upper leg, in a 'you're-a-good-boy' kind of way, and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When he was alone, Jack blew out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He rubbed his eyes and shook off the first symptoms of fatigue. _It's been a long day, or actually two,_ he checked his watch. _When was the last time I slept anyway?_ He could partially blame his fatigue on the lack of sleep and the stressful experiences.

But he knew that wasn't the whole truth. He felt how he had to remain very focused to understand Sue's signing, and also Troy's. Then came the hardest part: the signing. He felt like he had to do multiple tasks at once. To be able to participate in the conversation, _after_ he understood what was being said, _first_ he had to come up with appropriate answers, _while_ trying to remember the signs that had to be included to make his point clear _and_ figuring out how to put the words in the right sequence in order to make it correct ASL.

It required every bit of his abilities, there wasn't a moment he could relax because he missed out on the important parts the second his attention slipped.

He felt mentally drained _No, exhausted would be better.._

He knew both Sue and Troy had 'slowed down' when signing for his sake, Lucy was way ahead of him in ASL, she understood. _They must be signing excruciatingly slow_ he wondered. But to him it sometimes was still too fast. He rubbed his face.

He hated it, to be the one who is constantly on his toes to try and catch up. At the same time it gave him a feeling of humbleness and flat out admiration for the woman he had grown so close with. _It's what she must endure every day...I'm exhausted after two hours of talking in a small group. She has to remain focused all day to everyone. She could never permit herself to shift her attention, no matter how briefly..._

He realized he'd only just began to understand how demanding 'his' world was for her. The times they were talking too fast, made their sentences too long, positioned themselves out of her sight, or forgot to indicate who was going to speak next. _And she never gets upset, angry. She just asks patiently if we could repeat whatever has been said. Whereas I would have freaked out..._


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

Part two...

* * *

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Troy offered him a bottle of beer. He looked up and smiled. "THANK YOU, _I needed it._" Troy's face lit up in a wide grin and took a sip before placing the bottle on a table next to the chair. "_The best thing you can do with water. The life-blood of every man._" 

He mustered Jack. "YOU O.K.?" Jack nodded. "ME FINE", he replied. "_You managed to escape from the kitchen?_", he asked. "_Yup, although I don't mind being in the kitchen, it'susually the place in most houses where there's always sufficient lighting for us._"

Jack took a sip of beer. He hadn't thought of that, _But then again, there's so much more I haven't thought about before..._

"L-C-Y S-U-E GOSSIP?", he signed questioningly with a look that said 'I-have-been-there-done-that'. Troy laughed. "_No other options left for a guy then to grab his beer and run for his life_", he signed with dramatic expressions. Jack was laughing. "_Glad I could help you._"

Troy rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he leaned somewhat forward to Jack in a conspiring way, as though he was looking for more confidentiality. "_I heard you're going to transfer?_"

Thoughtfully Jack pulled his lip. "_Either me or her, it's unavoidable._"

"_The old rules, eh?_" Jack nodded. "_They're there for a reason._" Both men took a sip of their beers. No need to say anything, they sat comfortably, there are things men can understand from each other without actually talking about it.

Jack was the first to start up another conversation. "S-U-E", he pointed to a spot on his right. "HER DIFFICULT NOW-DAY?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "_Nothing I couldn't handle._"

Jack had to smile when remembering their MSN chat earlier today. "_She said you were driving her nuts_", he signed. His right hand an open claw at the side of his head, circling a couple of times, his eyebrows in a goofy expression. Troy laughed. "_Did she? Maybe I liked the role of being her 'parent' a bit too much. We had a good time together, a lot of catching up to do. Things to talk about._"

Jack's interest was raised. "_Mind if I ask you what?_" Troy rolled his eyes. "FINISH WORK YOU WHEN?" Jack frowned. He tapped the wrist of his right hand thumb on the pinkie, other fingers extended in 'W' handshape, once on his left wrist and moved his 'W' hand in back somewhat across his chest.

Troy chuckled. "_Then you're just plain nosy._" Jack grinned back. Suddenly Troy turned serious.

"_She talked a lot about you, you know?_" Jack raised his head somewhat, surprised.

"_About me?_", he replied. "WHY?" Troy shook his head somewhat ruefully acting like he couldn't believe it. He knocked Jack lightly on his head. "_Anyone home there?_"

"_She's nuts about you, man. Even more since whatever you said this morning_", he continued.

Troy leaned back and took a sip of his beer. "_You want to be with her, don't you?_" Jack nodded. "_Learn from her, be a part of her world? And at the same time you're scared, right?_"

Jack looked at Troy intently. "_Scared out of my wits to be honest..._", he admitted and smiled an uneasy smile. "_Afraid I'll do something that pushes her away. Scared I haven't learned from the mistakes I've made. Scared I won't learn. But most of all scared I can't give her what she deserves and needs._"

Troy nodded slowly. "_You're afraid you won't become part of her world in the way she has done in yours?_" Jack ran a hand through his hair. This guy really could cut to the chase, but he was right.

"_I'm only just beginning to understand. I'm absolutely crazy about her, but at the same time there is this part of me that's afraid to dive in. I don't want to hurt her, Troy. What I understand, what she has told me a few times, she has been hurt God knows how many times. By people she trusted, or just because of the ignorance and the mocking of her abilities amongst people like me..._"

Troy shook his head. "NO J-C-K _you're one of the good. Trust me. You're willing to learn, you have learned. You see Sue for who she really is, you love her because of it, and you encourage her to give the best of herself._" He rubbed his chin. "_There are only a few who do. I understand you're scared to live with her. It won't be easy, trust me. But let me tell you this: it's worth it. See it like a journey into a new world, worth exploring._" He paused and looked at Jack.

"_Travel with her, Jack. Be a part of her life. She wants you to. That's what today has made clear at least to me._" He laughed. "_Oh, man! I'm talking girls talk now, can you believe it?_" Jack chuckled.

"YOU HELP ME?", he asked him. Troy nodded. "NO PROBLEM _but I'll break your bones whenever you mess up. I'm an ex-con remember?_"

"D-E-A-L" They shook hands grinning both. Jack toasted with his bottle against Troy's.


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Should have this one posted earlier, but couldn't. This post takes things more in depth, it's as much as a learning experience for me as it could be for you. So without further ado...**

**Let me know what you think, what part struck you, what made you thinking etc.**

**Italics in QM is signed. Many thank you's to my beta Ducky for reading thru. And also for her valued opinions and thoughts regarding the Deaf Community and her beautiful language earlier...I'm proud she's willing to share her world and the insight it gives with me... zonder jouw hulp was dit niet mogelijk.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue and Lucy came back and saw the two men sitting very relaxed looking smug. "WHAT HAPPEN?", Lucy informed suspiciously. "_We missed something?_"

"NO", both Jack and Troy replied simultaneous looking innocent. Sue had a pretty good hunch what they had been talking about. She had been talking with Troy about a lot of things today, but the dark haired man next to him was the direct object of many of those conversations. She decided to have a more private talk with Jack later.

"TOMORROW WHAT HAPPEN WILL?", Sue asked Jack. He frowned, then he understood "K-O-N-E HIM HELP US WILL", he signed. "_He decided it's probably better to cooperate, to cut some time off his sentence._" Sue placed two wine glasses on the table and placed a bottle of Californian 2004 E. & J. Gallo Chenin Blanc next to it, she looked questioningly at Troy and Jack. They held up their bottles.

Troy had both his hands in a flat 'O' handshape fingers touching of both hands touching, his index-finger of his right hand up, he brought it down to his thumb, up again and down once more. "ONE MORE?", he asked pleadingly and glanced at his empty bottle of beer. Sue rolled her eyes but smiled. "O.K. ONE MORE", she looked at Jack. "J-C-K YOU SAME?" He nodded "_If you have another cold one, I'm in._"

Sue got them their drinks and sat down. "_So, what about this surprise you had for me?_", she asked Jack. His face lit up in a broad smile. "_Oh, right, I nearly forgot._" He got up, "_I'll get it for you_", he signed with an impish grin. He got back holding a DVD disc. "_That's your surprise?_", she smirked. He shrugged "_I'm on official leave for today, no work_", she stated and she took a sip of her wine. "_You don't have to look at it now_", he replied. "_Tomorrow will be okay_." She took the disc and looked at it. "_What's on it?_"

"_Some men loading military hardware. They're quite chatty, so maybe it'll give us something like names, where they're going..._"

"_And there's me thinking you'd come to see me_", she quipped. "_Business before the girl_", he replied. "J-C-K!", she signed with emphasis on each syllable and looked at him chastising, then she swatted his arm. He held up his hands in surrender, laughing.

* * *

oOo

* * *

They had a good time together, telling stories, reliving old cases and time went by unnoticed. At one point Troy glanced on his watch, he frowned. "_It's late, I think I'll head home. Early start tomorrow._" They started talking about the work Troy had to do, what he had done. One led to another and nearly twenty minutes were gone when Troy actually got up to leave. It took at least ten minutes before he actually left.

"_I had a great time, Sue. Whenever you want me to baby-sit, I'm your man. Thanks for the food and drinks._" She kissed him on his cheek. "_I was very happy to have you here. We have to do this again soon. Promise?_" Troy smiled. He put the index-finger of his right hand, his hand in a '1' handshape palm facing left, on his lips. His left hand was a fist in a 'S' shape, then he moved his right hand down, spread his fingers in a '5' shape, and put his palm on top of his left hand. "PROMISE"

"_Now that's what I would call a proper Deaf good-bye_", Lucy stated when she finally sat down again. Sue nodded. "_They tend to be long, yes. Because we always have millions of things to talk about._"

Jack nodded, he had first hand experience last week at the Halloween party at Gallaudet, but up until now he hadn't put two and two together. Lucy yawned openly. "_I'm going to sleep too, let's leave all this till tomorrow_", she gestured at the glasses. She glanced at Jack and Sue. "_Unless you like to do it, knock yourselves out. I'm off._"

"GOOD NIGHT", Sue signed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'So', she said after Lucy was gone. 'Now it's just the two of us.' She reached for her glass. 'There's some more if you want.' Jack shook his head. "_No thanks_", he replied. She looked at him. 'How are you. You look tired', she informed. He tried to wave it off. 'No, I'm serious Jack. Are you okay, have you even slept today?' He shook his head, smiling a bit sheepishly. 'That's not good for you...' He interrupted. 'That's so typically _you_, in case you forgot, _you_ had to be in hospital. Not me, and yet you ask how _I'm_ doing?'

She looked at him confused. 'That makes you upset?'

'What?' Now it was his time to be confused. 'You look upset', she said carefully. He shook his head vigorously. It struck him his expression didn't match how he felt. She was unable to hear the differences in his voice and had to rely on his expression and body language. Those did not match with what he intended to express. He felt stupid for not realizing _again_ how things could be explained otherwise. _This is exactly what I meant earlier, I won't learn..._

She obviously could see he was chastising himself inwardly over it and tried to relax him. 'It's okay, don't hit yourself on your head for it.'

'I'm so sorry, Sue. It didn't come out right.' She smiled. 'No, I'm sure it came out right, but _I_ couldn't hear it, there's a difference', she said a little mischievously.

He sat back and looked at her, his face expressing awe. 'How do you do it?', he asked. She bit her lip. 'Do what?' He leaned forward again. 'What you just did...I mean, once again I mess up and you smile it off, make me feel good along the way. How do you do it?'

She bit her lip again and stared at her glass before she looked at him again. 'Because I'm raised to be like that. I could blame my mother, _if_ I could. But I believe it's more rewarding if you support people in their efforts, rather then discourage them. God rewards you for who you are, that's what I believe. When you're kind to others, that kindness will be returned.'

'But what about all those people who look down on you, refuse to see just how amazing you are, what you're capable of? What about them?', he asked. Sue nodded slowly as though she was weighing her answer. 'I can only hope that, one day, their eyes will be opened, eventually.' He pressed his lips and shook his head somewhat. 'I don't know if I could.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

She took hold of his hand. 'I have two choices. This world is pretty ignorant and sometimes downright hostile to our culture. I think, or I hope actually, that it is because they're afraid to take the step to get to know us. It's difficult to open up, to make yourself vulnerable. ' She squeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb over it. 'Now, I could let them get down on me, and affect my self-esteem, make me doubt about my abilities.'

'But I refuse to do that, I choose to swim against the stream. It has made me strong and independent. I know what I'm capable of, and I want other to see it too. That doesn't mean I will fight it every time, sometimes it does get me down, depressed. But I have God to help me through. I have a team that believes in me, that guards me and let me be me. But most of all, I have you.' Her eyes were a little wet, she pressed her lips tightly to keep the tears down.

He had to swallow hard. 'But I keep making mistakes all the time...' She silenced him.

'You make _mistakes_, everybody does. I hate to break your bubble, but you're not perfect.' She smiled again though her eyes were still wet. 'But you're learning, you _want_ to learn and you have learned so much since we met.' She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. 'And for that I want to thank you, Jack Hudson.'

He looked at her. "_I guess this is for real then..._", he signed. Sue nodded. "_You're special. And I want you in my life..._" He kissed her. "_Then I think we have to do something to make it work. I want you too Sue. I want to spend my life with you._" She gave him her radiant smile.

"_That's why I requested a transfer_", he continued. "_Such a noble thing to do_", she signed teasingly. "_Why you? You're the team leader, I'm not. I could get a transfer too..._" He rubbed his chin. "_But you're every bit as valuable as I am, I don't think Garrett will agree._"

"_Then we are both going to see Garrett and explain, don't you think so? It took me a while to get you and I'm not planning on letting you go again._" He laughed. "_We'll work something out, Garrett holds quite a few strings and knows a lot of people. Who knows..._"

* * *

oOo

* * *

He couldn't suppress a yawn. She looked at him concerned. 'You need sleep, Jack. You look very tired.' He nodded. Then he took her hand and somewhat shy he explained why he felt tired. 'I feel ashamed to admit that all the signing is really demanding for me, like I have to be on full alert all the time. Yet I know that's what you have to do all the time and it makes me humble, Sue. I still have to come a long way...'

She smiled her eyes soft. 'It's okay, Jack. I'm very happy you're so honest about it.' He looked her in her eyes.

'Will you help me to get there?' He was at his most vulnerable now, and she couldn't think of a greater gift given to her, she always had hoped someone would ask her this, asking for her. She couldn't help it, tears rolled down her cheek.

'More than anything my love. More than anything.'


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

A/N: There are some visually strong scenes in this post. Just to warn you, feedback most welcome...

* * *

oOo

* * *

DCPD 1st District Substation

500 E Street SE, Washington DC, Wednesday 09.15 AM

* * *

Koné was waiting for them to pick him up. He was handcuffed but wore civilian clothes, not the orange prison overall he was wearing earlier. Jack, Bobby and Myles were handling the transfer. Sue had joined them too because Jack had insisted he should pick her up for work.

The door of the interviewing room where Koné sat down was opened. He looked up. Myles walked in, Jack, Bobby and Sue were waiting in the hall.

'Alors, Koné, le moment suprème', he motioned for him to come. Koné rose to his feet and walked out the door, closely followed by Myles.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Across the street, on top of a flat-roofed building on the corner of 5th street SE and South Carolina Ave, a man positioned himself into a slightly more comfortable position. He was clad in black and he had laid there motionless for hours. Waiting.

His eyes were fixed on the main entrance of a building on the corner of E Street and 5th. He blinked slowly and rested his eye against the scope of a M40A3 rifle with a silencer mounted on the end of the barrel. He chambered a NATO 7.62x51 cartridge and waited. Through his scope he could see people walking by, cars passing. But they were of no interest to him, he had one target, one person to look for.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Myles, Jack, Sue and Koné walked down the hall to the exit of the police station. 'Bobby, make sure the car is waiting, so we can be on our way ASAP.' The Aussie nodded and walked ahead. 'Koné will be in your car', Jack said to Myles. 'Sue's in mine.' The stopped at the doors and Jack saw Bobby's car pulling up in front of the building. They walked out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The doors swung open and he saw his mark. His sight slid over a blonde woman next to a dark-haired man, and then the crosshairs of his scope rested on his target. He didn't blink, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Koné was suddenly smashed backwards with great force. With an average speed of 2800 ft per second (860 m/s), the 169 grain (11 g) copper bullet had traveled the 300 yards (274 m) distance within three-tenths of a second. It hit Koné just slightly below his left temple, because of the high velocity when it entered it started to spin and took away the right side of the man's head on it's way out. Koné's limp body dropped to the pavement. He was dead before his body touched the ground, blood pouring out of what used to be his head.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue saw in the corner of her eyes how suddenly Koné's head rocked backwards in a fine red mist. She was about to turn her head slightly in the same second when suddenly she was pushed to the ground. She screamed.

Jack covered her with his body with his gun drawn, Myles was behind the door of Bobby's car. Jack couldn't sign to her to relax her, or tell her what to do next. 'Did you see the shooter?', he yelled to Myles. 'No, no-one was near...' He was scanning the area for the gunman, with no result. Sue tried to get her nerves back under control but she couldn't, she was terrified with the fact someone was out there somewhere with a gun, aiming for them. She had no way of knowing that only one shot was fired, and neither Jack nor Myles had told her yet, busy as they were assessing the situation. She tried to look for Koné but couldn't really see anything because Jack shielded her.

'Jack...', she said her voice shaky. 'Jack...' His face turned to her. He realized she couldn't know whether they were still under fire, a deeply frightening experience. He had to tell her what she couldn't hear, but he couldn't use his hands to sign.  
'There's one shot fired, no more, but we are looking for the gunman now, it's not safe yet...' He looked at her intently when he spoke with very meticulous pronunciation to make sure she got what he said. His eyes signaled for her to respond whether or not she had understood. She nodded slightly. 'I understand', her voice still expressing anxiety.

After what seemed hours he cautiously got up and motioned her to stay down. A couple of police officers cautiously had positioned themselves behind their cars. 'Does anyone see anything?', Jack informed. 'No, not for a while, is it safe to get over to him?', Bobby yelled from behind the car. 'I don't know, let's make a move but only slowly.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

The second he had squeezed the trigger he knew his target was eliminated, but nevertheless he kept looking through the scope to make sure. He saw how Koné dropped to the pavement with the right half his head gone. He didn't bother to look for the others who were around, neither did he care if either one of them was hit too by the bullet. He started to crawl backwards over the flat roof. When he was sure he couldn't be spotted, he got up still keeping a low profile. Then he climbed down the fire-stairs and put the rifle in a hockey-stick bag. Not earlier then inside his car he slid the gun's bolt backwards and caught the empty cartridge when it came out of the chamber. He put it in the bag too. Then he turned the ignition keys and drove off.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It became clear the gunman was gone, and not waiting to get another shot. Being a former Marine Sniper, Jack knew the gunner had taken out the target he was supposed to, nothing more. A professional hit. He helped Sue get up again. She tried to look in Koné's direction but Jack shook his head. "HIM DEAD", he signed. "_I wouldn't look if I were you, it's a mess_", he warned her.

"_I'm sorry I pushed you down like that_", he signed apologizing. "_It was instinct, military training that took over to make sure you'd be safe_", he explained. "YOU OKAY?"

"ME FINE", she responded letting go of a breath and she stroked back her hair over her shoulder. "THANK YOU". His hand briefly held hers, comforting and she felt safe having him nearby.

'You want to do a sweep of the area, see if anything stuck around?', Bobby asked. Jack nodded. 'But I'm sure you won't find anything. If the guy was as professional as I think he was, he even took the cartridge.' Myles joined them. 'I didn't hear a shot.' Jack stared in the distance across the E street towards 5th. 'He used a silencer.' He squinted his eyes somewhat and asked for a pair of binoculars. He scanned the buildings meticulously, his mind thinking as if he was the sniper, looking fr the right place to get the perfect shot. He stopped at a building on the corner of 5th street and South Carolina Ave. _I would have picked it_. He tapped Myles' shoulder and pointed in the direction of the building. 'That's where he took the shot.'

* * *

The Ritz-Carlton

1150 22nd Street, Washington DC, 10.00 AM

* * *

Aalbers was having a late breakfast meeting with Micha and Borat when his cell phone rang. He picked it up. 'Yes?' He listen for a short while and then said good-bye. He looked satisfied. 'One less to worry about.' Micha looked at him. 'Sergei never misses.' Aalbers smiled, 'I know, he's been very helpful on earlier occasions.'

He finished his glass of tea, and picked up a sheet of paper. 'Okay, what do we have here...'

Micha took a few more sheets out of his briefcase. 'That's the team who's working on the case. He gave Aalbers a photo. 'Jack Hudson, former Marine and an extreme good marksman, he's the unit leader. Working on his whereabouts, but we should get an address.' He laid a couple of other photo's on the table. 'Bobby Manning, Australian, Myles Leland III, from Boston, very intelligent. Demitrius Gans, he's the most experienced of the team. Tara Williams, computer expert.'

He gave Aalbers the last picture. It showed a blonde woman with a dog. 'Sue Thomas, she's the secret weapon as you might call it. Surveillance expert, very intelligent, and more interesting: Deaf. Apparently extremely good in reading lips and getting people to confess.'

'Not to mention very pretty', Aalbers said studying the picture. 'The soft spot of the team, and she can't hear anything, the poor little thing', he said with a mocking voice. 'Focus on her, she's perfect.'


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's some more (finally), let me know what you think, like etc. thru feedback. As usual: Italic in QM is signed, so are capitalized sentences (actual ASL)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Outside DCPD Substation PSA 107

500 E street SE, 10.15 PM

* * *

The coroner had already arrived, to officially state Koné was dead. 'Will take a long time to establish that ey?', Bobby commented sarcastically. The coroner shrugged. 'Whether or not it's obvious, someone still has to make it official. And that's me. So if you'll excuse me.' He lifted the white cloth, it's end soaked in red, that was draped over the body.

From under the cloth, revealing the features of the deceased, a few streams of blood ran down the pavement. The man squatted down near the body. He started filling in paper forms on his clip-board, while his assistant took photos.

The agents regrouped near Bobby's car. Sue was leaning against the passenger-door, Levi sat down near her feet. She stared at the crime-scene.

Still inwardly trembling with shock, fear over the sudden, not visible menace that struck with such ferocity. And to her it was not audible to make it even more scarier. She had to rely on her colleagues, and even though she knew they would protect her like their own life, to be so suddenly confronted with being forced to handing out her independence, the necessity to give such blind trust in a split second, left her scared, deeply scared.

But she tried to hide it, fearing that it would fuel the still present feelings amongst other people with the FBI she didn't belong out in the field. That she wasn't capable of handling herself and therefore jeopardizing others.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was Myles who noticed the first she was trying to put up a front, a façade. "YOU OKAY?", he asked looking at her intently. She nodded, but he wasn't convinced. 'It's okay to be upset, Sue. We're upset too.' Her hazel eyes looked into his. He could tell she was more than just upset, through years of experience he knew someone's eyes never really lied. And Sue's eyes never ever lied.

She knew he was trying to help her, but the emotions were too private. She wasn't even sure whether she would confide Jack in her inner most thoughts and emotions. _Her_ experience of the events and the gnawing uncertainty about her position within the FBI, how things like this fueled it. No matter how often they said how valuable she was for their efforts, there was always this little voice in the back of her mind who warned her not to take things for granted.

And unfortunately it had been proven before she _couldn't_ take things for granted.

The times Marty Pavrone had asked the one question she feared, or when she read it in the eyes of him and others when they went through times of hardship. The question 'did she fit'.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The black body-bag was zipped shut and the trolley with the body on it was rolled into the coroner's van. 'There goes our lead', Bobby said thoughtfully, his hands deeply thrust in the pockets of his coat. 'He could have given us good info about Aalbers and his Russian hoons. Would have spared us fossicking through tons of leads.'

The officers who were dispatched to search the area Jack pointed out, where he suspected the shot was taken, returned. Empty handed. 'Nothing to find, but there was a pattern in the gravel on the flat roof. You might want to take a look.' Jack nodded. He looked at Sue, who was silent. He had to talk to her, but this couldn't wait. He waved for her attention.

She looked at him. He held his right 'P' hand palm facing down in front of his abdomen and twisted his wrist forward ending with the palm facing up. "UPSET YOU-ME KNOW. WE TALK WILL", he signed, his expression showing deep concern, his eyes somewhat squinted, brows furrowed and leaning forward. Sue smiled a little smile, he could see a flash of sadness in her eyes and grew worried.

He waved to Myles and Bobby for more confidentiality, while Sue was rubbing Levi's fur. 'Stay close with her', he ordered them. 'This has more than upset her, she needs to feel safe, comforted. Maybe she'll talk, maybe not, but don't force anything.'

"S-U-E, _I'll be right back. Should I get you something to drink?_", he asked. She shook her head. "ME FINE, _I'll have something back in the office._"

* * *

oOo

* * *

He climbed the fire-stairs at the back of the building and stepped onto the flat roof. He could see the trail where the gunman crawled back through the gravel. His eyes followed the trail to the point where he had been lying down, waiting to take the fatal shot at Koné. He carefully walked over to the spot, avoiding any disturbance in the pattern. He squatted down and looked at the spot.

Whoever it had been, he was probably heavily build, not too tall. The way the little pebbles were pushed aside at the edges told Jack enough. The intensive training he had been given at Fort Erwin proved once again very useful. He carefully examined the spot and looked over the edge across the grass-field in between South Carolina Ave and E street towards the entrance of the police station. He grabbed his binoculars and focused on the entrance.

He scanned the area and couldn't help but to search for his colleagues. He saw Myles, Bobby and Sue. He felt somewhat relieved to see her talking with them, even laughing a little. He smiled too and focused on the entrance again. His trained mind working at high speed, calculating the distance, the angle of the shot and where Koné stood the moment he got hit. He made a mental note of a specific spot on one of the walls where he suspected the ricocheting bullet had slammed into the wall.

He looked up at one of the detectives. 'Does anyone have a measuring tape?', he asked. The detective looked at him somewhat puzzled, and shook his head. 'Then get one.' The man returned with a measuring tape and Jack measured the length and width of the imprint. 5'8" in length, 2'3" in width. He had been right, a not too tall rather bulky man, with these measurements it couldn't be a woman. He got up. 'Let CSU sweep the spot for anything, I'm pretty sure some fabric will be left on the gravel when he moved.' He left the roof and walked back to his team.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Once he got there he walked towards a wall at the left of the entrance and closely examined the wall, running his fingers over it. He found the bullet hole shortly after he found the specific spot he earlier spotted from the roof. He waved for a pair of tweezers. He carefully took out the bullet and put it in a plastic evidence bag. He held up the bag and studied the bullet. Myles looked at him. 'And?'

'It's a NATO 7.62x51 full metal jacket.' Myles nodded. 'What type of gun?'

Jack shrugged. 'Very standard type of ammo, it's a very commonly used type with various sniper rifles. Have the lab check for the patterns on the bullet, if we know the number of lands and grooves we might be able to establish the type of rifle used.' He bit his lip somewhat. 'Too bad we don't have the cartridge, the type of imprint on the percussion cap can us tell the type of firing pin. That's the most easy way to know the weapon.'

He studied the bullet once more. 'Does someone have a magnifying glass?', he asked. One of the detectives handed him one. He looked through the glass and studied the scratches on the copper bullet. He started counting. 'Five lands and grooves, I think, it could have been an M-40A3', he stated. He handed the bag over to Myles. 'I'll have it checked anyway.' He walked over to Bobby and they left.

Jack walked over to Sue who had been waiting, she had put Levi already in the back of the car. He opened the door of his car for her. She got in but avoided his eyes. He walked over to his side of the car and got in too. Once he sat down he turned to face her, she stared out of the window. He gently touched her arm. She looked at his hand on her arm and her eyes traveled upwards until she met his.

"S-U-E, _you have to tell me what's wrong, please._" She took a deep breath


	24. Chapter 24

**

* * *

**

A/N: It has been a while since my last post. My attention slipped due to a number of reasons, but mainly because I didn't feel like posting anymore. Now, you're probably wondering, why would you stop adding chapters? The simple answer is: feedback/reviews. Or better: sometimes the lack of it. It is _very much appreciated_ to hear what you think. There are a few who do reply quite often and I like to thank them. But every author thrives on feedback: it shows the efforts that are put into it are recognized and appreciated.

You can't really put your finger on it, it's a feeling, basically. Now, this is not a ransom demand, just a reminder to all readers to share their views, likes dislikes etc. with the author. All feedback is craved, constructive comment praised and my writers mind is poised.

It helps to make this story even better or, to put it like this: **Non sibi, sed omnibus. Nemo solus satis sapit**

(translation, if needed/wanted, in the next post)_

* * *

_

oOo

_

* * *

Was she ready to tell him? It meant sharing something she had never shared with anyone else but her mother, her father or her brothers. __I should tell him, but I'm afraid he doesn't understand..._

She faced him, her eyes uncertain, almost shy. 'Do you think I can do this?' She could tell he didn't understand her question, or what she tried to say. 'If you don't want to talk now, that's okay', he said. She frowned. _That's not what I meant._

She shook her head. 'No, I mean...' _How could she make him understand what troubled her? What had always troubled her and would always trouble her, no matter what? Would he understand, something this immanent in her, yet so strange to him? _This was where they were different, and the gap would possibly never be bridged. He would try to understand, but he never truly could imagine the gnawing uncertainty, the doubts. The devastating effects life-long psychological bruising and oppression had on one's self-esteem that never could be fully healed. Even through unconditional love and dedication, it would always be there when she was in other environments.

_How could I begin to tell him just what I feel right now..._

'What is it, Sue? Please, let me help you.'

_I wish you could, but it'll never go away completely..._

She smiled a half-hearted smile. 'It's not that black and white', she said. He looked at her puzzled for a second. 'Then tell me what it is.'

Sue stared through the window to no point in particular, before her eyes turned back to him. 'Will you respect me when I do?', she asked, her voice loaded with uncertainty and at the same time looking for approval. The natural instinct had grown within her, like within others, always hoping they would be respected for who they were, seeking for approval. And at the same time when it was given still unsure about it's genuineness. He looked at her surprised. 'What do you mean, Sue? I'll always respect you...'

She blinked slowly. 'Do you think I should be doing what I do now?', she asked. _You have no idea just how vulnerable I feel to ask this. _Jack touched her hand when she shied her eyes away after she asked her question, afraid of what his answer would be.

He suddenly felt a lump in his throat when looking at her. The question had been simple but it was as far from simple as it could be. It hit hard. Because now he understood she was still looking for approval for something she excelled in, still wanting to know whether she was more than just 'a tool', useful for translating tapes, conversations.

_How could I make clear to you, you're excellent, in law-enforcement as well as personal?_

"S-U-E, TRUST ME, _you're amazing in what you do. But more than anything else you're amazing as a person_", he signed emphasizing on the word 'person'. Her eyes were a little wet. He could see she was going to respond and held up his hand, indicating he wasn't finished yet. "_Not only to me, but to the others as well_"

She shook her head a little. "NOT ALL WANT ME", she responded. "M-A-R-T-Y HIM NOT ACCEPT ME" Jack stared at her. _Really?_

He pursed his lips and stared off in the distance before focusing on Sue again. "WHY?", was the only thing he asked, his face expressing disbelief. She read in his eyes he wasn't so sure about it.

_But I'm sure. It's the way he acts, looks. I don't 'fit in'..._

'They think I can never be as capable as the others', she said. 'Bullshit!', he exclaimed. Sue backed off a little when his face expressed the anger, unsure whether he was commenting on her or the others. Levi barked a protective bark when Jack raised his voice. He looked behind to the dog, Sue followed his movements and looked back too to see what had caught his attention. She saw Levi sitting up straight. He returned looking at her with a sheepish smile. His rubbed his fist against his chest. 'Sorry I yelled.' She returned his smile. 'As long as it's not directed at me...'

'No, no', he hastily responded 'I'm sorry if it looked like I was angry with you, but I was not. I mean, I _was_ angry, but at others.'

She nodded, a little relieved.

"YOU NOT MAD?", he asked her. She frowned a little. "_Me mad at you? Why should I?_"

He scowled, and his face lit up in a dawning smile. "_Not at me, at people who won't accept you._"

She shrugged somewhat. "SOMETIMES"

"SOMETIMES?", he looked stunned. She nodded slowly, knowing he would continue. "ME MAD ALL-DAY", he signed with brusque motions, to ventilate what he felt. He drummed with his fingers on the rim of the steering-wheel.

Sue watched him intently. Then she tapped his arm, he looked at her. 'I thought we were going to the bureau again', she said in an attempt to break through the somberness of it all.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Sue?', he said.

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you a question too?'.

'Sure', she responded.

'Was the shooting what made you think you're not up for it?'

She blinked once, twice, before answering. He had read in between the lines, something not many could. She nodded. 'Yes', she simply said.

He touched her hand. 'I don't know if it's any comfort, but we didn't hear the shot either. He used a silencer...' She squinted her eyes somewhat. 'You said silencer?', she verified. 'Yes. So I guess this time we're even', he joked a little. Sue's lips curled into a smile.

"_Thank you for making me smile_", she signed. "WELCOME", he responded.

"_Whether or not you would have heard the shot is irrelevant now._"

She bit her lip. "_It's not only because of that, Jack_."

"ME KNOW", he leaned over to her and kissed her cheek, and turned the ignition-key before continuing.

"_Never doubt your abilities, Sue._"


	25. Chapter 25

**

* * *

**

Authors note: People: a heartfelt Mea Culpa for the unfriendly post earlier.

I was venting off some steam: but at the wrong place, at the wrong persons. The reason why I got a little cranky has had numerous causes: some work-related, but also other things.

Furthermore: my favorite football-team (You may guess the name, from reading this fic) lost _again and again_. Being a hardcore fan I usually get very moody when they do.  
Now it's not an excuse, but it nevertheless happens.

Posting to this story, or rather writing it has been too much fun to ruin it by ending it.  
Rest assured I will continue: and learn to control my outbursts.

Thanks for replying, all of you. No need to apologize.

Now: about the story things are getting more sinister: other bad guys are getting involved, and the case get more complicated and more unpredictable.

Oh, something else: the Latin line in the last post. **Non sibi, sed omnibus. Nemo solus satis sapit: **Not for my sake alone, but for everyone. No one can make it solely on his own.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, 01.00 PM

* * *

He brought her a cup of coffee, heavy on the sugar. Gratefully she accepted it and took a sip. Her face wrinkled. "_Just how much sugar did you put in it_", she signed somewhat amused. "_A little more than usual._" 

"THANK YOU, _just what I need._"

"ME KNOW, _that's why_", he replied grinning.

Bobby put down the receiver of his phone and got up. 'That was the coroner.'

'Did he tell something?'

'Well, the coroner did, Koné proved to be a little more silent', he tried to joke. Jack rolled his eyes. 'Bobby...'

'Yeah, I know. Anyway, he was killed instantly. He even doubted whether Koné would have even felt something.'

'A professional marksman, just what I thought', Jack said. 'Any news from the lab about the bullet we retrieved?' Bobby shook his head. 'Nope, but we could get it anytime.'

Bobby saw how Sue pushed the cup of coffee aside. He smiled. He tapped her shoulder. 'Can I have it, now you're not drinking it?'

'You sure? It's very sweet.'

'I know, so am I', he replied. Sue began to laugh and gave him a nudge. 'Always ready with a line, aren't you?' Bobby shrugged his shoulders semi-apologizing. 'It always worked.'

Both he and Jack liked to hear her laugh, it was a good sign.

'Anyway', he said and continued in the few signs he had picked up "HOW YOU?"

"ME FINE NOW", she replied, 'the coffee really helped, at least the first sip did.'

'Good, glad to hear', he said. 'Now our best lead is no longer available, I recalled we did have a tape...'

'I was already afraid you forgot', Sue smirked. Bobby winked. 'No chance, Sheila.'

Jack grinned. She bit her lip, and looked at both. 'I should have known it was you who would persuade Jack to ask.' She picked up her purse and took out the DVD. 'I haven't had time to look at the whole tape, I'm sorry.'

'No need, take your time.'

'I'll get right to it', she said. Jack touched her arm. "S-U-E, _Take your time, you don't have to prove you're capable after what happened, we all know you're invaluable._" She smiled. "_Ted is standing guard to make sure no-one will try to think otherwise._"

"THANK YOU".

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bobby's phone rang, he jumped to get it. 'Yup?', he said. 'No worries.' He picked up his cup of coffee. 'Ted's waiting for an update.' Jack nodded. 'We'll be right there.'

Bobby walked out. 'Shouldn't we join him?', Sue asked. He nodded, but made no attempt to move just yet.

A twinkle in his eyes told her he wasn't done yet. She looked at him expectantly, a little, perhaps devious, smile played round on his lips. 'What?', she began to laugh. "_No one is watching?_", he verified. She looked round. No one. "_Guess not, why?_"

"_Well, it gives me the chance to kiss you passionately_", he signed grinning broadly.

She thrust her chin upwards, her head leaning slightly backwards, a few strands of hair fell over the side of her face in the motion. She had an impish expression, playful and slightly defiant when she signed teasingly. "_Let's see whether you can do just that, _S-P-A-R-K-Y"

He had pulled her into his embrace faster than she expected. She gasped for pleasure. His mouth found hers and his tongue ran over hers, over her palate. He was exploiting her, but she let him, relinquishing the sensation. She cupped his face with her hands, deepening their kiss even further.

They parted for air, breathing heavily.

"_Good enough?_", he asked.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment, a slightly wicked grin across her face. "_I'm not sure yet. Try again._"

He was more than happy to fulfill her request.

"_We should be going too, before they start asking questions_", Sue remarked when they had ended their kiss, she felt she was losing control when they would stay to be so close to each other. She really liked the feeling, but this wasn't the appropriate place to lose control. Feeling Jack was finding it getting difficult to restrain himself too, she grabbed a notepad and motioned for the door.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'It's time we put together what we have up to this point, now we lost one of our informants', said Ted when they were seated. 'I don't like it when we lose snitches, especially right under our noses. We are facing a very well organized group, ruthless and capable of eliminating threats, and as it showed: willing to go through great lengths to get things done.'

He looked at his team, they were aware of the dangers they were facing. 'Now Koné is dead, others are starting to get cold feet.'

'The Dutchmen?'

Ted nodded. 'They probably reasoned that if they could take out someone in our midst, it would be no problem to get them too.'

He looked at Sue. 'What do you know about the tape?' Sue flipped her notepad open. 'I'm afraid I haven't seen the whole tape, things got in between, sir.'

'Don't worry, Thomas, you'll get it done.'

'I will, as soon as possible.' She looked at what she had scribbled down. 'One name that was mentioned was something like Sanko, or Sango.'

'That could be Foday Sankoh, the RUF leader', Ted said.

'Yes, possibly. He was mentioned a few times, but Sankoh has died in 2003, while he was held in captivity by British troops awaiting trial.'

'So we can rule him out.'

'Yes, that would be a safe assumption', Sue said, smiling. Ted and the others smiled too.

'But another name was Bokawy or Bokary, that one was mentioned too. Also I saw someone use the word Norfolk when they loaded the last missiles.'

She looked at Ted and the others. 'I'm sorry, that's all I got now.'

Ted waved for her attention. 'You did excellent, Thomas, we wouldn't know this if it wasn't for you.'

'So we have to watch any suspicious movements in Norfolk, and run this Bokawy or Bokary through our files.' Sue raised her hand.

'Actually I did a little research myself together with Andrew from IT, we thought if we linked this name to the RUF we might find something. Anyway it was worth a shot.'

'Well, what did you find?', Ted was very interested.

'After Sankoh was arrested in 1999, a Sam Bockarie took over the command of the RUF. It could be the one they discussed', Sue said and glanced round at the others. 'But it could be a wild guess...'

'No, I think you did a good thing', Ted said. He smiled at her, 'well done, Thomas.'

He turned his attention to the others again. 'So, Norfolk it might be. They have to ship somewhere. Any luck on the plates?'

'They were stolen, something we already suspected', said Tara. 'I'm busy finding out what contractors were shipping which container from the _La Cité du Sulima_. We've narrowed it down to three companies.'

'Good, find the trucker who did the delivery, find out what the plotters know. And moreover: whether they're moving anything to and from Norfolk. Also, find out if we have any lead to the whereabouts of Aalbers, or Beyroux. And pay Obanyon a visit. It's time to turn up the heat.'

He sat on the edge of the table. 'That would be all for now.' They got up. 'Hudson, Thomas, can I talk to you?', asked Ted. They sat down again, while the others went out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When they were alone Ted looked at them. 

'I've been in the business for about thirty years. And if there's one thing I've learned through the years, it would be to keep your eyes and ears open. Especially in the field, it pays off to be vigilant. But moreover I've learned to take interest in what is going on within teams. Whether people have difficult times to endure, or overloaded. But also what is going on_ between_ the team members.'

Sue looked at Jack. She dreaded what could be coming next.

'Rumor has it I should be interested into what is going on between you.' He looked at Jack first and then at Sue. 'Do I have to?' His gaze rested on Sue, mustering her.

'Thomas, why don't you fill me in?'


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

A/N: A bit short maybe, but there's plenty more to come. I just felt it was an appropiate end to keep the suspense. Oh yes, I can be wicked, ask around, LOL. I'm glad people are enjoying this story as much as I do. (Of course I have insiders information :))

* * *

oOo

* * *

She glanced at Jack, she felt anxious suddenly, panic beginning to settle. She searched in his eyes for empathy, encouragement. He didn't disappoint her.

'Well?', Ted asked and he folded his arms on his chest. She let out a breath, wetted her lips and looked Ted right into his eyes.

'If they want me out on this, I could be reassigned, sir.'

Ted raised his hand. 'Whoah, Thomas, nobody ever said anything about reassigning anyone.'

'But you hinted at it didn't you, sir?', Sue asked, uncertain. He shook his head.

'No, I don't want to transfer anyone, especially not you. I'm merely informing whether you would like to tell me how things are between you and Jack.'

Her eyes signaled to Jack: '_Are you going to tell him, or should I do it?_' He nodded ever so slightly, '_I'll bear the brunt, Sue._' He cleared his throat.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'To be honest, sir, it would be the situation where you would apply the inter-unit dating policy.' 

'So it's true, it's official?'

Jack scowled a little. 'Official, sir?'

'As in finally coming forward.'

'Ehm...'

Sue touched his hand. 'May I?' He nodded, a bit taken aback.

'I can't...no, more than that... I don't want to keep it a secret, sir.' She paused. 'Not anymore.'

Ted had his arms folded and tapped his chin with a finger. He waited, sensing she wanted to tell more.

'We both know the rules about this, and I want to stress we both think they make sense.' She shared a quick glance with Jack. 'I understand bringing this forward will have consequences, for both of us.'

Jack leaned a little forward. 'Consequences we're ready to face and take', he added.

Ted looked at his two agents. He noticed their nervousness, but at the same time he saw their bond, emotional as well as physical. And their determination to go through whatever would come their way. Together.

To be truthful, when he took over the job from Stan Eldridge, it didn't take long to see their relationship was something more than just work related. Although at that time, it wasn't that deeply rooted as it was now, and things were just beginning to develop. Years of experience, and a little guidance from his wife, Trisha, made him put two and two together.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue's voice brought him back out his musing. 'We have tried to, to...', she paused, thinking how she would formulate things next. 'Speaking personally, I have tried to fight off the feelings I had, sometimes I succeeded, most of the time I didn't. It's something you can't control, whether there are rules or not.' 

'It's the same with me', Jack said. 'At first it was just interest, she was so, so... well, different doesn't sound right...she was, is...', he searched for the right word.

'Special', Ted offered.

Jack smiled. 'Yes, special. That's why I wanted to have her on my team. We could use her flair, the way she can look through things, help cases that seem hopelessly stuck to get going again by viewing it from a different perspective.'

'Jack, I'm beginning to feel embarrassed here', Sue said smiling, though her cheeks were indeed slightly tinting. Ted laughed. He really like the blonde agent, and her capabilities had always been unquestioned to him. He could understand why Jack felt the way he did. She had this way with people, she was genuine. And if he appreciated anything above all, it would be genuineness.

The team had been good before she joined, but after she joined, they were even better. She poised the team, as simple as that. And it left Ted with a huge dilemma.

'To really cut to the chase: I fell in love with Jack a long time ago. And it took me a long time before I even dared to acknowledge it to myself. Let alone tell him, or anyone else but Lucy. Now that I have, I don't want it to lose it again.' She took hold of his hand and she looked at their intertwined fingers before turning her attention to Ted again.

'It will get me into trouble, but I can't bear to deny it anymore, to anyone.' She bit her lip, emotional yet determined and in a fierce and proud way that made his breath stop and Jack's heart palpitate.

'I love him, and I want to be with him. And if it means a transfer, so be it.'

Ted looked at Jack. 'I presume you feel the same?'

He nodded, and squeezed her hand in a comforting way. 'Word for word, sir.'

Ted pursed his lips and shifted in his seat. He rested his arms on his elbows and let the tips of the fingers of his hands tap against each other. They waited for him to say something.


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

A/N: The next one, to keep you hungry for more, it's a bit short. Had this written a while ago, there were just things coming in between. A new Fic: Spring's Revelations and a twisted knee (ouch, times three). Furthermore I've been preparing for my exam in Dutch Sign Language course 2 (out of 3). On wednesday, 04-12, at 5.45 PM GMT+1 I have to understand Grammar/Culture and 2000+ signs and have to discuss anythingin DSL, no voice allowed/no book at hand/no nothing. Just me, the examiner and lots of fun doing it!

Wish me luck (could do with some, everyone does) or just respond if you feel like it. Thanks for the reviews, on all stories.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Personally speaking, I'm glad we've established this. We now know where we stand. I don't want things to smolder, it causes nasty bush-fires.' He paused to look at them intently.

'To tell you the truth, I always expected something like this to happen. You seem to complete each other. And you make everyone around you happy. And that's a great virtue. It adds to the team spirit. It does however bring up the basic point why within the Bureau we're are actually not to keen on relationships between team-members.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He leaned forward. 'It really does give me this double feeling. I'm happy for you, but it's also a risk. In times of good spirit and happiness, it makes teams flourish. In this case it's at the same time posing a problem. Whenever problems occur, or situations are dangerous, things like this can stand in the way of rational, responsible decisions. Emotions can take over, and in Surveillance we must be able to rule out those emotions.'

Jack shifted in his seat, he understood what Garrett tried to say, something he had always kept thinking about. 'Put yourselves in my shoes: if things won't work out, I have a good team torn. I'm not saying it will happen, but there's always the possibility.'

Sue was the first to respond. 'I know, we know. But right now I can't think of anything else I want more in my life. If I were forced to choose between my work with Surveillance or my relationship with Jack, I would instantly go for the latter.'

Ted nodded. 'I know, and trust me I don't want to stand in your way of pursuing happiness.'

'We appreciate that, but we know you have to guard the effectiveness of your teams.'

'Which is why I brought up the subject. Now, for at least a while I don't mind you working on your relationship. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work. Or when the big guys start to complain. That's when I have to do something. However I would strongly suggest you to work out the long-term plans regarding your work. It wouldn't necessarily mean transfer, but broaden your perspectives.'

Both Sue and Jack nodded. Ted opened a drawer and took out two files.

'Call it providence if you will, but I've done some homework too. Read it through, there are some suggestions in it what you could do. Let me know what you think of it, it makes me feel part of the team too.' He smiled. 'I want to put this very clear: you are my best team, and I don't want to lose either one of you, nor anyone else for that matter. Together we can make things work out.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He got up. So did Sue and Jack. Ted stuck out his hand to Jack. He took it and both men shook hands. 'Congratulations, Hudson, I'm happy for you and I also want to give Trisha's regards. She's happy for you too.'

Jack felt relief washing down. 'Thank you, sir. That means a lot.'

Ted turned to Sue. 'Also to you too Thomas, congratulations. You have made a good choice.' Sue smiled broadly as he kissed her twice on her cheeks. 'Thank you, sir. For everything.'

He waved it off. 'Never change a winning team. And an advice from Trisha: take your time to built something, don't rush into things. It makes it even better when you slow down, explore things. And I've learned not to argue with my wife, for she tends to be right most of the time.'

They laughed. 'Go catch some bad guys, that's what you're paid for', he said smiling and led them out of his office.


	28. Chapter 28

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short, yes, but more is coming. Review whenever you feel like it. Dankjewel.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Obanyon's House

Bennington Lane, Silver Springs, MD 01.45 PM

* * *

'That's it', Obanyon said when he pressed the button to end his attempt to get Nico on the phone. 'He can get stuffed, to be too late to pick up your phone once, that can happen. But not this much', he said to himself and he speed-dialed Aalbers' number. He waited.

'_Yes?_'

'It's Obanyon, you safe?'

Aalbers' voice was annoyed. '_Do you have to ask?_'

'Just to be safe, I have to.' He could almost picture his annoyed face, not that he cared. He didn't give a shit whether Aalbers was annoyed or not.

'I think Nico's out.'

'_What makes you think so?_'

'Experience, he doesn't answer his phone. And now we have had Feds on our tail I don't trust anything anymore, you dig?'

'_What about Cor?_' Obanyon frowned. 'I don't have his number because I never dealt with him, every time I saw him was when I contacted Nico.'

'_Fair enough, let your sources contact anyone within penitentiaries, local PD. If you have the chance to speak to Nico after all, tell him to meet you within an hour on a specific place. If he starts about not being able to make it, he's out. Then we can assume it's unsafe to use him again. Either he's in custody or out on his own, both options are not tolerated. _'

'I'll take care of it. What about future enterprises?'

'_We use Norfolk or whatever is more suitable when it's time._'

'No more shit with terrorist hardware?'

Aalbers was laughing. '_Oh, come on Obanyon, don't tell me you turned into a model citizen overnight..._'

'No, but I know what's wise to do and what's just plain stupid. That shit was bad. I'm glad I wasn't even near it.'

'_Relax, it's not staying long on US soil, I guarantee you. It's out within 48 hours._'

'Hmm, but what's coming next?'

'_The reason why we're in this business. And it's a rather good harvest._'

'When?'

'_Whenever it's appropriate but no later than this week. I'm not staying for long anymore._'

'Anything I should know...', Obanyon said.

'_Yes, this time we have New Jersey coming down as well too._'

'New Jersey? Who?'

'_The family._'

'I'm not that into mob shit, family stuff. Who?'

'_Vincente Lucchese, the Bonanno's Consigliere Michaele DiZola and a crew from the Genovese clan._'

'Genovese? Oh, man, that's Murder Inc. Crazy motherfuckers...'

'_Hm, yes in the 1950's, but we're just doing business, nothing more. They won't try anything, we have Solanovich backing us up. They're busy enough as it is with shaking off RICO-charges, FBI-informants and flipped members. They're not keen on starting a business dispute with the Russians and us as well. Let alone a turf war._'

'So we have three out of the Five Families coming down. Now what?'

'_Stay low profile. This is going to be a mayor trade-off. It will give us branches along the East Coast. DC, New York, Philadelphia, Atlantic City._'

'That will need some heavy security. Somewhere safe, not within DC.'

'_No, definitely not within DC. You'll get instructions from us where to set it up._'

'Aight, I'll get down on Nico now. We'll find him, just one thing...', Obanyon said as he drew circles with his finger on the table.

'_What?_'

'I need permission. If it turns out to be the way I suspect. I'll need approval to carry out the hit.'

'_If he does not meet our demands, you have the approval._'

'Good. Things are in motion.'


	29. Chapter 29

**

* * *

**

A/N: See? Another post, yep, I'm in a good mood today. Feedback always appreciated.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He sat there for a while, thinking. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of coke, poured it in a glass with a few ice-cubes. He unscrewed the cap of a bottle of Southern Comfort, poured a considerable amount in his glass and added a little lime along. He stirred it lightly and sipped of his Cuba Libre Suprémo.

He walked over to his laptop computer and opened the Internet application. He took another sip of his drink while he read the _Times-Picayune_ online. He might not be living in New Orleans anymore, he stayed interested in everything that happened within the Four Parishes. He was born and raised in the Lower Ninth Ward near the border of St. Bernard Parish.

He might be living in Silver Springs now, New Orleans - or Nouvelle Orléans as his old grandmother kept calling it -, was his home. She never spoke of the city, always called it the _Vieux Carre_. It was in the eastern part of this vibrant, sweltering, sometimes downright corruption infested city where he learned to stand up for himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Squeezed in between the Mississippi, the Industrial Canal and St. Claude Boulevard, on the east cut off by West St. Bernard Highway and the historic Rodriquez Canal, the hard reality of his neighborhood had toughened him. It was where he had met James Beyroux. Together they climbed up from being small-time crooks to respected figures within the underworld in the Four Parishes.

He and 'Fingers', as Beyroux' nickname was, were inseparable. Beyroux earned his nickname in his early days as a crook. He was renowned for his pickpocket abilities and the fact he always carried two six inch stiletto blades. Originally it had been 'Twelve Fingers', but after he switched to using firearms only 'Fingers' stuck.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Obanyon reached for his phone and pressed a number. He waited for someone to pick up.

'_Yo_', a brown-timbre voice growled on the other side of the line.

'Rakeem?'

'_Word..._'

'You busy now?'

'_No, wazzup?_'

'We got a honkey that needs to be checked out, see if he's ratting out on me.'

'_You want me to wack him?_', Rakeem's voice sounded somewhat pleased.

'Chill, nigga, not yet. Gotta be sure he's down with five-o. That's what you gotta do. Put the word on the street we're looking for a honkey named Nico, Dutch. Let every nigga, hustler, pimp-daddy or whoever the fuck is out there know we want his ass.'

'_Want me to check state pen's, PD lock-ups?_'

'Word. If you find him...'

'_I'll whack the motherfucker._'

'Rakeem, nigga, you my man, you know that...but let someone else clip him. I don't need shit.'

'_Argh, P. You ain't chill, man! Shit, let some other brother do it, that's not cool..._'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Obanyon had to smile, he knew Rakeem hated whites, he was well and truly a militant follower of Stokely Carmichel, Bobby Seale and Huey Newton and their Black Panthers philosophy. He was an active member of the Nation of Islam, had met Louis Farrakhan and his predecessor Khalid Abdul Muhammad.

Their radical views of black oppression by the 'White Devils': the common derogatory term used to describe people non-black, the injustice of the 'system invented to destroy the Black Community', and their views of self-defense were heartily welcomed by Rakeem and his men.

Obanyon knew that he had to restrain them to not go out and start wreaking havoc. Personally he thought Rakeem's goons were just dumb lunatics. Useful if you needed somebody sliced, shot or whatever they did to their victims. But rubbish when it came to anything else. He kept them at bay, in his position it was a liability to keep too close of a contact with madmen like that.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Listen Rakeem, just do the job. I know you can do this, but I need you around after this one. So, no loony shit okay?'

He could hear the man on the other side growl a little. '_Aiight..._'

'You cool, brother?'

'_As a caramel sundae._'

'Good. Get it done.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Nico was a dead man, the moment he ended their conversation, Rakeem and his dogs were after him. It was a matter of time before they had found him. It didn't matter whether he would be in custody, being behind bars meant that everyone _outside_ was out of harm's way. Being _inside_ was no protection. In fact, it radically ruled out most ways of escaping fate.

An accident in the workshop, a fight in the showers, in the mess. It was more than likely Nico would end up in the morgue, and Cor probably too. There were plenty of inmates serving life who wouldn't blink twice before stabbing them to death.

Obanyon finished his drink. It was time he started to make the necessary arrangement for the next deal. Having a heavy delegation of the New York Mafia coming over meant serious precautions. Although Aalbers did not mention Solanovich would be there, Obanyon wouldn't be surprised to hear he was coming as well. A deal this big couldn't be left over to others.


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

**

A/N: It's been a while since the last post, things got in between. I had to complete Spring's Revelations first. This post will be a bit short, due to the fact Word on the computer I'm on right now doesn't support Cyrillic (as in Russian).

Other than that it functions properly, btw. Reviews welcome, as always. Ditto with comments/corrections.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, 01.50 PM

* * *

Jack and Sue came back into the Bullpen after their conversation with Garrett. The others looked at them discretely, sneakily probing, trying to catch hints about the outcome of their conversation. It seemed things were going good, for both of them were looking quite happy.

Actually, relieved would be more appropriate.

Both of them holding a map, they sat down at their individual desks. It wasn't until then they realized simultaneously they were observed by the others, who failed miserably to pretend to be minding their own business.

'Yes?', Jack asked to no-one in particular.

'You tell me', Bobby responded. 'It was your convo.'

'Sorry, mate. Sort of private between me, Sue and Garrett.'

'Jack', Myles said when he leaned over his desk to make sure Sue could see what he said too. 'Whatever was said in there will affect the well-being of this team too. I hate being inquisitive into one's private affairs, but I think a short explanation will be appropriate.'

Jack knew he was right.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'We have confirmed what we've already told you before on Monday. He asked it, and Sue...well...'

He looked at her. "YOU TELL THEM WILL?", he signed. She nodded.

'Garrett asked it and I didn't want to keep it silent anymore. So I said that I care for him, love him.'

Myles knitted his brows a little, this would mean certain things were going to change, they had to be. 'What did Garrett say?', he asked.

'Well, personally he was happy for us, was already expecting something like this, he said', Jack responded.

'But even Garrett can't change the fact this will mean violation of certain rules, regulations in relation to the work we do.'

'No, and that's what he said too', Sue responded. She brushed a strand of hair back over her head. 'He advised us to expand our perspectives in work, while we're working on our relationship.'

'Any change due shortly?', Tara asked.

'No not for a while, at least not until the big guys start complaining', said Jack.

'Which they will', Myles added. 'Myles!', Lucy said.

'What? Oh, come on Lucy. I'm merely stating a fact here. They _will_ start complaining, past experiences have proven it.' The blond New Englander looked at Sue and Jack.

'Don't take this as me trying to spoil the mood, but it is something you have to consider to be very likely.' Sue smiled at him. 'I wasn't, Myles, because you're right. But we are taking things slowly. It took me a while to get Sparky, it took him long before the coin finally dropped...', she said smiling mischievously.

Jack grinned, but tried to act hurt. 'Now, listen Sue...', he began.

'Jack', she said, 'I can't _listen_ but I will look.' He started to blush slightly. _Darn, there I go again..._

"SORRY", he signed. She smiled. "_I didn't mean it to be chastising,_"

His lips slowly curled into a smile again.

'Anyway, we are taking steps one at a time, no rushing', she continued.

'Why rush things when you can spend a lifetime together?', Jack added.

* * *

oOo

* * *

They were silent for a short while. 'Wow, but that's a show-stopper as I've ever heard one', Myles was the first to respond.The others nodded in unison.

'So, for at least a while things are just as normal as always?', Demitrius compromised their conversation.

'Mate, I don't know whether the last time was when things were 'normal' around here', said Bobby. 'But if you're hinting at sneaky Captain Cooks during work, me and Harvard Grad crammed into a van, Sparkyboy and Sheila stealing the show with the looks and everything else we do during an average working-week, then yeah, things will be apples.'

'A Captain Cook?', D. verified. 'Too right, but bless the bonzer bloke.'

Demitrius looked lost. 'I meant, what does it mean?'

'Ah, yeah. Well, Captain Cook discovered The Lucky Country. Australia', Bobby clarified when he met another gaze. 'So, to have a Captain Cook means to have a look. Ozzie slang. There's a lot more...'

'I'm sure there is, but let's get back to our case, shall we?', Myles cut through. He gently but nevertheless firmly took Bobby's arm and led him back to his desk. It earned him a dark look from the other agent. 'Strewth, you no fun, Harvard-Conch.'

'You'd be surprised Koala Boy', Myles responded as he picked up his phone and started pressing some numbers.


	31. Chapter 31

**

* * *

**

A/N: One more, this time with Cyrillic. And I even provide you the translation. Pretty good, huh? Enjoy and reply whenever you want.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Дом Соланович,  
Сзстрорзк, Российская Федерация

(Solanovich' House, Sestroreck -near Sankt-Peterburg-, Russian Federation),

10.45 PM GMT+3 (01.45 PM EST)

* * *

Solanovich was standing on the verandah of his Dacha, he stared over the water of the Neva Bay which was softly glistening in the light of a full moon. Temperature was just below -10 oC (14oF), for Russia in November not very cold. He held a glass of Stolichnaya Vodka and took a sip. The liquid warmed his throat and inner body, and Solanovich looked up at the sky to take a look at the stars.

He was born and raised in rural Russia, near Niznji Novgorod. He and his father used to go fishing on the many banks of the River Meshcherskoye. He always liked to look at the clear skies and muse about things. In his childhood it were innocent children's dreams. Now it were less prosaic things. But he nevertheless he kept the tradition vivid.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Next to him sat Natasha, his secretary annex lover when he was in Russia. Although she was wearing a Cashmere woolen turtleneck-sweater, fur-rimmed leather gloves and a pair of jeans with fur-rimmed calf skin leather knee boots worn over them, she was a bit shivering due to the cold. She held tightly on to her warm grog.

'О чем Вы думаете, мед?', she asked

'Все, все же ничто более важное чем ваше присутствие' , he answered. Natasha blushed with his compliment. 'Спасибо'

He looked at the blonde woman, and smiled. 'Мы можем пойти внутри, если Вы замерзли, я предлагаю нагревать Вас.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He was rudely interrupted when one of his bodyguards stepped out of the house.

'Босс, есть кто - то по телефону для Вас.'

Solanovich checked his watch. 10.45 PM. 'Кто - это?'

'Парень из Голландии'

Solanovich knitted his brows. 'Вы говорили ему, во сколько это находится здесь в России?'

The bodyguard nodded. 'Да я сделал, но он сказал, что это было важно.'

Solanovich cursed softly. 'Жопа' But he gestured for the phone the man was holding.

'Хорошо, позвольте мне говорить с ним.'

* * *

Translation

'_What are you thinking about, honey?'_

'_Everything, yet nothing more important than your presence'_

'_Thank you'_

'_We can go inside if you are cold. I volunteer to warm you.'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

'_Boss, there is someone on the phone for you'_

'_Who is it?'_

'_The guy from Holland'_

'_Did you tell him what time it is here in Russia?_

'_Yes I did, but he said it was important._

'_Asshole'_

'_All right, let me talk to him'_

end

* * *

'Solanovich', he said.

'_Aalbers._'

'You know what time it is here?'

'_Yes, I know but I have a date set for our meeting_', Aalbers said.

'Is New York coming?', Solanovich informed.

'_Yeah, they're sending a heavy delegation._'

'Good, we go in heavy too. It is going to be our foothold we're dealing with here.'

'_Yes, we will control the East Coast...'_, Aalbers paused. '_Say, you don't happen to have anything planned to make us come out better, do you?_'

'Конечно, of course...'

'_Good, I don't trust Italians._'

'Don't worry, мой друг, my friend, I don't trust them either. They won't try anything, but if they will, we'll wipe them out.'

He heard Aalbers laughing on the other side of the line. '_I know you will._'

Solanovich smiled, a cold emotionless smile. 'So, where will we meet them, and when?'

Aalbers started to tell him.


	32. Chapter 32

**

* * *

**

A/N: A long(er) post this time. I was really busy, lots of work. Furthermore we've had Queen's Day (04-30): no time to do anything. And more important: Remembrance Day and Liberation Day (May 4th and 5th).  
On May 4th at 8 PM the whole nation is silent for two minutes: trains stop, busses too, traffic will halt on the hard shoulder, radio-stations stay silent, sports-events stop temporarily, TV has images of the Laying of the Wreaths in the Capitol Amsterdam and the former Deportation Camp Westerbork.

**May 5th we celebrate our liberation from German occupation by US, Canadian, British, Polish and other Allied forces. Something for which we still thank the sons and daughters of the nations involved.  
Though, in my hometown, Arnhem, May 5th is not celebrated, not in the way the rest of the Netherlands does. Due to the fact when Arnhem was liberated in 1945, all civilians had been deported, 90 percent of the city was reduced to rubbles, and inhabitants were only allowed to return months later to find a destroyed ghost town**

**Ergo: May 4th and May 5th, in a slightly lesser extent, are days full of remembrance, realizing Freedom is not something you can take for granted. As one Dutch proverb goes: 'De Vrede is Bevochten', 'Freedom Has Been Fought Over'.**

**Out of respect for those fellow countrymen who have fallen in WW2 and all conflicts ever since I didn't feel like posting things lighthearted.**

**Out of respect to the sons and daughters, uncles, fathers from the United States, Great Britain, Canada, Poland who did not return to their families, but stayed in an unknown country, I have only posted now.**

**I bide for your understanding**

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, USA 02.37 PM (EST)

* * *

'Hey Myles', Tara said when he walked by her desk, holding his empty mug, on his way to a necessary refill. 'Hey Tara', he responded.

'Remember the tape with our rebel friends unloading unfriendly appliances?'

'Yes, why? Did you find something more?'

'I got part of a number plate of this truck, together with a faint logo on the side of the truck. It caught my eye when I watched it again.'

'You know who's logo it is?', Myles asked, interested.

Tara shook her head. 'Not yet, but Sue is comparing the print I made with local trucking companies.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

A little while later Sue had found what she was looking for. 'Tara?'

She looked up. Sue waved for her to come over. Tara got up, so did Bobby.

'What did you find?', Tara asked as she stood next to Sue. She pointed to the screen.

'K and K Trucking in Baltimore, it has a logo that looks like the one you gave me.'

'Did you find an address?', Bobby asked as he snatched away Sue's notepad and pen.

'Hey! Go buy your own Crash', Sue said and she swatted his hand. He grinned. 'No worries, Sheila, just one note.'

She shot him a look. 'It's on 4600 Fait Avenue in Baltimore.'

'Phone-number?'

'I never look for them, what's the use', Sue joked.

Bobby laughed and gave her a nudge. 'Okay here it is, (410) 675-7213.'

'Let's give them a ring', Bobby said as he walked away.

'Hey, Crash', Sue said. He turned round. She pointed at the notepad and pen he was still holding. 'Aren't you forgetting anything?'

'Ah, yeah.' He handed her the items. "SORRY", he signed. 'I forgot.'

Sue nodded, but rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bobby sat down to call the trucking company. The call proved to be a little frustrating.

'Listen, mate', Bobby said after another dissatisfying answer. 'I'm not asking the impossible here, just some info. Who did the delivery of Hanjin 350 to Rhode Island Ave and 5th NE?'

'_I don't know, man, we do tons of deliveries every day..._'

Bobby rubbed his face, trying to suppress his growing irritations. 'It was done on Monday late night, Tuesday morning November 2nd and 3rd.'

'_Hold a second_'

'I've been doing nothing else...', he muttered under his breath.

'_What?_'

'Nothing, just find it.'

'_Yeah, yeah, patient as always..._' He heard the rattling of the keys on the keyboard.

'_So, what's the deal with this load anyway?_'

'NYOB', Bobby said, remembering Sue signed it once or twice explaining the meaning of it, why the sequence was gradually changed into the more easy to spell variety. 'None of _your_ business but it is _ours_.'

'_Hey just to let you know, then it's NOYB, you spelled it NYOB_'

'It's a Deaf thing', Bobby explained.

'_What?_'

'Never mind.'

'_Whatever. Well, your container ain't in my computer._'

'We found it, didn't we?'

'_So what if you did? Why would it be ours?_'

'Because the truck which dumped it was yours, that's why.'

'_Not according to my computer._'

Bobby sighed. 'Maybe it was not in the normal route, maybe it was some late, in some other way logged ride. I don't know, you're the planner, check it again.'

He heard the man on the other side sigh. Then some more tapping on the keyboard.

'_Ah, here it is. It ain't supposed to be logged here. These morons never learn, sometimes it's a mess..._'

'It breaks my heart, what you got?'

'_That was Burt's ride, Burt Rexton._'

'Can we talk to him?'

'_He ain't here, out on the road._'

'Call him, and make him call us.'

'_Okay, that's it?_'

'No, we would like to know who ordered the ride.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue picked up her coat and pulled it on, put Levi on his leash. 'I think I'll make it an early one today', she said to Demitrius. He nodded. 'It's not because you're feeling bad?'

'No, I'm just a little tired that's all.'

'Okay, well, you want me to walk with you?'

'No, I'll be fine.'

'See you tomorrow, then', the older Agent smiled. She returned his smile and walked out.

After she left Bobby and Jack came back, and they noticed the empty desk. 'Hey, where's Sue?', said Bobby while he took a sip of his coffee.

'She went home', D. replied looking up from computer.

'Is she okay?', Jack asked, a little worried. D. nodded. 'Just a little tired.'

Jack nodded. 'I'll give her a call when she's home.'

* * *

Outside, Pennsylvania Ave and 9th, 03.00 PM

* * *

The two men had been waiting, a little down 9th street. Then they saw the red 2003 Ford Mustang GT coming out of the FBI garage. They merged into the traffic too, keeping a few cars in between to avoid being noticed. They tailed the car as it drove down Pennsylvania Ave, over Louisiana Ave NW, past Union Station over Columbus Circus and finally on G Street NE. The car stopped and pulled into a free parking space. The men waited. Then they saw a blonde woman getting out, opening the door and a dog jumped out. The woman walked round the car to the drivers' side. They began accelerating.

Sue had put Levi on his leash and ordered him to stay on the sidewalk while she locked the door. She was unaware a black sedan came speeding down the way, aiming for her.

But Levi sensed the danger and rushed around the car and jumped against Sue. 'Levi!', she turned and she froze for a second when she saw the car coming down to her. She screamed.


	33. Chapter 33

**

* * *

**

A/N: The usual reminder: Italic in quotes with double quotation marks is signed, the capitalized lines are 'glossed' ASL.

* * *

oOo

* * *

In a fraction of a second Sue's reflexes took control and she leapt backwards, half-way over the hood of the car, pulling Levi with her. The car's engine roared as it smashed the side mirror, missing her by a few inches. It sped away.

Her heart was throbbing in her throat at very high speed, her forehead was wet with cold sweat. Her breath was short, fast and filled with terror. She began gasping for more air, frantically trying to calm down her heart, get control over her breath.

It was then her knees collapsed and she sat down against the side of the car on the pavement. Her eyes closed, her hand on her head.

Then she felt the wet nose of Levi on her cheek and he started to lick her hand. Only then reality kicked in, only then she realized it had been an attempt on her life. All the feelings of earlier that day came back, hitting harder then ever before.

She buried her head in her hands and began to cry, silently.

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, 03.20 PM

* * *

Jack's phone rang. Absently, he picked it up without checking the number, as he usually did. 'Hudson'

'_Jack?..._', Sue's voice sounded trembling, unsteady.

He shot up, all attention suddenly. 'Sue!...'

'_Could you...could..._', he heard how her voice broke.

'Sue, what happened? Sue!'

'_I...they tried to run me over..._'

Bobby was next to him the second he had heard the high pitch in Jack's voice.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'_I'm okay..._'

'Really okay?'

'_...no. Jack, could you come down, please?..._'

'We'll be there any second.'

He put down the phone and looked at Bobby. 'The fuckers tried to run her over.'

Bobby squinted his eyes a little when he realized what it meant, first the sniper, now an attempted murder on one of them. 'But she's okay?'

'Physically, yes. Emotionally, especially after this morning? No.'

'Let's go then.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They were at her apartment in record-speed. Myles had joined too, together with D. Two DCPD cars were already there, taking statements from a few eye-witnesses. They found Sue sitting inside an ambulance, while she was checked by a medic. She saw them coming and she tried to put up a strong front, but she failed. Jack was with her within moments and held her tight. He looked at the medic. 'Can she come with us?' The man nodded. 'She has no injuries, just a few bruises on her wrist. She can go.'

Jack led her inside the house, while the others stayed outside, looking for clues who could have been the perpetrators, taking notes too, talking to the officers.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Once inside she held on to him tight and buried her face on his shoulder and cried. He felt her body pulsate with her sobs, shivering, and he heard how her breath came out in short bursts, he heard the sound of her crying and it cut through his soul. Gently he swayed her, trying to soothe her emotions, trying to comfort her, make her feel safe again. Slowly the sobs began to falter, her body came to rest against his. He held on to her and kissed her hair, stroking her cheek.

They stood like this for what seemed an eternity.

Her breath steadied and she leaned against him, not wanting to let go. When she felt calm enough she faced him, her eyes still a little wet. He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"THANK YOU", she signed.

"WELCOME, _please sit down, so we can talk_", he replied. They sat down.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN FINISH"

"POLICE, THEM ASK ME SAME"

"_If you don't want to talk now, that's okay._" Sue shook her head. "_There's just not much to tell, really. I went to pick something out of the car when Levi jumped against me. Then I saw this car coming down the road. Towards me..._", she paused and swallowed back a wave of fear as she relived the moment. Jack placed his hand on hers and gave a short, tender, squeeze, before she continued.

"_I froze, but somehow I managed to jump away._" She looked at him.

"CAR, WHAT KIND?", he asked. She shook her head. "SORRY, ME NOT KNOW. CAR, COLOR BLACK" She smiled a sad smile. "_Not really helpful, is it? Someone tries to kill me and I can't even remember how the car looked. Some Agent..._"

He cut through, silencing her by taking her hands. "S-U-E STOP, GOOD AGENT YOU, ME KNOW. _I don't want you to doubt yourself after this, and this morning. Sue, stop it. Please_", he looked at her pleading. She bit her lip as tears welled out of her eyes once more.

"_I'm not up for this, admit it, I can't..._", she signed emotional but couldn't continue when she was overwhelmed by it. Jack looked pained with her expression of self-disgust, her doubts. He felt like he had to pick up the pieces once more. She jumped up and nearly ran into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want him to see her pain, her tears. But he knew he had no choice but to follow her and force her to face him. He got up too and walked into the kitchen where he found her leaning over the sink, sobbing. He touched her shoulder.

'Go away.'

He didn't go away but gently tried to turn her to face him. She wouldn't. 'Go away, Jack, please...', she said but her voice wasn't so strong anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

**

* * *

**

A/N: Some more. With a large part in Dutch, but don't worry, the translation is provided. Thank you for reviewing, it's good to know you like the story. A little note in advance: things will turn dark and nasty for the team. And Jack and Sue are getting _really_ close... Stay tuned...

Voor diegenen die de Nederlandse taal beheersen: het tweede gedeelte is dan een makkie om te lezen. Ik vond het wel aardig om 'ns een stukje in onze moedertaal neer te zetten, al was het maar om dat te blijven oefenen (hahaha). Bovendien: in het Nederlands is de variëteit in scheldwoorden oneindig veel groter als in het Engels en het voordeel is: niemand stoort zich eraan. Verder: leuk dat je het verhaal leest en als je wil laat je een beoordeling achter...

* * *

oOo

* * *

He cupped her chin with his hand, trying to get her to look at him, to be able to communicate with her. She shied her eyes away. He didn't give up that easily. Very, very carefully he touched her brow, letting his finger trailing down the rims. That had the desired effect, for Sue looked up. "_I won't go away, never, I won't let you down_", he signed.

"SORRY, _it's been just too much today..._"

"ME KNOW, _and getting overwhelmed by it isn't bad. Everyone in Law Enforcement has had it. Don't be too hard on yourself, it's not a sign of weakness. It's a sign you're as human as anyone else._" She played a little with the buttons of his coat while she stared at her fingers. Slowly she began to nod. She looked at him again.

'It is quite something, to be shot at and nearly overrun all within just eight hours', she said.

'Well, you never do things halfhearted', he joked a little. She began to smile a little.

'You're good, Sue Thomas, you're damn good. Never forget that.'

'Some think otherwise...', she said.

'Maybe, but you prove them wrong every time you're serving Uncle Sam. Even bad guys think you're good.'

'And try to run me over...'

'A rather awkward way to show just how close you're on to them, or a weird show of respect. You chose', Jack said smiling broadly.

'I think I'll prefer the first, but I rather had them telling me in a different way.'

"ME THINK SAME"

* * *

1819 Club

1819 M Street NW, Washington DC, 03.50 PM

* * *

It was quiet in the club, it wouldn't open until 9 PM, when the lap dancers and strippers would entertain the guests. Right now the only attendants were Aalbers, Micha, Borat and the bartender who was polishing the glasses for the night, filling up the refrigerators with drinks. 

Aalbers was sipping of his imported Grolsch, his favorite brand of Lager. It originated from the small town of Groenlo in the province Gelderland, of which Arnhem was the capitol. They were discussing the oncoming business meeting with the Families from the Tri-State area.

It was in the middle of this conversation when the door opened and two men stepped in. The bartender looked up. 'Hey, beat it. We're not open until nine.'

Aalbers waved for his attention. 'It's okay, they're with me.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

'En?', he informed, 'hebben jullie die griet van de FBI nog kunnen vinden?' 

They nodded, but something about their demeanor told him things hadn't turned out to be as they should have been. 'Ja, we hebben d'r kunnen vinden.'

'Nou?'

'Nou wat?'

'Ah, kut, je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat jullie zelfs zoiets simpels nog weten te verneuken?'

'Nou, ja, verneuken... Ze sprong net op tijd weg...'

Aalbers knitted his brows. 'Hoe bedoel je, _ze sprong net op tijd weg_?... Hebben jullie soms geprobeerd haar plat te walsen ofzo?'

Their silence answered it. 'Godverdomme! Stelletje klootzakken!', he bawled out at them.

'Ik vind het niet erg dat jullie d'r omver wilden rijden, maar doe het dan godverdomme goed!'

'Ze had een hond.'

'Nou en? Ben je soms lid van de Dierenbescherming? Dan rij je die kuthond toch ook gewoon dood...'

'Dat beest sprong tegen haar op en daarom zag ze ons aankomen.'

Aalbers took a frustrated sip of his Grolsch. 'Wat een klerezooi.' He shook his head ruefully. Then he pointed at the door. 'Wegwezen, allebei. En je keert niet terug voor je die griet te pakken hebt, en als je de kans hebt neem dan meteen die leider van ze, Hudson, te grazen.'

'Als het moet dood je ze allebei. En mol die hond als eerste, zonder dat beest is ze een makkelijkere prooi. Zelfs stomme klootzakken als jullie moeten d'r dan te pakken kunnen krijgen.'

They left.

* * *

I'll translate, for those of you not mastering the beautiful Dutch language.

_'So', (he informed), 'any luck finding this FBI broad?'_

_'Yes, we found her.'_

_'Well?'_

_'Well, what?'_

_'Ah, shit (note: the Dutch orginal is something far worse...), you're not going to tell me you managed to fuck up something as simple as this?'_

_'Well. I don't know about fucking up...she jumped away just in time.'_

_'What do you mean, _she jumped away just in time?..._You tried to run her over or something?'_

_'Goddamned! (Note: _Godverdomme_ is far worse than that, there's no English term for it to describe it) You motherfuckers!'_

_'I don't care whether you tried to run her over, but you should have done better than fucking try!'_

_'She had a dog with her.'_

_'So what? You're a member of the WSPA (or RSPCA)? Run over this freakin' dog too...'_

_'It jumped against her, and that's why she saw us coming.'_

_'What a damn mess.' (He shook his head ruefully. Then he pointed at the door.) 'Get lost, both of you. And do notreturn before you get a hold of this broad, and when you get the chance, take care of this team leader of them, Hudson, too.'_

_'If you have to, kill them both. And whack this dog of her first. Without it she's more vulnerable. And then, even dumb motherfuckers like you can take her down.'_

_(They left.)_


	35. Chapter 35

**

* * *

**

A/N: A bit of violence, this one, read at your own risk one could say... Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to review!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Maryland State Penitentiary

East Madison Street, Baltimore MD, 06.15 PM

* * *

Nico laid down the tools he had been holding in the Prison's workshop. It was the end of his shift and he was going to be transported back to his cell. He joined in the queue at the door, where the guards searched every inmate for hidden things that could be used as a weapon. Finally it was Nico's turn. When he was cleared he walked through the door, where more guards stood. He waited for the guard to take him to block H.

Finally he got summoned to go. A signal beeped and the heavy steel-rod doors slid open to allow him to step through. The guard walked behind him as he made his way to the next gate. The hallway was very poorly lit, there were only a few windows and daylight from outside was absent now. Furthermore the few lights that were functioning did only light small sections of the way.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Something inside made him feel somewhat uneasy. It wasn't until he arrived at the next gate, when he grew concerned. The guard unlocked the gate and summoned him to continue, reluctantly he did. He heard the gate being locked again, and something about it made him turn around, even though it was not allowed.

The guard was on the other side if the door, locking it from the outside. Nico panicked. 'Hey, what are you doing, man! What's going on...!' The guard stepped away and left quickly.

Then he heard movement in the corridor. Three figures stepped out of the darkness. Nico began to sweat profoundly and prepared for the trouble ahead. Then he saw the glittering of the blade one of the figures held.

* * *

oOo

* * *

In the second he saw the blade his Paratrooper instinct took over. The men attacked him.

The man with the blade thrust his knife forward to Nico's chest. A dumb move, for he caught the arm of the man. With one hand he held the wrist and with the other he rammed with full force against the elbow. With a sickening crack the man's elbow bend through, broke and fragments of bone pierced the skin of his elbow pit. The man howled in pain.

Nico let him go when one of the other tried to hit him on the side of the head. In a split second he followed the move and ducked a little to avoid being hit, the fist of the man skimmed over his ear. Nico turned, ducked and when he got up again he thrust his right hand with the lower part of his palm just under the collarbone of his assailant. The force of the blow threw the man back, who clutched his chest.

Then he felt a sharp pain on his left side, the other guy had stabbed him. He swung round and his elbow rammed into the man's face, breaking his nose, upper jaw. He paused to touch his side. It was wet with blood. He looked at his fingers, covered with dark-colored blood and he knew one his organs had been cut.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The first man with the blade tried to get up again, his right lower arm hung in an strange angle from his elbow. He staggered forward sweeping the blade through the air. It was only now Nico saw his three assailants were Afro-Americans. The blade made a whizzing sound as it cut through the air, the man holding it growled and lunged forwards again. He cut the shoulder of Nico but came too close and Nico saw his chance.

His foot shot out and swept the man of his feet, making him fall backwards. In the same moment he rammed his knee under the man's back, his hands placed on the man's chin and upper leg while he rammed his head downwards. Just below his sixth vertebrae he snapped his spinal cord.

The man who had received a blow on his chest kicked him in his side where the knife had wounded him. Nico winced and staggered a little backwards clutching his side, a blow to his temple made him somewhat dizzy and he fell on his back. His hand touched the knife the first man had dropped and he curled his hand round the stock. The first kick he couldn't avoid but with the next one he planted the knife in the thigh of his attacker who howled with pain.

* * *

oOo

* * *

By then the lights in the hallway were turned on and several armed guards stormed in, separating the men. Nico was dragged away, while the man whose back had been broken laid motionless on the floor, the others were handcuffed as they laid face down on the floor, smearing it with their blood, the man with the knife wound was screaming profanities through his pain, while the other with the smashed face just howled with pain.

Then the doors closed and Nico was dragged away to the Penitentiary Hospital.


	36. Chapter 36

**

* * *

**

A/N: Time for another chapter. And time to heat things up a little, I've contributed my part, you can fill in the rest...

Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading, I know it's been said before, but I mean it.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lucy and Sue's apartment

670 G Street NE, Washington DC, 09.30 PM

* * *

After the initial shock of the near miss, Sue finally relaxed when she was within the safe confinement of her own home. Knowing she was safe now helped ease down the emotions that had overwhelmed her. It gave her the ability to recuperate. And it gave Jack the opportunity to help her come to terms with the stream of events of the day, it gave him the opportunity too to show her how much he cared for her.

He also was determined to boost her self-esteem, to try to get her to acknowledge she was as good as the best. It had once again made clear just how vulnerable she felt, how unsure she still was about her abilities, her position in 'his world' the difficulties she experienced 'fitting in'.

Even though he hoped he would never be the cause of her grief or pain, he had begun realizing difficulties could be in small things. Of course, today was extreme, he doubted if he would be untouched by it. But he had the advantage of his military training, he had combat experience, was trained to deal with violence and death. Sue had never had these experiences.

But moreover: he could hear danger when it came down the way like this afternoon.

She couldn't.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It broke his heart when he saw the devastating effects on her self-esteem. His stomach knotted when he felt her shivering with emotion, his mind clouded to see a very capable, highly intelligent, beautiful woman doubting herself. All he wanted to do was kiss away her pain, relieve her from her doubts. Instinctively he knew being there for her was a very good comfort, so he stayed

He could tell she was grateful he did.

* * *

oOo

* * *

She was in the kitchen after they had dinner, making something to drink for Jack. Partly because she wanted to repay his care, partly to take her mind off the events of today. In the reflection of the kitchen-window she saw him coming into the kitchen, her eyes followed every move of him. A smile was on the verge of breaking through.

He stood behind her and stroked away her hair and kissed that soft spot he had found earlier. She gasped and steadied herself by placing both hands on the kitchen sink as she leaned backwards, her head tilted, her eyes closed.

_God, why is it that every time I need him he's there? Is it meant to be? What did I do to deserve his love..._

She turned to look in his eyes, filled with the same passion she had seen in the restaurant when he had kissed her so passionately and when they nearly lost control in the heat of the moment. It seemed like it had happened ages ago. Yet it was there again, right here, right now. And there was no hesitance this time, no one around, just her and him.

She kissed him passionately, wanting to taste his love, wanting to feel his desires. Her hands slipped round his waist and she pulled him close against her. His stomach pressed against hers and suddenly she remembered what he had signed that day when his hand had rested on her belly. She felt the same high she had felt back then.

The only difference: they didn't need to deny it anymore, no more pretending. She wanted him, he wanted her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

His hands trailed down her back and his lips searched their way down her neck towards her breasts. Sue moaned with pleasure, she was rapidly beginning to lose her mind. 'Jack...', she said. She didn't know how it would sound, but judging the way she felt right now he would undoubtedly understand what she meant with it through her tone.

His answer was his tongue sliding down her shoulder and over her chest and then to a dizzying spot just above the cavity of her breasts.

Her body shivered, but this time it was pure excitement. She leaned back, her back arched as he held her with his hands, giving him full control over her. One of his hands slid over her thigh, moving inward and she lost it. She moved forward with her body towards him her hands cupping his face. Her cheeks colored with the heat he had generated with his kisses, his tongue, his hands.

It was something she had dreamed about, and now it was really happening. 'Stay with me tonight', she said breathlessly, signing simultaneously, 'I want you, Jack Hudson, oh god, I want you...'

His lips formed the words she so desperately needed to read, his hands formed the message she longed for. 'I'll stay with you Sue Thomas, tonight and forever. You're the one I dream about, the one I want.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They sealed their bond with an enthralling kiss, longer, deeper and more intense then ever before. They kept close to each other as they moved through the living-room towards the bedroom. His kisses made her moan, the promise they held had her nerves stretched to their limits, her senses in overdrive. Her body ached for him.

He felt how she radiated her heat through his clothes, her desire to be loved. He was about to fulfill her needs. After another kiss he parted from her lips, breathless, only to find her lips sending him crazy as she hit soft spots he never knew he had. Pieces of clothing made a trail as they slowly moved to the bedroom, his calves hit the bed and he landed on his back on her bed.

Sue was leaning forward, her lips never left his body as she sat astride over him her hands holding his face her lips capturing his features. She felt his body pulsate under her touches, she knew she was sending him crazy, but she took her time. She didn't want to rush things, especially now things were so unbelievably pleasant.

She unbuttoned his shirt, only to discover it was the last thing he was wearing. She was very pleased with what she saw, his abdomen, his flexing muscles. _God, he was more hot than in her wildest dreams..._

* * *

oOo

* * *

He caught her when she was halfway down his chest. Another lingering slid of her tongue made him lose grip and he let her take full control. Then he was in heaven.

Over the next hours they became one, exhausting each other, exploring, letting loose all their desires, their longing.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He woke up after a while when she moved a little in her sleep, still entangled in his arms. He pulled her closer, her warm body pressing against his. In the soft light he laid there studying her features, her curves, her beautiful face and body and the way her blonde hair was spread over the pillow in a halo surrounding her head. He gently laid his head in her neck and she responded with a soft moan, one of her hands intertwined with his and then he fell back asleep. 


	37. Chapter 37

**

* * *

**

A/N: It's been a while... hope you still enjoy it...

* * *

oOo

* * *

Thursday, 07.16 AM

* * *

When she woke up she let her hand slide towards the place where he would be, only to discover he wasn't there. She got up a little and saw he was no longer in bed. Just for a fraction of a second she felt disappointment coming up. Then she relived the night before, and was sure it wasn't a dream, for she never felt better in her life. She got up and slipped into the first thing she could find. Then she went out to look for Jack.

The moment she walked out of her bedroom she smelled fresh coffee. And her lips curled up into a smile. This was definitely something she enjoyed and would enjoy in the future. She decided to take a quick shower first. After she was done she slipped into a soft-blue blouse, a pair of dark slacks and dried her hair a little. She liked the feeling of the still moist hair, the perfume of it. Normally she would've draped a towel around it, but today she couldn't wait to get to him, so she left that part out.

She went to the kitchen and saw him rummaging through kitchen drawers, obviously searching for something. He hadn't noticed her and she stood there for a while observing him. In his pants and half unbuttoned shirt loosely hanging over his pants, barefoot and unshaved he was something everyone would want to see in their kitchen in the morning, preparing whatever he had planned. Especially after such a night.

* * *

oOo

* * *

A spoon fell on the floor and he turned a little to pick it up. He was about halfway into the process of picking it up when he saw a pair of feet standing on the threshold. Very attractive feet. His eyes traveled up over her features towards her face. She was smiling.

"GOOD MORNING", she signed.

"GOOD MORNING", he responded. He was struck by her looks, almost as if she had become even more pretty overnight. Of course it could have been the aftermath of this particular night. It seemed like she glowed a little, full of warmth, even though she was only wearing a blouse and a pair of slacks. Or at least it appeared so. Her skin was still a little moist from the shower, her hair still a little wet. _Does she know how hot she looks?_

He went over to kiss her. It was a sedate, not very long but nevertheless sparkling kiss. A good morning kiss as he hadn't experienced in a very long time, if ever.

"HOW YOU?"

"_Still in the process of asking myself if this isn't a dream_", Sue responded signing with slow gestures, almost sleepily. She jolted a little when he pinched her arm. He was grinning when she looked at him. "_Guess that's your answer_."

"_A good answer_", she responded rubbing over the tingling spot on her arm.

He held up a cup of coffee. "YOU WANT SAME?"

She nodded. "_Sure, coffee is safe._"

He squinted his eyes a little, acting hurt. "_And what's that supposed to mean? Are you mocking my abilities in the kitchen again?_", he signed with raised eyebrows, his head somewhat leaning forward, but the sparkle in his eyes was not in accordance to the chastising meaning he tried to bring across. She took a sip of her coffee, trying to suppress a laugh, something she failed in. Failed miserably, in fact.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He was near her within a split second, his fingers tickling her sides. She nearly lost the cup of coffee as she screamed a little, trying to flee from him. He pursued relentlessly anyway. Sue tried to twist away, unsuccessfully at first, but then she managed to get away. She was near the couch as he caught up with her, but this time his hands slipped round her waist as he pulled her close. Both somewhat out of breath they looked each other in the eyes, nothing else.

As he held her close he inhaled her scent once again, something he hadn't done in what seemed ages. It completed the picture, added to the experience of total, unconditional falling in love.

'Thank you', she said softly. 'For last night.'

'You're worth it, Sue. And thank you too, for last night. Thanks for letting me be part of your world, your life.'

He gave her a kiss on her cheek, his beard prickling a little, a feeling she enjoyed. He looked round. "L-C-Y, HER WHERE?"

"_She stayed at a friend._"

"_How considerate._"

"_She's a very considerate friend. One of the best I have_", Sue responded.

He nodded in agreement. "_You've made a lot of friends since you moved to DC, it comes naturally with you._" She looked at him, a hint of uncertainty. "_It's not something I've experienced a lot, to be honest._"

"BECAUSE DEAF YOU?"

A shadow of sadness went over her face, it lasted only a fraction of a second, but he saw it. She nodded. He squeezed her hand softly. She smiled. No words were needed, his response was enough.

"S-U-E, _we take you for who you are, never forget that._"

"_I won't_."

* * *

oOo

* * *

She glanced at him, he returned her glances. 'What?'

'How about your offer?'

He frowned, 'what offer?'

'That tarmac you call coffee', she joked. He shot her a look, but failed to convince. He handed her a cup of it. She looked at it and then at him again. "_You sure it's safe_?"

He rolled his eyes. 'Why is it that every time I'm in a kitchen, people start making fun of me...'

Sue's eyes sparkled with mischief. 'Well, due to the fact past experiences haven't really made people confident in your cooking skills.'

He huffed, wrinkling his nose, to make it more visible. 'Making coffee isn't cooking', he said, signing simultaneously.

She pursed her lips, "ALMOST SAME, _there's still a lot you can do wrong..._"

He held his hands up in disbelief. "_I give up..._"

She took a sip, judged it to be not too bad after all and took another sip. His eyes started to twinkle.

'See? I knew you liked my coffee.'

'I never said _liked_ but it's something I will have to put up with from now on, whenever you're up before I am.' She finished her cup.

'Well, it should be a comfort then to know that I'm not a morning person.'

'No, you're not.'

"_Guess that means you'll be doing most of the coffee-making._"

Sue's lips curled into a grin. "_Somehow, I don't see any downsides to it._"

* * *

oOo

* * *

They bantered some more when Sue finally checked her watch. Almost eight.

'It's nearly eight.'

'So?'

'Shouldn't we be on our way?'

'We should.'

He finished a glass of orange-juice. Then he tapped her hand. She looked up. "_Have you read what is in the file Ted gave us?_"

Sue shook her head. "NO, ME TRY READ FINISH" She began to smile a little mischievously. "_But I got distracted over and over again_"

"ME GO BATHROOM, _in the meantime you could page through it, there are quite useful things in it._"

When he was gone, she picked up her copy and began to read it's contents.


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

A/N: **Here's a little more with a nice cliffhanger to keep the suspense. Italic in a quote is signed.**

* * *

K&K Trucking

4600 Fait Avenue, Baltimore MD, 08.07 AM

* * *

The fifty-something man, clad in a pair of blue jeans, an Orioles cap and a thick blue sweater jumped out of a 2005 Mack Vision DayCab truck. His breath was clearly visible in the crisp cold air. He rubbed his hands together for a bit of warmth and walked towards the office building.

'Hey, Burt, you gotta call the Feds', the receptionist said as he walked in.

Burt Rexton frowned a little. 'The FBI?'

'No, Alan Greenspan. They decided to give away free money', the receptionist smirked. 'Of course the FBI.'

'What for?'

'I don't know, beats me. I didn't talk to them, Raymond did, but he left a note with a fat 'Urgent' mark on it. Gotta give 'em a call.'

'Did he wrote down why they wanted to talk to me?'

'Nope, and he ain't around either. Just call 'em, they know what it's for.'

'Right', said Rexton and he walked towards the nearest desk with a phone on it.

'What's the number exactly? 410 and then?'

The receptionist frowned and looked at the note. '410? No man, 202.'

'202? That's DC...'

'Well, it looks like the big boys are on you, Burt.' He looked at the note. '202 324-3136, some guy named Mannin, or Marrin, I can't really decipher. Raymond's writing is a bitch.'

Rexton pressed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

'Hello? I'm Burt Rexton, I want to speak to a Mr. Mannin please...'

* * *

Lucy and Sue's apartment,

670 G Street NW, Washington DC, 08.07 AM

* * *

When Sue opened her copy she saw a handwritten note tucked in between the first pages. She recognized Ted Garrett's handwriting:

To Miss Sue Thomas

_Dear Sue,_

_the fact that you're now reading this note is something happy and at the same time difficult and perhaps sad. First I want to congratulate both you and Jack for finally being open and honest to each other. When two hearts meet, no matter how different they are, beautiful things happen. And with the two of you it has happened._

_I hope you'll find and keep the happiness in your relationship, even through times of hardship and sorrow. As an observant I saw the bond you have developed, and I'm glad for you it turned out to be this way._

_However, it brings up a fundamental issue, the sole basis of functionality. And even more: safety. I've undoubtedly pointed it out to you and Jack and you've already established this as something inevitable._

_But nevertheless something you have decided to endure, for what you found in each other is something to last for a lifetime, and worth all the difficulties it will present._

_I will not give a lecture here, I will just point out -perhaps unnecessary- relations within teams are against policy. The reasons why are very clear, and you have acknowledged them._

_Choosing to get together will have it's affect on your work. And it already has had it's affect._

_Up to now, things weren't open, or official if you like. I could have issued a warning, or a reminder, but I chose not to._

_Now is the moment you will have to choose how your future with the FBI will look like. Staying together within the same team is not an option._

_Up to a certain point we could pursue anyway and muddle along until trouble comes down your way, and decisions made are influenced by emotion rather than rationality._

_This is not the scenario I want to follow. _

_Don't get me wrong, I hate to break up this well functioning, closely bonded team. But we're all professionals who know personal issues are something we must rule out in our day-to-day work._

_To put it more direct: one of you, or perhaps both of you, will have to find another function within the Bureau. It doesn't mean you won't be involved with Surveillance anymore, it means another role in aiding my team._

_I'll leave you to choose what you prefer. To help you along I've done some homework and I've made a list of vacancies within various departments. _

_Up to a certain point your list and Jack's contain the same vacancies. However I've included more specific jobs for each of you, by looking at your individual capabilities. _

_Read the list, in your own time, at your own speed. It's merely an assistance in planning your future._

_Whatever you decide, Sue, you will have my full support. You're one of the most capable persons I've met in my years with the FBI. You have potential to reach the top, and I will be more than happy to help you get there._

_Once again, let me express my and Trisha's best wishes for you and Jack. Take good care of him, and let him be good for you. I'm glad I have seen the day the two of you actually have found each other._

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Ted Garrett _

* * *

oOo

* * *

She sat there for a while. Suddenly her mind was made up. She waited for Jack to return.

When he came back, she held up Garrett's letter. He nodded.

'You already read it?'

'Yes, early this morning, just before you came in.'

Sue let her eyes slide over the written lines once again, absorbing it's message. 'I guess this is it...', she said finally.

He frowned. His right hand in a sort of begging gesture, palm up moving back and forth, a questioning look on his face.

She pointed at the letter. 'The decision has to be made, now.'

'You're sure?'

"_More than sure. Jack, we have to, especially after last night..._", she signed. "_No matter how beautiful it was, this is something with very serious consequences. If we both want to stay anywhere within the FBI, we have to act, today._"

"_We will_", he responded. Sue could see his hesitation to say something.

'What's on your mind?'

'I, eh...last night...'

'Yes?...'

"_We can't mention it, to anyone. If they find out we're screwed._"

Sue chuckled. He rolled his eyes, though laughing too. "_No pun intended of course..._"

"_Of course..._"

* * *

oOo

* * *

He grew serious again. "_But I feel bad about that. The denial part. I don't want to deny what happened. It feels like I'm betraying you._"

She smiled.

"_You're not, I know you're not. That's what is important._"

"_But I mean we have to keep our mouth shut, to everyone_", he continued. "_Even Lucy..._"

Sue nodded. She felt bad about it too, but to talk about it, -especially now- would mean their careers were over.

"_I've made a decision._"

"_Am I going to like it?_"

"_You will have to. I've made up my mind._"

He waited for her to explain.

"_I'm leaving the team, today._"


	39. Chapter 39

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, actions have consequences. Whether we like it or not, we can't change that. And though this might be fiction, it's meant to reflect the 'real world'. Writing a story where every obstacle and rule is easily forgotten or ignored for the sake of fluffiness and other merry stuff is very easy to do. It usually results into a story I personally wouldn't want to read for lack of credibility.

It's also not the kind of story I could write: I'm too mature to fall for puppy-love. It's just not real. I won't judge anyone who thinks otherwise but that's how I think about it. Despite this: enjoy, we still have a long way to go...

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, 08.12 AM

* * *

Bobby was earlier than usual, so when the call came through he was able to get hold of Burt Rexton personally. 

'Manning...'

'_Mr. Mannin of the FBI?_'

'Eh, let me check', he glanced round the office. 'Yeah.'

'_This is Burt Rexton..._'

Bobby immediately sat up straight. 'Ah, Mr. Rexton, you call at a convenient time.'

The man on the other side was audible confused, and began to apologize for the time he called.

'No worries, mate. I meant we appreciate your call', Bobby assured him.

'_Yes, well, I was informed you needed me_.'

'We do, but it's not something we want to discuss over the phone.'

'_You mean I have to go to DC? I don't know whether my boss is happy about that..._'

'It would be convenient, but no worries. You can report at your local FBI Field Office, which happens to be in Baltimore. Well, more or less anyway. You know the address?'

'_Hey, you're talking to a trucker, I could find Elvis if I wanted to._'

Bobby chuckled, 'Too right. Bless the bonzer bloke, but he's a private man now. How 'bout, say nine-thirty?'

'_I have to check with my boss..._'

'Well, Mr. Rexton, I'm afraid it's not open for discussion.'

'_I see..._'

Bobby ended the phone call and got up, he walked to Lucy who had just arrived.

'Hey, Lucy, I'm off.'

She checked her watch. 'Isn't it a bit early? I mean in Australia people do work later than this don't they?'

Bobby laughed. 'Sure, but I'm off to Baltimore, well, Woodlawn actually, but it breathes Baltimore just the same.'

'Right.'

'This trucker called we wanted to find earlier.'

'You want me to send anyone after you?'

He patted her shoulder. 'Sheila, this here bloke is build like a brick shithouse, I can manage.'

Lucy rolled her eyes. 'That's not what I mean, I meant...'

'I know, I know.'

'Good.'

He walked out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was not long afterwards the telephone rang again, and Lucy picked it up.

'Lucy Dotson...'

'_I'm looking for an agent who's responsible for the Aalbers case..._'

Lucy frowned, a little startled. _Who else knew they were working on this case?_ A little worried she asked 'Who am I speaking with?'

'_Dr. Liam McPherson, Maryland Sate Penitentiary in Baltimore. I got this number through one of my patients, a Dutchman named Steenman..._'

Lucy felt relief washing down. _Of Course..._

'I'm afraid no one is here yet, or have already left for somewhere else. Maybe I can take a message? I'm their Rotor.'

'_Miss Dotson it was, wasn't it?_' His voice sounded very pleasant, a warm timbre.

'That's right, Doctor.'

'_I'm calling you to inform Mr. Steenman was attacked yesterday and is in the Correctional Facility Hospital right now. He told me he was one of your informants on a major case...'_

'He is, what happened?'

'_He was attacked by other inmates. They stabbed him, with the intent to kill._'

'My god, is he seriously hurt?'

'_His spleen has been punctured, also his left kidney was damaged, but he'll survive._'

'You know who did it?'

'_Well, he took care of his assailants pretty good, killed one and seriously wounded the other two. He's now monitored in the HCU after being removed from ICU this morning._'

'He killed one?'

'_Former Military training that took over, I don't think this one was his first kill, though._'

'He wants to talk to us?'

'_Yes, in particular to a Jack Hudson, he said they have something in common._'

'I see... When he's in I'll give him the message.'

'_Thank you Miss Dotson._'

'Thanks for calling Doctor.'

* * *

08.37 AM

* * *

'Jack', Lucy said when he walked in, 'Our Dutch snitch is in the hospital.' 

'What?'

'He got stabbed by other inmates yesterday.'

'Serious?'

'The doctor said he'll live. Oh, by the way: he killed one of the attackers and severely wounded the others. Or as the doctor said: his military training took over.'

'Apparently...'

'Wasn't he some Para or something?'

'Yes, Red Baret, Special Airborne Brigade...tough guys. I saw them in action during my days.'

'Anyway, he wanted to speak to you, personally. He said you had something in common.'

'I'll be on my way. Where's Bobby?'

'He's in Baltimore too, to the local Field Office.'

Jack frowned. 'Why?'

'This trucker you wanted called earlier. He's off to meet him.'

Jack nodded, things were beginning to speed up, event after event happening, and he had the feeling it was all just about to begin.

'Say, where's Sue?'

'On her way, she's gone to Ted first.'

'Why?'

'Us.'

'Oh...'

He pursed his lips. 'That's right.' He turned around. 'If you see her, tell her I'm off to Baltimore.'

'Will do, you want me to call Bobby?'

'You could, but I was planning of calling him myself too.'

'You could meet before you go to the Hospital...'

'Will do.'


	40. Chapter 40

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Another one for you all. Let me know what you think.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Outside the Ritz-Carlton Hotel

1150, 22nd street NW, Washington DC, 08.43 AM

* * *

He had stayed in the same place for an exceptional long time, too long actually. Aalbers wasn't the man to stay somewhere long. He usually prowled from place to place, to keep at least two steps ahead of anyone who would want to track him down. In his line of business it was a liability not to do so. He was someone who had made enemies, many of them eager to see him dead, or at least to pay up for everything he had done to them. Aalbers was, not surprisingly, not appealed to the idea of 'repaying royalties'. 

It involved using multiple aliases, even to the extent of using fake mustaches, colored lenses, and fake names. He was someone who had to look over his shoulder constantly. Anyone else would have collapsed under the strain of constant moving around, remembering who he was this time, the looking over the shoulder. But not Aalbers. He wasn't attached to any place, had no emotional bond to most things other people would consider valuable. One of his favorite quotes was 'If you give me a good bid on my house, we have a deal today.'

The only constant things in his life included his work, and the love for his club Vitesse.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He was a traveler pur sang, someone always on the move, looking for opportunities to make money. It had brought him wealth, and had taken him to all corners of the world. In the era of the Glasnost and the Perestroika in the former Soviet Union under General Secretary Mikhael Gorbachev in the late 1980's. Gorbachev had been gradually reforming the until then closed Soviet Union, trying to reform the Communist Party and to prevent the Soviet Union from falling behind on it's archenemy the United States. 

The Glasnost or 'openness' and the Perestroika or 'reconstruction' did change the USSR, but not how Gorbachev had anticipated: it collapsed. In those years Russia's and the former USSR states' economies were 'black market economies'. Rogue Capitalism emerged and anything and everyone was for sale or made profit from. In these years the average life expectancy of Russian Men and Women fell a staggering ten years, due to violence, suicide, excessive drinking and to the miserable state of life many people suddenly found themselves in.

It was in these dark times Aalbers had turned his attention to the east. Most notably the Caucasus region in the south of the former USSR. In states as Kazakhstan, Armenia and Georgia, the balance of power shifted from the former Communist Party to the Mafia and rogue businessmen called 'Oligarchs'. They made huge profits with oil-fraud, food-fraud, cleaning out pensioners and other people's life savings in Pyramid Games.

They smuggled in rare goods into the country as PC's, jeans or bought formerly state-owned Energy Companies as Gazprom or Sibneft. In the often bitter cold climates of the Russian states, energy and heating was priceless as one of the basics of survival. The Oligarchs used this necessity to gain huge profits. Squeezing out people to pay enormous amounts of money for something they were depending on.

Aalbers was one of those 'Oligarchs'. He had made a large quantity of his fortune in various frauds in Kazakhstan, Armenia and Georgia where he had bought the local oil companies and charged hefty rates, cleaned out the companies' pension funds and sold the remains for a high price back to the local government.

He had participated into a large scam including potatoes in Kazakhstan and Armenia. Innocent as it may sound, it had left the Kazakh and Armenian governments with a $600 Million debt, had the main food source of many Kazakhs and Armenians only available through food stamps and had cost an undisclosed number of fatalities because of malnutrition among elderly and infants.

When the ground became too hot, Aalbers had fled the region, seeking business opportunities in war-infested regions in Africa. It was also the reason why Aalbers was constantly on the move: there were several Kazakh and Armenian Mafia after him, as well as government agencies trying to either get their money back and then kill him, or to get their money back and taking him to court. Depending on who you were talking about.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aalbers had no intention to meet them, of course. That's why he kept moving. 

Micha had his car waiting as Borat checked him out of the hotel. And once again Aalbers was away, leaving another dead-end side-track to anyone who was after him. Vandenbosse, as he had been registered under, had vanished. No record of his existence remained except for the note in the Hotel's logbook.

He settled in the back of he car as it drove down 22nd street, over the Washington Circle and continued westbound over K street onto Whitehurst Freeway to Georgetown.

He made a couple of calls on his cell phone. Then he stared out the window of the car at the scenery of Washington Harbor, the Potomac and Key Bridge sliding by. Then he turned his attention to Borat.

'Our friend Obanyon was nervous about the appliances we've given the Africans.' Borat looked over his shoulder to Aalbers. He smiled a little. 'Really? He got scared? I thought he was a man.'

'So did I', Aalbers commented. 'Remember me to discard him as soon as we're done. He's annoying me. I can't stand annoying people.' Borat didn't respond immediately. 'We will get rid of him.'

'But tonight everything is already away. Has Solanovich arranged everything for tonight?' Borat nodded.

'Good, good.' In his cold eyes a glimpse of joy danced around. Devilish, perhaps even satanic his mouth curled into a little smile. It would be a fruitful night.

The Mercedes S-class sedan sped through the suburbs of Georgetown, and left DC behind.


	41. Chapter 41

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the excruciating long time between posts, I'm busy doing a ton of things at the same time. Writing is one of them, but not the most important one. But every now and then I get time to proceed with this story, I've written well in advance, but I'm posting it at (irregular) intervals. The Conditio Sine Qua Non to keep Lady Suspense hooked...

**Furthermore, the average temperature here is 95 degrees Fahrenheit, or 35 degrees Celsius...not exactly the most comfortable weather to sit in front of your computer... Maybe I'll put on another chapter by the end of this week, it all depends on time to spare... After Friday, I'm away from home on holiday for three weeks...**

**I might take my laptop with me, but I'm not sure if there's broadband internet where I'll reside. For now: enjoy and leave your comments**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Outside of Maryland FBI Field Office

2600 Lord Baltimore Drive, Woodlawn MD, 09.35 AM

* * *

Bobby was leaning against his dark-blue '99 Ford LTD on the parking lot of the Maryland Field Office, overlooking Lord Baltmore Drive and the solemn, unimaginative, straight-forward concrete gray office blocks opposite the road squeezed in between Interstate 695, Windsor Boulevard and North Rolling Road. It was cold, temperature had dropped severely due to a North-Northwestern wind that blew straight from Canada's arctic plains southbound along the East Coast. Temperature was slightly above 26 F (-5 C) but the moderate four Beaufort breeze (13-18 Mph, 20-28 Kmh) added a wind-chill factor that dropped the sensible temperature to 13-15 F (-10,5 to -9,5 C).

Even though he was wearing a woolen scarf, a thick jacket, his hands buried in his pockets and not longer outside than for five minutes, he already felt cold. But then he saw Jack's black 2004 Chevy Impala pulling up the curb.

'Crash, kinda cold to stay out like this...'

'Yeah, well, thought you would be a little earlier. I'm freezing, let's go inside.'

They entered the building. There they were guided through the offices by the Special Agent in Charge to the room where Burt Rexton was waiting. Bobby had phoned ahead he was coming over and there would be a visitor to the office he was going to meet. They had led Rexton to an unused office on the first floor.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bobby opened the door and walked in, closely followed by Jack. Burt looked up.

'Mr. Rexton? I'm Special Agent Bobby Manning and this is my colleague Jack Hudson.'

'How do you do?'

'Fine, thanks for coming', Bobby said. Rexton pulled a face. 'Not that I had much choice...'

'True, but nevertheless thanks. Now, Mr. Rexton, on the night of November 2nd and 3rd you carried out the delivery of a Hanjin container from the _La Cité du Sulima_ which was docked at Point Breeze. You transported it to Washington DC to Rhode Island Avenue and 5th NE.'

'Yes I did, but it seems you know it all.'

'We know _some_ but we need to know more, Mr. Rexton.'

'About what?'

'Did you know any of the guys that unhooked the container?'

Burt shook his head. 'No I've never seen them before, why?'

'You're sure?'

'Yes.'

Bobby glanced at Jack, who nodded barely visible.

'Okay, let's put it a bit different. When did you get the order to move this container?'

'About one week before, I think.'

'Was there anything unusual about this ride?'

'Not more than any other time.'

'Did it not strike you as odd to have men coming out of cars in the middle of the night unhooking your cargo in some deserted place in the middle of DC?'

'In my line of work, nothing seems to be odd, believe me.'

'You do shipments like this often, then?', Jack asked. Rexton pursed his lips somewhat, as if he was reluctant to answer.

'Did you handle more shipments like these?', Jack pressed on.

'One or two', Rexton finally said.

'When?'

'I can't remember exactly.'

Bobby knitted his brows. 'Let me remind you Mr. Rexton that this is an official interview, not some chatter-along-with-the-lads. It is in your interest to answer all the question truthfully and adequate.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Burt nodded and took a sip of a plastic cup containing some coffee. 'Okay.'

'Okay, what?'

'I'll tell you what I know, but I don't know whether it'll be much of a help.'

'Well, we're going to find out, now, don't we?', said Jack.

'Where and when?', Bobby continued.

'There was one delivery to Mayfair...'

'As in Mayfair Parkside, off Benning Road NE, in DC?'

'Yeah, about three months ago, same thing, people out of nowhere unloading stuff.'

'You never bothered to ask why?'

'Hey, I have a wife and two teenage kids I want to see after work. Asking too much ain't the best way to get all the way through to your retirement.'

'All right, fair enough, what about the other shipments?'

'One to...damn, where was it again...'

'In DC too?'

'Yeah another, near the Naval Yards. But the one I meant...'

'Norfolk', Jack said.

'Yeah...how did you know?'

'Instinct.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bobby took out a couple of photographs of Aalbers, Beyroux, Solanovich, Obanyon and one of Koné. He laid them on the table in front of Rexton and tapped on them.

'At any time during these deliveries, did you see any of these men? Either on the docks or somewhere else?'

Rexton studied each picture. He shrugged a little. 'I don't know.'

'Take another look.'

He did. 'I think I saw him last time...', he pointed at Koné. Jack took the pictures of Beyroux and Obanyon. 'How about them?'

'The left one, perhaps, the other: never seen him before. The same with the other guys.' Jack looked at Bobby, Rexton had seen Beyroux before apparently.

'Good, now... How does it work?'

'Does what work?'

'These late night deliveries to odd places.'

'Well, I usually get the call just a day or so before from the Planners. These rides are not officially booked as far as I know... sort of squeezed in between legitimate rides.'

'Who calls you?'

'Usually Louie, Louie Gaines. He's the head.'

'What kind of guy is he?'

'A bit of a strange guy, you never get to know what he's thinking. He's got not much friends among the employees. Does have a nice house though.'

'Too big for his paycheck?'

'Well, I don't know much about Real Estate, but I think it costs more than his monthly fee can manage to pay for.'

'You think he's into scams? Making some pocket-money?'

'I didn't say that, just that he owns a big house.'

'So this Louie calls you for these special rides...'

'Not just me I think, but yeah. It usually is a container that needs to be delivered somewhere, details are only provided just before it happens. No questions asked, no papers to sign. It's not uncommon in this business not to fill out the whole charade of paperwork and stuff. It saves a bundle of time and money. Everyone does it, not just us.'

'There's no file where they log these rides? Or papers which indicate what's the cargo?'

Rexton shook his head. 'Not with these hauls.'

Bobby nodded. They had a new name and facts that it had happened before, and would likely to happen again. He looked at Rexton again. 'When's the next one?'

'I don't know yet.'

'It would be convenient if we know the second you hear it...'

'I understand.'

'Where can we find this Louie Gaines.?'

Rexton told them.


	42. Chapter 42

**

* * *

**

**A /N: A long time between posts, yes. But I was out of the country for a few weeks. But now we're back. And to make up for the time gone by there will be two posts today. Yes, two. In two seperate chapters. Note: the italic lines in the following paragraph is indicating a phone conversation. Not the usual signed lines.**

**Enjoy those two posts and don't forget to review: I really like to hear from you what you think of this story so far. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, 09.36 AM

* * *

The phone rang with such persistence someone had to answer it. It was Myles who got hold of the phone. Then, very briefly, his face showed a little despair as he rolled his eyes.

'_Myles, howya doin'_, Howie's voice almost blasted into his ear.

'I'm fine, Howie, thanks.' Lucy, Tara and Dimitrius quickly glanced up from whatever they were doing when they heard Howie's name.

'Is there any reason you're calling?'

'_I tried to get a hold of Sue, but her phone's off. So I tried one of you guys. And whatta ya know, I get you._'

'Lucky me', Myles grunted a little.

'_Sure, I like you too... Hey, the reason I called is 'cause I got a little somethin' for ya._'

'I'm all ears.'

'_Great, 'cause it's gold, I'm tellin' ya._'

'Maybe it is, but I don't know unless you tell me...'

'_What?_'

'Whether it's gold, I'm not sure yet.'

'_How can you judge it? You haven't even heard it_', Howie sounded confused.

Myles had to smile. 'Never mind.'

'_Right, anyway, about this thing..._', he paused.

'How about it?', Myles pressed on.

'_Is this line safe, or something? 'Cause I don't know if people will appreciate this..._'

'Don't worry, Howie, we will. If it's useful, of course.'

'_Okay, well, it's something I heard through the grapevine. If you see a lot of people you hear stuff, right? Anyway, there's this guy I know, a bit of a low-life if you ask me, who's in all kinds of scams..._'

'What about him?', Myles cut through, knowing Howie could easily lose himself in a lenghty explanation of places and people, and forget the message he originally wanted to tell.

'_Never mind the guy_', Howie said, '_It's what I heard from him._'

Myles pinched the bridge of his nose, the guy was really consuming.

'_There's something big going on. Something very big...and I think it may be connected to your case._' Myles grew curious with this last remark. He sat up straight and took a notepad and a pencil. 'Tell me, Howie, very detailed what is going to happen or what made this man think so.'

'_There are rumors all over the place but the one I keep hearing the most is that New York and New Jersey is coming down to DC for business._'

'The Five Families?', Myles said, remembering what exactly New York and New Jersey meant in the business Howie was involved with.

'_That's what they say, Myles. But what made me put two and two together was the Russians gathering muscles from all over the place. I've seen more Kovski lately than the Red Army has divisions._'

'And that means trouble...'

'_Could be, or they want to show how strong they are when dealing with the Italians._'

'What deal?'

'_That's what I wanted to tell you too. You know they're into jewels and stuff..._'

'We know...'

'_Well, they control DC, but they want a cut of the business along the entire East Coast. That's why the Cosa Nostra is involved. They're entering their turf with that. Normally that means war, but you know all this RICO stuff in New York has them on their knees. So they want to negotiate._'

'In DC...'

'_Yep, we're getting all the heavy guys to join the party, ya know. Within a week, max._'

'Unfortunately he didn't let slip the whereabouts of all these _Mafiosi_...'

'_No, maybe I'll find out. But my experience tells me all the hot-shots will be there. And I am certain that's why this Eelbers or Aalbers is in DC. Hey, for all I know this Solanovich will come too._' He paused. Myles scribbled some notes down on the paper. '_Well? Whatd'ya think? Is it good or what?_'

'It does sound very good Howie, if it's true.'

The dismay was very audible in the other man's voice. '_If it's true? Of course it's true. I wouldn't lie to you, my tips are never bogus. You know that..._'

'I know, just keep your eyes and ears open and tell us everything you hear. Anything could be the lead we're looking for.'

* * *

Outside the Baltimore FBI Field Office

2600 Lord Baltimore Drive, Woodlawn MD, 10.45 AM

* * *

Bobby pulled up the collar of his jacket to shield off the cold wind as he walked out of the building. Closely followed by Jack they walked towards their cars.

'First, we go visit Nico, right?', Bobby asked as he took out his car keys.

'Yes, we've got to find out who attacked him, and why. Because I've got the feeling this isn't a random Jail-fight. He was attacked, with the intention to be killed, for a reason. The same reason that answers why we've been shot at, why Sue was nearly run down.'

'We're getting too close', said Bobby.

'Way too close, Crash. It's becoming very dangerous, very fast. I don't like the way things have spiraled down, if this is only the beginning. There are dark times ahead, dyed in pitch-black. We have to be very careful, and this time it includes our private time too.'

'I don't like it, mate. It's coming close to home. Too bloody close.'


	43. Chapter 43

**

* * *

**

**And here is post number two for today. Enjoy.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Garrett's Office, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, 10.45 AM

* * *

He had sensed it wouldn't have taken long before she would meet. Out of experience he had known most decisions in cases like this were usually taken in a more earlier stage. It usually needed a little 'nudge'. After he had handed out the files with the vacant positions and the individual letters he knew he had given the 'final push', the last encouragement to take the decision. 

Although. He _was_ a little surprised she was back so soon, he had to admit. Apparently things had sped up between them, whatever it had been.

He had known this conversation would happen, either he would have to say good bye to Jack or Sue. He had had a hunch it would be Sue.

He looked over his desk towards her where she sat down. Her fierce, warm and open face looked relieved. Like a heavy burden had fallen of her shoulder, and indeed it had been a heavy burden, if he was correct in assuming why she had come to his office.

He had his office properly lit, for she could lip-read more easily. In his enthusiasm he had positioned himself in front of a window.

Sue strained her eyes to see his lips. But the light from outside was just too bright and she couldn't see much. She smiled a little and looked at Garrett. 'Uhm, Sir, I can't see what you're saying in this light.' Garrett looked a little confused. 'I did put on sufficient lighting didn't I?'

Sue strained to see what he said, but to no avail. 'I can't see your lips, you're in front of a window and the light from outside is so strong your face is just a blur.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Now it dawned Garrett he had positioned himself in a way she couldn't see anything. He had assumed the lighting in his office was sufficient, but he had never considered this. He signed 'SORRY' and stood up and moved a little away from the window. 'If I would sit here are you able to see what I'm saying properly?', he asked. 

Sue watched him. His eyebrows were up when he spoke. A question, she understood.

His lips moved a little too fast. She didn't understand the question, for the words deformed into one long word. 'If I would there say same probably', she put together. It didn't make sense. She frowned a little.

'Could you repeat that? Your lips moved too fast.'

Garrett nodded. 'If I sit here, you can read my lips better?' Sue nodded. The fingertips of both her curved '5' shape hands touching, palms facing each other, in front of her chest. She brought her hands outwards to each side of her chest. Then she signed 'GOOD' but changed her flat hand into a '10' shape and didn't move downwards but to her side, thumb up. "MUCH BETTER", she signed, smiling. Garrett frowned, he knew next to nothing about ASL. 'Much better', she clarified. Garrett nodded.

He had seen a lot of signing when he worked with her, but never understood much. He had never tried to expand his knowledge of ASL further than 'SORRY', the wave of his hand to get her attention and some more small stuff. He had blamed it on the age, too old to pick up a foreign language.

Lucy had become very fluent in signing, Jack was not bad too, and even Bobby and Tara knew some basic ASL. He had never seen Myles use much signing, but maybe he knew too. Myles had more of those unexpected tricks up his sleeve.

He relied on speech. And tried not to speak too fast. He tried to remember not to use complicated sentences, elaborate of length and loaded with words that were just too hard to follow. He tried, but as many others he didn't know how much words of even a simple sentence could 'melt together' and made lip-reading, or speech-reading as it was known, very difficult and straining.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'I guess you already know why I'm here', Sue said. 

'You're leaving?' She nodded. 'Today.'

That had him surprised. 'Today? What happened?'

She shrugged a little, 'let's say we both saw it was necessary to solve things very soon.'

'Very soon indeed.' He tapped his fingers against each other, contemplating.

'Have you decided what you will do, or what you're interested in?', he asked.

Sue paged a little through her file. 'Well, there have been a number of interesting positions. But I don't know if I am capable enough...' He raised his hand a little. 'Thomas, you can compete with the best. And beat them probably. Anything in there' -he pointed to the file- 'is perfect for you.'

'Thanks', she said smiling. 'Well, I saw something about profilers, and surveillance tactics expertise needed for schooling new agents.' Garrett nodded. 'That's right, and both jobs are perfect for you. You have a very unique and different way of looking at things. It was clear every time you worked on a case. You spot things we miss. I think to pursue something into those fields will be rewarding and challenging.'

'It will certainly be challenging', Sue remarked.

'You're afraid you have to prove yourself again?'

'That thought did cross my mind, yes.'

'I'll support you on your way. If anyone even raises a doubt I'll be on top of him.'

Sue smiled a little, not sure what she should say.

'Thomas, I'm not joking. I mean it. I like you, I value your expertise and skills, and I won't accept anyone thinking otherwise.'

'But it won't prevent people from thinking otherwise...' Garrett leaned back a little, as though he was judging her words. 'No, it won't prevent it', he said after a while.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue stared at her hands that rested in her lap. _Was she ready to face possible difficulties again? It sometimes seemed as though she was fighting a war, where after each hard-fought battle there came another, even harder. And she wasn't sure whether she would prevail in the end. _

"_Language is our Battleground. The one over which we fight, but with no desire to be part of the conflict", _a friend once stated.

_But she had to go on, especially now. She had no other option, she could not risk the thing she shared with Jack. It had started so hesitant, almost shy, but it was developing into something beautiful. Something she had never expected to find with someone from 'them'._

* * *

oOo

* * *

A gentle motion from Garrett in the corner of her peripheral view made her look up. 

'Is it any comfort to know I will be personally concerned with you?'

'You're concerned about me?', she asked, not quite grasping what he had said, she hadn't had time to focus on his lips before he started speaking. He frowned a little. And then shook his head. 'I said I will be personally involved to get you started again. And I will be right behind you from now on.' He smiled. 'How does that sound?'

'Well, it doesn't sound to me at all', she joked a little. Garrett smiled. 'But I appreciate your efforts...' She paused, unsure how to bring whatever she wanted to express. Garrett sensed she wanted to say more and waited patiently.

'I don't know how to say this...don't get me wrong, sir. I appreciate what you intend to do, really. But it does feel patronizing to me...like I can't handle it myself...I know you don't mean it that way, but...' He raised his hand. 'It's okay Thomas, I appreciate your honesty. All I meant is that I'll support you whenever I can, or whenever you need me to do so.'

Sue nodded. 'Thank you, and I really can use help, but I was raised to try it by myself...to be self-sufficing...I know it might get difficult again, like all the other times, but then I have someone to rely on. That is a great comfort.'

'You cannot only rely on me, but on the whole team', Garrett responded. 'And on your future husband', he added with a grin. Sue smiled, though her cheeks were coloring a little.

'I know.' She stared at her hand again. 'You know, sir...', she began.

'Yes?'

'It's for the first time I experience this. People standing up for me. I'm not used to that...'

'Isn't it natural?', he asked.

She shook her head, squeezing her lips tightly together, fighting a sudden wave of emotion. When she felt safe enough to speak, she spoke. 'Not when you're me...'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Garrett blinked his eyes, once, twice, as the simple message sank down his conscience. _Whoah..._

He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Then he reached out to her and got hold of her hands. She looked up, fierce yet fragile. 'I can only hope I can make a difference, to be different than the others.'

She smiled a little. 'You're already making a difference. Thank you for your support and faith. You have no idea how much it means.'

'I guess I don't, but I hope I'll learn someday.'

They sat there for a while, silently. Lost in thoughts. Until Sue broke the silence. 'I think the Surveillance Expertise Training job will be most interesting. But Profiling does seem good too. Isn't there any way of combining those two fields?'

Garrett shrugged and paged through the file with vacancies. 'It hasn't been done before...'

'It combines the elements we use everyday. It struck me that when you use both skills, you see more. You're able to connect faster, and you're able to pinpoint much more faster the who, what, where and why.'

'I think you got a point there, until now those two parts were separated, which is time-consuming...' His eyes lightened up with enthusiasm. 'I think you got something great there, Thomas.'

'Just doing my job, sir', she said modestly. 'And a damn good one you're doing!', he added. 'That's why Jack wanted you in his team. Exactly this type of things. You'll get there, Thomas. You'll get there...'


	44. Chapter 44

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It's been just over a week since the last update on this one. So, without further ado, here's the next post. Thanks for staying with this story, and for reading it in the process. I'm really blessed with the loyal audience I have gathered through time with this story. The scene I'm posting below is part one of two, I'll install the next one soon. (Well, I _could_ leave you hanging in there for a tad bit longer...) Enjoy.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Correctional Facility Hospital, Maryland State Penitentiary,

East Madison Street, Baltimore MD, 11.15 AM

* * *

It took a while to get to the Hospital Ward where they found Nico in a hospital bed, IV's and monitors attached. It looked like a normal hospital, if you forgot about the wardens controlling the gates, the locked room and the CCTV camera's that followed every move. 

Nico sat up a little when they entered the room, a movement that caused much pain, something he tried to hide. His right hand was chained to the bed.

Jack didn't bother to ask how he was doing, for he had not forgotten how Nico had hurt Sue's feelings. Something he was still furious about.

Last time they had met, Nico had been blatant, mocking perhaps and full of bravado. But lying still in his bed, wearing a green hospital nightgown had taken away most of that. He looked pained, the look of a man who knows he's betrayed by one of his own.

Bobby noticed it too and considered now was probably the best time to get him to confess to them about what they had been up to and would have been up to.

'We meet again, mate. Looks like your mates turned on you.'

Nico just winced a little. Jack couldn't help but to feel a little devilish satisfaction. The Dutch Para looked at him, and noticed the unholy glee.

'I guess you're enjoying this don't you?'

Jack just lifted one eyebrow while pursing his lips.

'Still about this woman, eh?'

'Shut up, we're not here to discuss my personal life...'

'Touchy, eh?', Nico responded, a bit of his old bravery seemed to return. Jack's mouth formed a hard thin line. Angrily he looked at Nico. 'You know who's behind this, don't you?'

Nico just shrugged. Jack felt how he grew furious again.

'This goddamn attitude of you won't get you anywhere.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Nico raised his eyebrows a little, he seemed to enjoy the situation and decided to crawl under Jack's skin a little more. 'Come on, man. How long has it been? A week? Don't tell me you're still mad because I said something to the girl you're banging?' 

He exploded, and he jumped forward to the bed. He took Nico's free left hand and twisted it over his chest, while he planted his thumb on the wound on Nico's side. The Dutchman winced, his face twisted with pain as he gritted his teeth not to scream as Jack wanted to hear him do. The clip on Nico's finger, which measured blood-pressure and heartbeat got disconnected and a high-pitched, beeping sound filled the room.

'Listen you Dutch motherfucker', Jack spat out the words, his thumb pressing some more as Nico twisted under his blanket. 'You better...', he couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say for Bobby grabbed him and pulled him away. Then he shook him together. 'What the bloody hell are you doing! Did you lost your damn mind? Or is she really your weak spot? Because then you seriously need to get a hold of yourself before you jeopardize everyone with it!'

A nurse and a doctor rushed into the room, alarmed with the disconnected line and the rumor they heard coming from the room.

'What the hell is going on?', the doctor demanded as the nurse attached the clip back on Nico's finger, while checking the rest.

'We're having a bit of a heated argument', Bobby tried to calm things down with a joke as he shot Jack a dark angry look. The doctor looked far from amused. He saw how Nico's bed was a mess and the man looked to be in even more pain than before. 'I don't want this shit, you hear me? I've seen all of you 'hard cops' before and I don't like it a bit. Keep your fucking hands were they should stay: not anywhere near my patient. Or you're out. FBI or no FBI.'

'I'm sorry for the trouble but he'll behave, I'll make sure', Bobby said. The doctor looked at both of them, angrily. 'I'll keep an eye on you', he said to Jack. 'Whatever it is that makes you react this way, try to get some counseling for it...'

* * *

oOo

* * *

When they were gone, Bobby corned Jack again. 'Mate, seriously, you need to get things sorted out NOW, for this gets worse and worse. And I don't like it one bit...' 

'We have...'

'What?'

'We have worked things out', Jack said rubbing his face. 'Sue's leaving the team.'

'What? When?'

'Today, but I didn't want to tell you before Sue did...'

Bobby nodded, it was expected but it came as a shock nevertheless. Sue had been such an eminent part of their team he couldn't really imagine her leaving. 'Oh...'

'I'm sorry, Crash...'

'Yeah, yeah...it's okay. This is quite something...' He laughed a little nervous laugh. 'Not that I didn't think this would happen, but...'

'Things won't be the same anymore.' Jack looked at Bobby again. 'Crash, I'm sorry for this mess...'

Bobby waved it away. 'We'll have to save it for later, we have Trooper Boy here.'

Jack face pained a little when he remembered his outburst earlier. He turned his attention to Nico again. 'Listen Nico, I'm sorry...I just...' The Dutchman held up his free left hand. 'Save it, I don't need any lame excuses.' He changed to Dutch. 'Klootzak.'

Jack didn't understand but knew it would not be a term of endearment. 'I don't do lame excuses. Either I apologize fully or not at all, never half-hearted. This apology is truly meant.' Nico looked at him, judging his words. 'All right, for once...'

Bobby decided to bring back the conversation to where they had come for.

'Right. Now...Why would they want you dead?'

'Sorry, what?'

'Those attackers, they obviously wanted to kill you', said Bobby.

Nico nodded a little, reliving the moments. 'I guess they did.'

'Is Aalbers behind this?', asked Bobby. The Dutchman looked up when hearing this name. His eyes narrowed. He said nothing. Bobby decided to play out his card. 'Come on mate, tell us. He's turned on you, didn't he? You know you're not safe here, whether you tell us or not. To him it doesn't make any difference. On the other hand for you telling us what you know can give you protection you can't get inside here.'

It looked like Nico was weighing his words. Jack gave him a knowing look that said 'you-got-nothing-to-lose'.

'So we're talking about a deal here then?'

'That is ultimately up to the DA, but yes.'

'With a safe house?'

'Well, definitely not here anymore. They'll keep coming back until the job's done', said Jack. Nico nodded a little. 'What do you want to know...'


	45. Chapter 45

**

* * *

**

**A/N: part two of the scene. Enjoy, things will speed up from now on, for good and for bad...**

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Your usual MO and that of Aalbers, Solanovich and the others, not to mention Obanyon.'

'Regarding what?'

'Diamonds, SAM's and all the other good you guys ship and deal', said Bobby.

'Those diamonds, that's Aalbers' cut, together with this crazed Russian. I usually get called to get a truck or whatever ready for them to transport the stuff. But that only happened a few times, I'm not too big of a fan of Aalbers' style of business.'

'Apparently the sensation is mutual', Jack remarked. Nico shot him a look.

'Obanyon is the guy that gets stuff done in DC. Whatever you want or need, he can get.'

'All very nice, but you're not a good boy either, so what's your role?'

'To that I'll only answer with a lawyer present in the same room.'

Jack bit his lip, a little frustrated.

'Ask me something else', Nico said to them.

'All right, what do you know about the fact the Russian Mafia is gathering strength in DC?'

'I don't know, do they? Must be to intimidate someone.'

'They tried to get you too...'

'Not the Russians, then I wouldn't be talking to you. Three niggers tried to do me.'

'No Russians?' Bobby and Jack shared a quick look.

'Unless they're black, I'd say no.'

'Did you know them?'

'No, of course I didn't. I would have spilled out their names, now wouldn't I? But I think I _do_ know where you Feds should look...' He looked at both of them, and waited to continue.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bobby sighed. 'Okay, where?...'

'You're still serious about this deal?'

'Yes, we will do our best. You have my word', Jack said to him. Nico mustered him. 'A Marines' word?' Jack nodded. 'Hurrah', said Nico, imitating the Marines' combat yell. Jack had to smile a little.

'Forget Aalbers for this, he's maybe the man behind it, but he's safe and covered for this. Too smart to get directly involved. My hunch is Obanyon, or one of his compadres anyway.'

'Beyroux?'

'Who?'

'James 'Fingers' Beyroux.'

Nico squinted his eyes a little trying to come up with a face to match the name. 'That does ring a bell, vaguely. He's Obanyon's buddy right?' They nodded.

'No, not him. It's got to do with some of the crazy niggers Obanyon hangs out with from time to time. What are these militant Afro-groups called? You know, with Islam and stuff?'

'The Nation of Islam, Black Panthers', Jack said.

'Yeah, those guys. Anyway there's a militant chapter in DC. Black angry motherfuckers, with guns and little brains.'

'What about them?'

'Well, they're black, they're angry and they're motherfuckers. And Obanyon sometimes used some of them to carry out hits. Nasty stuff, Murder Inc. Copycat stuff, acting like they're the descendants of those Jewish Butchers in New Jersey and New York. Cutting people up like Chop Suey. But nonetheless as dumb as they come. One of them, I think it's the leader of one chapter, is called some outrageous name only niggers can come up with. Rakeem, something...'

'This Rakeem Lanoo...he's behind it?'

'Lanoo?'

'Last Name Unknown, spelled LNU, cops speak. Pronounced as Lanoo', Bobby clarified.

'Right...Well, those guys who came to visit me yesterday, I'm pretty sure they're connected to this Rakeem _Lanoo_.' He paused, and tried to get into a more comfortable position, a movement that once again was not entirely painless, to say the least.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Abdul, that's his last name', Nico said suddenly. 'Rakeem Abdul.' Jack scribbled it down.

'Any idea where we could find this Rakeem?'

Nico let out a hissing sound and laughed sarcastically. 'You're serious? Do you honestly think I hang out with crazed Jihad niggers with a bad mood 24/7 and a serious hate-thing with everyone non-black? You're the FBI, the best law enforcement agency in the world, or so you always boast. Find him yourself. If I knew it, I would've told you, but I hang out with civilized people, not goddamn psycho's. Especially not if they're black.'

'You choose more domestic psycho's', Jack quipped.

'That's right.

'Speaking of which, we suspect Aalbers to be in the US. Did you have any prior contact before you were busted?'

'We talked over the phone, yeah.'

'Is he in the United States?'

'Yes, he is.'

Jack felt how he tensed a little when hearing this. They were getting close.

'Where does he usually stay? In DC?'

'Hey, what do you think? He's not some first-timer, this guy is a pro. That's why he's still in the business. He never uses the same place twice to stay, and changes from place to place frequently. Uses aliases and stuff. He's smart.'

'Is Solanovich coming too?'

Nico shrugged. 'I don't know, if he does I wouldn't know it. He comes and goes whenever he wants. Private jets, helicopters to get around fast, usually clandestine, flying low to avoid radar contact. That's how he works from what I've heard...The only tip I can give you is to look out for Dutch sounding or Belgium or German names. Aalbers seldom uses non-Germanic names.'


	46. Chapter 46

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Just a quick note to say 'enjoy' and 'let me know what you liked' and the reminder that everything will speed up from now on, the events that is. **

**Remember: even with all the events that have happened, it all started just thirteen days ago...**

* * *

oOo

* * *

After they had left Nico, Jack made a quick call to the others.

'Hey Tara, could you get me all the names of the people that checked into hotels from the last two weeks? No, just the more up-market ones. Try to locate any name that has either Dutch, Belgian or German origins. It's a long shot, but who knows...'

He snapped the phone shut. 'Can't hurt if we try', he said to Bobby.

He was about to step into his car when his phone rang. He looked at the screen who called.

Sue.

He motioned to Bobby to wait. "PHONE CALL", he signed to him.

'Hey, sweetheart...', he said. His lips curled into a smile. He had never dared to call her like this before. Now he could, or at least he was able to do so very soon. It felt very good.

Hearing her voice was always something he longed for, in fact; every time she spoke with him, either at work, at home or on the phone, his heart skipped a beat. The warm timbre in it was something that had him spellbound.

'_Did you say Sweetheart?',_ Sue said, and he could hear her happy voice.

'That's right, and I'll say it again because it sounds good. Sweetheart.' He heard her laugh and couldn't help laughing too. 'You don't like it?'

'_I like it, a bit cliché perhaps...but I like it._' His smile broadened.

'What's up?'

'_I just visited Garrett..._'

'How did it go?'

'_Very well. He was very enthusiastic when I said I liked the jobs in Profiling and Surveillance Expertise Education. He's very supportive._'

'Of course he is. He likes you, he knows what you're capable of. And you're capable to do a lot, Sue.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

He could hear how a smile was intertwined with her voice. '_Thank you._'

'I mean it. Bet Garrett said the same?'

'_Yes he did. He became very exited when I suggested that Surveillance Expertise and Profiling are not necessarily two different things. He thinks I can combine both. What do you think?_'

'I think you're right. Do you want to combine those things?'

'_It makes the work we do a lot easier. Teaching new Agents, it would mean huge improvement of results in the field. To understand the person you're watching will make it easier to be ahead of him, or her._'

'Is there a job for it?', he asked.

'_We'll make one. Hey, enough about me... where are you?_'

'I'm in Baltimore. We found the trucker that made the delivery, and we also had a chat with Nico. The Dutch guy.'

'_Oh, him..._' He could hear in her voice she remembered the incident in the Visitors Room when Nico had mocked her. Made her feel bad and inapt. He cursed inwardly, _Goddamn you, Nico. You hurt her, I can't take it to see her hurting. She deserves so much better..._

* * *

oOo

* * *

'_Jack?_'

'Still here, sweetheart.'

'_What did he say?_'

'Aalbers is in the US, he didn't know where. But he said to look out for Dutch, Belgian or German names. Maybe we'll come up with something. We're going to see the guy that plans the transports this trucker has made. Apparently it's something he does for a living.'

'_Will you be careful, Love?_'

He smiled. 'Love?'

'_Did I say that?..._'

'Hmm, yes. I like the sound of it. Especially coming from you.'

'_Well..._'

'Will you believe it when I tell you this is a whole new experience for me? To be able to say what my heart wants to say to you? No strings attached?'

'_I believe you. It's mutual. It feels as if I'm free. Free to say and do what I was longing for. I can say I Love You without any hesitation. I..._'

'Could you say that again, Sue?' he said softly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

She knew exactly what he meant. '_I love you, Jack..._'

'I love you, Sue.' He laughed. 'I'm in public, saying things I couldn't have said a week ago...'

'_There can be a lot of changes within one week._'

'Have you told them?', he asked.

'_Not yet. I'm not sure what I should do, Jack. Tell them now, or wait when you're with me?_'

'Do whatever feels right in your heart, Sue.'

'_Does Bobby know?_'

'Yes, I had to say it when we were in the Correctional Facility Hospital. Should I've...?'

'_He's your best friend. He deserves to know. It's okay._'

'You want to wait for me to tell them?'

'_Should I?_'

'Follow your heart. It has never failed you to do the right thing.'

'_I know...will I see you today?_'

'But of course, I'll be back as soon as possible. Right after we visit this planner. I'm feeling we're getting close.' He didn't add what else was one his mind: _and I'm also feeling things will get intense from now on. More than we dare to think of..._

'_Will you call me when you're on your way back?_'

'I'll call you. I'm sorry I can't be with you now.'

'_It's okay. The case is important._'

'You're the most important to me. You're on my mind, all the time, Sue. I'm one hundred percent behind you. Always.'

'_Thank you..._'

'I'll be back as soon as possible. I gotta go, Bobby's waiting. He's beginning to lose his patience.'

She laughed. '_Tell him I said Hi. Be careful, love._'

'I will.'

'_I love you..._'

'I love you too.'


	47. Chapter 47

**

* * *

**

A/N: Tempus Fugit Velut Umbra, therefore the next installment. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Louie Gaines' House

7840 Oakdale Avenue, Rosedale MD 01.00 PM

* * *

Burt Rexton had been right when he had told them Louie Gaines' house was big, and probably expensive right along the way. It was in one of Baltimore's more fashionable suburbs. Late Victorian mansions stood alongside in, during summertime, shadowy lime-tree avenues.

Gaines' house was a two-storey soft yellow sandstone mansion with a graceful entrance, two Byzantine columns supported the roof over it. On one side of the house, ivy had climbed up, wrapping it into a green cloth where the windows seemed to be carved out. Granite steps led to the door where a Advent-wreath hung. Two small larch trees guarded the entrance, one on each side of the door. A path of Rhinestone gravel led towards the house.

'Not bad, our friend's house', Bobby said as the made their way over the gravel path. The gravel crunched under their shoes.

'He's got taste, that's for sure', Jack agreed. 'But I doubt whether K&K's paycheck is that big to afford a place like this.'

'Married a rich girl?', Bobby offered as they climbed the three steps and stepped on the platform.

'Could be, we'll find out', said Jack as he took the ring that hung from a brass lion's mouth and knocked it on the door.

* * *

oOo

* * *

An attractive thirty-something woman, with chestnut hair, clad in a brown cashmere Hermés turtleneck sweater, camel woolen skirt and brown knee-high leather Gucci boots opened the door. She wore a thin platinum necklace with a matching diamond ring. She looked at them approving, yet cautious.

'Mrs. Gaines?'

'Yes?'

'Jack Hudson, FBI.' He showed her his ID, Bobby did the same. 'Is Mr. Gaines home?'

'No, he went out, but he'll be back shortly. May I ask what it is for?'

'It's about the container business, we need to verify some things.'

'Oh, well I don't know much about that, I'm afraid', Mrs. Gaines said.

'When will your husband be back?'

'He went out to the convenience-store. Very soon I think... Would you like to wait inside?'

'Yes, thank you.' She opened the door and let them in. The hall was all Italian marble, the stucco walls had been dyed Tuscany white. The marble, red carpeted stairs that led to the upper floors spiraled around an elegant Venetian crystal chandelier.

'The living room is this way', Mrs. Gaines said as she led the way. Her stiletto-heeled boots clicked as she walked over the marble.

'You have a beautiful house', said Jack as they followed her. Mrs. Gaines turned round, smiling. 'Why, thank you...detective? Our should I say officer?'

'Agent, detective, officer, it's all the same.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Eve, how inconsiderate of me.'

'That's okay, Mrs. Gaines.'

They sat down in 18th century dark-brown leather and chestnut Chesterfield chairs, which stood on a impeccable white Aubusson carpet. Eve Gaines sat down on the sofa, Louis Quatorze, cardinal red.

'Would you like something to drink? Tea? I have Darjeeling First Flush, Ceylon...', she started. Bobby looked at Jack with a slight frown. 'You don't have to go through great lengths...', said Jack but Eve Gaines waved his objection away. 'It's no big deal, really. I'll get right to it, make yourselves comfortable.' She stood up and walked out of the room, they heard her heels click through the opened door. Bobby looked round the room and whistled softly. 'Very fancy place, she's not bad too.'

'Definitely. I'm sure Sue would love to be here, she revels into this stuff.'

'Too bad for your paycheck, mate. Stuff like this costs a bundle.'

'I'll restrict her. Will have to. Or have separate bank accounts...'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Eve Gaines returned with a tray. Cups and saucers, all Wedgewood. She poured them a cup. And offered them a oval flat cookie, with a slight curve, made of what looked like pure sugar. 'I'm totally addicted to these, had them once while I was on holiday in Europe. Called 'Arnhemse Meisjes', not sure if I pronounce it correctly. I took a few packets from Holland. Did you know these cookies were Roald Dahl's favorite too?'

'No I didn't, but you learn something new everyday', Jack commented. 'What kind of work do you have Mrs. Gaines?'

'I thought you needed to speak with my husband about his business.'

'Yes, but I thought a bit of small-talk couldn't hurt in the meantime', Jack said diplomatic.

'I see', said Eve Gaines. 'Well, I'm a manager of the Bon Secours Hospital during the week.'

'During the week?', Bobby asked, 'You work weekends too?'

'Sometimes, when things are hectic, yes. But also as a riding-instructor at Patapsco.'

'Come again?'

'The Patapsco Horse Center, on the edge of the Patapsco Valley State Park. In Catonsville.'

'They're not both full-time I hope?'

'God, no. I wouldn't have time to do other things. Both jobs are part-time. Four days in Bon Secours and one day plus some random hours in weekends at Patapsco.'

'Your husband, does he work full-time?', asked Bobby.

'No, four days a week.' Eve Gaines sat up a little and pulled up the legs of her boots and crossed her legs as she leaned a bit forward. 'May I ask why you're so interested in our working habits, officers...'

'Hudson and Manning.'

'...Hudson and Manning? What exactly do you want to know?'

'Well, Mrs. Gaines, we like to ask a few things to your husband, work related. Important questions that could help us with our investigation.'

'Investigation into what?'

'I'm sorry, I can't give you any details, but your husband might provide us with useful information', said Jack. Eve Gaines glanced at them a little suspiciously. 'Then why do I have the feeling your 'small-talk' resembles an interview?'

'Does it? It wasn't intended to be one, Mrs. Gaines. I'm sorry if it appeared that way', said Jack.

She pursed her lips a little, weighing his words. She checked her watch. 'Won't be long, I think...'

'Not to get into your good graces, but you really have a very nice place. Very stylish', Bobby said tactically. 'You decorated it yourself?'

Eve Gaines seemed to relax a little now there were threading comfortable grounds. 'Yes. It took a few years to get everything the way I wanted it to be...but yes. It has class, not overdone. I'm happy the way it has turned out.'

'They always say, work is never done...'

'Well, there are always things to improve. It's never good to be idle. My dad taught me that, guess it stuck. But you're right, work is never done. Not that I mind, though.'

'And it's all genuine antique? I mean, I'm not an expert myself, anything before the 1990's looks old to me', Bobby said jokingly. Eve Gaines smiled. 'They're _nearly_ all antiques. Some of it has been reconstructed.'

'Must be expensive to have something custom made...', Bobby probed.

'If you're not careful, yes. And never buy anything in a rush of excitement. Just an advice if you want to start something similar.'

'Sticks and stones, eh?'

'Well, more misjudgments and stubbornness.'

'Mr. Gaines's much of an antique bargain hunter himself?'

'Not really, but he knows what is good and what is not.'

'He's supportive...'

Eve Gaines's eyes narrowed a little. 'Yes, he's generous and loving.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They heard a car driving up the lane. 'There he is', she said and got up, so did Bobby and Jack. A few moments later the front door opened and a dark haired, medium height man, clad in a navy blue Brooks Brothers woolen Spencer with a blouse under it and anthracite slacks, stepped inside. Eve stepped into the hall and kissed him on the cheek, at that moment both Jack and Bobby appeared too.

'Who are they?', he informed, looking suspicious.

'They're from the FBI', said Eve Gaines. 'FBI?'

'That's right, Mr. Gaines', said Jack. 'I'm Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, we're here to get things straight about something.'

'And what 'something' might that be?', Louie Gaines informed.

'About shipping containers, and transport. The more 'off market' ones.'

Louie Gaines frowned and his jaw tightened for a second. 'This way' He looked at his wife. 'Could you leave us alone for a while, honey?'

They walked into the living room again and Louie Gaines closed the door. He sat down.

'What can I do for you?'

'Well, Mr. Gaines', Bobby began, 'We're having a bit of a difficult time in figuring out how things are handled within the shipping and transport business. You see, we...' Louie Gaines interrupted him.

'Look, Mr. Manning it was?' Bobby nodded. 'I'm a busy man, and time is money. So I'd say leave the small talk and tell me what you _really_ want.'

'Okay. Mr. Gaines, we have reasons to believe you're involved in a smuggling business ring. With Baltimore as a safe haven and your company, K&K, as main instrument.'

'Smuggling? I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Really? Explain then why your company is coming forward time after time as the pivot on which everything hinges.'

'I couldn't explain.'

'Couldn't or wouldn't?', Jack commented.

'Pick your favorite.'

'Look, the gravity of the situation might not be completely clear to you Mr. Gaines. But this isn't kiddy-stuff we're dealing with anymore.'

'Care to enlighten a little bit more?', Louie Gaines asked.

'About?...'

'The alleged smuggle.'

'Why would we enlighten you? Why not vice versa?', Jack said. Gaines raised one eyebrow.

'Because I'm afraid I won't have much to say.'

'Want to call your lawyer?'

'Depends on what you're asking me next.'

'Very well. Here's the situation. We have illegal merchandise entering the country. We know it is being smuggled into the country in containers. We know Baltimore is the route. And we know your company is running the operation. And your name keeps popping up.' Jack leaned forward and looked at Louie Gaines intently. 'So, there you have it, Mr. Gaines.'

The man remained silent.

'I think that before we go further, I will contact my lawyers. Until then, I have to ask you to leave.'

Both Jack and Bobby stood up. 'Needless to say we'll be back.'

'I'm sure you will.'

He opened the front door. On the threshold, Jack turned. 'Just one last word of advice, Mr. Gaines. Think _very_ carefully about your next step. When we come back we'll have subpoenas and a whole lot of questions we need to get answered right away.'

'Is that a threat?'

'No, it's a fact.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

They walked down the gravel path towards their cars. 'You think he knows we got him?', asked Bobby. 'He's smart. He knows he's in trouble. I don't think he knows just how much trouble.'

'Back to the office then?'

'Yes. Sue's going to tell them she'll be leaving the team. I'd like to be there with her.'

'Want to go full throttle?', Bobby said grinning. Jack's face lit up with a boyish grin. 'Sometimes working in law-enforcement isn't that bad...' He grabbed his phone.


	48. Chapter 48

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It has been a while since the last post. Busy schedule etc. But reading this means you haven't given up on this one. There's Russian in this post, written in Cyrillic. If your Russian isn't up to par anymore, don't despair; the translations will be at the bottom. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Enjoy. Part 1 of 2 today. **

* * *

Дом Соланович,  
Сзстрорзк, Российская Федерация

Solanovich' House

Sestroreck -near Sankt-Peterburg-, Russian Federation, 10.06 PM GMT+3 (01.06 PM EST)

* * *

oOo

* * *

The guards pulled up their collars some more, to shield off the cold wind. They walked through the snow covered premises of Solanovich' luxury mansion. One of them stopped to light up a cigarette. He put his AK 47 against the trunk of a tree, to reach for his lighter. Unsuccessfully he attempted to light his cigarette. 'Проклятый!'

Another guard walked by. 'Эй! Вы могли дать мне более легкое? Мой не работает в этом гребаном ветре'

The other guard took out his lighter and lit up his cigarette. He looked at the other guards' lighter, a Zippo. He laughed. 'Конечно это не будет работать! Это - дешевое американское дерьмо, Вы нуждаетесь в российских зажигалках, они всегда работают'

The man shrugged. He picked up his rifle and hung it over his shoulder.

He was about to continue with his patrol when a gust of wind blew snow in his face. He wiped it off his face and collar. 'Испорченный снег, мы держим на расстоянии наши задницы здесь!'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Inside it was considerably more comfortable. Solanovich was sitting in the living room, a glass of Stolichnaya vodka in his hands, while watching the evening news. He took a sip of the vodka. The news showed the aftermath of a bombing of a market in southern Ingushetia, where Chechen terrorists linked to Shamil Basayev carried out a suicide-bombing. Solanovich watched it for a while, then he picked up the phone. 

'Они должны убить всех тех чеченских террористов, включая их семьи и детей', he said aloud while pressing a row of numbers.

('They should kill all those Chechen terrorists, including their families and children!'

He waited for someone to pick up the phone, while he took another sip of his vodka.

'Привет? Hello?'

'Borat, мой друг, my friend. это - я, it's me.'

'Босс, Boss...

'О сегодня вечером, все было устроено?'

'Да, они собираются отправлять это сегодня вечером.'

'Превосходный. Но я передумал: я хочу оба. Вы берете еще некоторых мужчин с Вами сегодня вечером. Когда те черномазые обнаруживаются: убейте их. Возьмите их товары, и возьмите ракеты с Вами также.' It was silent on the other side of the line.

'Borat?'

'Да?', he answered.

'Я хочу, чтобы никто не выжил. Удостоверьтесь, что Вы убиваете их всех', said Solanovich.

'Никакая проблема. Рассмотрите сделанное, босса.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Solanovich ended his call. It would be a shame to waste good SAM's on those uncivilized rebels of the RUF. Besides, he hated colored people, helping them was not something he did often. Unless they paid well. And the RUF had paid well. 

Had.

When their active campaign slowed down, and even more after Foday Sankoh's death, their payments had been sporadically at best.

Solanovich wouldn't tolerate sloppiness in payment. He had to make an example how serious he took it to get paid. And if it took drastic measures, then so be it. He started to grin, a devious grin, as he let the vodka oscillate in the glass. Tonight would be good for business. Very good indeed.

He emptied his glass and refilled it. The liquid warmth his throat and he felt the need for some company. 'Natasha!'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Part 1:

Unsuccessfully he attempted to light his cigarette. _'Goddamned!'_

Another guard walked by. _'Hey! Could you give me a lighter? Mine doesn't work in this fucking wind.'_

He looked at the other guards' lighter, a Zippo. He laughed. _'Of course it won't work! It's cheap American shit, you need Russian lighters, they always work.'_

He wiped it off his face and collar. _'Fucked up snow, we're freezing our asses off here!'_

* * *

Part 2:

_'About tonight, everything has been arranged?' _

_'Yes, they're going to ship it tonight.' _

_'Excellent. But I've changed my mind: I want both. You take some more men with you tonight. When those niggers show up: kill them. Take their merchandise, and take the missiles with you too.'_ It was silent on the other side of the line.

_'Borat?' _

_'Yes?'_, he answered.

_'I want no-one to survive. Make sure you kill them all'_, said Solanovich.

_'No problem. Consider it done, boss.'_


	49. Chapter 49

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington DC, 02.55 PM

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sue had agreed to wait until they were back. Garrett had been so considerate to offer his office for them to meet before they would crack the news to the rest of the team. Bobby and Jack entered the office just after twenty to three. Jack kissed Sue gently on her temple and held her shortly. After pressing another kiss on her forehead he let her go.

'Hey, Sue', Bobby said as he somewhat timidly stood behind Jack. Sue smiled and she walked to him embracing him in a hug. Bobby, still not too familiar with the more 'physical' approach was a little hesitant at first, not exactly sure what to do, knowing she would leave.

'It's okay, Bobby', Sue said as she looked at him again. 'It's not like I am leaving this earth.'

'I know', he said. 'It's just...'

'Awkward?' Bobby nodded a little. 'Yes, it's awkward for me too', Sue admitted.

She could see the tall Aussie, normally not known for his lack of one-liners and jokes, seemed timid. She touched his cheek. 'What is it?'

He smiled a little at her touch. 'Exactly these kind of things. The way you do things, make people comfortable. That's what I'm going to miss most.' He looked down to a point on the floor just before the tips of his shoes. He looked up again.

'I liked you from the moment ol' Sparky dragged you into our layer.' Sue smiled, remembering the moment. 'Quite impressed when you figured out I was Australian and commenting on your not altogether bad looks', he said, a bit of the old twinkling of his eyes had returned.

Sue smiled, but felt the lump in her throat building. 'The infamous Sheila...'

Bobby's smile faded. His face grew serious. Sue noticed this change. 'Sue, I'm might be known for duxing the lingo, but this time the words fail me.' Sue frowned.

'I didn't get that, I think. Did you say _taxing_? The rest I think I got, the words _fail_ you?', she asked. Bobby's lips curled into a smile. 'I said duxing', he tried to fingerspell it for her.

"D-U-X-I-N-G?", she repeated, and she looked at Jack, unsure. Jack held up his hands, shaking his head. 'It's Australian, it means being good in something', clarified Bobby as Sue looked at him again. Sue shook her head, acting ruefully.

'You and Myles were the ones I had the most trouble with, figuring out what you were saying', Sue said. Bobby grinned. 'Your accent and slang were difficult, but manageable. Whereas Myles' very rich vocabulary keeps me wondering every now and then.'

'Yeah, well join the club, _Sheila_', he said, but then his face grew serious. 'Let me say this: I am going to miss you very much. I know you'll be around, but seeing that empty desk will be difficult. Very difficult. You are an amazing woman Susan Thomas. Sparky is lucky he has found you.' He seemed to swallow a lump in his throat, it almost seemed as if his lower lip was trembling. Sue's eyes couldn't hold back the tears as she embraced him. 'I am going to miss you too, Bobby', she said with a voice loaded with tears.

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Until he let her go. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Then she looked at Jack. His eyes were glistening too, but he was smiling as he gave Bobby a friend's hug.

He turned his attention to Sue. "YOU READY?", he signed.

She nodded. When they walked out of Garrett's office their hands and fingers were intertwined with each other. Just before they walked into the Bullpen he gave her a comforting squeeze.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Fortunately, everybody was in, unfortunately at the same time, it wouldn't make things easier. _Whatever is coming now is going to be memorable_, Jack thought as he walked into the office, just behind Sue and Levi, _it will mark the end of a remarkable team...the best we have had... _

He couldn't help but stare at Sue's back as she made her way to her desk, her hair falling over her shoulders like a golden waterfall, her gracious ways of moving around. _Am I selfish?, _ he asked himself. _Selfish, because what I want - no even more that that - need will affect everyone else? I know Bobby's having a hard time already...can I afford to have the others affected too? We're so close, have grown so close... _

Sue was about to turn away from her desk when she saw a yellow envelope laying on her desk. The envelope simply said:

**Susan Thomas, Special Assistant FBI**

**Hoover Building, 3rd floor, room 3311-3315 **

**935 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington, DC 20535**

She turned the envelope to look for an address. None.

She frowned. _Strange..._

She looked at Lucy. ´Luce, when did this one get delivered?' Lucy looked at the envelope. "_When you were out in Garrett's office_", she signed. "WHO?"

Lucy shrugged. "MAN, NAME W-E-E-L-E-R, HIM GIVE ME"

"HIM WORK F-B-I HIM?"

Lucy nodded. "HIM WORK MAIL ROOM". Sue studied the envelope once more.

Her instinct told her to open it up. But she had an important announcement to make. Something more important than wondering what would be inside. The envelope would have to wait.

She waved for Jack's attention. "ME READY", she signed, adding with a nervous face "ME THINK..." She patted on a place next to her left, motioning for him to come over and sit next to her, leaning on her desk, when she would tell the others what she had decided.

He got up and sat down next to her. Her left hand searched for him. He responded by taking her in his right hand, his thumb caressing her fingers tenderly.

Sue looked at him, briefly, her eyes expressing how nervous she felt, unsure.

She took a deep breath


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

**A/N: Following is only part of a long scene, which will be added in parts. Thanks for reading and leave a note on your way out.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Guys...', she said, 'Can I have your attention?' Myles, Dimitrius, Tara and Lucy turned to face her, Bobby - already informed- had been ready ever since he sat down.

'Any new leads on our case?', Myles said. Sue shook her head. Myles' face grew serious suddenly. Studying the way Sue looked, and Jack, and also judging the way Bobby's eyes were focused on her for one moment, the next moment fixating on the floor, he realized it was personal. 'Something is about to happen, with serious consequences for us all...isn't it?'

Sue nodded. 'It is going to have very serious consequences...' She paused, she felt how Jack gave her a comforting squeeze in her hand. 'You know about Jack and me...the way we feel for each other...how I want to be with him, to have a future together...'

The team remained silent. She saw how Bobby looked away from her, avoiding eye-contact, obviously ill at ease. Sue felt how her stomach knitted. _Please don't have him reject me for what I'm going to say next..._

She swallowed hard, feeling how the muscles in her jaw began to contract, her throat seemed to clog. She blinked her eyes, trying to block the tears that were beginning to well up. She was about to start crying, she knew. _Please, God, give me strength..._

'I...', she began, her voice thick with emotion. She tried to get a grip on her emotions, to no avail, her jaw tightened, she couldn't go on.

Myles was about to say something, but decided it was best to wait. He had dreaded what was coming next. Ever since Sue and Jack became more and more attracted to each other, he had feared for the well being of the team. Intimacy between them would spell trouble, he had known. Knowing both Sue and Jack were aware of that too, trying to cope with their feelings, trying to procrastinate their emotions, he felt nothing but respect. Respect for the fact they had tried to remain professional, neutral perhaps.

But the mind couldn't tame the heart. He had tremendous respect for their efforts, and deep down he had welcomed their announcement they couldn't deny their feeling any longer, no matter the consequences.

It didn't mean it would be easy.

Jack's hand rubbed the small of her back as Sue struggled to contain her tears. She took a deep breath, and let out a shaky sigh. He was standing next to her now, and she was leaning a bit on him. Looking for comfort, support.

'I am leaving the team...', she said, her voice shaky. 'Today.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

The effect was even stronger than Sue had feared it would be. It was as if a bomb was dropped amidst them. Her team-mates, and everyone else present in the room, said nothing, just stared. Dimitrius drew a breath and let it out as he leaned back in his chair, arms folding behind his head, slowly shaking his head.

Sue saw him shake his head, and she felt how something snapped, as if her heart was clamped in a vise, slowly closing. _Oh, god...he won't accept it... _Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Myles stared at a pen he was holding. Unsure what to do or say next. Tara had a hand over her mouth, as an act of disbelief and as an attempt to display understanding at the same time.

But Sue's heart broke when she saw the reactions of her team members. Through her tears she saw how Bobby was rubbing his face, shifting in his seat. Then he shot up.

'It's...bloody hell, I...I got to get outta here...', he said as he stormed out. Sue began to cry. 'Bobby! No...please...don't!...' But he was already gone. Jack's eyes were wet as he pulled her close. She buried her face in his shoulder, her body sobbing. He stroked her hair, kissed her temple in an effort to calm her. _It's even worse than I could have imagined...they're broken..._

He felt how Sue was leaning against him, and it felt so good, so natural to hold her. To be the one to comfort her, to caress her. _To love her_, he added in his thought. But at the same time he felt uneasy, perhaps afraid. _Have I pushed it too far? Did I choose the right way when I did not prevent her from making the decision she would leave...or should I've intervened, trying to get her to change her mind from going?_

Letting his fingers trail through her hair, he was confused.

'I think I'm okay now', she said softly. He looked at her wet eyes, as she wiped a few loose tears away from her cheek.

Her eyes, _those beautiful eyes_, were clouded, he could see she was confused, scared and unsure what to do next. The reaction of their team members had been a cold shower to him too, let alone how it would've struck Sue. He knew, out of observing her, getting to know her, he could see the damage done already. She was pulling back, retreating. She had exposed herself, vulnerable and unsure, and for the umpteenth time in her life, people had trampled on her soul. _People she knew, goddamned! _, he thought angrily.

She started pulling away from him, wanting to be somewhere else; far, far away where she would cry out her soul until she had no tears left. Waiting for the darkness to capture her and she would be free...

What had seemed such a good and sensible idea just a few hours ago had turned into a nightmare. And it hurt, _oh god it hurt_...

She felt as if she had to vomit, so intense was the knot in her stomach, it seemed the muscles in her jaw had solidified into a solid squeeze. Her eyes were turned away from everyone as she slowly sat down on the edge of her desk, feeling she might loose her stability because her knees were weak.

The last thing she wanted was to crash to the floor, though she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, disappear. She stared at her hands. _And there was me thinking they would be different..._ She felt hot tears burning in her eyes, traveling down her cheeks. _There's a sucker born every minute_, she thought full of self-disgust, and her heart ached.


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

**A/N: The next part of the scene. Things will gradually become clear. If you found the last part confusing, remember: it's all about vision and body language, interpretation. Re-read and you know why...**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing, I've managed to gain quite a few loyal fans over time, to them a heartfelt: _'B' hand, palm towards face, fingertips near lips moving forward and down._**

* * *

oOo

* * *

She had missed Bobby's return and failed to notice how the others had risen out of their chairs, coming from behind their desks, in unison coming forward to take her into their midst.

It was not until she let her eyes wander off she saw several pair of feet encircling her. She looked up. Everyone was standing there, shyly, wanting to say something perhaps, but unsure what to say or what to do. What their silence didn't tell, their demeanor told her enough: unconditional support, love and the overwhelming desire to do good, to make her feel respected.

She slowly got up and started to cry once again, but the tears were different.

Bobby was the first to step forward. "SORRY", he signed. 'I never wanted to hurt you, Sue', he said, and he offered her his open arms. Her heart leapt, the knot in her stomach began to fade as she flew into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

The others couldn't keep their eyes dry, even Myles, not generally known for openly displaying emotions that easy, had tears in his eyes. It was something Sue didn't fail to miss and bit by bit the agony, the hurting was ebbing away. _Could it be they were different...could it...?._

Myles was next in line. The way he stood there, Sue instantly felt he had something important to say. Then her eyes went wide as his hands slowly, and very hesitantly, began to sign.

"S-U-E, WE SORRY. HURT YOU-WE WANT NEVER", he signed as he shook his head when signing. "GOOD AGENT YOU-WE KNOW" He paused. Sue was unable to speak, for she was so shocked he was addressing her in her own language.

* * *

oOo

* * *

His eyes betrayed the inner turmoil, the coloring of his cheeks displayed his shame as he began to sign once more. "ME HURT YOU FINISH, ME SORRY", and he made the sign for sorry slowly, his head dipped in humility. Sue gasped feeling dizzy suddenly when trainloads of emotions ran through her. He faced her again. 'I might never know what damage I've inflicted with my behavior, Sue. But I'm sure it is extended beyond belief. I feel humble when I see how you live life to the fullest, and it reminds me time after time of the horrific things I've done.'

Sue bit her lip to prevent it from trembling, unsuccessfully. _Yes, you have hurt me, Myles. But I have forgiven you a long time ago, after seeing the guilt in your eyes once they were opened,_ she thought.

'I didn't deserve to have a second chance with you...', said Myles

'I have forgiven you a long time ago, Myles', she said with a remarkable gentleness, yet the emotion was palpable. 'And you have hurt me', she continued as he shied away his eyes to the floor. She cupped his chin with her hand to have him look at her. She smiled through her tears. 'I never hated you. I just hoped that, one day, you would see who I really was. You have no idea how it felt to discover you had opened up your mind to me, respected me.' She embraced the tall New Englander, closing her eyes. Myles felt so relieved he kissed her forehead softly, thanking her for the act of true friendship and mercy.

When she let go of him, her face was soft, full of warmth, the kind of natural beauty and kindness only she possessed.

"SIGN YOU-ME NOT KNOW, LEARN WHEN?", she asked signing slowly.

Myles watched intently, his eyes following the motions of her hands, the typical reaction of someone who had started to take lessons. They tended to focus on the hands solely, a common misunderstanding originating from the idea they would 'miss out' if they didn't pay attention to the signs themselves.

Not knowing that, by doing that, they missed out the most.

The more used to signing they became; the _less_ they focused on the hands and _more_ on the body language itself. The area where it was signed was as important as she expression on the face. In sign language a story could be told using all points of view, various places, it possessed the unique ability to 'jump' from one participant's point of view, or place, in a story to another and back, switching from past tense into present and future with the most minute changes of expression, hands, body and positions of both.

It took quite some time before people became fully aware of the staggering complexity of sign language, the four dimensional language that was 'fuller' than the most complex and elaborate written work could ever dream of becoming.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"ME LEARN...", he paused, thinking, then his left indexfinger pointed up, other fingers bend under the thumb, palm facing right. His right hands thumb placed on the little finger, bending towards the palm, the ring-, middle- and indexfinger pointing up, he slid the back of his hand down the extended indexfinger of his left hand towards the wrist. Then, his right curved 'B' hand moved in an arch from in front of his right shoulder to the back, halting near the ear.

'Six months ago?', she said sounding astounded. 'You never told me...' His cheeks colored. 'I didn't know what to say.' A smile broke through as she flew in his arms, laughing when she hold him. 'You didn't have to say anything, silly. You could've signed!' Myles' face lit up in a broad grin. 'I guess you're right, never considered that...'

They all felt how relief washed down as the somber mood was being expelled.

And it once again made Jack realize how unique Sue was, and why he was so head over heels about her.

And one by one they hugged her, telling her how much they valued her, expressing their feelings about her leaving. She saw how Jack kept his distance, and she smiled at him. "_Guess this tells you how much we appreciate you_", he signed. _And how different everything is going to get when you're no longer working side by side everyday_, he added in his mind.

'Aw, Ye Olde Sparky is such a gallant knight for staying in the back', Bobby joked. 'Come on mate, give your future-wife-to-be a nice ol' sloppy smack.' Jack grinned as he looked at her, translating what he had said. And, for the first time, both he and Sue felt comfortable to do so. No reddening cheeks, no nothing.

They were free.

As he took her in his arms, she cupped his chin with her hand and drew him closer until her lips brushed his. Then she kissed him, longingly.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Well, well, a post at last. It's been nearly two-and-a-half months ago since the last update. But A Tale of Christmas took priority, a choice I do not regret to be honest.**

**But, this one is far from over yet, there's a whole lot more coming. Albeit this story is less poetical as the story mentioned above, it has it's own good sides to it. And it's own attraction. And it would be a shame to leave it 'open'. **

**N.B. A slight modification: fs in signed lines means the name following that abbreviation is actually fingerspelled.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

The gathered crowd burst out in cheers, but the couple didn't react. When they parted, Bobby couldn't help but ask. 'Why, Spark, you becoming deaf? We made a hell of a noise...'

'Yes you did,' answered Sue. Bobby's jaw dropped, along with several others.

'You _heard_ us?'

Sue chuckled. 'Are you kidding? With _that_ noise?'

Bobby looked confused. 'You _really_ heard us?'

'I heard _something_. When noise is loud enough I can hear it, as long as it's above my decibel threshold. That doesn't mean I know _what_ it is, but I know there's something.'

'You knew we were screaming?'

'I figured, since you provoked us to become intimate,' Sue said with a devious grin. 'And I _know_ how men can get...' she added with a wink to Lucy and Tara.

'I don't understand. I thought deaf was, well, deaf,' said Bobby.

'Well, the degree of deafness varies from person to person. It depends on a whole variety of circumstances just how much, or rather, how little one can hear. Standing right behind me yelling would probably help too. So there is nothing like 'standard deaf'. And furthermore, it varies from day to day. On a good day, you can hear a little more than on a bad day.'

'So today is a good day?' asked Bobby.

'Well, it started good, went a little downhill just a while ago, but it's on its way back,' Sue said smiling. She turned to face the others.

"THANK YOU" she signed to everyone. "Thank you for the precious gift you've given me today", she said as she signed, "It's really hard for me to leave you, but what I hope to find is so precious I don't want to risk losing it."

'Mind you, I'll be here as often as I can, making sure you keep functioning,' she added with a wicked grin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

She sat down at her desk, smiling. The warmth was something she was going to miss the most, and their genuine efforts to understand her world. She looked around at everybody, as they began returning to work, smiling at her when their eyes met. _I'm really going to miss this..._

Then she saw the envelope on her desk.

She picked it up and with a paper-knife she opened it.

Her heart stopped when she saw what was inside. The paper-knife dropped out of her hand and landed on the floor with a sharp ping. That made Jack look up. 'Sue?' He saw how all color had drained from her face, she seemed transfixed. He jumped up and rushed to her side.

Her hands were trembling and she nearly jumped as he touched her arm. 'Sue...!'

Then he saw what she was holding. Photographs. Not one but several, in full color, they showed Sue leaving her apartment with Levi, walking in the park, getting into her car, and out. Outside of the Hoover Building. There were pictures of her talking to Lucy, and the others. And there were photos of Sue with Jack. Holding hands, talking, and kissing.

'Holy shit!,' said Jack.

His exclamation made others look up.

Just before he was about to touch the pictures, he stopped. _Think Jackieboy, Fingerprints. _'Anyone have any examination gloves nearby?'Myles came over holding a box. Jack put on the gloves. He examined the photos over and over again. Muttering under his breath. 'What's up buddy?' asked Bobby as he rose out of his chair. Jack didn't react, just kept looking at the pictures.

'Oh, fuck,' was Bobby's reaction as he saw the pictures Jack was holding too. 'I think we're getting close, and this is their way of telling us,' said Myles, Jack just nodded.

'It's a very gripping way of telling us to back off or else...' said Jack.

'I can understand that,' said Bobby. 'But why focus so much on Sue?'

The look Jack gave him, made all his hairs rise. 'Oh, god, don't let it be because...' Jack just nodded. 'It explains a lot that has happened, Bobby.'

They looked at Sue who hadn't really paid attention to their conversation and had missed what they said. But even so, she probably knew why just the same.

Sue hadn't said anything, nor had she moved. She stared at her computer screen. _What should I do...they're everywhere I go..._ She looked up at Jack and saw his solemn expression. _I'm scared, Jack, I hate to admit it, but I am._

* * *

oOo

* * *

Then, in the left lower corner of her computer screen something began to flicker. A little side window opened from Hamilton Relay: it said Incoming Telephone Call. It indicated it was on her 2 Line VCO telephone. Absently she answered it. 'Sue Thomas, could you hold?...' She pressed the button for a conference call. She dialed 7-1-1, when the CA answered she told the CA only to translate the caller, not her and she had the CA call her TTY number. When it ringed, she typed 'GA' again and 'conferenced' the caller.

The letters flashed across the screen as the caller was translated immediately into text.

'_You got an envelope mailed to you today, you already opened it?_'

Sue's breath stopped short as she read the lines, feeling how her stomach knotted.

'Who is this?' she asked.

'_That's not important. Did you open the envelope?_'

Sue didn't know whether she would answer, instead she asked again 'Who _is_ this?' That had Jack and Myles alarmed. They turned their attention on the blonde as she was reading the lines on the screen, displaying its sinister message.

'_We could have made our move long ago,_' the screen read. '_It's very dangerous out there, especially for someone like you._'

Sue bit her lip, trying to prevent that she would begin to cry. 'Why...?' was the only thing she could say, her voice trembling.

'_Because dumb deaf bitches like you are easy to take down._' By then Jack grabbed the receiver.

'Who are you, you son-of-a-bitch...' But he heard no voice, instead the letters were once more flashing across the screen. '_You must be Jack Hudson. And it is no use to try and hear my voice. Read this carefully: Back Away from this case. If not, the deaf bitch will go first, then you..._'

Jack was about to say something when the screen read 'SKSK'

'What's that?' he asked Sue, but she wasn't paying attention. Then the CA ended the line too.

He turned to Sue. He took hold of her hand.

"fs SUE, YOU OKAY?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were moist as she looked up to him. "fs JACK, ME SCARED ME"

He squatted down her side. "ME KNOW, ME SCARED SAME-SAME"

"NOW, WE DO WHAT WILL?" she continued signing. "_They already nearly missed me once, what happens next?_" Jack shook his head. "_I don't know..._"

He rubbed her hand with his thumbs. 'What does SKSK mean?' he asked. She frowned. 'I'm sorry, I didn't get that..._escape escape?_' He signed his question. 'SK means Stop Keying, it's TTY code for saying good bye. SKSK means immediate call hang-up,' she explained, feeling a little relieved she could talk about something different.

Myles tapped her hand to get her attention. He smiled a bit apologetically. 'I would've signed if I knew more, but...' Sue managed to smile a little too. 'That's okay, Myles.'

'Could we trace that call back? Someone has to type the response, right?' Sue pursed her lips. 'I don't know if you could. CA's can never tell anyone about the transferred conversations. They've signed a secrecy clause. You can't subpoena them.'

'What company handles relays here?' asked Myles. 'I have Hamilton Relay', she answered. 'But I doubt they'll cooperate.' Jack pursed his lips. 'Nevertheless we're going to try. Where's their HQ?' Sue frowned. 'Their _what_?'

"fs HAMILTON, THEM ADDRESS WHERE?" Sue clicked the icon.

It said: Hamilton Relay Services Corporate Offices, 1006 12th St. Aurora, NE 68818. And a number of Voice/TTY numbers, for various states. 'Get the DC branch and give them our request', Jack said to Sue. She pursed her lips, reluctantly it seemed. He saw it. 'Wouldn't you be interested to find out who's behind it?' Sue nodded. 'But I'm also aware of the amount of information you're going to get: zero.'

'Hey, we're the FBI, they better come up with something,' he responded. A flash of irritation shot across her face. 'Jack, do I need to smack you?' she snapped. He looked puzzled. 'Now why would you do that?'

'Because you're annoying the hell out of me for not listening. A CA or Communications Assistant has signed a Confidentiality Clause. In fact, it will even be impossible to know _who_ handled my call even to _me_. They don't give names, they don't log calls. And most of all: they _never_ give any information to strangers.'

'That sucks,' he said. 'Do they know who was on the other side of the line?' Sue closed her eyes briefly, and let her breath slowly out. Part of her began to feel ever more like hitting him, for being so hardheaded. 'If the caller had identified himself, then yes. But he or she didn't remember? And the CA never requires the caller to identify him or herself. Unless with explicit permission of the caller, nothing gets logged.'

'That means they just put through every nutcase that happens to call?'

'I find your choice of words rather insulting.'

He signed "SORRY", but Sue wasn't paying too much attention.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He changed a look with Myles. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up. 'It better be because you want to _listen_ instead of jumping to conclusions and being hardheaded. Not to mention being just plain rude.'

His jaw dropped slightly with her snap, but he regained his composure. 'Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't listening, Sue. But you have to understand I don't like this latest turn of events one bit.' She shook her head. 'Neither do I. But sometimes things don't go the way you want them to go.'

'So a better question would be perhaps, did _you_ hear a voice, Jack?' asked Myles. He shook his head. 'Would be funny if I had...'

Sue interrupted him. 'Not as funny as you think it should be.' She pointed at a modern telephone adjacent to the computer screen. 'If he or she would have called on this CapTel phone, you could've selected the option to transmit the voice.'

Myles and Jack frowned. 'What use would that be?'

'Those phones are not only for the Deaf, but also for the hard-of-hearing, or elderly people, who can still hear voices, but have difficulty in understanding what's being said.'

'But I didn't hear anything...'

'Because they dialed me through my VCO, connected with the TTY.' Jack nodded, something made sense suddenly.

'That's why they did it, they knew with these Captioned Telephones one could still hear voices. That would've given them away.' He paused, thinking about the meaning of the words. It was Myles who spoke first. 'These guys are smart, and dangerous. And that's _really_ unnerving.'

'But we can trace that call, every call here gets logged,' Jack continued. Sue shrugged. 'It traces back to Hamilton, but despite that, I have this feeling the call will turn out to be made from a public phone.'

'Most likely, but the _position_ of that public phone can reveal interesting data too.' He turned to Bobby who had moved closer to them during their discussion. 'Remember what Nico said about this Rakeem Abdul?'

'Yeah, the handy-man of Obanyon.'

'Exactly, try to get as much details about this guy, and I mean the whole shebang. Also remember that any calls from outside The District can tell us something about the whereabouts of Aalbers.'

'Righto...time to take control, mate.'

Myles, also wearing gloves, was looking through the pictures. Sue looked at him, as his lips curled into a smile when he was looking at one photo. She tapped his side. He looked at her.

"FUNNY WHAT?"

He pointed at the picture, showing it to her. It was a snapshot of her kissing Jack. 'Now _that's_ one I would've framed for the bedside table,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Sue swatted his arm. 'Are you trying to make fun of all this?', she asked smirking.

'Well... technically no...but...' He began to grin again. 'Did it work?' She nodded, smiling. 'I guess this means your leaving will have to be postponed, Miss Thomas,' he said. 'We won't let you out of our sights. Not as long as these guys are still around. Call it having difficulties in parting.'

He put the photographs back in the envelope. 'Have these checked for prints. Maybe they were dumb enough to leave any, have the lab figure out the manufacturers of the envelope, the photo materials,' he said to Lucy. 'Oh, and don't forget to mention that they can skip screening Miss Thomas' prints.'

Lucy rolled her eyes. 'Kinda obvious, isn't it?'

'Wouldn't be the first time they're about to embark on a manhunt on one of their own employees,' he responded. 'Oh, wait, Lucy...' he said when she was about to leave. She turned round.

'Have them magnified, preferably digitally, the pictures they took can tell us where they were, perhaps what they were driving, reflections that give away things...Photos can tell a lot, once you look past the obvious.'


	53. Chapter 53

Even though Sue's explanation should've given him a fair idea of the possibilities of success, he nevertheless had to try. Needless to say, not with much success.

After he had finally contacted the Senior Operational Manager the answer was the same: I'm sorry, we cannot provide details.

'Oh, come on. This is an FBI matter, you want me to wave with Subpoenas? There's got to be something you _could_ do,' Jack said, getting slightly frustrated.

'With you being a man of law I'm a little bit disappointed you're not aware of the Legislation regarding TRS,' the Manager, named Frederick Payne who also was one of the Company's Lawyers, said.

'TR what?'

'For someone who's working side by side with someone who uses it everyday, you're pretty ignorant, may I say.'

'Hey, let's keep it friendly, okay?'

'TRS stands for Telecommunications Relay Services, the kind of service we, amongst others, provide 24/7 nationwide. There are very strict FCC rules about TRS, and the bottom line is: confidentiality. It's what our clients expect from us, Mr. Hudson. And something we uphold to all costs.'

'Look, the call was a direct threat to an FBI Agent, it would be easier to know where to look. Did I mention we log every call, with the possibility to trace?'

On the other side of the line, Frederick Payne sighed. 'Unfortunately, we cannot prevent that. But it seems we're on two different wavelengths here, Mr. Hudson. So I'll try to get onto yours.'

'I happen to have a document in front of me. Let me quote the paragraphs on Confidentiality and Conversation Context, as it is put down in the FCC's Request for Proposals DBM 050R280035 dated February second 2002, considering the Maryland Telecommunications Relay Service, one of the states Hamilton wants to operate in.' He paused, and there was a sound of rustling of paper before he continued.

'Ad. 2, paragraph 5: All calls shall be totally confidential, id est, no written or electronic record or notes shall be kept beyond the duration of the call. Operators and supervisors shall not reveal information about any call, except the minimum details necessary for billing purposes. Operators must be required to sign a pledge of confidentiality promising not to disclose the identity of any callers or fellow Relay operators or any information obtained during the course of relaying calls, either during the period of employment as an operator or after termination of employment.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack sighed. 'And what about those minimal details for billing purposes?'

'Even if we gave them to you, which we don't, the address-details would be of your employer, or in this case Uncle Sam. Oh and I forgot to mention this: After the inbound party disconnects, CA's lose the ability to view or access any information pertaining to that call.'

'No written or taped information regarding the call is kept after the call is released from the CA position. After the call has been terminated, the billing information is transferred to the billing files and is no longer accessible, except for billing purposes.' Payne paused, turning another page, before he continued.

'There are even regulations regarding the workspace of our employees: which seem farfetched but are maintained to uphold confidentiality to all means. CA terminal screens cannot face windows, and no terminal must be seen from any window area. Each CA has its personal sound-absorbing cubicle with high sound-absorption acoustic tiles and they wear special noise reducing headsets.'

'The cubicles are arranged to minimize the number of cubicles that are side by side and all access to the floors is through ID checks: no visitors allowed. No exceptions. The list is longer, but you get the basics. You see, Mr. Hudson, that's the effort we put into our service to safeguard our clients' personal life and to ensure they can enjoy this service. As is the case with your colleague.'

'Wow, you learn something new every day,' he said.

'I'm glad you understand, Mr. Hudson,' said Payne.

* * *

oOo

* * *

After he had finished his call he spun round in his chair, to see Sue looking in his direction. He made a gesture to indicate the call hadn't been fruitful. Sue just nodded and focused on her screen again. He frowned. He decided to go over to her. When he came closer she looked up. "WHAT UP?" he signed.

"ME FINE"

"ME THINK ANGRY YOU" She rolled her eyes. "_Is it because I called them anyway? You know I had to, procedure._" She nodded. "ME KNOW, _it's just that you were rude in pursuing something I had explained numerous times._"

"ME SORRY"

"_It's okay, it just added to my anger over those threats. I am so angry, Jack, that they just sneak up onto me, you and us and start making threats, scaring us off._" Her eyes squinted in anger, her lips pressed tightly together, her motions portraying vividly how she felt..

"ME THINK WRONG THEM, _we're not backing off,_" he responded, "_Those bastards should've known better. Because now we're pissed off._" She had to smile. 'I never taught you the more vulgar signs, now did I?' He bit his lip and grinned back. Sue knew enough. "fs TROY, HIM TEACH YOU, _I should have known, two guys, boyish minds..._" she shook her head ruefully, yet smiling.

His eyes had a boyish twinkle as he grinned. 'That's the most fun part about learning any new language,' he said, 'there's always someone willing to teach you the most important words and phrases.' Sue watched him, her expression amused. 'And how many new languages have you learned?'

'Well, considering I'm from Wisconsin, I've managed to speak English rather good,' he joked. 'And my collection of profanities is well...' he spread his hands as an indication of the size.

'Your _profanities_?' she verified. He nodded, looking proud. She shook her head. He tapped her hand, and she looked at him again. "fs TROY, HIM GOOD TEACHER"

She held her right open '5' hand in front of her chest, spread fingers, thumb pointing towards her as she wiggled her upright fingers. "SWELL" she signed rolling her eyes yet smiling, "_It would be better to just learn decent ASL._"

'We do. He does teach me, and more important: you help me. But I thought, if I knew the bad slang, I would have a clue about what people _really_ think...'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Then, one of the Lab's technicians walked in and handed Lucy a disc. 'The requested digital photo copies, they're magnifiable with a resolution of 48 BPP,' he said. Lucy frowned. 'Come again?'

'I'll save you the explanation, just that it's very detailed,' he said and smiled. He waved at Tara, who waved back. 'Just ask Tara, she'll know', he said and walked out again. Lucy got up and walked over to Tara. 'The digital copies. And something about 48 BPP, whatever that is...'

Tara's eyes expressed delight. 'Ah, now _there's_ something I love about this job: the gadgets.' She put the disc into her computer. 'Guys, I have those photos you requested, and the Lab has gone nuts with the resolution.'

'Yeah, something about 48 BPP, which means absolutely nothing to me,' added Lucy. Tara's fingers flew over her keyboard. 'That's about the highest color depth you can get. BBP stands for Bits Per Pixel, 48 BPP means two raised to the 48th power or...' she tapped something on her keyboard, 'that is 281,474,976,710,656 colors.'

'Impressive,' said Myles 'I'll remember that whenever my holiday snaps are returned in vague abstractions. But what is it good for? That it means we can get into extreme details? Best get on with it...' Tara rolled her eyes. 'Aye, sir.'


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Because I passed my Exams for Sign Language grade 4, and the Introduction Exam of Four-Handed Sign Language (for Deaf-Blind) I;m in a good mood. Therefore: A nice, long post, to make up for the waiting, and to have a pre-emptive one, because I don't know when the next'll be posted.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Indeed, the displayed magnifications were impressive, even the most minute details were clearly visible. Slowly, one-by-one, the images were projected until Myles said stop. On the image a part of a car's dashboard was visible, when the photographer had taken the shot of Sue standing on the pavement, in front of a store, he had -perhaps accidentally- captured a part of the interior too.

'Okay, people,' said Myles. 'Everyone focus on a different part of the displayed picture.'

'I think it's safe to say that any guessing about the car itself is strictly to the guys,' said Tara. 'Now that is such a female thing to say, like we're some obsessive car freaks who can tell the maker, year et cetera by just looking at a detail...' said Jack.

'It's a 2001 Tahoe,' said Bobby.

Tara couldn't hide her grin. 'I rest my case.'

'You're sure?' asked Myles. 'Do birds fly?' said Bobby. Myles shrugged, 'some of them don't...but you're sure?' Bobby squinted his eyes a little. 'Yup, I'd say it's a fair dinkum Tahoe.'

'And the color?'

'Well, unless you're colorblind I'd say dark metallic gray.'

'Does anyone recognize the stores? They look like clothing and shoes...'

'Ah, now _there's_ something only a woman knows best,' said Tara. Bobby rolled his eyes, but nevertheless smiled. 'It has got to be Neiman Marcus, either that or Saks Fifth Avenue, on Wisconsin Avenue northwest.'

'Never seen it,' said Bobby. Lucy rolled her eyes. 'Because it's in Chevy Chase, the shopping Valhalla of DC, not downtown.'

'And you can tell that by just looking at the shop window, even if there's no sign or whatever?' asked Bobby, sounding stunned. 'Hey, you could tell the car by just a fraction of its _dashboard_, that was creepy. This, however, isn't. It's just about knowing places,' said Tara.

'I have to second her on that,' said Sue. 'I remember I went to Neiman, I did buy a new pair of gorgeous Jimmy Choo's.'

'Ooh...' both Tara and Lucy gasped. 'You never told me,' said Lucy chastising. Sue bit her lip. 'They were quite expensive, I was afraid your image of me being economical wouldn't hold.'

'Now I'm curious,' said Lucy, 'details please...'

'You know the classic collection? I fell for the Rose...' she pursed her lips, glancing around.

'Who wouldn't?' Myles deadpanned. Lucy gasped. 'Oh my god. They're like...' Sue motioned for her to shut up, her eyes chastising, so Lucy continued in sign. "BOOTS, THEM COST 800 DOLLAR," she signed with a shocked expression.

"845 DOLLAR," Sue corrected.

"WOW" She began to laugh broadly.

Bobby and Dimitrius looked lost. Myles and Tara caught only a part. Jack stared at Sue, looking shocked. Sue raised her hands defensively, smiling. 'Now that _is_ something you could be shocked about,' he said.

Bobby frowned. 'Anyone like to translate that? What _are_ Jimmy Chews anyway?' He got swatted by Lucy. 'It's Choo, C-H-O-O, and he's the master when it comes to shoes and boots. And the Rose is, well, a boot so gorgeous...wow.'

'All this fuss is about some shoes?'

'Choo's,' the three women said in unison. The Aussie shrugged. 'Whatever.'

'All very nice,' said Dimitirius 'but we were trying to get something out of the pictures.'

'We did get something out of it...' Lucy commented. 'Yeah, but although I have no idea what you were discussing, I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the case,' D. said.

Myles squinted his eyes when he examined the photo some more. 'Tara, could you zoom in on the upper right corner, just above that entrance of the next shop?' Tara's fingers rapped on her keyboard and the projector focused. 'What is it, Myles?'

'There,' he said pointing to the picture. 'A CCTV camera.'

'So?'

'So? Look at where the lens is pointing to,' he said. The others looked carefully. 'Holy Cow, it looks like the Redsox have finally hit a homerun,' said Bobby. Myles smiled. 'It's looking right at our photographer. Tara, find out whose camera it is and get the tapes of that day.'

'Already on it.'

Jack stood up to walk a little closer to the picture, then he turned round, looking good-humored. 'This is good, really good...Now we're getting somewhere, at last.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

As they split up to do different tasks he waved for Sue's attention as he sat down on the edge of her desk. She looked at him questioningly. "WHAT?" He signed back. "_You never seize to amaze me: 845 dollar?!_" She grinned, "BOOTS, THEM BEAUTIFUL, YOU SEE THEM, AGREE YOU" He flashed her a look that made her stomach flutter, and her cheeks color. "TONIGHT?" he probed.

She shot him a quick, chastising look, with colored cheeks, checking if no one oversaw their conversation. "fs JACK, BEHAVE YOU, PEOPLE THEM LOOK" He took her hands and hauled her close to him, their eyes never left each other. 'So what? Let them watch.' He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes briefly when she felt his lips on hers. She let her tongue run over his lips, and he opened for her, and gradually, the once superficially meant kiss deepened into much more.

Just in time they managed to pull away before things got too intense. As they parted, Sue ran her tongue over her lips, an act that left Jack with the impossible task of trying to focus on the case again. Of course he failed miserably.

'Sparky...?' she said, jokingly. 'Are you still with us?' It seemed like he shook off the spell she had cast on him before he answered. 'I'm sorry, did you say something?'

'Whether you're still with us,' Bobby repeated Sue's question. Jack frowned, confused. 'Me still with you, what do you mean?, I haven't gone anywhere.'

'Sure, mate? Looked to me like you were gone a thousand miles just a second ago.' Jack looked at Sue, trying to get her to clarify what the hell they were discussing. Her answer was a smile, when she bit her lip. Then it dawned. 'Oh, right.'

'Hey guys, result at last,' said Tara from behind her computer. 'The CCTV camera belongs to Nieman Marcus, I've contacted them and they have that day still stored on tape. Just in the nick of time, because they were scheduled to be cleared for renewal tomorrow. There's a courier on his way to them to take their tapes and bring them here.'

'Very effective work, Tara, thanks.'

'No problem, the tapes will be here within the hour, max.'

'I'm dying to know what will be on the tapes,' said Jack, then he turned to Sue. 'It could save us from screening the whole tape if you could remember at what time you left Nieman Marcus.'

Sue bit her lip, thinking. 'Aw, I didn't really check my watch, I'm afraid. But I remember I was going to pick up some groceries. It couldn't have been later than three o'clock.'

'Good enough. Now if only we had this tape here already.'

'We're talking DC traffic congestion, especially since it's the five o'clock rush hour.'

'Yeah traffic is bad. Either you stand still or you're outpaced by pedestrians,' said Myles sympathetically.

'Unless you're Miss Thomas,' said Jack. 'Renowned for speed, wherever possible.'

She stuck out her tongue. 'Like I'm speeding all the time.'

'Well, as I recall you said that when you were heading to DC for the first time, you were already pulled over for speeding,' quipped Jack. _And held at gun point because he thought I refused to cooperate_ she added silently.

'Don't worry,' said Tara. 'The courier is on a motor, to dispatch someone in a car is like mailing it through USPS: it takes forever.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

The courier brought the tapes within forty-five minutes. Immediately, Tara ran them through the computer. 'Okay, let's start from noon onwards,' she said. The images rolled by. 'Looks like we hit the jackpot with this tape; it's not a time-frame one, but running constantly. Let's fast forward it a little.' Then they saw Sue appearing, walking towards the doors.

'Stop, rewind from there a little and then run it at normal speed,' said Jack. They watched intently as Sue came into view once again, and they were checking the streets. 'There it is,' said Bobby. 'At 01.57.33 it rolls into view.' Tara let the scene run frame by frame. 'Bingo,' exclaimed Bobby enthusiastically. 'A Tahoe, metallic gray.' Tara froze the frame as the front of the car came fully into view. Then she zoomed in. 'There we have the license plate, and here...' she said as she enhanced the picture, '...we have the people inside.'

'License plate is a Virginian one, February 2001, YBZ 9746. I'll run it through DMV,' said Tara. 'Does anyone recognize the people inside?' asked Jack. 'No', said Bobby, 'but we have someone who might.'

'That's right, Tara, could you squeeze out the best magnification and copy it for us? And also run their faces through NCIC.' Tara nodded and a few moments later, copies rolled out of the printer. She handed them to Bobby and Myles. 'Hey, where's my copy?' he asked.

'We're going to ask Nico, Jack,' said Myles as he nodded towards Bobby. 'In case you forgot, Sue's been the target, and therefore we figured it would be for the best if someone took care of her safety.'

'And my name happened to pop up...'

'Well, she's _your_ girlfriend. That brings responsibilities, this being one of them.'

'I'm sure you don't mind hanging out with her anyway,' added Bobby with a wicked grin. 'Not to mention I don't mind hanging out with _him,_' countered Sue. She put her arms round his waist, when she stood behind him, placing her head on his shoulder.

When she let go, she looked at the others. 'I hate to say it, but I'm getting tired. I hate to leave you guys, but it has been an intense day...' she looked at them apologetically. They waved it away. 'There's no need to apologize, Sue. No one will stay unaffected by all this. Everyone understands when you want to call it the day,' said Myles. 'Even when it means I have to drag Jack along with me?'

'There have been serious threats, to you and Jack. Together will be much more safe, besides it saves SOG a headache when they'll have to split up following both of you,' said Dimitrius.

'We'll call whenever we get something, or hear anything. Go home, it's okay,' added Myles.

As both Myles and Bobby got their coats, Jack called for their attention. 'Do not forget to check on these guys who attacked him, rub it in their faces we know about their connection to this Rakeem Abdul character.'

'Will do, see if they bite.'

'Oh, and one more thing...'

'Yes?'

'About calling me you found something; if it's good I'm game but be sure to let it ring persistently...' he said as his face lit up in a devious grin. 'You, know...in case...'

'We get the picture, mate,' Bobby said shaking his head, while Myles just rolled his eyes. 'Good for you Sue isn't looking. She might knock you on the gulliver for it.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

'You ready to go?' he asked as he held up her coat. Sue nodded. He helped her get into her coat and then, an act so natural yet so intimate, he guided her hair to fall over the collar as she pulled on her coat. As she slid into her gloves she let her eyes travel over the interior of the Bullpen, her eyes suddenly soft. He felt a short tinge of guilt as he watched her. He placed a hand on her arm, she looked at him. "YOU THINK WHAT?", he asked, even though he knew.

"PLACE HERE, ME MISS WILL"

"_You're not gone, Sue_."

"ME KNOW, _it just feels like I'm leaving for the last time._"

"_You'll be back tomorrow, can't have you playing hooky,_" he responded grinning. She smiled. 'I know, and yet it feels like parting just the same,' she said after a while. Then she took his hand in hers and together they walked out of the office.

As he unlocked the car Sue leaned over the roof. 'Just out of curiosity, your place or mine?'

'I've been in yours, perhaps mine?' he offered. She pursed her lips, acting like she was thinking. 'Will need to get some things from my place then, and call Lucy so she'll know where we are.'

'Well, well, you cut down to the chase don't you? Barely official and you're already moving in,' he joked. She stuck out her tongue in response, and got into the car. But when he had stepped in too, her face grew serious. 'Honestly I don't want to be alone tonight, not after what happened today. I feel safe with you around.'

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 'I feel at ease knowing you're safe with me.'

'Of course you realize, anything that _does_ go wrong makes you less eligible as a son-in-law in my mother's eyes', she said, and her smile broke through. He rolled his eyes as he turned the ignition-keys and drove off.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The second they left the building on 9th street, Jack could see the SOG team pulling out too, following them. He clicked on the tiny interior light he had installed that lit his face, so Sue could see his lips, because driving with both hands on the steering-wheel seriously complicating any attempt to sign. 'SOG is already on our back,' he said and he briefly took his eyes off the road in front of him to look at her. Sue nodded, she leaned a bit back in the seat, the car's heater made her a bit sleepy.

He drove over the junction with New York Avenue NW. Just off K street NW he stopped for the red light to turn left onto Massachusetts Avenue NW. The light switched to green and Jack was about to accelerate when from the left, coming out of a parking lot on one-way K street a 2004 Mercedes G500 SUV, engine gunning, stormed towards them, screaming to a halt in the middle of the road.

As the doors swung open, at least three men, dressed in black with balaclavas over their faces, jumped out. They were carrying automatic rifles.


	55. Chapter 55

Jack gunned the engine as he pulled Sue down, who -unaware of what was happening- screamed. The men aimed and fired as Jack's car sped over the sidewalk towards Massachusetts. The staccato pops the rifles made intertwined with sounds of bullets hitting metal and windows shattering. He felt how splinters of glass fell over him as he kept speeding away.

The SOG team that had been following them, backed away as the men inside reached for their weapons. They knew they would be no match to the heavy military weapons the attackers were handling, so they needed distance. In the ensuing chaos, cars and people were going everywhere, making it impossible for SOG to respond to the attackers.

One of the attackers climbed back inside the car as the second and third aimed a salvo at the SOG team, keeping them at bay. The bullets slammed into the car's armored windows and side, creating whiteout windows. Inside, the men were safe, the distance and the armor held back the bullets. For now. Then the second man took out an RPG-18 rocket-launcher and swung it on his shoulder, taking aim. Even before the man had shouldered the weapon the SOG-team dived out of the car, running away for cover as the third attacker fired round after round at them.

A loud whoosh echoed over the street as the RPG-missile was launched at the SOG Suburban. At 115 meters per second (377 feet per second) it took the 1,4 kg (3 lb) rocket just 2.5 seconds to bridge the 300 meter (329 yard) distance to the SOG car, which on impact engulfed in a sea of fire, sparks and burning white-hot metal. The 4000-pound (1812 kg) car was lifted like a toy when the missile hit and detonated. The blinding flash lit up the whole vicinity, turning the afternoon darkness into midday brightness, for a few seconds, anyway.

The shockwave of the blast knocked the men down and the thundering roar of the explosion was deafening. Windows on the neighboring TechWorld Plaza Building shattered when the kinetic energy of the blast hit, sending glass everywhere and injuring dozens of bystanders.

It all happened in seconds, and then the attackers had already stepped into the car which sped away northbound down New York Avenue NW.

* * *

oOo

* * *

As they cradled back onto their feet, the silence that had followed the deafening blast became an inferno of sound as sirens were wailing in the TechWorld Plaza, car-alarms set off and people were screaming. There was glass everywhere, it cracked under the soles of their shoes, it was in their hair. Just a few feet down from where they were, a man lay on the pavement, in an awkward pose, a little stream of blood trickled near his side.

The blazing wreckage of their car was dead-centered amongst the carnage, two other cars that were close by were in flames too and from a third one, a family car, there was smoke curling from the interior as its doors were dented, windows gone and the windshield was pushed inwards. Through the smoke they could see a younger woman, slid to the side, unconsciously or worse, her face blood rimmed.

'Alpha One to Base, we've been hit', one of the SOG members managed to say as he clutched his side, face twisted in pain. He dropped to his knees, gasping for air. One of his fellow agents came stumbling over the debris forward to him. 'Eric, you okay?'

'Hell, don't worry about me, check the others and get some goddamn emergency service here', he said through his gritted teeth. 'Are they safe?', the other guy asked. Eric nodded, taking a deep breath of air as a sharp pain shot through his side. His hand felt moist and he knew he had been hit, he didn't dare to look just how bad it was. 'Yeah, they got away.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack kept racing through traffic, swerving round other cars, ignoring traffic lights, while he checked his rearview mirror for any sign of the Mercedes. He hoped his gamble to make a wide loop through downtown DC whilst heading back to the Hoover Building was the right one, and they wouldn't be waiting there too, to finish the job. His heart nearly bounced out of his chest when he stormed into the safe confinements of the FBI garage. After he had screeched to a halt he leaned against the steering wheel with his head, his eyes closed, his heart racing, his palms sweaty. He sat like this for what seemed an eternity until Sue's voice brought him back.

Her hand touched his shoulder, once, twice, then he heard the panic in the way she addressed him, her voice a high pitch. 'Jack!'


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Finally, a new post. I'm awfully sorry for neglecting this one for so long. Let's just say: hectic times gone by and coming our way. **

**Part 1 for today. **

* * *

oOo

* * *

Slowly he took his head off the steering wheel and turned to face her, opening his eyes. Her eyes were wide in a mixture of fear, pain and worry. 'Oh my god, you're bleeding, Jack.' He touched his left temple, it was moist and he didn't have to look at his fingers to know it was blood. She rummaged through her purse, looking for a handkerchief as she kept looking back at him, her face edged in concern for him. Sue's hair had tiny glistening particles in it, glass from the windows that had shattered when the bullets hit. His eyes grew wide as he saw a hole in the headrest of the passenger seat. _If I hadn't pushed her down..._

Then his fogged mind became crystal clear once again. Sue padded his temple with a handkerchief, trying to wipe the blood off when he took hold of her hands. She looked at him, her hazel eyes clouded with anxiety, concern and much more. Guards came running down the garage, towards them.

"_We have to get out of the car, now!_", he signed. Somehow his ability to sign hadn't been affected, the words just flowed from his hands, without thinking. Once outside, she was at his side within seconds. He had to smile, even though the severity of the situation was not something to take lighthearted. "fs SUE, ME FINE NOW," he tried to reassure her.

"HURT YOU ME HELP YOU ME," she responded. He gave in to her concern, reasoning it meant a lot to her if she could care for him. He closed his eyes briefly. "fs GARRETT, CALL-HIM ME WILL," he signed his eyes still closed. 'He has to know we're safe,' he continued in voice. As he opened his eyes, she was still next to him. Her lower lip trembled, and he knew she was trying to hide it, to be strong. It was something he admired in her, loved about her: her strength. He looked into her eyes, and unspoken, his relayed the message: _it's okay, I'm here if you want comfort_._ Hell, I could use comfort too..._

Tears sprang in her eyes as she embraced him, and she began to cry the fear and anxiety away that had held her hostage for the last terrifying minutes. 'I was so scared', she said as the sobs died down, 'I'm still scared, with you bleeding and hurt and...', she was rambling, but he let her be, knowing she felt comfortable with him, with sharing her innermost. He stroked her hair, and pressed a kiss on her temple, wanting her to feel him responding, caring and protecting.

He leaned back to take a good look at her. He wasn't going to tell her just how close it had been, how narrow the margin between life and death. Being the smart, intelligent and assertive woman she was, she knew, he could tell by looking at her. And he felt rage building.

Fear was something he had learned to cope with during his military training in Parris Island, Fort Erwin and during missions. Fear and adrenaline, that's what kept you going, and alive. His quick reaction had been a mixture of both, with emphasis perhaps on the latter.

'I'm so glad you're okay,' he said as he examined her. "YOU HURT?" he asked. She shook her head. "ME FINE ME" She held his gaze. 'Thank you for what you did...' He tried to shrug it off. 'It's my job...' She cupped his chin with her hands. 'No, Jack, I don't want that, not now, not ever. You saved my life, again...I don't know how to repay you.'

He smiled. 'Your love is more than enough, and you letting me in your life doubles that.' His smile broadened. 'Besides, I walked away to live another day too, can't beat that for ampin' up my day.'

The guards had already secured the car, checking it for any danger, as they radioed in that both Sue and Jack were safe within the confinements. 'You're expected upstairs', one of them said, 'you both able to go?' Both Jack and Sue nodded. 'They're coming up,' he responded through his walkie-talkie.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack's phone rang on his way up. He checked the screen: Bobby.

'Bobby...'

'Holy shit, mate...are you okay, is Sue okay? You want us to come back?'

'Easy, Bobby, that's already three questions within two seconds...'

'Yeah, well, we got scared shitless, Harvard-grad and me. Should we chuck a yewie?'

'A what?' he said, but then remembered the Aussie slang. 'No, just go ahead as planned, we're so close to the fuckers, we can nearly smell their sweat. It's time to crack down on them.'

'Righto, how's Sue?' Jack quickly glanced at the quiet blonde next to him. 'Pretty shook up, but so am I. It was a really close call. Three gunmen, AK's and AR-15's. Coming out of K Street in an SUV. Pro's, going for a kill.' He heard Bobby whistling on the other side of the line. 'That's crackers, mate.'

'I know. Looks like we'll have to spend the night somewhere else.'

'If there's anything, call, you hear me? Anytime, anywhere. And that goes for Harvard-grad too, right?...he's starting on one of his prolixities, but the bottom line will be yes,' Bobby said. Jack had to smile. 'Thanks. And ditto to that, you know that.'

'Yeah, stay safe mate. Really. And keep Sue safe, we don't care for the rest of the case.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

'What happened to our back-up team? Are they okay?' Sue asked one of the guards that escorted them. 'From what I've heard they were under heavy fire, an RPG hit the car and two of them got shot.'

'Oh my god...,' Sue gasped, her face turning a little white, but then she frowned. 'What's an _Apigee_?' she asked. The guards frowned. 'A what?'

'You something about an Apigee and the car.' The guard looked at Jack. 'An _RPG_ hit the car', he said emphasizing the abbreviation.' Sue looked still puzzled and turned to Jack. "R-P-G. MISSILE," he signed. Her face expressed horror. "_What about bystanders? Are there wounded people?_" she asked. Jack shook his head. "ME NOT KNOW, fs GARRETT, ME ASK HIM ME".

The guards exchanged glances, not understanding a word. 'What's that?' one of them asked. Jack looked at him and saw the look in his face he hated to see: ignorance and slight irritation.

'ASL,' was all he said, too tired to have a discussion, one that would end unsatisfactory, he knew. Sue hadn't paid attention to what the guard said.

'Right...'

'How much bystanders were hurt?' The man shrugged. 'Don't know, there's a big crew down there, might know more in a few minutes.'


	57. Chapter 57

**Part 2**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Inside the Bullpen, the other team members hugged them, letting go their anxieties too. Garrett came in. 'That was a formidable piece of work, Hudson,' he said. 'Thanks.' He looked at Sue. 'How are you, Sue?'

'I'm fine, sir.' She smiled a weak smile. Garrett nodded thoughtfully as he sat on the corner of a desk. 'We've struck a nerve. But they've gone too far. Any attempt to hurt agents is inexcusable but this has defied any sense. As of now, this team has reinforcements; I've doubled manpower to get this case steered to where _we_ want to take it. They've been calling the shots until now, but not anymore.'

He looked at the others. 'I want every available snitch, informant, beat-cop and whatever you have prowling the streets, looking for these guys. Make them aware that any open favors or debts are to be met with finding them, or giving information. Anyone who doesn't cooperate will get the full brunt of whatever jail-time they should've gotten. I want this Rakeem Abdul here by the end of this night. Arrest-warrants have been made for him and Obanyon. Right now, two teams are going to join Bobby and Myles. One to make those two attackers of Nico squeal, and one to take down Louie Gaines.'

He looked at Sue and Jack. 'The two of you ain't going nowhere without bodyguards. You're going to be living in a safehouse until we got them all.'

'But we can still work on the case, right?', said Jack. Garrett pursed his lips. 'You will. But the same set of rules applies to that too: no move unless authorized by me.' He paused to look round at his gathered team. 'Any questions? Let's bring them in.' There was a great deal of movement as people scurried away, before Garrett turned to Jack and Sue. 'Good, Jack, what can you tell us about the attackers?'

'Not much. Three of them, in black, wearing balaclavas, automatic weapons, AK47 and AR-15. The car a late 2004 Mercedes G500 SUV, metallic gray. No plates. Probably already scrapped in some scrap-yard. Came out of K Street. Where they went to, I don't know. I had other priorities.'

Garrett nodded. 'SOG said they drove off over New York Ave.'

'How bad are they hit, sir?' said Sue. 'They were hit by a missile?' He nodded. 'The car took various hits from the gunfire, but they were safe because of the distance and the armor. But one of the attackers launched a Russian anti-tank missile to wipe them out. They got out before he could aim, and the blast knocked them down. However, two of them were hit by bullets from the other gunman. Luckily they'll survive.'

'What about all those people around, it was rush-hour,' said Sue.

'Unfortunately, one man was killed on the spot by the gunfire. And the Fire Department found someone in a burned-out wreckage. Five persons were critically injured because of either bullets or the blast, they were caught in the blaze ensuing the detonation or hit by shrapnel. ERT says they've moved and treated two dozen of people with cuts and wound by glass up till now. They're expecting more, and fear for two of those five critically injured.'

Sue shook her head, in disbelief and shock. 'So many innocent people...just because they were after us...'

'I know it's nasty, but we'll get them,' said Garrett. 'Right now I want to make sure you get to the safe-house ASAP. They've got things ready for you. Anything you want, you can have. Sue; I've had the tech-guys installing TTY/VCO and CapTel phones, if you need anything else we haven't thought about, let me know and it will be done right away.'

'Thank you, I will.'

'Any time you want to talk, about anything, call. I'm available 24/7 until this is over.' He patted Jack on his shoulder and gave Sue a hug. 'I will see you two, tomorrow.'


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Note: I'm very, very sorry for updating this story so late. Je suis très, très désolé d'actualiser cette histoire en retard. Looking at the stats, it has been nearly a month, and the previous new (double)post also took more than a month...**

**Just remember, this is still a work in progress (even if it seems I've forgotten...) but I'm currently revising this story (and posting it elsewhere, and this version is due to be altered the same). Meanwhile, I've completed two other stories, a longer one and a short, which will be posted in the near future. And another is currently being written. Please note, _that_ one will not see posting until it is complete and satisfying to me.**

**Thank you _very_ much for staying with this story this long, and your kind responses.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

After Garrett left, she looked at Jack. 'Where're we going?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know, a safe house is, well, the safest if no one knows where it is.'

'But over time working here, you know a couple.'

'I know a few, yes, but there will be dozens more I don't know about…..'

She sighed, sat down on the edge of her desk and ran a hand through her hair. 'I feel hunted, scared and unsure. I mean….'

'I know', said Jack. She looked at him. 'You do? I don't think you feel the same….'

'Hey, I was in that car too, remember?' She frowned. 'What? No, no that's not what I mean, I mean, you have had military experience, you…..' she hesitated, 'you….can hear those kind of things…..' He nodded sympathetically, but did not say anything.

'I never….', she was obviously struggling to find the right words. She closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. Jack didn't know whether he would say anything to help her, with the chance it might interrupt her train of thoughts, so he chose not to say anything. He waited.

'I don't know how to say it…' She stared off in the distance past him, before she focused on him again. 'You know how to act, to respond, to do _something_….whereas _I_ don't know what to do _at all_, just when Koné got shot…..I had no clue what was happening.'

"NOW-NIGHT YOU THINK SAME?" he replied. She nodded. "_I never felt I 'missed' something. So I always answer 'No' whenever people ask: 'Don't you miss hearing things, music or voices?' How can I miss something I never have known?_"

He rubbed his chin, pondering. "_I sense a 'but' coming_" She smiled a thin smile. "RIGHT YOU. NOW-NIGHT ME THINK 'IF' HEARING ME, HAPPEN WHAT FINISH?"

"_You still would have raced off in a car with me,_" he joked a little, "_only difference would have been the sound making it more scarier._"

She shook her head. 'That's what I was afraid of…' He frowned. 'Why would you be afraid of something hypothetical?'

'_Hype…_what?' He held his right 'H' hand, palm facing down, fingers towards his head, from the right side of his head forward in a double arc. "HYPOTHESIS"

'Uh-huh, but no.' He lifted his brows, confused. 'No, what?'

'You don't understand…..'

'I try to, but you're not giving me much to go on…'

'It's something what makes me, me and you, you.'

'You're getting more confusing with every minute,' he said, jokingly. But his brows were still knitted, giving him a forbidding expression to Sue.

She felt a sharp tinge of regret, pain and disappointment. She shied her eyes away. 'You know, what? Forget I ever brought it up…'

As she got up, she didn't look at him and walked away to the hall, leaving behind a stunned and perplexed Jack. He walked after her, wondering what had happened to make her react this way.

* * *

oOo

* * *

He caught up with her when they were at the car that would bring them to the safehouse. He took her arm, a little demanding. 'Let me go, Jack', she said without even turning. So he did. She got in the car and so did he.

It felt awkward to sit next to her, not daring to say or sign anything, wondering what it was he said that made her react this way. Two other agents got in too, the passenger side man kept his automatic weapon on his lap as the car drove off.

One car went ahead, and another three drove after them, each, after time went separate ways as decoys.


	59. The End, For Now

**A letter to my readers:**

As you may have noticed, posting to this story has been slow for the last months. It's a break with the first year of existence of this story where posting was regularly done. It's a significant break too.

I've started working on this story almost a year-and-a-half ago and devoted much time to it. In fact, so much time that other activities suffered from it. It should have been an indication that, although it's fun process, it has passed a limit where it should've stayed well under.

I have started to change the story I've written thus far, especially the first load of chapters. I wanted to improve the story which, upon reading back, was not what I found good enough to pass my (upgraded) criteria and my changed taste in the matter.

Although I realize that the parts I wrote back then were what I found to be okay, reading back and re-editing it has made me wanting to change so much things, it might as well be a completely different story when I will finish.

Re-editing the first load of chapters has been more difficult than I anticipated: I can't get a hold of a better storyline and get rid of what I now regard as 'an overflow of sappiness' and make matters more realistic.

I've therefore decided cut this story as it is right now in two: the 58 chapters that have been posted will now be Cut To The Chase Part 1 and are therefore complete. The rest of the story that hasn't been posted, the chapters to come in which this vastly spun out story will reach its conclusion, will therefore be posted as Cut To The Chase Part 2.

Lately I noticed a lack of 'inspiration' and willingness to edit the stories I have written thus far and am writing. I therefore have decided to put things on hold for a while, until I can bring up the necessary time and devotion to continue and edit things.

As this will be a matter of heart and not so much of the mind, it's therefore difficult to tell when I'll continue.

I understand this will mean this story (and many more) will not see completion in the very near future and that you, my dear readers, are stuck with an unfinished story.

Don't get me wrong: it has nothing to do with a lack of attention, far from it. You've been most phenomenal in following this story, as well as the others. I cannot thank you enough for your time and attention, and for the ones who reviewed.

Part of me regrets it deeply, but I felt the need to think seriously about a lot of things. Storywise, and recently, more life-wise.

I hope you will dedicate as much attention to the Sequel when it comes, as you have been doing with Part 1.

I want to express my deepest thanks to you all, and bid for your understanding.

Yours sincerely,

Nedfan.


	60. Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

Yes, your eyes are not betraying you: this is a post. And a trailer of what is to come.

It has been a while since anything has been done on any story I have posted that hasn't been really completed.

When I left earlier this year, the spark had vanished or died down so considerably I couldn't bring myself to typing anymore, neither in the pace nor the quality and attention I had thusfar put into it.

This story, therefore, was left incomplete.

But not for long. Slowly, but steadily, the little muse has returned, and I couldn't let this (already vastly spun out) story just dangle without a proper ending.

It surprises me that, even after months of inactivity, people still include this story in their favourites, or send PM's about it.

Cut to the Chase, as it now stands, is about halfway, and therefore still needs to see a lot of posts to be concluded.

As I said before this will be done in (conveniently called) Cut To The Chase part II.

This sequel will (and I cannot exactly pinpoint when) begin somewhere mid- or late January next year when I've reached a solid point in continuing and a reservoir of story edited and re-edited and waiting to be posted.

Ergo, to Cut to the Chase, as of January this story will be continued.

I can only hope all of you who have been so faithfull in following the first part will do so in the second. Thank you for reading, reviewing and everything else.

Cordially,

Nedfan


End file.
